Tear Stained Moon
by Akiie-chan
Summary: Wolfram is born as an Omega. Sadly, he is born into a world where Omegas are all cast to the side. Treated like the lowest of them all. He swore to himself, he would never mate. Never allow his 'red-string' to awaken and tie to another. Unfortunately, bloody fate has other ideas. Ideas that are in the form of a half-human, double black, Alpha King who just won't stop pursuing him.
1. Chapter 1

**I've returned. Kind off, this is completely different to my other fandoms. I've just recently watched the whole series of Kyo Kara Maoh, plus the Manga and light-novels. I have to say, I don't really like Yuuri in the anime series. Is that just me? As in the manga and light-novels he is much more 'accepting' of Wolfram. I feel that in the light-novels and later on in the manga, he has fallen in love with Wolfe already. In the light-novels he takes notice of his feelings while the manga, he has yet to notice them. In the anime, it's like the producers just doesn't like Wolfram so much. Poor Wolfe. I found myself adoring him the most, Wolfe has so much more to over come then the others. **

**I will try to update this rather quickly. Give me reviews and that will encourage me to update. Hehe~ **

**Remember this, the story is pure YuuRam-Yuuri/Wolfram. Yoai/Slash/Shounen ai. **

**Other couples include - YozRad-Yozak/Conrad and GweTer-Gwendal/Gunter**

**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual themes, AU, Maybe-MPreg**

**Please thank my wonderful beta: StephyYuki for all her hard work. **

* * *

_**Prologue** _

**_The Poor Unfortunate Omega_**

It was a beautiful day considering it was the middle of winter. The ground was covered in fresh snow, it glitters and glows, it makes the coldest of hearts smile. People of Shin Makuko go and spend their day time working and taking care of the youngest children, protecting them from the wonders of the world. Though, it had snowed quiet heavily the day before, the morning came with a warm sun and a bright crystal clear sky. However, the wind was a little brisk and the air was nippy, so there was no way the snow was going to run away any time soon. But that was okay. The snow blanketed the town beautifully and no one in the small town was bothered by it at all. Everyone would stop briefly and take the time to appreciate the wonderful scene.

The morning was unbelievably beautiful with its glowing sky and golden rays of orange, yellow and red illuminating from the sun. The sun was just peeking behind a range of pure white clouds on this particular day, briefly warming up any living thing that wandered underneath, before hiding behind the clouds. The beautiful women of Shin Makuko, laughed and gossiped among themselves at Luca's small markets. All lived happily and peacefully underneath the ever changing weather, forgetting about the horrific truth of their genes. Of their birthrights.

Hearing an ear-pricing scream, a small 88 year old boy lifts his head. He was the smallest boy for his age in the town of Shin Makuko, standing bare foot on one of the many snow-filled paths. Frost and snow glittered, clinging to the nature unevenly. It was a beautiful sight and the fragile 88 year old loved to escape for a while. With a pale face, his blood freezing within his veins, the fragile male lifts his head and looks wearily around him, snapping out his soft daydream that briefly ran through his mind. His beautiful emerald eyes locate a fragile woman being cast out of the lovely looking house across from him; the poor woman struggled in the snow, half-naked.

"That poor Omega…" The boy thought to himself sadly, closing his eyes bitterly when he heard the woman burst into more screams, begging for help that would never come.

In the world of the demons, there are three types of Mazoku. The most powerful and born leaders are known as Alphas; they are cunning, fast, clever and strong. Alphas were known to be everything everyone hoped to be, to be the strongest and the fearless. Alphas are known as being possessive and protective of their mates, willing to draw their own blood before that of their mates. As soon as a Mazoku or Human are born, they are raised to have hope within their hearts that they'd show signs of becoming an Alpha. Alphas are born to be Kings, to be Queens, to be the protectors of the weak and the idols of the sour. It was rare for Alphas to be born; in a century, only two or three Alphas were needed to keep the world balanced.

Out of the three types, the most common and average is that of a Beta. The brave, intelligent, yet can be impatient or patient, and born to be calculating. Betas are more than half of the world's population. They can be lucky enough to be chosen as the partner of an Alpha, born not submitting or demanding. They are nutria; they could turn either way if needed.

Then there are Omegas, the kind and gentle, made to be mothers. An Omega may be female or male; they're born with a heart of golden, selfless and are always caring. Unfortunately, they are looked down on, especially male Omegas, as an un-claimed Omega, when in heat can and most likely will do anything to feel a touch of a Beta or Alpha, even if said Demon or Human was mated.

Many poor Omegas were branded as whores, sluts and bitches that would do anything for a good fuck. Un-like Betas and Alphas, an Omega is able to have sex with many partners and not mate; their wombs are built differently than the other types. When wanting to mate for life with another, an Omega is able to open their wombs and take in their chosen partner's seed, thus tying them together. At the same time, it was a great loss. Omegas were banished to the streets at birth, or even killed to save the families from shame.

Shaking his head furiously, the boy tugged the dark black hood of his cloak over his head as a soft moan escaped his lips. Swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat, he cast one last glance at the withering Omega before turning with his tail between his legs and marching through the knee-length snow, cuddling the basket close to his chest as he went. He winced; it hurt to move to far or even stretch, the punishment he had sadly taken, over accidently dropping a tray of bowels on the floor, had been brutal, to the point that he had been unable to move for a full day. That is untill his 'master' had thrown him out, demanding him to return with fresh vegetables.

Quickly, he glanced down at the colourful foods smiling up at him, the small boy nods his head and shifts his weight towards a small building hidden down one of the many walkways in Shin Makuko. Its windows were dark, making it hard to see through the glass and the closer he came to the building, the more he could smell the strong sent of sweat and frustrated Betas. His stomach flipped as he stumbled onto the porch, nervously moveing his weight from one foot to the other, staring beady eyed up at the large doors. Sometimes, he'd wonder why he didn't just run. He's had so many openings, so many great moments he could really make a break for it; only he couldn't.

_Where would he go? Who'd take somebody like him in?_

"There you are, boy!" Sneered a deep and gaudy voice as he carefully closed the door behind him. The small male nervously moved on the spot of the itchy wood, just watching as a man came from the dark shadows.

His face twisted oddly to the side. "Where have you been?"

The other, much younger demon's lips didn't move. They stayed pressed together, his green eyes unmoving as they looked up at the man. Carefully, he shifts the basket and the man takes notice of the food the demon had brought back. The slave winced as a woman roughly yanked the basket from his arms and shifts it around, she had approached him so fast that the young demon barely noticed as his _'mistress'_ took the basket and left him there to suffer underneath her mates anger. It was her fault, she had requested him to go out and didn't let her mate know and now, the poor slave will have to put up with the punishment that was sure to come.

His eyes flickered, flinching as the man roughly grabbed ahold of the old martial he wore, pulling him off the wood and letting him dangle lifeless in the air. It always unsettled the Beta that the demon never made sound, never made a movement, just started with emotionless eyes at him as he was beaten. No words the Beta spilled seemed to effect the boy.

"This is the last straw for you! First, you burned the porridge this morning, then you broke Mona's glass figures, and now this? Leaving without permission! What worth are you when all you do is make a mess of things!" He snapped, shaking the poor boy around, his bruised up feet wiggling limply in the air before throwing him back, causing his tiny body to crashing into one of the walls.

No sound erupted from the slave. Not even a whimper. The young demon laid un-moving from the position he had been thrown into. Nobody had ever heard the boy talk, let along cry out in pain. No matter what his Master and Mistress did, he never made a single sound. He didn't even talk to the other slaves. He stayed silent. Always has, most likely always will.

"Careful. You might break the child," snickered another voice from behind the Beta. A small female peered around him; it wasn't his Mistress but another woman that preferred to pleasure his Master.

"Child?" The Beta bellowed, laughing loudly. His eyes narrowed darkly down at the boy.

"This is no child. This is a filthy Omega!" He spat, swiftly delivering a kick to the side of the servant boy. "Not a single sound, huh Boy…"

The man sneered down at the boy. The expression only melted off his face when the woman slithered up to his back and slid her arms around his chest, gently stroking his chest. "Leave the boy. Come play with me." She purred suggesting. The Beta looked at her, his eyes looked down at the slave before nodding, though, not before giving him another hard kick and finally following the woman down the long dark hallways.

He wasn't sure how long he laid on the hardened floor, unmoving, just staring off into nothing. The boy breathed softly, allowing the pain to come and fade away, his sparkling emerald eyes briefly fluttered closed prior to gently pushing himself up onto his buckling feet. He swayed on the spot before moving towards the kitchen.

"Wolfram, Wolfe," His eyes swirled towards a woman awaiting in the kitchen. Her soft and gentle voice filling his very being.

Standing directly in front of an oven was a long amber haired woman; she stood a short distance between them and slowly, wearily reached out a calming hand. His flinch didn't go unnoticed by the woman. The other slave that worked in this place, unlike himself she wasn't a breed, just a normal human girl with glowing blue eyes. She was beautiful and worked endlessly in the kitchen for their Mistress. Sometimes he'd wonder who was more cruel, their Master or their Mistress.

"Come to Thorn." With a weak smile, Wolfram limped towards her.

Thorn cooed softly, wrapping her arms gently around him, pulling his tiny meek body into hers and held him to her healthy bosom. "It's all right," She whispered, stroking his golden locks comfortingly.

"There-There." Thorn sang softly, pulling away finally and looking over the young demon, she smiles warmly and kisses him on the cheek. "Better?"

Wolfram briefly smiles wider and nods his head. He rubs his eyes much like a cat, watching silently as Thorn went back to the soup she had been demanded to make. His eyes flickered around the kitchen before shuffling towards his own workstation, taking out an old beaten up knife and settling down to work peeling hundreds and hundreds of potatoes; on the fourth potato, his eyes twirled up to the window. Unknown to anybody, he loved his tiny window he had in the kitchen. Why? Because it had a beautiful view of the castle, the Blood Pelage Castle that settled over the town.

Their Alpha, their _King_ lived up there, doing his best to keep his country safe.

Years ago, roughly 5 years in fact, a new Maou had arrived from a faraway and magnificent world known as Ea-rth. A place only the closest to the King understood about, people like himself could never hope to learn about it. The newly arrived Alpha was known to be a handsome double-black, very young, brave, kind, loving, intelligent, and above all else, he was very mate-less. All the young Betas dreamt of meeting and conquering his heart. Almost everyone in town had their hearts set on their new Moau. The Alpha had proven to many that he was the most powerful and courageous Maou ever. However, there was one slight problem. In his five years as King, he had not fallen in love with anyone, or better said, fallen into anyone's claws.

Well, that's what was said anyway. Wolfram wasn't completely sure what was going on up there, as he tended to avoid going into the areas of Shin Makuko where the young King was known to roam. As the young King had worked endlessly to change the laws of breeds, to bring Omegas back into the circle ever since that faithful time; all those centuries ago when an Omega had lost itself into its heat and went after a claimed King. Successfully bedding said King. A great betrayal of the mating ritual and all Omegas had been cast to the side in fear that something such as that would happen again.

Even the Betas and few Alphas that successfully mated with an Omega had brushed said breed to the side, and in some cases, killed the Omega. It was a cold and heartless tale that Wolfram had heard over and over, it was something he had learnt by heart now. Wolfram, unbelievably, had decided long before the King had stepped onto their soil that he'd rather fall on a sword then be claimed and deserted like the many other Omegas, whether it was his chosen mate or not; he refused to awaken the red-string that held him to the other.

When one breed is born, another is born somewhere through the lands. They are tied together with the red-string of souls, so if the two ever did cross each other's path, then the string will awaken and the two will want nothing more than each other, needing to feel the touch of their destined lover. Wolfram had heard that Omegas, such as himself, are afraid to discover their chosen lover, as most often than not, their partner's family rids them of the poor Omega. Wolfram will be strong; he will resist the pull when it comes.

He won't become like the other Omegas, and if he can help it, he won't ever meet his destined mate.

_…Or let him be damned if he does…_

* * *

**And that's my Prologue. I know it's short, but as the saying goes. Short, sweet and snappy. I hope you enjoyed it. This story has been on my mind for awhile now and I've just been itching to write it. I've got a few chapters finished, I'm just going over them and adding in detail before sending them to my beta. Again thank you for editing this StephyYuki. **

**Please Review, favourite and follow. I'd be very grateful. **

**I'm a bit nervous as this is the first time I've wrote something like this, where I can change anything as their Demons. Hehe~ I hope you all enjoyed it at least. I know it's a bit strange.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :) Holy-Thank you everyone for all the favourites, followers and alerts. And a special thank you to Midnight41, Mysticterrier, Love love love kxz, Sawyer Fan, Wallxflower, Flickflops, Guest, Kkmbigfan1 and Yashirin for all the wonderful support you've given me through comments. I'm so glad. I hope you'll all keep reading. **

**I will try to update this rather quickly. Give me reviews and that will encourage me to update. Hehe~ **

**Remember this, the story is pure YuuRam-Yuuri/Wolfram. Yoai/Slash/Shounen ai. **

**Other couples include - YozRad-Yozak/Conrad and GweTer-Gwendal/Gunter**

**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual themes, AU, Maybe-MPreg**

**Please thank my wonderful beta: StephyYuki for all her hard work. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Our Loveable Alpha King**_

Shibuya Yuuri was in his office, thoroughly bored and tired. His hand burned, as he had been signing papers since early morning and, now, he was hoping to take a lunch break, but one look at his administrator had sent him packing. Besides, he was more than certain he'd feel guilty for asking in the first place.

With a soft sigh, Yuuri looked back down at the ever-growing pile of papers. He remembered when he had first come to Shin Makoku, he swore the paper work wasn't this bad; bored, he tapped his thumb and index finger together. Everything had been so much easier back then, he went on adventures and fought evil to keep his Kingdom safe, everything he could possibly dream of, he did.

It was everything for a 16 year old, at the time, Japanese kid. He never thought of mating, love, and all those things Lady Celi is always pushing for. Yuuri smiled as he remembered how he reacted when he found out not only was he a King but also one of the rarest and most powerful Demon Breeds, an Alpha. It had been so un-real, ever since he was a child he had been on the sidelines, always thinking he wasn't made for something special, but here he was, an Alpha and a King. Who would have known?

Five years had passed since the arrival the Maou. The years had flickered by quickly, and Yuuri felt like he had missed them. It was his 18th—in Human years—birthday when he felt the urge, the urge to find something hidden out in his Kingdom. At first, he had shrugged it off for hormones, believing he was just being a normal teenager; of course, that wasn't the case.

Balls and galas had been given at the castle by the former Maou herself, Lady Cäcilie von Spitzweg. He had met and danced with at least a dozen beautiful young Betas, women in their tight dresses that outlined their bodies perfectly. Even a few men he had entertained. Unfortunately, he hadn't felt comfortable around any of them; he had always felt uninterested, disconnected to every single Beta he had met. Yuuri had come to find himself reeling; something was missing in his life, something he needed to find urgently. He knew it wasn't in the Noble courts as he had met and spent a great deal of time with every single one of them.

His Healer, Gisela, had finally told him that what he was feeling was his Alpha desire. Now that his body had caught up to his Demonic side, he was beginning to feel the need to find the one on the other side of his red-string. Apparently, it was normal for Alphas and Betas. With a tried sigh, he rested his cheek into the palm of his hand and lent against his desk, looking out his wide window at his Kingdom. It had been years; he had been searching and found nothing. His lips twisted together oddly.

_"Where could they be?"_ He wondered to himself, his eyes staring in frustration.

The dark grey haired man coughed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Mother, we've been over this. You cannot force a Beta onto his Majesty." Gwendal groaned, his tone stern.

"Oh~ But Gwendie~" A beautiful young woman tilted her head, pouting her cherry red lips. Long curls of blonde framed her straight face, her emerald eyes glowing. She wore a black dress that looked as if it had been painted onto her slim body.

"He's coming of age! It's time for him to mate. Can't you feel it? Love's in the air!" She squealed happily, throwing her arms out a bit too dramatically.

It was well known that Lady Celi simply adored love itself; she was always happy and bouncing when it came to love. She was so carefree. She had more than once intervened with the red-string of souls to place two Betas together simply for the joy of it. Despite this all, the beauty was known through the country as the most joyful person, especially when it came to a young Alpha or Beta that instincts were finally awakening. The ones who were closest to her would be able to see the small traces of sadness appearing within her somewhat hallow green eyes.

"Mother; that is something his Majesty must seek for himself. There is no use forcing his string to merge with another when they aren't meant to be." Gwendal quickly replied, his eyes narrowing down on his own mother, choosing to ignore her _'smell it in the air'_ comment. He still had nightmares from when she tried to get him and Anissina to mate; that was a roller coaster he preferred not to ride again. "He's only twenty years old."

Lady Celi pouts again. "Twenty Earth years, and if I recall, Demons on Earth age just like humans."

With a deep sigh, Gwendal rubbed his temples again. Why couldn't his Mother just accept as a normal person would? "Yes mother, that is correct, but since he has arrived here, he no longer ages."

Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This _'argument'_ was something that he heard at least twice a week now. It never changed. Lady Celi was determined to get him to Mate; it was as if newly Mated love was a drug to her. Besides it's not as if he wasn't trying, he's trying to find his Mate. He could feel the other out in his Kingdom. Something he had spoken to Conrad about, his trusty personal bodyguard. Said brunette had been surprised to find that his King's Mate was so close to him and yet hasn't even tried to find him, it worried the human, as it was unsure for destined mates to do that.

Without lifting his eyes from the view of his Kingdom, Yuuri mouthed along with Gwendal. He knew this all by heart. It was true that he had been born in another world where Demons would age at the same rate of a Human, but back in Shin Makoku, Demons aged very slow compared to Humans. Another sigh escapes his tan lips, briefly closing his swirling dark orbs; he could understand both sides of the argument that was still going on. Lady Celi was right, he did need to find his mate, but not by her request.

It certainly wasn't with another Noble like how she was forcing it to be, and most of all, it most certainly wasn't anyone she'd be able to introduce him to. Gwendal was also right, there's no point in him binding his _'red-string'_ with another when he could feel it was wrong, when his heart just wasn't in it. He wasn't someone to do that to another person, he had seen other Kings in the Demon World do that. They had harems, and Yuuri had wondered how the other Kings couldn't see that their destined Mate was miserable? It confused him deeply.

Yuuri really couldn't wait to meet his chosen mate; his instincts were driving him insane. He couldn't sleep without a sweet dream invading his mind. His hands twitched on his desk; he had seen how other Kings and Queens treated their mates. Yuuri had often wondered to himself why they were allowed their Mates and yet it was as if he was refused even to meet his lover face to face.

The young Alpha King finally returned his attention to the two bickering people within his office in time to see Lady Celi swiftly through her hand out, catching her eldest. Midnight eyes drew wide in shock, in all the years he had spent with them, he had never seen the woman so much as playfully slap her children, much less back hand them. His lips parted as if to voice his confusion, but found himself lost for words. What was he supposed to say? His eyes flickered between the two, it was obvious at that moment the two really were mother and son, and they both had the hard and focus expressions; just staring at each other with little emotion present upon their faces.

Lady Celi almost glared at her eldest son, her cherry lips pressed together tightly. Her hands clenched at her sides and she looked like she truly did want to bring harm to her child. As soon as it was present upon her being, it dropped. Her form broke and her wide green eyes began to tear up with fat, hot liquid. Her bottom lip trembled and her shoulders hunched up, she wheezed softly before lowering her face and covering it with her hands. Without so much of a word, she left the room with a lost and broken sob echoing after her.

Yuuri gapped, unsure of what was happening. He stared at his office door, until he decided to take in his adviser's form. Gwendal stood with a stiff back; his eyebrows were drawn together as another wrinkle could be seen forming across his skin. His eyes shut briefly and he breathed in a deep burning breath; he snapped his swirling dark gaze onto the young Alpha, causing said Alpha to back away from the man.

"I advise a break now Heika." He spoke, his voice deep and firm, leaving no room for Yuuri to argue, not that he wanted to though. With a dumb nod, Yuuri watched as the eldest son of Lady Celi stalked out the room.

"W-What…what just happened?" Yuuri mumbled out-loud, still blinking uncontrollably.

He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, wondering what it could have been to set off the beautiful Ex-Maou like that. Lady Celi was one of the most clam and kindest person he had ever had the pleasure to know; it was so unlike her to snap like that. Whatever Gwendal said must have shocked the poor woman. Running his palm across his forehead, Yuuri leant over his wide desk and groaned to himself. This was not what he needed, not at a time like this. Not with them being on the edge of a War with Small Shimaron. Lady Celi was right about something though, he was becoming restless for his mate; his coming of age had set his hormones raging and since, embarrassingly, known around the whole Kingdom and onward, something Yuuri himself had no clue how it spread so fast, the King of Small Shimaron had tried to force himself onto Yuuri.

Saralegi, a young Beta of 18 years old, had become the King after his father had passed away. He was nice enough, seeming friendly and always there to lend the young Alpha a helping ear. The two Kingdoms had a good peace-treaty, and Yuuri likes to believe they still did despite their little convention between the two Kings. Yuuri had worked hard to keep the peace, but he could even tell Saralegi was tensed around him, he just hoped it wouldn't affect the peace-treaty the two had made. It happened just last year, during his 'coming of age mating' ball, when the young blonde King had confronted the double black in private.

The ball had been a spectacular gala, with golden and black streamers and glittering floating balls made of pure power. The ball was hosted by the one and only Lady Celi within Blood Plague castle's finest hall. Wide glass stained windows, a silver dance floor, and dragon like pillars with little flower-like golden figurines carved into the walls. A massive, impressive candlelight chandelier hung in the middle of the hall. The ball had been on a beautiful evening with a full blue moon, it was considered lucky for the young Alpha. The clear night sky had sparkled brightly across Shin Makoku; lands just glowed from the twinkling stars, which struck hope in anybody who had decided to look. It had been a glorious night for the special celebration that was held in everyone's heart and just as Yuuri had expected, that night, Blood Plunge Castle had been filled with many noblemen and noblewomen.

The young host of the ball had stood with a proud smile, looking as gorgeous as ever. Her beautiful long curls hung over thin shoulders, part pulled up into a perfect bun. Her wide emerald green eyes sparkled as they watched the dancing noblemen and women. The woman had been pleasantly surprised when Yuuri, nervous to have so many eyes on him, offered her the opening dance as she was the Ex-Moau and as well as a woman who took pride in looking after him, along with many others. Their dance had Yuuri confused, and at that moment, embarrassed, as Lady Celi had been such a flirt as well as cheerfully advising him on all the young women and men they spotted around the room. Yuuri wouldn't ever let her know, but she had made him feel little woozy during their dance; why she'd felt the need to let him know who was good in bed was beyond him. A few of the people she pointed out was people she _'assumed'_ was good. The young Alpha had been relieved when the dance ended; he had bowed lowly before addressing his next partner with which to dance.

Once again, he was met with many faces eagerly hopping they'd be chosen. With Lady Celi's words still in his mind, he flushed and quickly moved onto offering his second dance to his beautiful adopted daughter who eagerly leaped at him, her dancing while standing on his feet.

His beautiful daughter, Greta looked stunning and it was obvious who had prepared the 8 year old; she wore a knee-length white dress, the top part was gold with a matching golden ribbon tied tightly around her stomach. Her soft amber curls were pulled back into a bun by a white ribbon. The young Princess was excited to say the least; she had quizzed him on all sort of things related to mating. He could see it on her face, she just wanted to know what kind of person would her new mother or father be like. Yuuri couldn't blame her for that and tried his best to answer all her questions. He was pleased with himself as he watched her walk off satisfied with her conclusion of her new parent.

After that, he had many dances between women and men alike. One woman had_ 'accidently'_ made him trip into her massive bosom. Another had not so kindly _'accidently'_ brushed against his jewels with their knee, while one other had leant a little too close for his liking and almost captured their King in a lip-lock. That night had been very eventful, Yuuri had spent most of it advoiding slaps to his left cheek.

Finally, nearing mid-night, Yuuri had ducked away from the party, only for few second when the young Beta King had discovered him hiding out. Saralegi had startled the young Alpha, coming up behind him and grasping his shoulder tightly. As an Alpha, Yuuri could tell as soon as he caught sight of the Beta that Saralegi was nearing his heat and for the first time, the double black had noticed the suggestive and mutative glint within those yellowish orbs. Yuuri couldn't resist the shudder that fell upon his spine as the smell hit his nose. He realized—and stepped away from the other King—that his Alpha senses were reacting to the Beta's heat.

"I'm glad you were able make it, Saralegi." Yuuri had smiled happily to see his friend. He felt a little guilty, as he didn't have enough time to speak with the blonde beforehand, as he was too busy 'mingling' with the others.

Saralegi had returned the smile with his own. Just as always, it was wide and looked almost like it had been stretched across his pointed face; his yellow-cat like eyes shined brightly in the moonlight streaming through the glass window. "I would have liked to have a dance, but you had slithered away before I had the chance." He pouted, throwing his hands out with a soft sigh.

"Sorry. I wanted to get away…truth be told, my feet are aching." Yuuri admitted embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his body weight from one foot to the other. He always felt nervous and awkward when talking to the other King, he never understood why at the time, now he had a theory but wasn't completely sure if it was true or not.

"I'm going to sit on the bench outside. Care to join me?"

Smiling even winder—if that was possible—much like a cat that had caught his mouse; Saralegi bowed his head. "Of course, Heika."

Carefully tugging the hatch of the glass-double doors open, Yuuri smiled warmly at the gentle breeze that flowed into his face. He glanced back at the blonde and frowned. "You know, since we're good friends, why don't you just call me Yuuri?" He questioned, confused, moving out onto the castle grounds and sitting on the stone-bench. It confused him to why Saralegi never called him by his given name, despite him asking the Beta King repeatedly to call him Yuuri.

"Right. Yuuri. Of course." Saralegi chuckled, perching himself onto the spot next to the double black and crossing his legs.

Times like these, Yuuri always wondered if it was possible that maybe, just maybe, Saralegi was a woman underneath all that 'manliness' as the other always gave off a female vibe. Especially with his body positioned like this. Noticing the look the Alpha King was giving him, Saralegi gave the double black a suggestive wink, which sent the young Alpha blushing.

Just then, another breeze blew past them, his long golden hair blew in the wind, making him much more girly than ever. Saralegi gently shifted on the spot, moving closer to the Alpha. "You know, Yuuri. I've never met anyone quite like you before." He spoke; Yuuri, at the time, not being able to detect his voice dripping with seduction and desire.

Only now, thinking back on it, Yuuri noticed the way he rolled his shoulders and spoke with such lust that Yuuri found himself wondering just how he was able to become a King when he missed that.

"I have grown more and more fascinated with you every day since we've met." Saralegi admitted, whispering sweetly. He reached up his left hand to tuck a lock of dark hair behind Yuuri's ear before running his fingers along Yuuri's tan skinned cheek.

The Demon King's eyes grow wide; he blushed even redder. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the Beta. "R-Really?" He questioned, his voice hitching in genuine surprise. His stomach twisted oddly and painfully, suddenly his Alpha side withdrew, and Yuuri just sat there with dis-comfort reeling from within. He shook it away and returned his attention to the blonde, determining he was just nervous as this was the first time he had given into the suggestive touches.

"Yes." Saralegi bluntly spoke, almost purring his words out and moving closer to the Alpha. "I think I would like to have a chance at courting you myself."

Yuuri sat up straight, his eyes growing even wider. He looked everywhere but the human Beta, chewing his bottom lip, only finding himself turning his eyes back onto the Beta and forcing a weak smile in return. "Um, well you see…" He stuttered, trying to find his voice and failing.

What's he supposed to say to that? Biting his bottom lip again, he looked at Saralegi closely and had to admit, the other was very good looking, it wouldn't hurt to have a mate such as him. Not only that, but he was kind and friendly to everyone, as far as Yuuri had seen anyway, Saralegi hadn't hurt anyone on purpose. Yes, it wouldn't hurt at all to have Saralegi as his_ 'Queen'_. Finally relaxed, he ignored the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; his Alpha within wasn't reacting which was weird as the Alpha was always reacting to everything Yuuri did. Be it good or bad, the Alpha was always there to 'give' his opinion.

Leaning to the side, moving closer to the blonde haired Beta, Yuuri's eyes flickered down to the pair of lips Saralegi possessed. Noticing Yuuri's attention drawn to his mouth, Saralegi smirked widely and ran his fingers across Yuuri's cheek to his chin and lightly tugged it forward, meeting the dark haired King half-way. He tried, he really did. Yuuri noted that the others lips were soft and warm, but they didn't feel right, they didn't fit against his right. Yuuri tilted his head, going to kiss the other at a different direction, but just like before, Yuuri found himself feeling disappointed.

Saralegi felt anything but right for him. With a soft sigh underneath his breath, Yuuri reached up and grasped Saralegi's hand, pulling it away from his hair and leaning back. His eyes half-lidded, licking his bottom lip, gaining the same taste he had when he had kissed the Beta King, he fought back the wince that was begging to bubble through his mouth. Reaching up, he carefully rubbed his mouth across the sleeve.

Yuuri opened and shut his mouth, looking at Saralegi. The other King looked annoyed, frustrated even. Obviously not happy with being cut short when it was getting good. "Sorry." Yuuri sighed again, pushing himself from the bench and crossing his arms behind his back. He chewed his bottom lip again and glanced back at the blonde King nervously. He wasn't sure how to explain it to the other, that it just didn't feel right, that the kiss was wrong? How was he supposed to tell Saralegi that without hurting his feelings?

"I'm sorry Saralegi. You just aren't my chosen mate." He spoke without thinking, the words just came out and he gasped softly. So that was it, he realized. Mentally huffing at his other self within himself, why didn't his Alpha say so earlier?

After that, Yuuri was worried that Saralegi was going to break they're peace-treaty over him rejecting the blonde. Yuuri had decided never to be alone with the other again, as he could feel the anger and disappointment rolling off the Beta King. Yuuri assumed it was because he had rejected him, right? And that Saralegi didn't really want to run his sword through him, right?

"Wolfram…" A new voice broke through his thoughts. Yuuri blinked slowly and titled his head to the side, catching his one and only personal bodyguard standing next to him with his arms crossed behind his back and head tilted to the side.

"Conrad?" Yuuri asked confused. Who was Wolfram? He had never heard that name before. What does Wolfram have to do with Lady Celi backhanding her oldest son? Yuuri frowned, tilting his head to the side, wracking his brain for any person he had met with the name Wolfram. The more he thought of it, the more he found himself liking the name; unfortunately, nobody came to mind with the name. Thus, it made the double black wonder what kind of person would someone with the name Wolfram be.

Conrad breathed deeply, looking at his King. "Wolfram is mine and Gwendal's younger brother. He went missing when he was barely 8 years old." He explained, thinking back to the baby.

He was barely born when he went missing, he couldn't even crawl yet. Yuuri's eyes widen, he looked up at the brunette and for the first since he had come to Shin Makoku, Conrad looked broken and sad. He must have really loved his baby brother, Yuuri realized.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked softly. Tilting his head to the side, his stomach twisted, he suddenly became overwhelmed with sadness. He was disappointed that he never did get to meet this Wolfram.

Conrad smiled weakly and patted the young Alpha on the shoulder. Instantly Yuuri felt guilty about asking, he opened his mouth to voice his guilt but found Conrad looking pleasantly at peace. "I'm glad you asked. Nobody likes to speak of young Wolfram anymore. He brings up to much pain for mother and Gwendal." The tall brunette explained softly, smiling warmly at the fading memory of his baby brother.

"Wolfram had always been a cute baby; I sometimes wonder what he'd look like how. If he'd be as good looking as he was back then. He hardly ever cried, and when he figured out that everyone came running when he did cry, well we hardly had any sleep at the time. He thought it was funny." The man chuckled, smiling wider.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile to; he could imagine a giddy baby that was too smart for his own good. Surprisingly he liked that, a baby that found it funny when everyone came running in concern and looked down at him with wide, gapping mouths. He chuckled under his breath at the thought. He found himself thinking that maybe, him and Wolfram would have been good friends.

"Nobody understood how…" Conrad trailed off with a wince.

Yuuri noticed the way his voice hitched; this was painful for the older male. Conrad breathed deeply and looked off to the side, looking through the glass window of Yuuri's office before smiling more and returning his attention to the young King.

"It was during the 'good day' ball. Mother had taken Wolfram to his nursery; he was getting cranky from being paraded around the many strangers. Mother liked to show him off, as out of all of us, Wolfram looked exactly like Mother, from her hair to her eyes." He spoke; Yuuri looked off to the side, trying to imagine a male Celi. His nose wiggled as all he came with was a very feminine male, which wasn't a bad thing, just difficult to picture.

"Mother had put Wolfram down for his afternoon nap and after taking a quick check of his nursery, she returned to the party. You have to understand, both Gwendal and I checked on Wolfram through the day, we found nothing out of the ordinary. It didn't make sense. But later into the evening, Mother had went to check on Wolfram herself."

Noting the distant glint within those chocolate orbs, Yuuri reached out a comforting touch to Conrad's arm. When the man looked down at his King, Yuuri smiled encouragingly. Conrad smiled back stonily.

"I see." Yuuri spoke gently, carefully standing up from his desk and turning to his personal bodyguard and godfather. He pat his godfather on the shoulder, rubbing his fingers against the martial.

"What made it even worse, everyone suspected Mother had caused the sudden disappearance." Conrad frowned deeply, shaking his head slightly and looked off to the side. His brown orbs growing even sadder, the pained look within his eyes grew darker and lonelier. Yuuri assumed this was the reason why the two brothers weren't as close as they used to be, Conrad and Gwendal, they always seemed to be against each other in their own quiet, private fight. It surprised Yuuri that the two respected each other but dismissed each other at the same time.

"Why would they think she'd hurt her own child?" Yuuri pouted, his dark eyes turning to look at his office door. The image of the beautiful, prideful woman crying as she ran from his office filled his mind. A mother would never hurt their child, that's what his Mama had always told him. Never get between a Mama bear and her cub, or you will feel her wrath.

Conrad sighed, his eyes closing and his lips pressed into a tight line. "Wolfram was born as an _Omega_, Heika."

Yuuri's eyes widen and his stomach twisted again. Anger and great sadness filled his being, fingers curled tightly into a fist, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Ah." He bit out, his dark eyes narrowing. He had been shocked when he found out about Omegas and how they're treated no better than a mere slave. He hated when people weren't treated as equals; those poor Omegas were treated like gum on the surface of a shoe.

Hearing the truth about his other family, Yuuri ground his teeth together; feeling even more determined to change the laws of Omegas once and for all. "I promise Conrad. I Promise I'll change it so that the Omegas will be respected once again." He spoke out; his voice mixed with his other self, his Alpha side; his demon side. Breathing deeply, Yuuri bit his bottom lip hard.

Conrad just smiled in return. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a bit doubtful as changing the law was easier said than done, but he had to remember, Yuuri was the best King they've ever had; he had been able to bring peace to their lands and he was sure Yuuri would be able to do this. Sadly, the doubt was still there; all he could do was nod.

Noticing the small traces of doubt within those eyes, Yuuri sighed to himself. He was no longer the clueless boy he used to be five years ago, now he could read people like books, he could see the unseen. He could feel when something wasn't right and sense where the trouble was coming from. It hurt a little that his Godfather didn't have much faith in him, but the young Alpha couldn't blame the young, half-human man. He did lose his Omega baby brother. "Just trust me, Conrad. Murata and I are doing everything we can."

Murata, Yuuri's oldest friend and the Great Sage, was eager to help Yuuri change the laws of Omegas. Yuuri knew it was because he was around when the first Omegas had been born, when that poor Omega had lost itself to its heat. Murata wouldn't say it, but Yuuri could see in his eyes—that he likes to hide behind his glasses—that the other double black was so sad when talking about Omegas.

At first, Yuuri thought maybe he was the Omega, or had been an Omega sometime in his life, but then he discovered that Murata had always been a Beta, no other breed in all his lives. Then the young Alpha King had seen that Murata was thinking of someone, he was looking at someone who was the Omega. They must have been close friends, Yuuri realized, Murata, the first Great Sage, and that poor Omega. Yuuri could only wonder who the Omega was, the only other spirit he knows from that time is Shinou, but the first King had been an Alpha such as himself.

Feeling the room grow even more depressed, Yuuri breathed deeply. Shaking his head to clear himself of thoughts, he knew his dear friend Murata wouldn't tell the complete truth about the Omega; Yuuri was sure he would tell him in due time.

"Hey Conrad." He called up to the brunette, successfully gaining his attention once more. "Let's go into town."

"Town, Heika?" Conrad questioned, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. "In disguises or…?"

Yuuri smiled brightly and shook his head again. "In disguises, Conrad. I want to enjoy the events of my people without them panicking to impress me." He chuckled, remembering the last time he had adventured into his Kingdom with no disguises. There had been an accidental fire in the bakery, as well as a couple of vegetable carts somehow getting loose and running chaos through the village streets. Yuuri liked seeing his people as King, but he preferred seeing them when they weren't so nervous.

Understanding, Conrad nodded his head. He, too, was eager to spend a little time from the castle grounds. "Of course, Heika." He bowed lowly and side stepped to allow his King to leave the room to prepare. He chuckled to himself and trailed after the young double black.

Conrad stood outside Heika's bedroom with his arms behind his back; he chuckled to himself when he heard thuds erupting from the room followed by a few colourful words Yuuri growled to himself. The tall brunette shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

Their King sure was clumsy. Finally, after a few more clumsy thumps and curses from the door, it opened and Yuuri stood in the doorway, panting and out of breath. He wiped the sweat from his skin and groaned to himself, rubbing his neck carefully. He now wore a simply bright yellowish tunic that had metal buckles down the front, with the opposite royal coloured pants and sleeves. Lastly, he had chocolate brown fake hair and matching amber eyes.

"Okay!" Yuuri groaned loudly, leaning over slightly with his left hand grasping tightly onto the doorframe with his other hand resting across his stomach. "I'm ready…"

"I'm sure you are." Conrad snorted in amusement, shaking his head as he watched the out of breath King. He chuckled again and quickly covered his mouth when Yuuri glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or not." Said Alpha King breathed out, standing up straight and stretching out his arms. His bones made loud pops and clicks that trembled up and down his bones.

"Ahh~ Okay! Let's go!" He grinned brightly and looked at his Godfather gleefully.

Conrad nodded, his smile lop-sided, his brown eyes flickering to the side and peering out of the row of glass windows. His smile grew even wider as he caught the strong figure waiting outside with his own soldiers—they were doing some recon training—his eyes scanned over the man.

Yuuri carefully tugged on his white sleeve, mindfully walking along the hall. He blinked a little and frowned deeply; he tilted his head to the side and looked back at his Godfather when he realized the brunette wasn't following. "Conrad?" He called out confused; his dark eyebrows raised to his fake amber locks and he turned his head around to look through the glass window. His confusion grew even further.

_"I don't get it…"_ Yuuri thought to himself, his eyes scanning the grounds underneath them, all that was there was Conrad's team. Was that what gained Conrad's attention? That couldn't possibly be right, that shouldn't have been what made Conrad smile like that.

_"The only other person there is…oh…"_ Yuuri's eyes widened in realization; so that was it. A smirk appeared across his face and he chuckled out, he turned to Conrad and awkwardly stepped next to him, sniffing the air around the brunette before laughing which gained the tall brunette's attention.

Snapping out of his somewhat embarrassing thoughts, Conrad looked at the young Alpha King with a flushed face. "Heika?"

"Call me Yuuri, Conrad. You did name me after all." Yuuri smirked wider, speaking in a teasing tone. He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing right out at his Godfather's red face.

His amber-black eyes flickered back to the glass and peered back down at the courtyard. "Yozak sure looks desirable, huh?" He questioned teasingly, crossing his arms behind his back and rolling on the balls of his feet. "Especially with his muscles all sweaty like that."

Conrad's face flushed a slightly redder colour, looking at the orange haired male down below. Yuuri was right; he did look very attractive without his shirt on. Shaking his head, his eyes grew half-lidded as he realized his Alpha King was teasing him. Snorting at his thoughts, he marched along the hallway, not before grabbing a hold of the double _'brown'_ haired Alpha.

"Hey!" Yuuri yelped, barely able to keep himself up right.

Eventually the two came to the courtyard, stalking through the open door. Yozak lifted his head when the two passed; Conrad refused to look at the other man and kept his head down as he walked while Yuuri gave him a bright _'sweet'_ smile as he passed.

"Why do I have a feeling the kid knows something I don't?" Yozak wondered to himself, crossing his arms tightly and watching the two leave the castle grounds to their wonderful town.

It was so much easier looking around the town of Shin Makoku when he was disguised; Yuuri grinned widely, looking around all the different stalls. Many different products were on display for anyone to buy. One was selling strange looking meat; Yuuri had spent an extra twenty minutes at that stall, making sure none of the products were dragon or unicorn meat, before moving onto the next stall. This stall had many strange books, a few he had never seen before, but that didn't stop him from buying a few fairytales he thought Greta would like. He even bought one for himself—one he hid underneath all those fairy-tales; a book that he would never read aloud. After several stalls, Yuuri found himself looking through a large tent-like stall filled with newly made clothes.

"Where would you like to look next Hei…_Hei?"_ Conrad spoke slowly, leaning over the young male.

Yuuri looked back at him in confusion. "Hei?" He repeated with a frown before gasping and nodding with a tiny smile.

"_Oh right_. Yes. Um, in there." Yuuri pointed over to a store across from Shin Makoku's market.

Conrad looked over to where his Alpha King was pointing and chuckled. "The bakery?" He questioned, tilting his head back to look at the double 'brunette' and followed him towards the store that had a massive glass window filled with many different sugary-treats sitting in the glass view.

Yuuri grinned, after talking with the nice old baker; the young Alpha was giddy as he bought a sponge cake. He smiled brightly, holding the lid of the white box, gazing down at the cake within the whiteness. It was beautiful and reminded him of his Mama's own cakes that she had made. Resisting the urge to cuddle the cake box, Yuuri shook his head and moved to push the glass door opening. He waved goodbye listening to the soft bell chime as he stepped through. As soon as the door closed, he grunted when a small body collided with his own, Yuuri was fortunate to keep himself up right. Blinking slowly, he looked down, noticing his cake box had disappeared.

"What?" He blinked, startled, and looked around for it; turning his head around, he looked at the person who had walked into him.

Sitting on the ground, was a fragile looking boy. Well, Yuuri wasn't completely sure if it was a guy or not. He laid on the ground with his hands clenching his knees. He wore a long brown cloak that pooled around his bare feet. Yuuri raised an eyebrow as he noticed the bruises on the others feet. His eyes shifted as he noticed more on his weak hands.

"Um…are you okay?" He mumbled softly, carefully crouching down, and carefully lifting his cake box from the others face, he winced when he found a sponge cake-filled face.

"Y-You…_W-Wimp_…" The other's voice was soft and low; Yuuri barely heard it.

It sounded raw and broken like the other hadn't used his voice is awhile, but even Yuuri could hear the frustration boiling within the boy's tone. Reaching up, the boy wiped the thick cream and jam from his face, panting softly as he looked over at the Alpha King who had thrown him to the ground and covered him in this sticky cake. He ground his teeth together, looking at the wimpy boy and grumbled softly, glaring pointedly at the brunette.

Yuuri frowned and was surprised; no one had ever dared to call him a wimp before now. Even if he, for some reason, deserved it. "I'm not a wimp! Don't call me that!" He found himself snapping back. He suddenly felt himself annoyed with this cake-covered person, despite the fact, his stomach fluttered and his chest tightened almost immediately after looking at the other. He felt guilty for dropping his cake upon the smaller boy, but when Yuuri leant closer to look at him, the boy instantly tugged on the hood of his cloak, using it to shield himself from the young Alpha further. It wasn't as if Yuuri could blame him, of course, after all he did kind of 'attack' him first. However, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he couldn't see the interesting boy's face.

Meanwhile the other was mentally slapping himself. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Normally he could, normally he didn't use his useless voice; one death-glare sent anybody packing, but what made it worse this time, was that his '_Mistress_' was standing just behind him and he's more than certain she had seen everything. Even him calling this strange boy a wimp.

Wolfram was so sure that the whip was waiting for him when he returned home; his back already began to burn at the thought of it. Maybe, if he's lucky, Master's Mistress was with him, that way he wouldn't get such a big and painful beating. For some reason, Master's own Mistress was much nicer to him then his Master's Mate was. He suspected his Master's Mate likes to out her anger and pain on him as his Master preferred his Mistress to her and that Wolfram was just a silent bag waiting for a beating. Not that the Omega himself really cared.

"I'm terribly sorry about _him_." The thin and surgery sweet voice spoke.

Wolfram instantly winced and backed away to sit obediently behind his Mistress. His Mistress moved to stand in front of the double brunette and bowed in respect.

"My…_son_, wasn't looking where he was going. _Apologize_." She hissed, glaring back at Wolfram. Said slave bowed again in respect as he apologized, he could see it in the woman's eyes, there was most definitely a punishment waiting for him back at the Inn.

Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes widened. He did not miss the way she spat out _'he'_ and _'son'_. It confused him as to why she held such dislike for her own child. Shaking the thought off as she probably was just embarrassed, he grinned.

"It's quite alright. After all, I'm the one who walked into him. Just look at his face." He chuckled, his own face flushing from his own embarrassment. "I'll pay for the clothes."

The woman blinked. She was quite tall for her age with long curls of green, her deep blue eyes darkened as they peered back at the young Omega standing behind her. She raked her gaze across his body and snorted to herself, noticing that yes, indeed the cloak and the 'rags' he wore were covered in cake. "No-No, that's fine. You don't need to do that." She spoke softly, looking back at the other male.

She bit the inside of her mouth; maybe she could convince her Mate to have the boy wash them by hand with a bucket of ice-cold water, naked. She thought for a moment, considering that the thought may be a little harsh on the boy, but decided against it. The boy had 'accidently' broken another bowl of hers this morning. Her Mate had been too busy with his little slut to punish the boy and allowed it slide this once.

Yuuri's lips pressed tightly together. He felt something was off about this woman; his eyes flickered between her and the smaller figure standing behind her with his head ducked. Tilting his head in thought, he nodded his head, allowing her to excuse herself from the embarrassing moment. His dark eyes swirled watching as the two left through a small alleyway. His stomach twisted so painfully that his face had grown pale; he reached up and carefully rubbed the back of his hand against his skin.

There was something about that boy, he thought to himself, noticing that the woman didn't allow him to answer any of his questions or allowed them to be near each other. It wasn't just that either, but he noticed his Alpha side had quickly become quiet when the hooded-boy had appeared and only became 'loud' again when the woman had pushed the poor boy aside. Yuuri pouted when he realized he no longer could see the two; he sighed to himself and ran his hand clear through his brown curls, wondering why his chest was pounding and his face felt warm. Shaking his head, he turned around, fully preparing to look for Conrad.

_"Oh that's right. We have Gunter's parade tomorrow…"_

* * *

**So, that's my second, well technically first chapter. Told you I'll make it longer. Again thank you for editing this StephyYuki. **

**Just so everyone doesn't get confused. When Wolfram referrers to Mistress, he meant his Master's mate. Okay? The other woman he mentioned is the woman who sleeps with his Master. A.K.A His Master's Mistress as he is mated to the green haired woman. Does everyone get that?**

**Next thing. How would everyone like Yuuri and Wolfram to probably meet? I'm unsure if it will happen next chapter or the chapter after that. Next chapter will be on more about Wolfram's daily live. Yuuri will make a small entries in the chapter like Wolfram did in his. But only for a little bit. So in Chapter...3? They will meet face-to-face. So, what would everyone like to happen? Suggestions and requests are welcome. Not just for YuuRam but for the other two couples as well. **

**Can anybody figure out Murata's role. I mean he will be in it a lot, I'm just wondering if anybody could figure who is the Omega that scorned Omega's blood? It has everything to do with Murata and a certain King. _BUT_ remember, not everything is as it seems. There is something untold about this information, something that Murata will reveal in due-time. But has anybody get any ideas as to what is going on with him?**

**Well...I was going to have Wolfram be a mute, but then I thought, I want Wolfram to snap at Yuuri So, he won't be a mute. He was jsut taught not to talk. So Yuuri and everyone else will have to work double hard to teach him. **

**Please Review, favourite and follow. I'd be very grateful. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another update. A speical thank you to Yashirin, Love love love kxz, Anaidreh, Midnight141, Guest (1), Guest (2), -0 and Guest (3) for all the support you've given me throguh reviews :) I'm very greatful for it. **_

_**Main Couple: YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram. **_

_**Side Couples: YozRad - Yozak/Conrad. GweTer - Gwendal/Gunther.**_

_**WarningL Hurt/Comfort, Angst, gruesome, Blood-Spill, Suggested Sexural Theme, MPreg**_  
_**Yaoi-Slash-Shounen Ai**_  
_**Alpha/Omega/Beta**_

_**Please thank my wonderful beta: StephyYuki for all her hard work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sun-Kissed Awakening**_

The bitter cold stones of the basement floor bit harshly into his back and upset his inflamed wounds. The punishment he had taken after yesterday's accident—which was the other person's fault; after all, he was the one thrown to the floor and covered in cake—had been completely and utterly brutal, to the point that he couldn't even lift a single finger. It hurt to move, it even hurt to breathe. He had no luck for when his Mistress dragged him back to the Inn, his Master's side-lover had not appeared today, and that placed his Master in a bad mood. The other servants, Thorn and the ones he didn't know, had to work overtime to pick up his slack.

The blonde shivered. He sat awkwardly against one of the smoky Inn's old wooden pillars. Wolfram's back burned from the whips he had to undertake from his Master. His Mistress had watched gleefully, a wicked smile across her face. Fortunately, his Master had a little pity on him and dismissed his Mistress' request of washing his clothes naked. Wolfram was allowed to wear a shirt as he cleaned his old clothing.

His concept of time had long faded. Wolfram wasn't sure of how many hours he was sitting on the bitter-cold basement floor; he wasn't even sure if it was morning yet. The only light to the basement was peering out from underneath the door at the top of the staircase. There was a constant dripping of water from some unknown source, most likely from a water pipe. The Patterns changed; just as Wolfram had grown accustomed to one pattern, it was disrupted by a brand new rhythm.

Wolfram lifted his head and whimpered softly under his breath. His emerald eyes glowed as he peered up at the old-wooden steps leading up to the basement door; he stared with a hard gaze as the door-handle wobbled. The young boy swallowed a lump within his throat. He had snow-white skin that was covered in bruises and cuts, and he had curls of dirty blonde hair. He remembered one point in his life, he had golden hair, but now his hair always looked dry and scribbled up, much like a peasant. His faint breathing echoed through the dark room, his faded eyes flickered back and forth. There was nothing to see in the dark basement, just chains hanging from the wooden pillars with a few empty wooden boxes to the side. His eyes flickered back to the door as it opened and dim light shined through the doors, lighting up the basement.

"Wolfe," A soft voice whispered and Wolfram let out a breath of relief as the familiar amber haired woman stepped down the stairs. Carrying her heavy gown, a white apron tied tightly around her waist as she walked. Her eyes widened at the state of the little blonde, her lips parted in shock before making a soft gasp and settling down in front of the boy, placing the bowl of water to the side of her.

Wolfram smiled weakly, he leant forward to meet the woman halfway, relaxing in her embrace. Thorn was like a mother to him, always there to look after him whenever he needed somebody. She was the woman Master always allowed to come to him. Thorn figured as Wolfram was the youngest, he would need somebody, and Thorn stepped forward for the position. More than once, she had taken the blame for him. "Wolfram." The young servant woman cooed softly, stroking the boy on the head.

"Your punishment is up, that bitch wasn't happy about it. But the pig said you've got to get back to work."

Making a startled gasp, Wolfram pulled away and gave the woman a look. She shouldn't call their Mistress and Master a bitch and a pig. Thorn bristled, shrugging with half-lidded eyes. "I call it as I see it." She snorted, throwing her nose up in the air, carefully pulled the bowl onto her lap, and began to clean his gapping wounds. Said boy winced and pulled away, his shoulders hunched and trembling.

Eventually, Thorn smiled and pulled away. She grasped Wolfram's chin and turned his head side-to-side, raking her dark eyes over the wounds before nodding, satisfied with her handy work.

Wolfram inhaled deeply and clenched his fists as he pushed himself up. His legs ached and cramped up oddly from sitting in the same position for hours. He clenched his eyes shut as he stretched his limps out and smiled weakly. Wobbling up the steps behind the tall woman, his eyes stung as he stepped into the light. He quickly rubbed them and allowed them to adjust to the light before grabbing his own apron and getting to work. He wasn't going to allow himself to fall back on his shifts, even if he did, he was sure that he'd be thrown back into the basement.

The Inn had burst with activity, so much that Wolfram had trouble keeping up with it. New customers had arrived early into the morning, requesting the best room the small shack of an Inn had. Wolfram had even witnessed two Betas fight over a room. He had made sure to curl up tightly on the floor he was washing, and tripped one up for a purple apple he had been promised; his favourite fruit.

Despite having Thorn clean and bandage him up, Wolfram was still in pain and doing that little stunt didn't help. Wolfram would shift around to alleviate the pain in his bones, but it only made things worse in the end. Eventually the small Omega sucked it up and moved to dust the windows, stretching his back out painfully to reach the top parts of the glass.

By lunchtime, the Inn bustled with laughter and chat. The small building shook from the sins within. New and much richer customers had appeared, but Wolfram had not been allowed to see them. His Master had ordered him to the kitchens, perching the small Omega onto his station. Not that the boy minded of course; he liked looking through his glass window, watching the wonders of the world.

Thorn had bristled around the kitchen, moving in and out of the work area, before quickly attaching their hips together and excitedly spilling all the news to him; Wolfram, himself, just mutely nodded to everything she said. Apparently, some Noblemen had secretly gone to one of the brothels before ending at their Inn last night with a 'fine old' woman. His Master had requested him to return the next day, Master had blacked mailed him so he wouldn't snitch on the man to the higher ranks. Wolfram pitied the man, as his Master will just blackmail him further in the future.

Snorting to himself, the Omega turned to the carrots awaiting for him on his station. Sighing to himself, his eyes lowered to the heavy portion of them; he swore he had just got finished with a batch of 500 earlier, there has to be at least half a dozen sitting in those crates. Pressing his lips together tightly, he gripped his old knife in his one hand and picked up one of the carrots in the other, eyes slithering to gaze through the dirt-smudged glass; something was up he realized. Moving on to his sixth carrot, his glowing green eyes looked to the castle again, watching as it burst with life, he could faintly see tiny figures running around, carrying barrels and barrels of things that his weak eye-sight could not see. They looked to be preparing for something.

"The Sun-kissed parade." Thorn smiled at the Omega, coming to stand across from him and got to work with her onions.

She grabbed a beaten wooden spoon, after washing it with water, placed the end tip of the spoon into her mouth, a trick the older servants taught them; the spoon would suck up the liquid sprayed through the air when cutting onions, resulting in dry eyes rather than wet ones. Wolfram watched with interest, his lips twirling into a smile, his green eyes flickered between the woman and the castle.

"That's right. You've never seen a parade before, much less the Sun-kissed Parade, right?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

Wolfram puffed out his cheeks and twirled his eyes around, rolling them in annoyance. "Why ask when you already know the answer?" He wondered, grunting to himself and slicing the carrot rather too harshly, catching his finger in the process.

Pouting, he plopped the wounded finger into his mouth, sucking devilishly on the wounded finger, his eyes narrowing darkly. All his life Wolfram had been locked away into slavery. He was told that his Mother had committed something sinful with a low-life Omega, and to rid herself of her filthy Omega bastard child, she sold him into the trade.

Wolfram wasn't sure when he ended up here with Thorn and Lucas, another slave that works in the gardens, but the most he could remember was from the age of 23, barely growing into his teenage years. He had had meet Lucas, a kind older boy, two years older than Wolfram himself. Both had gone with their Mistress to a farm to work for two weeks before returning to the Inn. Wolfram had gotten into a nasty fight with a group of chickens, and sadly, lost the fight. Those two weeks had been the best time of young Wolfram's life; it was the closest he had to freedom. When Mistress had been extra nice, just because their Master had sent her a brocade of rose, she allowed Wolfram and Lucas ten minutes out in the grass before they returned to their Inn.

Turning his green eyes onto the other servant, Wolfram grumbled softly, making Thorn laugh. The young female servant shook her head and rolled her eyes. "A parade is one of the most beautiful and gorgeous events in all of Shin Makoku. The Last time we had a parade was the wedding of the Lady Cäcilie von Spitzweg, the 26th Heika. There's lots of dancing and singing, the villagers throw a massive banquet with the finest food, the great King or Queen will present themselves on the highest of floats, and the skies will rain colour." Thorn explained gleefully, a bright twinkle within her pools.

A wide smile appeared across her face and she clapped her hands together. "When I was a little girl, I went to one of Lady Cecile von Spitzweg's parades. It was so beautiful, the purest of all white doves littered the skies and baskets of the finest fruit were presented to us! It was the most wonderful day of my life!"

Wolfram couldn't help but smile. Watching as Thorn reveled in her memories. He turned his attention to the open lands presented through the window; his eyes caught the sun sweetly. He wonders what this parade will be like. He tries to imagine the parade and only comes up blank; he flushed to himself. He wished to see the parade, deeply. Wolfram looks down at his carrots, not many were skinned, he realized depressed. He's beginning to slack, he snorted to himself, quickly grabbing three more and skinning them all quickly. He looks back out at the castle and wonders when the parade will begin.

"You want to go, don't you?" Wolfram blinked and glanced over at Thorn once again. His eyes grew hopeful, once again trying to imagine what a parade would look like. This time, however, he had a faint image; it almost made him laugh. Flying pigs with bird-like wings.

"Normally, parades begin when the sun is at the highest peak in the sky." Thorn smiles, poking her head out the window, gazing up at the beautiful blue sky.

"The sun is not yet at that point; a few more hours to go." She swung herself back in and looked pointedly at the young Omega. "Want to switch bread deliveries?"

Wolfram's eyes grew wide, his mouth agape in shock. He couldn't believe it; Thorn was really willing to do that for him? His mouth opened to voice it, only to grumble when nothing came out. Why is it his voice barely ever works? Of course it had to work yesterday, didn't it? Reaching up with a dirty hand, he scratched the side of his neck, giving the woman a hopeful look.

"I've seen it once. I don't mind waiting for the next time." Thorn explained softly, reaching over and gently caressing Wolfram's cheek as a Mother would to her child. She smiled warmly and nodded her head in agreement with her thoughts, Wolfram was like her child, and he had come to the Inn as a young toddler, she had no idea who and where he was before that.

The Mistress had wanted to drown the poor child, but Thorn had begged her not to. In the end, Wolfram had been put into her care, as a servant. Thorn could not get the young golden haired male to speak, not to open his mouth to say even a word. Wolfram had been through a lot before he came stumbling through the doors.

Wolfram stared at the woman before smiling weakly. His green eyes lowered to naked carrots laid out across him and he nodded in embarrassment as a thank you. He truly was grateful for the woman, he would never go anywhere without her. Thorn had always been there, for as long as he could remember.

Thorn was always smiling and hugging. His eyes closed briefly, Thorn was really giving up her time in the sun for him. While Thorn was given the bread delivery during the day, Wolfram had to deliver bread when the sun was just about to touch the lands. Their Master and Mistress didn't care who did what, just as long as the deliveries were done; if not, then they were punished.

Being thrown outside in the cold—tied up and with only a shirt on—in the stone pit was disturbing, something Wolfram, himself, had experienced twice over. The pit is tiny; the slave is thrown into a whole that is only big enough for a slave to stand in. A cage-like lid is then locked over the slave, and thus the slave is unable to leave. The slave is then forced to stand through the whole night while it rained, as it is known to rain heavily during the night.

A slave is considered lucky if it does not rain when they're thrown into the pit. Wolfram had worked extra hard to make sure he'd never end up back in that pit; it was hell. He had not been as clumsy as a few other slaves that are thrown to the pit for three days and three nights, he had seen what they're like when they come back. Wolfram was terrified of the pit. In his life, he only had the night punishment, never the six-line punishment. The only slave he knew personally was Lucas who had suffered the six-line punishment; the older boy hadn't spoken of his time within the pit.

Thorn had once said, "One who is forced within the six-line punishment, will only achieve a broken soul." Wolfram believed every word of that. Lucas had never been the same again after that punishment.

Thorn flashed Wolfram a goofy smile; she winked at him happily. "Hey there gorgeous woman." Both female and male smiled in amusement and turned to Wolfram's window. The window was pushed open and a male stood hunched up to it, his round face leaning against the frame. His dark amber eyes twinkled and he winked at them, his cherry-red lips stretched in a wide smile.

"Thorn. Wolfram." He nods to both of them, his silky, red locks pushed back from his face, showing a bruised and cut up face. He lifts his hand revealing a dirty hand. "Mind throwing little old me a bun?"

"Oh Lucas. You should be careful. What do you think Master would do if he finds out your stealing bread again?" Thorn sighed, shaking her head but none the less, carefully passing the bun through the window to the hungry 90 year old Demon. He was handsome, no denial about that, and a hard working Beta. Like Wolfram, Thorn looked after Lucas too, as the red haired boy was two to three years older than the blonde himself.

Grinning goofily, Lucas rolled his eyes. "He'll never notice as long as that woman is around." He snorted, nodding his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly as he bit into the bread bun.

That woman, the woman Master likes to shack up with instead of his own Mate. Wolfram wondered why she would put up with him, why hasn't Mistress kicked him to the curve yet. Master is always cheating and Mistress just sits there and lets him do it. It puzzled him as if, god forbid, his Mate ever cheated on him; Wolfram would find some way to burn him alive.

Wolfram inhaled deeply, returning his attention from the two other slaves to his work station. His eyes ran over the many carrots still awaiting for their skin to be shredded. Sighing to himself, he wiped the sweat from his brow before gripping another carrot and quickly skinned it, he winced to himself as he felt himself imagining the carrot screaming, he almost had the urge to apologize to the little vegetable.

It must hurt to have your skin ripped off. A tiny smile appeared across his face as he realized how pathetic his thoughts were. Shaking his head, he picked up the carrot and brought it close to his face before biting the tip off quite harshly. A loud creak erupted from the carrot as he began to chew on the vegetable, smiling brightly to himself.

"Why's he smiling like that?" Lucas whispered, looking at Thorn.

Who shrugged innocently, her own eyes wide. "It's kind of creepy isn't it? I wonder what's going through his head…."

As if he heard the older man, Wolfram turned his head towards the two older servants and ripped his teeth through the carrot again, smiling just as happy and brightly as before, at the two who started wide eye and shuddered. Both mumbled scary under their _breathes'_. Swallowing, Wolfram licked his lips before humming softly to himself, grabbing another carrot and began to resume his work.

"Wolfe…when did you get so manly?" Thorn giggled to herself, shaking her head as the blonde finished off another four carrots easily, still smiling as ever.

Finally, the sun reached its peak. Wolfram breathed a sigh of relief, moving back as he looked at the carrots that he had finished skinning. Smiling weakly, feeling incredibly tired already, it had only been two hours of skinning the vegetable and it was now 12. Lunchtime. Wolfram just wanted to go and curl up tightly, sleep away the rest of the day. Walking towards the sink, he began to wash his hands, watching as the dirt and grit was being swallowed by the plug.

"Wolfe," Turning his head, Wolfram's breath hitched in excitement, swiftly remembering the Sun-Kissed Parade that was awaiting out in the streets. Looking at Thorn, he smiled even wider at seeing the items in her arms. Not only was he going to see the parade, but he also gets to get out of the Inn for a few hours. Quickly, he walked over to the woman, removing his apron and tying the waist-length cloak around his fragile body, tying a rather large bow across his chest.

Tugging on the ends of the muddy brown material, Wolfram reached for the breadbasket. "Now, Wolfram, this basket is delivered to the Willow, you know the one, at the pub. The little buns go to the orphans."

Wolfram scans the bread, nodding his head as he listened to the woman. Watching quietly as she placed the pale red and white material over the basket, protecting the goodies from bugs that were willing to risk their lives for the food. Calming his beating heart, Wolfram lift his head to look at the woman, nodded his head once, and turned towards the small trail leading away from the Inn. He bit his bottom lip hard, preparing himself to enter the sun.

He is rarely allowed out in the sun. One reason is his skin is so pale that it could easily be burned; a fine example of this was the sunburn he still possessed from when his Master had tied him to a post in the garden for five hours. Below his knee was a raw, itchy red burn, while his other sunburns had already healed, that one has yet to heal.

Wearily, Wolfram broke out from the safety of the Inn, bathing in the sunlight. He lifted his head and gazed up at the glowing orb of fire sitting humbly in the blue sky; it sure was beautiful, he realized. Lifting his free arm and spreading his fingers out across the sun, he smiled weakly as it looks like he could hold onto the sun and not let it go. His fingers itched and curled in on themselves.

Wolfram knew he was supposed to be a fire Mazoku, but he couldn't summon fire. He had tried so many times with his Master standing behind him, holding the whip that had ripped skin from his bones, demanding the poor Omega to summon something. Nevertheless, Wolfram couldn't, or better said, he didn't know how to. Being unable to speak, and not knowing how to, Wolfram hadn't been able to voice his concerns, that he didn't have a clue how to use his supposed magic. In the end, he had just accepted that he couldn't master his magic. The sun, the heart of fire itself, was clearly against him.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Wolfram pulled his arm close to his chest and wheezed softly. Shaking his head to clear himself of all the thoughts of fire and sun, he pulled his hood up high to cover his face from the sun. He pressed his lips tightly together and looked at the way out of the Inn's gardens. One last look at the Inn, he waved weakly back at Thorn standing in the window before turning around and biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from making the painful giggle of excitement. He doesn't know how to talk, but that doesn't prevent his voice box from making strange sounds, that sometimes comes out painfully.

He tilt his head back and gazed up at the sky as he walked, kicking the stones out of his way as he went. Yes. He hadn't learnt how to talk, Thorn had tried endlessly to teach him, but Wolfram just wasn't interested in it. Wolfram remembered sitting on his bed, across from him sat Thorn, holding a tiny white board and scribbling words across it, trying to get the young boy to learn just one word.

Unfortunately, Wolfram had been more interested in the mouse scattering about on his tiny bedroom's floor. Thorn had called him a weirdo for having a strange interest in the mouse and had given up; instead, she sat with him feeding the tiny scraps Wolfram had to them. Back then, Wolfram had much rather given his food to the animals then to eat it himself; Lucas had said that it was why Wolfram was so small and fragile, because he didn't eat properly when growing up. Their Master and Mistress hadn't been cruel with food though, they got so many scraps to fill their stomachs.

That being said, the food hadn't ever been good tasting, but it was food and food was needed. Water on the other hand was scarcer as they only got clean, drinking water every three days. Wolfram remembered being in the gardens after meeting Lucas for the first time. Lucas had tried to teach the Omega how to plant strong flowers. Lucas had called Wolfram a wimp and Wolfram had found himself remembering that word.

Blushing brightly, Wolfram ducked his head. He had called that boy a wimp, hadn't he? The first time he speaks and he insults somebody, how embarrassing. Thankfully, the boy hadn't taken it as an insult, but had taken it lightly. Blinking his green eyes, Wolfram walked with long steps, his eyes lowered to his feet. His finger gently rubbed his bottom lip, there was something off about that boy, he realized. The more he thought of the double brunette, Wolfram found himself disliking the brown hair and eyes the boy possessed.

_"Wig…eye-contacts…"_ Wolfram thought to himself, stopping in step. His eyes growing wide with realization, why was that boy trying to hide his true features? Wolfram presses his lips tightly together, his eyes narrowing and growing dark. Why did that boy hide himself? Snorting to himself, Wolfram rolled his eyes and threw his nose up.

_"He really is a wimp."_ He thought to himself, kicking a stone harshly out of the way.

His stomach swirled and twisted, his face grew hot. He tried to feel anger towards the unknown boy—after all, he did throw a cake at him—but he found himself unable to be angry at the unknown male. Instead, he found himself thinking of something so unreal, so not right._ "His smile. It was nice."_ The thought passes his mind without him realizing, and when he did, Wolfram's face turned a brighter red colour.

Groaning, he shook his head furiously and rubbed his face, wondering why the hell he was reacting this way to a boy he had never met before! His heart pounded and a shudder went up his spin, he gulped to himself and paused in his walking to hunch over slightly, pressing his hands tightly against his chest, willing himself to cool down; something was wrong, he could tell that much.

Something was wrong with himself and that boy, why was that boy making his body react like this. Pressing his bare knees together, he trembled as he felt his body heat up at the mere thought of the double brunette. His hair wasn't supposed to be brown, his hair was supposed to be another colour, a much dark colour. Groaning to himself, Wolfram shook his head furiously to clear his thoughts. He was trying to push them away—for some reason they were way too embarrassing for him—his heart just might burst from his chest and run away.

Wolfram was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of four wheels turning made its way to his ears. The young Omega snapped his head around and let out a breathless gasp, stumbling to the side when a light blue carriage moved past, four brown and white horses pulling said carriage. Wolfram stared after it quietly, watching with wide eyes as it moved along the trail. He was most certain that if he didn't move out of the way quick enough, he would have been run over. The person at the horse rails didn't even pass him a spare glance as they moved along.

Sticking out his tongue and pulling on the skin underneath his eye, Wolfram snorted. "How rude!" He thought to himself, glaring after the stupid carriage that almost killed him. He stomped his foot like a child would before quickly checking his basket of goods. Finding all of the items intact, he breathed in relief, thanking whoever was looking over him that not one of them was damaged.

He had narrowly missed a punishment; scrubbing the floors until his hands bleed. Allowing his lips to part, Wolfram made a soft sigh and made a sharp turn, walking up one of the familiar alleyways, towards Crimson Butterfly Pub. As he came to a street, he tilted his head when he heard the laughter and chatter erupting from the top part of the street, he peered up at it and tilted his head watching as they scattered around excitedly for the parade.

Now with the thought of the unusual boy at the back of his head, Wolfram bit his bottom lip to contain his own joy of the parade and rushed towards the Pub. He eyed it at the end of the street, the large sign hanging off the side with a beautiful designed red butterfly. Wolfram always was in awe with the picture, he spent a good few seconds admiring it before he walked up to the glass-doors and pushed them open with his hip, edging into the pub. The pub was warm compared to the ice weather outside, it was just edging into summer and the snow had finally dried up, but it was still cold. Oak tables and chairs with red leather, a long counter around a massive pillar that had shelves carved into it, and the shelves were filled with bottles of alcohol, ranging from blue to pink, all lined up neatly.

The pub was quiet, in the fair corner was a young man sitting with two women, one on either side of him. He was handsome. About the same age of Wolfram himself with dirty blonde hair framing his pointed face, a pair of round glasses sat snuggly on his nose, hiding his eyes from any wondering person. Wolfram glanced briefly at the boy. At first glance he noticed the blonde hair was false, a wig, just like the brunette he met before. He found himself growing red as the image of the brunette filled his head; he shook his head to push it away.

The man was either bald or didn't want anybody noticing him, Wolfram thought and shrugged to himself. It was none of his business. Twins, a set of twins sat happily on either side of the man with fake hair, both giggling and wiggling about as he teasingly whispered sweet nothingness into their ears'. Humming softly to herself was a woman standing behind the counter, her short strawberry pink hair hung around her neck, her burning red eyes glowing beautifully; she wasn't beautiful or ugly, she was simply cute for better words.

He stepped up to the counter, gaining her attention as he placed the basket onto the polished wood. She raked her red eyes over him, meeting his emerald eyes with her own, and the woman smiled.

"Wolfe, you're my deliverer today?" She grinned widely. Willow Tabernacle owned the Pub Crimson Butterfly. She was a kind and goofy woman that knew a little about the world inside the Inn; she knew that Wolfram and Thorn were beaten for little things, but both of them had refused her help. In the end, Willow had stood by and did her best to help them when they asked. She never refused either one of them if they needed anything, she'd do her best to help. Why? Well, that was a story for another time. Maybe one day she'd tell, until then she'd smile warmly.

Tapping her fingers against the wood, she leant forward, peering into the basket. "So, what's my order today?"

Wolfram smiled sweetly, even though Willow had offered her help, she was more Thorn's friend then his, but he'd smile happily. He turned to his basket and carefully took out the gorgeously baked bread, Willow smiled brightly, eyeing the bread as Wolfram placed them onto the awaiting plate. Eyes flickering to the woman, Wolfram smiled and reached into the basket, grabbing ahold a single jar and carefully took it out. "Strawberry? My favourite." Willow laughed, taking the jam and eyeing it deeply with hunger.

"That Thorn." She chuckled, shaking her head and reaching deep into her pocket, taking out a dark pen and the coins that were required. Wolfram quickly passed her a small book and watched as she wrote down that she had received her order, adding her own unique signage.

She closed the book and handed it back over to the small, fragile servant and bowed her head. "Why thank you, my dear brave deliverer."

Wolfram smiled before he jumped, surprised, when another figure stepped up next to him. Leaning against the counter, Wolfram tilted his head around to look at the other. It was that man, the man with fake blonde hair and glasses that hid his eyes from view. He wore a simple dark green tunic with dark legging that looked almost black, but that wasn't right. Black was the royal colour, only the King and the Great Sage wore black. Wolfram shook his head thoughtfully and carefully steps aside to allow the man speak with the waiter. "Another bottle of your wine." He grinned widely, the sun catching his circle glasses; he tilt his head around to look at Wolfram. "And whatever this Wolfe would like."

Frowning, Wolfram tugs on his hood, pulling it out further to hide his face, glancing at the man almost shyly. "Wolfe can't talk, sir." Willow spoke in favour to the young servant.

"Why the ever not?" The fake blonde questioned, his voice smooth as silk. It sent a familiar shiver down his spine. Wolfram wasn't sure if the man had looked over at him again or not, it was difficult with those glasses in the way.

Willow hums softly, turning around and grabbing a hold of the wine bottle. She placed it onto the counter and eyed the young man. "On your tab again?" She questioned and chuckled when he nodded.

"Wolfe's a mute. He doesn't know how to talk or if he can."

"A mute?" The man spoke, eyeing Wolfram closely. He tilt his head forward to catch a glimpse of Wolfram's face, only to have the Omega step away with his head low, suckling his bottom lip. The young fake blonde haired male's lips opened and shut. He sighed to himself, pressing his lips tightly together. He leant himself against the counter and just right out stared at the young Omega.

Wolfram bit his bottom lip and wondered why he felt so judged under this strange man's gaze. "Would thou like a drink to calm thee nerves?"

Wolfram gapped much like fish; he's never tasted alcohol before. Biting his bottom lip, he tilt his head, his eyes dropping low, and he shook his head. He really did have to get the last of his deliveries dropped off if he wanted to see the parade.

"Ah. I see. You want to see the parade." The man spoke in amusement, Wolfram blinked in shock, surprised at hearing the man's words. How did he know that just by looking at him? The man wasn't even seeing his face. Lifting his head, Wolfram turned to the man, revealing his face.

The man gasped quietly at seeing the face. His eyes grew wide briefly behind his glasses before smiling brightly. "It's a pleasure to have met you Wolfe." The fake blonde bowed to the fragile Omega that looked so much like somebody he once loved.

Smiling in return, Wolfram bowed his head slightly. He had decided he liked this man; Wolfram had a feeling this man is nice and trust worthy. "Do you know sign language? The fake blonde questioned softly, tilting his head to the side, smiling brightly. Wolfram could detect the cunningness behind those round glasses. Wolfram's wide green eyes blinked in surprise.

Sign language? He wondered to himself, chewing the inside of his mouth, he shook his head. "Ah. No matter." The man chuckled and stepped away, holding the bottle of wine. "I must let you go off now, if you wish to attend the parade. It will be starting soon."

Wolfram's eyes widened at those chosen words, he bows lowly again and gathered up his beard basket. He ran to the doors, he stopped briefly, itching side to side, and he looked back at the kind man and bowed once again, smiling widely at the fake blonde who chuckled at his actions. He gave the small Omega a quick wave, watching as said Omega scattered off. His glasses shimmered as the door closes, cutting the sun off, revealing his black orbs.

Gripping the wine bottle tightly, he twirled away from the counter and stood over the table with the twins sitting humble at the table. "I'm afraid I must be off."

Stumbling along the warm stone, Wolfram breathed deeply. His eyes flicker around the area, watching the many people run around, awaiting for their King to pass them. The young Omega looked down at his basket and shifted it gently, using his free hand to support himself as he walked along the roads, his hands gently brushing against the rough walls. He just wants to give the small buns and muffins off at the orphanage quickly, for the young children who eagerly awaited for the sugary treats. Wolfram smiled, he could already see the smiling children.

He loved children and had always wondered what it would be like if he ever had children, but that was a dream that would never happen. As an Omega, he could only have children with his chosen Mate, fat chance that will ever happen. Wolfram won't Mate, not now, not ever. Shaking his head, he peered down another street and walked along the side, making double sure to avoid any _'dirty'_ looking men and women as he went. His Master wouldn't be pleased if he loses any of the coins he's supposed to bring back.

He almost gracefully walked along the pathway towards the orphanage at the bottom of the street. It looked beautiful, it was one of the reasons Wolfram held the King so high, despite all the stories and legends; this one he believed with his whole heart. The Moau had built a home for all the children who had no parents, an orphanage. He would visit the home with his daughter, as his daughter is an orphan too. The young King had adopted her and made a law to protect all children of all ages.

He smiled warmly when he heard the familiar squeals and cheers of children's voices. "Wolfe!" Squealed a chorus of childish voices. Wolfram smiled even wider as the children met him halfway, giggling loudly and jumping around excitedly, elated to see the young Omega.

It was in his blood, Wolfram just adored children. Wolfram spent a god twenty minutes entertaining the children, playing hide and seek with the young innocents. After that, Wolfram finally gave out the treats, watching with glee as they joyfully ate into it. It was then, from one young blonde haired child, that these treats were brought to the orphanage every day from Thorn. He felt warm as he thought of his mother figure; she made them free of charge and hid them from their Master and Mistress.

With the empty basket in hand, Wolfram happily walked along the streets of Shin Makoku. Almost skipping, but he wouldn't be caught dead doing that. He smiled warmly to himself, looking around the streets, eyeing the running people. The parade is starting, he realized, and ran behind a young woman.

Sweet music filled the air, a woman completely made out of purple and red rose petals danced throughout the air. The crows pressed in from all sides as they made space for the large caravan of carriages, carts, soldiers and amazing creatures. Dancing birds and cats with wings littered of the rose-petal dancers. As if it were even possible, the crowd pressed together even more. Wolfram made soft soundless cries as he found himself being squashed in all sides, his arms crossed oddly, as he tried desperately to make himself as small as possible. He felt as if he was being suffocated under the pressure from all sides, that everyone fought for a chance of seeing the rare sight of their King.

If this is what a parade is like, Wolfram doesn't like it. He whimpered, grinding his teeth together. Now he remembers why he hates large crowds so. Breathing deeply, he tilted his head up and eyes a couple of glowing creatures made from water, fire and earth. They marched alongside the average soldiers, their swords strapped to their hips and holding long polls that hand body-length material attached to it. The colour of pink and blue, being gently swayed around in tricks as they walked along, looking as prideful as ever.

Wolfram ducked his head, his hood long since fell down. He clenched his eyes shut, feeling the pressure on all sides growing tighter, he wondered if it was possible to have his bones crushed. Opening his eyes, his face paled and eyes grew so wide that they looked like they might pop out. A creature was thrown through the air, directly ahead of Wolfram himself. It was huge, the face was wide with a long fanged snout, a pair of burning dark eyes peered down at him and the ones around him, scales littered their face with curls of hair across the top. Wolfram noticed it was attached to a long body that curled up and down with many 'human' looking legs. His heart pounded and from sheer shock, he stumbled backward, easily being popped out from the crowd and landing on his hide.

The creature was lowered and gasps erupted throughout the crowds. It was made out of paper, Wolfram realized. Watching as men and women moved them, revealing themselves, the crowd laughed and grinned widely. They wore the dragon-like creatures like masks, pulling the material back on and dancing further down the street. There was many of them, all different colours; blue, red, yellow, green, every colour under the sun. It was beautiful Wolfram realized.

Still on the ground, Wolfram's lips parted, curling into a smile. He turned his head, watching as they moved along the street, still moving like they're dancing. The Moau sure was something, he hums softly to himself. These paper creatures surely must come from that place, Ear-th. It was ravishing, artistic and divine. Turning his head, his eyes shut briefly and looked up at the large carriage moving through the streets. His heart stopped in his chest, his face grew a bright red, a feather-lite blush appearing across Wolfram's face as he lifted his head to meet a pair of deep midnight black eyes gazing down at him from the carriage.

The Moau, Shibuya Yuuri of Shin Makoku, grinned brightly. He was enthusiastic; he loved seeing his people look in awe at his power and creative creations. His dark eyes lit up brightly, watching as water, fire and earth sprung up into forms of soldiers, following the other soldiers, twirling flag-polls around as they marched.

"Heika." Conrad chuckled, walking alongside the carriage in which their young King rested.

Yuuri blinked and smiled even brighter if it was possible, looking down at the brunette.

"Yes Heika. The parade is something of beauty; it is a parade that we've never thrown before. But Heika, you have loyal subjects awaiting for your knowledge."

Yuuri's eyes grew wide, his face flushes. "Right-Right." He smiles brightly once again, turning his gaze onto his people and reaching his hand out, waving happily at them. He laughed when he heard the cheers and squeals erupt from his people just from a wave.

"Yes. You're right. My people did come all this way to see me after all." Yuuri nodded happily, waving much like a lunatic, not that he cared of course. He couldn't contain the bubble of delight in his chest from bursting.

"Ah~ my people love me!" He laughed joyfully. Conrad just shook his head at his young King; it amused him to see how happy Yuuri can be, just from a few cheers.

"Daddy! It's so beautiful!" A soft voice squealed happily. Yuuri turned his head and smiled brightly at his daughter, peering out of the other window of the carriage, watching the dancing petal woman. She even reached up to touch one of the woman's hand with her fingertips, giggling gleefully as they brushed the petal's. The woman floated back away, waving as she went. Greta returned the wave just as happy, before waving at the people calling out to her.

Yuuri nodded his head at his daughter and leant over to stroke her chocolate brown curls. "Just be careful. Don't want you falling out the window." He chuckled as Greta laughed and shook her head.

"Daddy!" She smiled brightly, looking up at her double black father.

"I'm not as clumsy as you." Greta teased, watching as her father pouted at the words. Conrad smirked as he heard the words the young Princess spoke, shaking his head.

The double black King leant back against the cushion chair of the carriage. "Thanks a lot Greta. _Love you too_." He sighed, smiling when the young girl laughed and shook her head, cuddling up to his side.

"But I still love you anyway, Daddy." She smiled brightly and innocently up at her father, smiling even wider as he petted her on the head.

"Daddy?" Greta called out worriedly, shifting back into her original spot.

He felt it. Yuuri's eyes snapped wide open, his mouth parted as he felt his chest tighten, as if a fire had been lit within his stomach. He sat up wide, his spine tingled and his bottom lip trembled. His body grew hot and Yuuri twirled in the seat to look out the window. He could feel it; the other side of his red string, his destined Mate was out there. His eyes grew even wider and furiously searched the sea of people. He ignored the worried calls of Conrad and Greta, gripping the frame of the window tightly. Just like yesterday, the feeling of desire washed over him, he could also smell it in the air.

His Mate, his other half was out there. Pressing his legs tightly together, Yuuri bent his head further through the open window, searching every face they past. Where was he or she? They're outside, he knew it. He could feel it.

_"Yuuri!"_

Said King yelped as he was grabbed from the back. His eyes grew even wider and his mouth gapped as he found himself almost probably hanging out the window. He gulped as Conrad pushed himself back through the window. He stumbled backward and grunted, looking around weakly and confused. His mouth opened to question when he met the disappointed eyes of his daughter and personal bodyguard. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. How embarrassing, he had almost fallen straight out of the carriage to his death, what a way to go! "I'm sorry. Sorry." He mumbled, reaching out and gently ruffling Greta's hair.

"Daddy! You just told me to be careful!" She snapped, much like the young woman she is. Much like a beautiful princess she was supposed to become.

Yuuri could only laugh nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck. Well, at least his people will have a tale to tell, even if it was embarrassing as ever. Yuuri glanced at Conrad and rubs his cheek, grinning goofily. "Sorry?" He mumbled, asking more than telling. Conrad could only roll his eyes at his young Moau.

Sighing deeply, Yuuri looked at his amused people. Resting back against the chair, he smiled brightly. He weakly lifts his hand and waves at his people. He was so close, so close to finding his Mate. He could feel it, even taste it and he had to go and do something stupid like that. Tiredly, he closes his eyes and returns to the crowd of people.

_Green._

He realized, his lips parting and his heart swiftly bursting with heat. He sat up straight and stared out at the crowd. At the back, looking like he had just been thrown to the floor was a boy. Yuuri suddenly felt the urge to go out there and yank him from the ground, hold him close and refuse to let anyone else come close. He couldn't tear his eyes off the young male, staring back at him with wide glittering emerald eyes. He looked so tiny, so small. Yuuri felt the pull almost imminently, sucking in every detail of the young male, he looked roughly the same age of Yuuri, himself.

Yuuri gasped, realizing the carriage was moving. His back arched and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The boy he had in his view swiftly becoming blocked as the carriage moved on. Suddenly becoming overwhelmed with panic, Yuuri's heart pounded and hands became clammy. Without thinking, he gripped the handle of the door and threw it open, ignoring as Greta let out wail as he jumped out of the moving carriage, landing firmly on his feet. Conrad slid to a stop, his warm brown eyes growing wide as Yuuri ran past him a few steps before stopping, searching desperately the crowd for the dirty blonde haired boy.

_Only his destine Mate was gone._

Wolfram panted softly, his heart pounding within his chest. His green eyes grow wide, so wide that they felt like they'd pop out of his eye-sockets. They stung harshly and his mouth kept gapping. Wolfram's hands had twirled together, wrapping their fingers tightly around eachother and pressed it against his raging heart, it hurt to even breath! It was that bad! His throat felt dry and itchy, ever breath he took made him hiccup in pain. His legs shock, his knees buckling together.

Was that? No, it couldn't be! Wolfram refused to believe it. He shook his head furiously, clenching his eyes shut. He pressed his back harsher against the rough building he was hiding behind, the spinning music of the parade still bursting throughout the air. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Wolfram bites his bottom lip hard. He won't accept, he won't ever. It was just unbelievable. His King? Out of everyone, it had to be him! No-No! Just No! The thought made his skin crawl.

_Heika is his destine Mate!_

* * *

_**That's my third Chapter. Um, what do you all think? Wolfram knows that his King is his Mate. What will he do? Do his best advoid him of cause. Unforutnely that isn't as easy as he thought. With the double black popping up all over the place. What will Wolfe do next? **_

_**What would you guys like to see next? More Fluff? **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A big special thank you to Interested Fan, Hitomi65, Guest (1), Love love love kxz, WestKitsune, Guest (2) and Guest(3) for reading and commenting...**_

_**Main Couple: YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram. **_

_**Side Couples: YozRad - Yozak/Conrad. GweTer - Gwendal/Gunther.**_

_**WarningL Hurt/Comfort, Angst, ruesome, Blood-Spill, Suggested Sexural Theme, MPreg**_  
_**Yaoi-Slash-Shounen Ai**_  
_**Alpha/Omega/Beta**_

_**Please thank my wonderful beta: StephyYuki for all her hard work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Restless King**_

He had a restless night. Shibuya Yuuri stood in front of the body length mirror tiredly, his thin tan-coloured lips pressed together into a frown. He leant forward slightly and tugged on the raven coloured locks dancing across his forehead, eyeing the black bags under his eyes. His skin looked pasty and slightly rosy cheeks. Yuuri sighed to himself; he didn't have a good night.

The young King couldn't fall asleep as his mind was racing with many thoughts of a certain young male. Surely, he would have felt the same thing as he did. The way their bodies tingled and the hairs stood up on the back of their necks, their hearts swiftly racing and their hands becoming clammy and twitching with the urge to touch the other. Surely, he felt their connection, right? So why'd he ran away?

Yuuri groaned to himself, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes harshly. He bites his bottom lip hard, was it him? Was there something wrong with him? Did that boy just not like him? Why? Yuuri let out a soft growl, shaking his head, instantly rejecting the thought. That was impossible, their destined mates, there is no way you can reject your Mate like that. It had to be something else.

Sighing deeply, Yuuri allowed his arms to fall limply to his sides. Watching his chest raise and fall before looking back at himself briefly and finally turn away from his ghastly image in the mirror. His dark eyes lowered to his hand; stretching out his fingers wide, he stared at his palm. He wanted to see the other again, wanted to touch him, to feel his skin underneath his hand and see if it really was as soft as it looked.

Sure, Yuuri had been surprised to find his Mate was male. At first, when he came to his Kingdom, he had been against male relationships, being raised in a world where things such as that was unusual. He had slowly came to accept it in this world, Yuuri had never noticed at the time that the thoughts didn't really make his stomach twist and his throat burn as to throw up, in fact it was the opposite. When the young Alpha had realized that, he had thought something was wrong with him, he had gone into a panic. In Japan, this wasn't normal, liking guys, it just wasn't something he had learned about, sure, they'd hear about them on the television, but you don't actually see them.

It had changed one day when Yuuri was walking home from school. It was a little rainy so he took his umbrella. He was about to turn to go up his street to his home, when he heard the shuffled cry. Being the King he was, Yuuri couldn't help but to look for the one who had let out the pain filled cry, discovering four younger boys; three beating on one.

They had backed off when they found an older student coming onto the scene; Yuuri had been a bit smug about that. At first, he was confused, why were they beating up to the other boy? None would voice the reason, all three of the boys avoided looking at Yuuri and the poor boy huddled up against the wall. Swiftly, another voice had called out from behind Yuuri and another young boy had ran past him to the boy who had been beaten up, huddling down next to him and desperately trying to help him. Yuuri's eyes soften as he realized the truth about the scene, especially when the hurt boy leant into the other boy's touch.

That day had changed Yuuri views of the same sex relationships all together. Now, the dark haired male found himself sifting them out, doing his best to help anybody who has trouble with things such as them, but the Alpha had never expected, in a million years, that he was in fact gay. Now that he knew the truth, Yuuri was surprised to find that he wasn't bothered by it at all; in fact, he wanted to embrace it.

Groaning to himself, Yuuri stretched his limes out before carefully un-buttoning his black pyjama shirt and allowed it to fall from his being, somewhat gracefully. His tan-skin greeted his eyes, his dark pools narrowed at the small bruises and scares that littered his torso, wounds he had achieved throughout his small adventures. He shrugged his shoulders, no longer wishing to dwell on his battle scares, and carefully began to change into his royal clothes. No longer wearing his high school uniform, Yuuri now wore a pair of deep black jeans and white blouse with a mid-night black jacket. All items came from his home, Earth.

Entering the large dinning Kitchen, Yuuri smiled widely as he moved to sit in his chair at the top of the table. Greta sat next to him, kicking her legs happily and smiling sweetly at him as he lowered his bottom onto the harden surface of his stiff black chair. Yuuri's dark pools scanned the ones sitting around the polish oak table; they all seemed reasonably happy, bright and bubbling with warmth. It made his heart flutter before his mood dampened as his mind reeled with the memory of his runaway Mate.

Noticing their King's mood, Conrad tilted his head and looked towards the young Alpha King. "Is something the matter, Heika?" He questioned softly, his chocolate brown orbs glowing warmly and kindly. "You look very…down."

Yuuri flushed deeply, finding everyone's eyes suddenly on him. He winced as Gunter made a loud wail about his appearances. "I'm…fine…" He mumbled absentminded, looking off to the side and rubbing his cheek sheepishly, his tan-coloured lips twitching into a strained smile. He felt as if he shouldn't speak of his Mate quite yet, it wasn't the right moment. He had to find him first. Maybe he could convince Conrad to take him back to their town, but the thought was quickly disregarded as he noticed the wrinkles appearing across Gwendal's forehead. Yuuri gulped, he could almost feel that death glair on him. Pouting, Yuuri only shook his head.

"Daddy?" Blinking, the double black Alpha lifted his head and smiled down at the young brunette gazing up at him with swirling concerned eyes.

"Daddy? Are you sure you're okay? You look tired…." She trails off, her lips twitching oddly to the side.

Smiling widely, Yuuri shook his head again and ran his fingers through her soft brown curls. "I'm fine Greta. Really, you don't need to worry." He spoke comfortingly, tilted his head and looking up at the grey haired demon, and sighed.

"I better get started on my paper work." He groaned, playfully glaring at the small girl when she giggled gleefully, wiggling her feet around when he tickled her in the side before finally pushing himself up from the table.

Greta watches as her Daddy leaves the room, her eyes glowing with warm before she pouted and looked down at the plate next to her. _"He didn't eat…"_ She mumbled thoughtfully, turning her head to look at Conrad when he patted her on the head.

"I'm sure he's just tired, Greta." The tall man spoke softly, his soft chocolate brown eyes looking down at her as he began to follow his King.

"He probably didn't get enough sleep." Conrad commented, smiling comfortingly at the young Princess.

Greta sighed to herself, puffing out her cheeks as she watched the man follow his godchild out of the room. Groaning to herself, she rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her own plate, with an adopted father like Yuuri, anything could happen.

Running his hand smoothly through his dark hair, Yuuri stalked into his office, feeling even more depressed then before. It was odd, he normally was a bright and happy person, nothing could really get him down; he was always smiling and yet, just finding his Mate and realizing his Mate had ran away sent him through the loops. He felt so sad. Ignoring his godfather who followed him into the office, Yuuri positioned himself behind his desk and looked at the meaningless papers. He mentally read the blank words staring up at him, something about fruit supplies being delivered to the castle.

"Why would Anissina need that much fruit? 200 packs?" Yuuri wondered in confusion, shaking his head. He didn't want to know. Quickly scribbling his seal across the dotted line, Yuuri moved onto the next page.

Conrad stood trusty at his side, arms crossed behind his back. He could almost see the black-cloud hanging over the young King. Eyes dropping to look over the King's shoulder, he let out a snort of amusement. "Heika. It would seem you've just approved to become Anissina's next test subject." Conrad pointed out smoothly, gently pointing at the letter Yuuri had just approved.

Dark eyes flew open at the word, Yuuri gasped and quickly re-read the paper and groaned. He almost cursed under his breath but settled for biting the inside of his mouth instead, he turned to the paper and almost harshly, scribbled onto it, dis-approving her request. "You saved me, signed the wrong damn line." He mumbled quietly, shaking his head depressingly to himself.

"Heika. Are you alright?" Conrad questioned, reaching out and placing a firm hand onto the Alpha's curved shoulder.

Yuuri closes his eyes briefly and tilted his head sadly. He wondered to himself if he should tell the brunette about his troubles; Conrad hadn't ever disappointed him before. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri prepared himself to speak.

"He was there…" Yuuri began nervously, his hand becoming clammy.

"My Mate, he was there, I felt him…I didn't even get a clear look at his face! Dirty blonde hair and green eyes! That all I was able to see before he…Why'd he ran away?" He struggled to explain, he couldn't get the words out, it was as if they were trapped in his throat and they just wouldn't come out.

Opening and closing his mouth, Yuuri sank into his chair. "He _ran_ away from me…why didn't he wait?"

Groaning even louder, Yuuri hunched himself over his polished oak desk and ran his hands firmly across his face. "Conrad…" He breaths deeply, his throat burns slightly and feels like it'll close in on itself.

"I can feel it. Something's wrong. When I saw him, it happened so fast. In my gut, I can feel that something's very wrong, very-very wrong. I don't know what, but there's something, something…I don't know." The double black Alpha whimpered out, shaking his head at how pathetic he was sounding. His hand felt heavy all of a suddenly and his stomach twisted oddly, Yuuri bit his bottom lip hard.

Conrad stared down at the young King thoughtfully, his lips parted briefly. "Heika. Maybe some fresh air will help clear your head?" He suggested mindfully, carefully pressing his hands against the King's shoulders again. Conrad smiles warmly when Yuuri tilted his head back to look up at his godfather.

Yuuri gapped slightly, trying to form words. He pauses briefly, inhaling sharply Yuuri nods with a determined grunt. "Err, I, Um…Yeah. Yeah…" He repeats over, running his fingers firmly through his hairs and carefully pushed himself up, his knees buckled under his weight.

"Yuuri?" Conrad speaks calmly, noticing the young King not moving just staring off at nothing.

He tilted his head to the side; his gentle brown eyes glittered in concern. Yuuri looks back at the taller man briefly and smiles weakly before, as fast as his short legs could take him, he left. The brunette watched as the small Alpha rushed off; he shook his head with his lips pressed together. Conrad didn't have the heart to tell Yuuri the truth. Sighing, Conrad looked through the glass window and peered down at his own soldiers training. The truth is that when two Mates meet, before their red-strings connect, they connect a little, not fully but a little. Whatever his Alpha King had been feeling has most definitely been from his newfound Mate. Perhaps he could get Yozak to go into the Kingdom and see if he could find anything.

Conrad shook his head again, turning his milk brown eyes from the wide window and sighed to himself. Poor Yuuri. It was just his luck that something like this would happen to him when he finally found his Mate. Running his hands smoothly through his brown hair, he felt like Yuuri was onto something. Something was wrong with this; it was unheard of for a Mate to run from their chosen one. They normally have this uncontrollable need to go to their Mate. Conrad could only hope that Yuuri's Mate wasn't in too much pain as now, Yuuri will feel whatever his Mate feels.

The bitter taste of sickness filled his throat. Yuuri made a soft gagging noise, he switched directions and ran towards one of the Maid's bathrooms. "G-Gomen!" He cried out, pushing past one of the yellow-coloured maids, and slammed the door behind him, throwing up into the open toilet.

Yuuri falls to his knees, clenching the sides of the toilet, emptying whatever was in his stomach into the toilet. Leaning forward, he hiccupped as he rested his forehead against the side of his arm. It was strange; it came in waves. Like all of suddenly he felt something else connect to him and he felt whatever that thing was feeling, his heart dropped to his stomach, did he throw up because he felt somebody else throw up? Was that even possible?

"My powers sure are growing…" Yuuri muttered softly, letting out a painful chuckle. It was possible, he realized.

Remembering Murata's advice on his Powers one day when the two were studying for an exam on Earth. Yuuri smiled weakly, it had been so random and just unexpected. They were reading textbooks on Science when Murata had looked at him from across the table and simply said _'Hey, did you know that your Powers are growing that you might even be able to feel people's emotions?'_ Yuuri just shrugged it off, that and being sick; it must have been connected to his Alpha self-growing dramatically. He just hoped that his Alpha wouldn't take control again, other than the justice-obsession the other seemed to have, Yuuri couldn't imagine what the Alpha would want now.

Breathing out, Yuuri shuddered from the sickly taste that still lingered on his tongue. Swallowing, Yuuri ran his fingers across his forehead and grabbed a tissue, whipping the liquid from his mouth and shakily pushed himself up; his legs shook a little and turned to look at the door briefly and quickly flushed the toilet, watching as the thick yellow went down the drain. Finally, he washed his face with the water from the sink, Yuuri sighed as the cool-water touched his skin. His element, it made him feel so much better than before; his element, his water always was able to make him feel better.

Leaning against the door, Yuuri panted for breath for a few seconds and finally pushed the door open and peered out. He didn't want any of the others finding out about this; they'd overreact and lock him in his room to rest up, to recover. He couldn't bear the thought of being forced to stay on his bed for that long. His swirling black orbs blinked when he met the concerned eyes of indigo.

"Oh..." Yuuri gasped, remembering doing the rude action of pushing the poor maid out the way. Smiling sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The beautiful girl in the yellow maid-outfit bowed in respect. "N-No. It's fine! I'm n-not hurt!" She blushed brightly, bowing again. She had short curls of deep bubble-gum hair with a skin-tight golden dress, the top part of her chest was revealed with a tight white apron.

"O-Oh. Please don't bow like that. It's my fault not yours." Yuuri grinned meekly, even though he had been here on Shin Makoku for years Yuuri just couldn't shake the Japanese shyness he was accustomed. Clapping his hands together in front of him and bowed with a slightly flushed expression.

The maid giggled at how cute her King was, pushing her rather large bosom tightly together, she smiled brightly. "Well. Please excuse me Heika. I have work to be getting on with." She spoke suggestively, giving the double black male a wink before turning and walking along the hallway.

Yuuri tilted his head, watching as the girl walked away with a swish in her steps. He blushed deeper and shook his head; he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what she was suggesting; the back of his throat burned in embarrassment. He ran his hand across his face, briefly covering his eyes and allowed himself to calm down before swirling around on the balls of his feet, and just walked in a random direction.

Walking along the hallway, Yuuri lifted his head, glanced down one of the random hallways, and paused in step. Yuuri looked off to the side before turning to look back down the hallway. Gapping his mouth, he puffs out his cheeks and walks down the hallway, moving towards the lone figure standing directly into the middle of the hallway.

"Lady Cäcilie?" Yuuri called out gently, walking towards the beautiful golden haired woman. She hadn't been seen since that day when she backhanded Gwendal.

"Oh. Heika." Cäcilie jumped, startled. She had obviously been in deep thought. She smiles brightly, her beautiful forest orbs glittering beautifully, directing her eyes at the young King.

"You startled me. I was just thinking." She commented slightly sad, turning her attention onto a painting in front of them.

Yuuri's lips parted in surprise. Why hadn't he even seen his portrait before? Looking up at it, Yuuri made a sound of shock, it was beautiful, no doubt about it. The paint was placed onto the board in gorgeous stokes, creating a wonderful image. A family portrait; Lady Cäcilie sat in the middle wearing her very stylish and very revealing red leather outfit, that looked like it was painted onto her thin body. She sat with her back arched and legs crossed, her arms gently laid along her knees. She had a smile on her face, but a pair of sad forest orbs. Standing on either sides was Gwendal and Conrad; both looked very young, roughly 13-16 years old in Earth years.

"Wolfe was supposed to be in this painting." Lady Cäcilie spoke sadly, pressing her hands tightly together and holding between her massive bust. Her green eyes closed briefly.

"He disappeared months beforehand. I wanted to wait until we found my Wolfe again, but he was never found…" She sniffed, whipping the tears that was threatening to spill.

He could practically feel the sadness vibrating off the woman. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuuri looked at her and weakly smiled, he couldn't bear the thought of Greta suddenly disappearing. "What do you think Wolfram would have been like?"

Lady Cäcilie was quiet for a few seconds before she smiled brightly, looking at the King. "Oh Wolfe! I bet he is gorgeous. The looks he possess he got from his Mama." She giggled, rolling her shoulder as she spoke, her green eyes twinkling.

"I bet he has all the men and woman chasing him, aiming for his left cheek. My Wolfe. Oh." She sniffled, trying to imagine what her baby would look like now, all these years later.

Feeling the guilt for bringing Wolfram up, Yuuri reached over and gently rubbed the palm of his hands against her arm. "Gomen. I didn't mean to bring up such a difficult subject." He meekly spoke, looking back at the painting briefly.

Whipping her eyes dry, the golden beauty inhaled deeply and looked at the King with a flirty smile. "Oh Heika. If all you wanted to do was to touch me, you could have said so." She smirked widely, reaching out and flirtingly ran her fingers along Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri blushed brightly and laughed nervously, stepping away from the EX-Queen and awkwardly tugging the edge of his black sleeve.

"Daddy!" A sudden voice bellowed out, cutting through the air. Both Heika's turned around to find a small excited girl coming, running as fast as her small plump legs could take her, her short chocolate brown curls bouncing around her face as she ran.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed loudly, skidding to a stop in front of the double black, her large round eyes flickered between her beloved Daddy and the Ex-Queen beauty, a goofy smile spreading across her face.

"Lady Cäcilie." Greta greeted happily, curtsey, carefully buckling her legs with while gently pulling on her white dress.

"Greta? Is everything alright?" Yuuri questioned warmly, crouching down to look at the brunette on her level. Greta gave the dark haired man a look and smiled when Yuuri pats her on the head.

"Sorry about breakfast, I wasn't very well." He admitted, the young Alpha carefully ruffled her curls.

Smoothing her now messy brown hair down, Greta grinned and nodded. "Daddy. You know Kikyo and Marley, at the happy children house Daddy." She snorted, tapping her foot impatiently. "They were telling about these great muffins and cakes they're given for free! They say they're the best they've ever had!" She squealed excitedly, almost bouncing on the spot.

Noting the look within her cocoa-eyes, Yuuri chuckled. "Well. We better place in an order then." He grinned widely, and ran his fingers through the brown locks.

"Perhaps the Princess wouldn't mind coming along with me. We'll go fill out the papers together." Lady Cäcilie smiled, crouching down to look at the girl who smiled even wider up at the woman with long golden curls and nodded excitedly, grabbing ahold of the woman's out-stretched hand.

Yuuri hums to himself, watching as the beauty lead his Princess down the hallway. "Hm. Muffins." He smiled brightly, running his fingers across his lips. His stomach growled as he thought of the delicious baked cakes.

"I'm hungry." He thought to himself, turning around to walk in the opposite direction towards the kitchen, wondering what kind of baked goodies they had. He was the King though, so he was more than certain they already had something surgery waiting for him.

_"I wonder why I feel so hungry…it's as if I haven't eaten in days…"_

_Yuuri had no idea how true that was._

* * *

**_Chapter 3! Sorry it's so short! Hahaha_**

_**Please review, favourite and follow :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A big special thank you to Interested Fan, Hitomi65, Guest (1), Love love love kxz, WestKitsune, Guest (2) and Guest(3) for reading and commenting...**_

_**Main Couple: YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram. **_

_**Side Couples: YozRad - Yozak/Conrad. GweTer - Gwendal/Gunther.**_

_**WarningL Hurt/Comfort, Angst, ruesome, Blood-Spill, Suggested Sexural Theme, MPreg**_  
_**Yaoi-Slash-Shounen Ai**_  
_**Alpha/Omega/Beta**_

_**Please thank my wonderful beta: StephyYuki for all her hard work.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Start of the End**_

The morning had been a scurry of commotion, like every morning. Little Wolfram had been one of the busiest, with cleaning rooms constantly, none-stop, until his hands were bruised and bloody. Then some other poor servant had taken over, as his Mistress didn't like bloodstains on the clean sheets. New and old customers had arrived as was normal, well kind of, he had heard some noblemen had arrived, but he had not been allowed to see him. Mistress had quickly ordered him to the kitchen and told him not to leave until the sun was high in the sky if he knew what was good for him.

Thorn had been bubbly when she came down, a lot more than normal. She had quickly come to stand by him, cutting up the cabbage alongside him. She had said that the noblemen was somebody from the seven highest families and had stopped here before moving onto the castle. From what she had overheard between the other guests, he had come a long way from the grand lands of Torstar, the capital of the Kingdom of Sofia or Meika to others. The noblemen and his men were returning to the busy roads tomorrow. The strange thing? Nobody seemed to understand why they were going to the castle as nothing had been announced since the parade.

Moreover, to honest Wolfram cared little for the gossip, he didn't care that people thought that maybe the noblemen was going to try to mate with the King. Nope, not at all. Okay maybe a little, but who wouldn't? Who wouldn't care if they find out their chosen mate was none other than a stupid King? Out of all the possible Mazoku out there, he has to end up with the King doesn't he? Wolfram often wondered why Luck wasn't his friend, now he knows. Lucks a bitch. This isn't what he wants or needs, it's far from it. Right past the line; no the lines a dot now.

Cursing under his breath when the knife has to close to his fingers again, Wolfram winced, pulled his fingers from the green food, and held it up to his face. He sighs; this is the second time he had cut himself. Closing his eyes briefly, he plopped his wounded finger into his mouth and gave a soft suckle, clearing the bitter liquid.

"Wolfe?" Tilting his head with a gentle, hmm, Wolfram heard the sentimentality within Thorn but again, he couldn't find himself to care

. "Are you alright? You've been tense since you came back from the parade. Don't forget you threw up yesterday. You were lucky that Master didn't catch you…"

No, no he isn't okay. He'll never be okay, not as long with the fact that his red-string is connected to the Alpha King, who had most definitely seen him that day. One of the reasons Wolfram had hid in his bedroom when he got back to the Inn, he supposed luck wasn't completely a bitch to him as his Master's other Mistress had been here and so Master had ignored him completely.

What's he supposed to do? Go up to the castle and say, _"Hey. Guess what, we're supposed to be mates?"_ yeah right, like that will go down well. Well, it probably would, Wolfram grimaced to himself. The King had seen him and probably had felt what Wolfram had too; the double black most likely already knows who he is. Wolfram felt a chill go down his spine; the King is probably looking for him! He couldn't let himself be found. He couldn't be thrown into some royal prison, stuck in those itchy clothes and force a smile. As horrible as it is, he likes the life he has. Sure, he wishes for a better life, but not one like the noblemen; he knows what's said about them and what they do. Let's just say none of it is as nice as they make it out to be.

That's decided then, Wolfram will just have to avoid the King when he comes knocking. If he ever does.

Smiling at Thorn, Wolfram let out a breathless moan and nodded his head. Yes, he is fine. He'll be fine. Nothing will ever change; Wolfram knows that for sure.

Thorn looks at the golden haired boy with an amber eyebrow raised. Her lips pressed together in a hard line, she found herself not believing the other smaller person, but chose not to push it. If she had learned anything from all those years with her Wolfe, it was that if the blonde doesn't want to let any signs out, then you most likely wouldn't get anything.

Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair and nodded her head. "Alright Wolfe. I won't push, but if you need anything, anything at all, you can come to me. You know that?"

Wolfram blinked his emerald eyes and chewed the inside of his mouth, nodding his head. He suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt, but he couldn't let Thorn know the truth. If she ever did find out, he knows she'll do everything possible to make him and that black haired King meet—no matter what.

That's not what he wants—not at all. Weakly smiling, he nods his head again, more to convince himself then Thorn; said woman just reaches over and hugs the boy, pushing him into her massive bust. Giving Wolfram the sudden urge to cry, just as he felt the deep pit of the need to breath; he bites back the sob and quickly hugs the woman before pulling away and turning to look into the glare of the sun, burning his eyes briefly. All the while gasping for sharp breathes to calm his aching lungs. How Thorn was able to do that was beyond him.

Thorn groans to herself, shrugging her shoulders and returning to work. Wolfram doesn't want to talk, well, talk in his special way. She'll respect that, but it doesn't stop her from worrying. Wolfram was her baby; after all, she did raise him.

Swiftly, and unexpectedly, a scream erupted through the air. Wolfram's breath was stuck in his throat; his emerald eyes grew wide and looked at Thorn. What the hell was that? The dirty blonde haired male winced when Thorn accidently dropped the knife she held, making it clank against the steal on the work desk.

"What in Shinou's name was that?" Thorn bellowed out in concern, somewhat gracefully turning and making her way to the kitchen door that lead outside, all the while whipping her hands on her apron.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Wolfram stumbled after her. He shared a look with the only other servant who worked in the kitchen, a kind old man that cooks most of the meals. He, like Thorn, wasn't any breed, just a normal person. Unfortunately, he was weak and frail, and both Wolfram and Thorn thought he should have retired a long time ago, but their Mistress and Master had insisted on keeping him. That and the fact the poor old man wouldn't have anywhere else to go if he was kicked to the curb, so Wolfram does his best to pick up the little slack the old man has, not that it really was needed though, the man was a hard worker, not doubt about that.

Shuffling to the doorframe, Wolfram peeked out of it much like a small child would. His wide green eyes stared out into the openness. He could see Thorn and Lucas, along with two other servants he didn't know. Blinking in confusion, he could sense something wasn't right and carefully, he pushed himself from the frames and made his way to the small crowd, clenching onto Lucas' left arm, he looked around the taller boys form.

Wolfram's face grew sad and concern overcame his body, his lips twitched into a small frown. His eyes flickered up to look between Lucas and Thorn, noticing both their faces looked sad and somewhat guilty; well Lucas looked more amused then sad, but hey, that's who Lucas is. Thorn carefully lowered herself, held a hand out, and carefully shook a finger.

"This is an honorable establishment. You should have known better." She spoke with a heavy heart; a soft sigh escaped her lips as she took in the angry-looking girl, who just glared up at Thorn while baring her front teeth.

"On the bright side, you weren't killed this time?" Lucas chimed in almost goofily, placing a hand on Wolfram's head as the younger demon leant more into the older male.

_"Lucas!"_ Thorn snapped, looking back at the other servant with disappointment.

If it was possible, Lucas grin grew wider. "What? It's true. She keeps coming back, despite our warnings." He shrugged innocently, his eyes twinkling.

He rolled his shoulder almost uncaring, Wolfram couldn't help but nod in agreement, this had to be, what? The third time this week she had come around to the Inn. Why wouldn't she get it? If she kept doing this Master surely will snap and Wolfram didn't want to see that, whenever it looked like Master was about to do something unspeakable, he had easily slithered off, hiding in his coot-room till Thorn or Lucas had come to get him. The image of all those years ago still burned in his middle-eye, of that poor servant that had taken the brutal punishment from their Master's anger, the poor girl had lost her life that day. There had been so much blood, it was horrifying and gruesome, and Wolfram could never get that image out of his head.

Thorn pressed two fingers against her forehead and shook her head, righting herself up again and dusting down her long brown skirt. "Lucas, Wolfe. That isn't the point." She groaned to herself, rolling her eyes. "It's how she makes a living."

"You'd get mor' business if you'd let me han' around and lur' men in." A thick accent voice grumbled out, snorting the words.

Wolfram looked at the woman, she was older then him, looked to be 106 years old. She was beautiful with creamy white skin and a small beauty mark could be seen above her lip. She had soft-looking curls of flaming red that made her blue eyes stand out. She wore a tight dark red dress with a corset over it. It looked like it could easily be taken off her paper-thin body. Despite what she does, the acts she commits every day and night, there's a deep strike of care, kindness and gentleness within her soul. Looking into her eyes, only a few would see the heart of golden she possessed, Wolfram was one of the few who could always see it, after all, they both had the same DNA-Breed gene. As an Omega, Wolfram is always able to tell when another Omega was about.

Lucas snickered, reaching a hand out and helping the known Omega up. "How about it? A night of work?" He joked playfully, watching as the woman carefully straightens out her long red skirt.

"Oh sweet'eart. You don't hav' enough money for me." The woman purred out suggestively, giving Lucas a wink and rolling her shoulders as she spoke. Thorn snorted and rolled her own eyes, giving Wolfram the impression that she might be jealous.

Making a fake painful gasp, Lucas sniffed. "Not even a discount for your favourite gardener?" He smirked widely, bumping his hip against hers.

"No' even a discount'." She chuckled, returning the hip bump.

Victoria, she's an Omega like Wolfram. Only unlike Wolfram, Victoria had given up on trying to keep herself clean and pure, she had turned to the lost jobs but yet the most easiest jobs an Omega like herself could get. It was coincidently a job that was supposed to be for Omegas, something that everyone labelled Omegas.

Despite it all, Victoria was still a sweet, playful and kind girl. Victoria always came around the Inn, looking to use it as one of her grounds; sadly, Master was always against it, always throwing her to the curb, not before using her for a little while. Wolfram had even heard that Mistress had thrown rocks at Victoria in fits of jealously, another reason why the others thinks it's a bad idea for the girl to stay and to keep coming. Victoria never listened to anyone's words and Wolfram was secretly glad, he loved Thorn and Lucas, he really did, but he liked having another Omega around.

It made him feel a little safer; it's strange and odd, but the boy just figured it was because they shared the same DNA-Breed gene and was sure Victoria liked him too. She had always been there; ever since he was a child and had wandered out into the gardens to find her sitting up in a tree; don't ask how or why she was up there. All Wolfram remembers was Lacus climbing the tree to help her down again. How she got stuck up in there in the first place was beyond Wolfram.

"What's goin' on anyway'?" Victoria questioned, carefully brushing her hair with a small wooden hairbrush. Wolfram stared at the brush and pouted, where had she hidden that? His eyes dipped to the only place she could perhaps put in and flushed bright red in embarrassment. Oh.

Thorn let out a heavy sigh, crossing her arms under her large bust. "Some nobleman. I heard he's on his way to see the King." She explained and smiled when Victoria let out a soft 'ooh'; like everyone else, including herself, Victoria loved the King.

He was just so kind and gentle; Thorn was too amused by the other woman to have noticed the grim look that had suddenly appeared across Wolfram's face as he thought of the double black Alpha King.

"Why he felt the need to stop here, at this little sappy Inn is beyond me. I would have thought he would have gone to an Inn that's…a bit more tasteful." She snorted, shamefully rolling her eyes once again. It also bugged her why this group of supposed noblemen had stopped here when the castle is just up the hill.

"Sappy." Lucas laughed gleefully, his lips stretching into an even wider grin. He couldn't help it, for some odd reason that didn't make sense he found the word hilarious.

Victoria's eyes sparkled, her pale and slightly chipped lips spread into a wide smile. "A noblema' you say'." She purrs out, her eyes swirling with cunningness. An expression appeared on her face, an expression everyone knew very well. Victoria was coming with a plan.

Thorn's eyes grew wide when she saw the look within the blue eyes. Puffing out her cheeks, she leant over and bopped the woman on the head. "Don't you dare. Whatever you're thinking, you can shove off."

"Owie!" Victoria whimpered out, holding her head and sniffling much like a child.

She looks up with playful glare and huffed, throwing the hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose up in the air. "Alright. Alright." The red head sighed with a wide smile, and finally turned to look at her favourite little Omega.

"Wolf'" She greeted, leaning over to the small dirty blonde and hugged him tightly.

Wolfram flushed light pink when his face was pushed into her healthy size bust. Not as big as Thorn's, but big enough to cut of his wind-pipes. "How abou' it Wolf'? Never di' another Omega' before." Victoria smiled brightly, her blue eyes glowing with seriousness. Wolfram could only blush a bright red colour, and meekly shook his head with his own shy smile on his face.

"How come Wolfe gets it for free, but I have to pay." Lucas pouted playfully, lightly stomping his left foot like a small child. Wolfram wiggled his nose and glared at the other male, mentally wondering how he would become friends with a wimp like him.

"Wel' I like Wolf'." Victoria grinned, leaning backward but still holding onto Wolfram's shoulders carefully.

She turned her glowing blue eyes around to the small boy and frowned, he tilted his head to the side and pouted, her lips dipping even more. "Wolf, somethin' wron'?"

Wolfram blinked, his lips pressed tightly together. What does she mean by that? He felt confused and slightly awkward as now everyone's attention turned to him, three sets of eyes were looking at him.

Victoria glanced around at Lucas and Thorn and pouted. "You guy' haven't notic'ed?" She questioned innocently.

Only to frown even deeper when both gave her a pointed look, their eyes burning deeply. "Mus' be because I'm an Omega'." She shrugged to herself weakly and looked back at Wolfram. Said male's eyes grew wide as it suddenly clicked within his head, his body grew still and the colour in his face drained away, his bottom lip trembled and he gulped.

"Wolf'?" She called out, tiling her head to the side. She could feel that the other seemed nervous and slightly sick.

Wolfram inhaled deeply, his eyes growing so wide that it felt like they were about to pop out of his eye-sockets. His bottom lip trembled and he made a soft hiccup. "Wolfe…" Thorn began, turning right around to look at the dirty-blonde haired male whose shoulders hunched up high.

The small Mazoku gapped, his mouth opened and nothing came out. "Oi! You swine! Back to work or do any of you want the belt punishment!" A deep, gritty, and dark voice growled out from the Inn.

Wolfram felt a chill go up his spin, gulping deeply, Wolfram arched his back and twirled around in the balls of his feet, practically running past his Master, not before giving a stiff-like bow in respect as he nervously made his way to his workstation hoping that the subject would be dropped.

"And you!" He heard his Master hissed, obviously directing the words at Victoria. "Get off my property! I want no diseased, stinking whores on my doorstep!"

"Alrigh'! Alrigh'!" Victoria's deep accent filled voice sighed, but with a gleeful hitch with the tone of her voice. "I'm goin' I'm goin'!"

Thorn glanced over her shoulder, eyeing her Master before coming to a stop across from Wolfram. She looked at the blonde and pouted. "Wolfe. You said you weren't sick. Were you lying to me?" She questioned, reaching across the station and placing her hand firmly onto Wolfram's forehead. Said blonde blushed and smacked her hand away, shaking his head.

"Wolfe, Victoria said she could tell. You're tense. Something did happen, didn't it?" Thorn sighed to herself, rubbing her temples and making a gentle mew as she caressed the dirty blonde locks. "We're just worried."

Wolfram nods his head in understanding, but seriously! How was he supposed to right out and tell her the truth! It was so stupid, ridiculous. Rolling his emerald eyes, Wolfram smiled brightly up at the woman to reassure her that everything was fine and reached up to take her hand, patting it.

"Alright. If you say so." Thorn breathes deeply and smiles, looking through the open window and waving at Lucas to let him know everything was fine. Wolfram just rolls his eyes again, he always felt like a baby between those two, if he so much as flinches then they believe he's sick. It's ridiculous but it was nice to know that they loved him so.

Still smiling, Wolfram washed his hands. Noticing the sun had finally got to the peak of the lands, it was time for his last delivery of the day, and then all he had before bed was a bit of table twittering. Oh, how he despised that time of the day. Wolfram remembered when one time a man had slapped him on the ass, and Wolfram had reiterated by throwing his fist into the man's face, which had resulted in him being punished, but hey, it was worth it. The look on his face was hilarious and that man got everything he deserved, even if Wolfram was placed out in that ditch for the night. It was worth it and nothing is going to change that. Wolfram was quite proud of himself for it, not that he'd tell anyone of course.

"Be careful, yeah. Tasty things out this time of day. Poor Ol' King can't protect everyone yeah." The kind and gentle voice breathed out. Wolfram, still smiling, looked over to the old man stirring the large pot of soup, carefully adding meat to it. The wise words were always said to the smaller boy. So far, Wolfram had been lucky; he hadn't run into any of the tasty things the cook is always saying.

Nodding his head with his own soft, soundless moan, Wolfram gripped his old and yet favourite muddy brown cloak. The large bow laid happily on his chest and he tied it tightly around him and shuddered as he took the grey plastic bucket that held the items within it. Wolfram wasn't sure what it contained, but he didn't want to know, so he clipped the lid on and carefully shifted it into a comfortable positon within his arms.

Shifting out of the Inn, Wolfram whined when a blast of cool air slammed into his face. Wolfram hunched over and shivered, wondering why it was so cold when it was supposed to be summer soon. Tugging on the cloak, pulling it tightly around his small body, Wolfram breathed deeply as his knees buckled underneath his weight. His emerald eyes flickered downward and clenched his eyes briefly, his heart pounding loudly; he could hear the repeating sound of thuds echoing in his ears. Licking his cool lips, he glanced over at the gates of the yard, peering through the iron bars.

Wolfram sighed to himself, walking out of the yard and moving along the back alleyways of Shin Makoku. It was an ire area, giving anyone a cool chill that would crawl down their spines. Wolfram yelped breathlessly, spinning around when he heard a thud behind him. He whimpered, feeling quite stupid when he saw a tiny furry cat bounced from a small dumpster and scattered away. Wolfram stared until the little animal was out of sight, he sighed to himself and rolled his fingers against his temples, he turned around to look back up the walkway he was going. These areas were known as dangerous, you'd always have to be careful. This was the place where the lowest humans and Mazoku skittered around. It was trouble; they're only looking for trouble.

Placing the handle of the bucket in the dip of his arm and elbow, Wolfram held his hands tightly to his chest and stumbled along the streets. When he came to the corners, he meekly poked his head around the corner, half expecting somebody to leap out and scream 'boo'; rolling his eyes, Wolfram shook his head in embarrassment.

Wolfram walked quickly along the street, making his way towards his destination. His eyes flickered around wildly, looking at every dark spot he passed. He could feel his heartbeat vibrating underneath his fingertips. Twirling around to look weakly up at the steps leading to the familiar pub at the end of street, he stretched up on his tiptoes and pushed the door open. Sakura wasn't running the pub at this hour; instead, it was the shady looking man who Wolfram tried to avoid as much as possible. He doesn't know why, he just felt like he had to. Unlike before, the pub was pretty full with people; people laughing, chatting and talking about mean.

Wolfram swallows and nervously walks towards the counter. His shoulders hunched as the man turns his way with a very off-putting smile, tapping his fingers against the wooden surface of the counter. The small blonde felt a giant burden off his shoulders as the man took the items from him, it was no longer in his hands, he waited anxiously as the man scribbled words down in his costumer book. Wolfram glanced around, tapping his foot rather impatiently; he just wanted the man to hurry the hell up so he could get back to the Inn. As stupid as it sounds, it's safer inside the Inn then outside it at this time of day.

Once he had the book back, Wolfram bowed in respect before clumsily pushing his way outside the pub, tripping on the steps as he tumbled across the ground. Poor Wolfram hadn't noticed the three sets of eyes watching him the whole time he was inside the pub and as soon as the dirty blonde head left the pub, one of the three quickly downed the rest of his beer before following Wolfram out. The other two shared a deep look before finally following the man.

The sudden and quick slap didn't even register until his shock subsided enough to the notice that he had just been slapped firmly on the ass. A cool chill went down his spine and Wolfram peered over his shoulder, looking at the ghastly looking man. Wolfram made a breathless gasp when a pair of large beefy hands grabbed him and pulled him backward.

"You've got such a pretty face." A repulsing voice gritted out, rolling his hands across Wolfram's tiny shoulders. "You smell good too."

Wolfram shuddered, swallowing the large lump that had appeared within his throat. A sickly taste filled his mouth; it burned and made his throat throb, his stomach twisted oddly, especially when a hand slid across his face, caressing Wolfram's cheek. Inhaling deeply, Wolfram's eyes grew even wider when he felt those pudgy fingers dig into his skin; he winced from the pain that bristled across his pale skin. Moreover, when they traced a little too close to his mouth, Wolfram opened his mouth wide and bared his teeth, ripping his teeth into the skin.

With a startled yell, the man threw Wolfram against the alleyway wall. Wolfram whimpered; his body crushed against the gritty looking walls, causing his body to twist oddly against the greasy pricks. Wincing, Wolfram breathed through clenched teeth, wondering briefly if he'd wake up with bruises the next morning. At first, he feared the man had broken his bone from the blaring pain but was relieved when he found that he could move his arms.

"Why, you little swine!" The man hissed loudly. Wolfram whimpered when a hand suddenly grabbed ahold of his throat, yanking him firmly off the cool-bitter stoned floor.

Eyes popping out wide, Wolfram struggled for air as he was held up to the alleyway walls. The stones rolled against his back painfully, digging into his back and casing his skin to inflate angrily while his feet dangled against the wall. "You like biting, do yah little bambi?"

Wolfram held his breath, his eyes were wide and he knew his shoulders were trembling. He pressed himself against the wall in fear. "Think of it. Holding you against the wall, ripping you apart. I wouldn't be gentle, hell no, you little swine! Come on, don't yah' want a good time?" The man spat out, Wolfram could smell the bitter sent of beer littering his breath.

Wolfram gripped the man's wrist tightly, struggling to pull the man's hands from his throat, but he was stronger and easily overwhelmed the much weaker and frail boy.

He gasped, the tears came. He couldn't stop them, he felt cold, freezing, his face was so pale and his head felt light and a little dizzy. Wolfram often wondered why the great one was punishing him, what did he ever do to upset the great one so. He was always punishing him.

Wolfram's eyes popped open as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned and blinked, looking but not seeing in confusion. What in the world.

"Wolfe." A familiar yet unfamiliar voice spoke.

Wolfram blinked again, the tone of voice was gentle, but deep and filled with wisdom. Turning his head, he stared absently at the fake blonde haired man he had met before, the day of the parade. It took him awhile to recognize, but when he pushed his round-glasses up his pointed nose, Wolfram realized whom it was and just like before, he wore the dark blue and blackish robes. It was strange, as the colour black was known as royalty.

_"You're drunk, you filthy foremen."_

Wolfram weakly turned his head to look at the other male in the alleyway. Unlike the man in the blonde wig, this man had natural bright orange hair. He was quiet muscled and tall, definitely an older and stronger man. He pushed the drunk man away, said man grumbled a few colourful words, spilling them out loudly and struggling to stay up right as he moved about, glaring harshly at the orange haired man.

Wolfram released a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding. He reached up and harshly whipped his eyes, repeatedly even after his eyes had grown dry. Pressing the palms of his hands into his eye sockets, Wolfram breathed deeply, allowing the twinkles to flash across his eyeball before finally removing his hands and lifting his head again, staring blankly ahead of him with red, swollen eyes.

"There-There." That same old but yet young voice spoke. Wolfram jumped, startled as soft hands gently touched his shoulders. He snapped his head around and looked at the fake-haired blonde with half-dazed eyes.

"I've got you." He said, a smile on his lips, carefully circling his arms around Wolfram and helping him to his feet. "Your body just needs to catch with itself."

Inhaling deeply, the orange haired man turned around and whipped the sweat from his forehead. He placed his hands onto his hips and smirked widely, his eyes twinkling as he faced the other two, but as soon as he caught sight of the young dirty blonde, his eyes grow wide.

"Is it me, or does he look like a certain hyperactive woman?" He questioned tilting his head to the side and lifting a deep orange eyebrow.

Making a soft chuckle, the fake-blonde carefully leant Wolfram against the wall before pulling his glasses off and cleaning them with the end of his robe. He then slid them up his nose, looking back at Wolfram and then the bright orange haired male. "We've been looking for you for a very long time." He spoke to Wolfram, the meaning behind his words meaning a lot more then what was heard.

_"Wolfram von Bielefeld."_

Ignoring the orange haired male as he began to sprout meaningless words, Wolfram made a breathless whine and slowly lifted his head. He blinked his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Wolfram von what? Wolfram felt sick, he looked between the two men who had saved him, what had he been called. He knew his full name was Wolfram, but he didn't have a second name. He had asked Thorn once; all Thorn could say was that servants didn't have second names, as they didn't need one.

Swallowing, Wolfram reached up and pressed the palm of his hand against the side of his head. His emerald eyes dropped and noticed the dark grey bucket on the ground, he carefully leaned down and picked it up, quickly gazing over it and felt relieved when he found it wasn't damaged in anyway. No punishment for that at least.

Seeing the fake male walk towards his friend, Wolfram slid across the wall until he found an open space behind him. Without taking his eyes off the two strange men who seemed to having some kind of argument, Wolfram walked backward into the shadows until he no longer could see them. Once they were out of sight, he spun around and ran. Ran as fast as he legs could take him, they burned as he pumped them, but he couldn't stop himself from running, to get away from it, to remove himself from the area. He felt sick, so sick to his stomach.

He had almost been _raped._

The thought terrified him; he clenched his eyes shut tightly. He pushed himself along the street, eager to get back to the Inn. His head throbbed and he was relieved to find neither of the two men was chasing after him. Wolfram only stopped running when the building came into view, even though he had horrible experiences within the Inn, it was home. As messed up as it was.

He stumbled through the doors, almost tripping as he entered the building. He shuddered as he dropped the bucket onto the floor carelessly. His knees buckled and he inhaled deeply, leaning over while grasping the doorframe tightly and making soft wheezes. The words kept circling his head, he gasped for breath but it didn't calm his raging heart. It had almost happened, the unthinkable, the most horrifying nightmare in the world. Something Wolfram had worked endlessly to keep himself clean and pure.

"Wolfe? Wolfe?" Thorn gasped out, running towards Wolfram, her arms out stretched.

"Wolfe. What happened?" She cried out, pulling the boy into hug, pushing his head into her large bust and stroking his soft looking curls.

Wolfram clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the woman as he pulled away and gasped for breath. Breathing deeply, so deeply that his throat tingled and burned, growing itchy and the bitter taste of puke filled his mouth but nothing came out. His stomach twisted oddly and the boy stumbled along. He wasn't sure where he was going; he just knew he had to get away. Wolfram moved along blindly, needing to get away desperately.

His knees buckled as he walked, he felt as if his legs would give out any moment now. His throat burned even harsher and he made a choking sound and grumbled to himself. Wolfram blinked his emerald eyes, he could see blurry images of Thorn, and Lucas had quickly joined the commotion in the kitchen. Wolfram's head felt dizzy, his chest tightened and he bit his bottom lip, breathing deeply and looking firmly at the two.

"Wolfe. What's wrong?" Lucas spoke, pushing the kitchen doors open and entering the room. His eyes flickered around worriedly, before landing firmly onto the short dirty blonde haired male. His lips curls into a tight line and moves towards the boy.

"Wolfram?" He calls the demon by his full name, quickly stepping up to Wolfram and placing his hands onto his shoulders.

Wolfram chewed the inside of his mouth, he parted his lips as if he was about to speak, but like always, nothing came out. His eyes lowered to the rather large, somewhat muddy, glass of water that the old man had slowly past him. He stared at the liquid for a few seconds and smiled weakly, very weakly and very small, it could hardly be considered a smile at all.

A bittersweet smile. He lifted the glass to his lips and tipped the edge against them; he jumped slightly from the coolness of the glass and sighed in relief as the water splashed against the tip of his tongue. Slowly, his shoulders sagged and he made a breathless moan before finally looking up at three standing across from him.

Thorn gracefully crouched down and picked up the bucket, she turned it over in her hands, feeling the plastic and noticing there wasn't any dents, she tilted her head to the side and looked at Wolfram.

"Wolfram. Something bad happen, didn't it." She whispered gently, pushing herself up and moving towards the blonde who was now wrapped up in Lucas's arms. Hearing the woman's words, Wolfram nodded mutely in answer.

Thorn's eyes widened briefly, she shared a look with Lucas, and both glanced at the old man who gave them a pointed look. All three quickly understanding what had obviously happened out in the alleyways. Thorn makes a loud gasp and quickly closes the distains between her and Wolfram, pulling him firmly out of Lucas arms and hugged him tightly, like a mother would.

Wolfram puffed out his cheeks and gulped down as much as water as he could. "Wolfram…were you?" Thorn trailed off while gently stroking the blonde curls when Wolfram shook his head in answer.

Letting out a breath of relief, she rested her cheek against the top of the soft looking head and made a soft 'woes Wolfe' under her breath. She gently pulled the small none-fire demon away and placed a row of butterfly kiss along his pale cheek.

Lucas let out a groan, running his fingers through his messy red hair. He knew if they do tell their Master and Mistress what had happened, they wouldn't care. Hell, their Mistress would even change Wolfram's delivery hour to later, to put the poor boy into more danger. Mistress for some reason seemed to hold something against Wolfram; Lucas would spend hours trying to figure it out, and finally his head began to ach and he gave up. Nevertheless, whatever Mistress has against Wolfram must be something. All Lucas could do was to do his best and make sure Wolfram stays out of her claws. So far, so good.

Wolfram lowered his head, resting it back against Thorn's chest and made a gentle wheeze. He placed the glass to the side and looked blankly back around the kitchen, wondering when the sun had set.

Had he really been out that long? It had happened so quickly. Moreover, now that thought about it, who were those guys that had saved him? He might have been rude running off like that; he didn't even thank them. How embarrassing. But, he'll most likely run into them again later, twice he had ran into the fake blonde, who Wolfram still can't work out why he wore a wig. What did he really have to hide?

Unless. Wolfram's eyes grew wide and he made a breathless 'eep' his back arching in shock. Unless he was royalty! Unless he was from the castle and had come to the kingdom undercover. That or he had come in disguised so he could enjoy himself without being noticed. Wolfram may not be of royal blood, but he knew how difficult it must be to enjoy the city when everyone is crowding you and asking meaningless questions.

Now, the man is either the King or the Great Sage, at first Wolfram felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, his stomach doing flips as he thought of the possibility it was the King. Had he come looking for him? Wolfram wondered what he must think of him. He shook his head; his gut told him it wasn't the King. So it had be the Great Sage, but last he heard was that the Sage had gone back to the temple to deal with the Great Spirit of Shinou, apparently. Those was just rumors so Wolfram wasn't sure if it was true, but the Great Spirit of Shinou had been playing the Temple Maidens. Flipping their skirts and stealing their kimonos when they went to bathe.

So, if it is the Great Sage, what's he doing here, and who is that orange haired man with him? What did they call him again? Wolfram von something? Same first name, but surely they have the wrong person.

Well, as far as Wolfram himself knows, his name wasn't a common name. It was rare for somebody to be called Wolfram, so the demon was surprised that a Nobleman had the same name. It was somewhat funny actually, when you think about it. Imagine that Nobleman's face when he finds out that a low-time slave has the same name; an Omega shares the same name.

Carefully, he pulls himself free from Thorn and looks almost blankly around the room. Remembering he had to do the service now. He can do it, he hoped so anyway. All he had to do was take orders and deliver food; if he keeps his head down, he'll be safe. He wouldn't be kicked in the ribs or anything; he won't be punished if he keeps his head down and is careful. Yeah. He will no longer waste brain cells on a stupid King that may or may not be his damned destined Mate.

"Wolfram. You don't have too. I'll do it for you." Lucas called gently, tilting his head to the side, watching as the shorter male began to walk to the doors. Stripping his cloak off and tying his apron back on, fully preparing to do his job without a second thought.

Wolfram waved his hand helplessly over his shoulder. Lucas was a gardener, not a server. He highly doubted Lucas could do the job without snapping at someone in the hall. Just as Thorn stood to suggest taking the shift, Wolfram closed the door.

"Wolfram. Ah. M-Mistress says it's time to s-start the service."

Wolfram looks at the smaller girl who had almost ran into him as he walked from the kitchen. He smiles reassuringly to her, she's nice, but sadly, she's their Mistress's personal servant, which means she takes most of their Mistress's anger. She's tiny with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, her skin is milk but if you looked closely, you could see the bruises and blood-red rashes the girl had been given from their Mistress. Maddie sighed in relief when Wolfram nodded in understanding. Thankful that she won't be locked in the closet this time as a punishment.

Wolfram shifts his body weight from one foot to the other, entering the mass hall of costumers, call sitting around their tables. Laughing and talking. The noise burned Wolfram's ears; he sighed to himself, finding his Mistress over the corner, talking with a much-muscled looking man. Rolling his eyes, he walked toward the counter and peered around the other servants skittering about; holding trays of hot food and large mugs of what he could only guess was alcohol.

He shuddered when he noticed a few of the grim looking men staring at him with a hungry look in their eyes. Wolfram shook his head and stepped up to the counter, taking the ticket and grabbing ahold of a tray. He sighed and got to work, repeatedly zigzagging around the hall, taking orders and delivering food. Wolfram did get a few comments and a few men, even a woman had been daring enough to try to grab his ass, only this time Wolfram had been on guard and easily avoided them from touching him. He almost smirked as he did so. In all honesty, he wasn't in the mood. His hands itched to slap and punch someone, but he knew what would happen if did that, especially with his Mistress eyeing him every time he passed her.

_Freaking Witch!_

The sound of china smashing against the floor made Wolfram pause in step. He blinked in surprise, looking about; he made extra sure that he hadn't dropped anything. Everything was still in hand; he swallowed and turned his head. His eyes grew wide slightly, watching as Maggie let out a cry as she watched the broken pieces lie across the wooden floor. The poor girl had tripped and dropped everything, everything in her hands. Her body trembled as she stared at the mess she had made; she could hear the quick and loud row of complaints. She meekly looked at her Mistress and paled at the death glare she received.

Moreover, as quick as anything, Wolfram gasped, his eyes narrowing just as the woman moved across the hall and backhanded Maggie. It threw the girl to the ground with an angry red cheek. Maggie whimpered, her eyes filling with tears as she held her raw cheek. She looked up at her Mistress with desperate eyes. The woman made a soft hissing sound, walking towards the doors leading out into the hallway; Maggie slowly got to her feet and tottered after her, with her head low.

Wolfram gulped, he stared at the door briefly before moving on with his job. He felt angry; Maggie was younger than he was, so much younger. She was barely a teenager. He quickly placed the dirty dishes onto the counter before walking quickly towards the same doors the Mistress had taken Maggie through. As soon as he got onto the other side and closed the doors, he heard a scream.

It was drawn out by the music coming from the dinner hall, feeling his heart drop to his gut; he rushed along the hallways until he came to another room. Looking around, he couldn't find his Mistress in sight, but he could hear the sobs coming from a door across from him. Carefully, he crept towards it and removed the hatch, opening it up to reveal the young girl.

"W-Wolfram?" She hiccupped, looking up with blood red eyes. Wolfram puffed out his cheeks and looked up to find her arms had been tied to a hanger, making her stand. Rolling his eyes, he yanked it down, releasing her from her cage like prison. He caught her as she stumbled downward.

"What are you doing?" Sneered a high pitch voice. Wolfram jumped, craning his head around to look at the woman who had appeared in the doorway. He stared at her as she glared evilly down at him before stalking towards him and ripping her fingers through his hair, pulling him upward. Like always, Wolfram didn't make a single sound, he winced from the pain, but allowed himself to be dragged along.

Maggie made a cry, reached across to the blonde, grabbing ahold of Wolfram tightly, and shook her head, begging her Mistress to let him go. It wasn't his fault, it was hers, and he shouldn't be punished for something she did.

Loud thuds raced down the hallway, a large figure appeared in the doorway. "What is going on?" Yelled a gritty voice.

Their Master glared into the room, his hair stuck up in places and his clothes were a mess. It was obvious that he had been in the middle of something before he was so rudely interrupted. His eyes narrowed further into slits and looked to his Mate who bared her teeth before he got a clue. He was already in a bad mood and this didn't help either. He snapped his head around, stared down at Wolfram before marching over, and tightly grabbed ahold of the Omega's arm, ripping him from Maggie's grip.

Wolfram would have yelped if he had a voice that worked. He stumbled after his Master, eyes wide as he stared at his arm. It was bent oddly and his Master fingers were digging painfully into his skin. His heart pounded harshly and his eyes grew even wider when he was dragged into the garden. Instantly he knew what was happening, his head felt heavy and it pounded.

"You filthy Omega!" The man hollered when Wolfram hunched over and threw up. The man shook the small man before practically throwing him into the hole. He stared heartlessly as Wolfram fell almost lifelessly into the whole, before yanking the large mental railing and locked it over so Wolfram couldn't get out.

"The six-day punishment you little whore!" He sneered, spitting violently over the bars.

Wolfram shook, his eyes flickering about the small hole. It was only big enough for himself alone to stand. Six-day punishment? Three days and three nights? He felt his heart sink, his face heat up, his eyes grew stiff and itchy, and his vision became blurry. Wolfram swallowed the large lump in his throat, his mouth tinged with the bitter taste of sick. For the first time, Wolfram wanted his real mother.

Unknown to Wolfram, as soon as he was thrown into the pit, a pair of men came about the Inn.

The sun was high the next morning. He slowly sat up in the room they had bought last night, he reaches out and gripped a pair of glasses, quickly washing them on his robes before sliding them up his pointed nose.

"Yozak?" He calls out with a bright smile, tilting his head to look at the orange haired male.

"Are you sure he came this way, Murata?" Yozak asked, stretching his arms out and groaned as his bones made soft pops.

"This place looks too shady."

With a snort of amusement, Murata stood somewhat graceful for a pervert. "It's the only open building in this direction. It's the direction he ran, after all." He explained happily, turning to the doors and walking towards it.

"Wolfram's in here somewhere. We just have to find him."

"I hope so..." Yozak sighed to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. "The kid was really dead on finding this sap. You really think he's the kid's mate?" Yozak questioned, bouncing his bright orange eyebrows as he spoke, a cunning smile appearing across his face.

Humming under his breath, Murata shrugged his hands out. "_Yup!"_ He says, making sure to pop the 'P' in the word.

Grinning gleefully at the taller man, his eyes flashed behind his round glasses. "Conrad will still be there when we get back." He chuckled, watching the man's face in amusement.

Yozak makes a grunt before rolling his eyes and leaning against the doorframe, choosing to ignore that comment. "Have you got the feeling that the owners of this Inn are hiding something?" He questions, looking through the doors in time to see one of the _'helpers'_ of the Inn rush on by. "It all feels so shady. Like something they are trying to cover up."

Murata hummed and came to stand by the other. He eyes a pretty face and winks as she passes him, watching happily in amusement as she flushes brightly, moving quickly along the long hallways. "I think they've broken one of Shibuya's laws." He spoke quite carefree.

He had helped Yuuri write those new laws and had agreed on number of his ideas; he was right in so many things. Servants, slaves and other things along those lines, they should all be removed and given the chance to start a new. Yuuri had worked himself ragged to make his Kingdom right and Murata felt that this small Inn had somehow been over looked. He wondered how; the best of the best had been going to every Inn and making sure everything had been set right, though this one felt like the Inns back in the time of Shinou and those weren't good. They were far from good and if Wolfram was here...

Murata remembered how sad, upset and angry Shinou had been when he found his ascendant had mysteriously disappeared and most likely had died. Murata had felt it, it wasn't right. Wolfram had so much to do, Yuuri had needed him and Shinou had made sure Wolfram would be there. It was strange and odd that he'd disappear like that. Both had tried to track down the fire-demon and had only come up empty handed. It wasn't right, something had intercepted Wolfram's sealed time-line and removed it, destroyed it.

Every night Shinou had tried to find Wolfram, enter his head and talk to him. However, it was as if he was reflected, bounced off. He refused to believe Wolfram was dead; he had plans for him. Great plans that needed to be done.

Sure, everything had gone all right so far, the boxes and the bloody spirit that had tried to take over him, Yuuri had done everything Shinou thought he wouldn't be able to without Wolfram. The future now on, Yuuri won't be able to do without Wolfram. Shinou had designed everything for the two to work together and this had made everything fall. Wolfram had to be alive so that the two could be bloomed. Yuuri won't get them without Wolfram.

"We should split up and look around. See if we can find any evidence for what I suspect." Murata finally spoke, all playfulness gone.

He looked seriously at Yozak, the light catching his glasses. "Wolfram's here. I know he is. He's just waiting for us."

Yozak slowly nodded his head, scratching the back of his neck and tilting his head to see a young male rush passed a few doors. "Well. I'll go this way." He shrugged following the boy with red hair. He looked like some kind of gardener.

Murata watched until Yozak was out of sight before tilting his head up. "Now then. Wolfram…where could you be…" He muttered to himself, pushing himself off the door and locking it. Preparing to return to the keys, an excuse if he is caught snooping around.

Pausing in step, the fake-blonde haired male peered out the window. His eyes widened briefly behind his glasses when he sees a woman with long amber hair and a rather large bust. His eyes narrows through the glass and he puffs his cheeks out, he watched as the woman skittered around nervously and awkwardly.

She moved about as if she was worried about something and kept muttering under her breath. Suddenly, a long carriage stopped by the young woman in the white apron. She jumped and stared wide eye as a man walked from the Inn, carrying a large solid object wrapped in a thick blanket. He dumps it none-too nicely into the back of the carriage before saying something to the woman and returning to the Inn.

Murata scratches the side of his head in thought. The woman looked sad, as if she wanted to cry but wouldn't allow herself too. It looked odd; after making up his mind, Murata pushed himself along. He walked quickly down the hallway to the back.

Yozak listened into the random conversation within the dinner hall. He sat at a random table, holding a large mud of coffee, every now and then he'd take a few sips before glancing at the table next to him. Two people sat at the table, quietly talking to one another. Something had happened last night, before they had stumbled across the Inn. Supposedly one of workers had dropped a tray and after that, the worker and her friend had mystery disappeared. It made Yozak frown in concern.

The orange haired male, glanced back at the two talking next to him. He inhales and takes a deep mouth gulp of the bitter black liquid before resting his cheek into the palm of his hand. He sighs to himself before pushing himself up and moving along towards the double doors leading outside the Inn.

He had searched the whole place and found little interaction that the boy was here, it was like the Inn was wrapped up tightly, packed up and boxed up, hiding everything from the outside world; hiding everything from unwanted eyes. It was starting to bug him greatly. Normally, gathering information like this was a lot easier, all he had to do was sit and wait and the words would come rolling.

"Hey." He called, stopping a rushing woman worker.

The woman looked at him with somewhat widened eyes, eager to carry on with her work.

"What happened to the two workers last night?" He questioned. The woman's face paled and she gulped, her throat suddenly clamming up. Noticing the worried look on her face, Yozak leaned closer to her. "You can trust me. I promise I won't hurt you."

The woman was quiet, considering what he was saying before biting her bottom lip. She looked side to side, searching for any signs of other people. Other than the other workers, she saw none. Looking back Yozak, she nodded. "In the garden. Both are in the garden." She whispered, looking through the doors they stood in front of. She nodded to the back.

Yozak peered through the doors with narrowed eyes. He thanks the woman and watches as she scatters off, disappearing around the corner of the Inn. Turning back to the doors, he spread the doors open and stepped outside. The first thing he saw was a carriage with a woman who looked like she was having a break down. Noticing him, the woman watched as he walked towards the carriage, peering over the sides of it to see large, solid object. Reaching out, he noticed the way she winced and stepped away. Lifting an eyebrow, Yozak lifts the blanket to find a person underneath.

"What the…" He gasped out. It was a girl, a young girl with strawberry blonde hair. She laid lifeless on the wooden surface with marks around her neck and shoulders. His eyes hardened and looked at the woman, fully prepared to get answers.

"Can I help?" A new voice spoke. Yozak turned around to find the lady of the house, walking towards him in a deep blue dress. Her eyes gazed at the man with a glaring glint within her eyes. She looked briefly at the amber haired woman and then back to Yozak.

Yozak didn't miss the glare she gave the amber haired woman. He stared at the lady before turning back to the young child in the carriage. "What happened to her?" He questioned, watching as the woman walked directly to the carriage and crouched over slightly the edge of the carriage.

"She had a horse accident. Poor thing." She spoke low, gently running the back of her hand along the side of her face. Brushing a blonde lock out of the girls face, the woman lifted her head and looked at Yozak. A dark expression appeared on her face.

Yozak snorted, he shook his head and glanced back at the young girl. "No. Those are strangle marks."

The woman smiled bitterly and gently pulled the blanket up to cover the girls face. "She fell from the horse into the rains. Poor dear was dragged along for miles." She shrugged, uncaring.

The woman turned back to look at Yozak and tilted her head to the side. "I'd like you not to go boasting this up. It is bad for business."

Yozak's jaw slacked in shock, watching the woman dust of her hands as if she had just touched something disgusting before turning and stalking back towards the Inn. She gave the amber haired woman a look as she walked through the door.

Running his hand through his orange main, Yozak grumbles low. He looks back at the carriage before turning to look at the amber woman who slowly began to return to the Inn, he moved fast, grabbing ahold of her arm.

"Tell me the truth." He almost growled out, turning her to face him. "Please. You can trust me. Was…was this really an accident?"

The woman stares sadly up at the man. Her eyes flickers to the carriage and bites her bottom lip in thought. "Murder." She whispers before yanking her arm free and running towards the Inn without looking back, her back arch.

Yozak groans to himself. Murder. She said Murder, that means the girl was had been killed. He ran his hands fully through his hair; he turned back around and stared down at the back of the garden. The other girl, she had said to go down there, that both of the workers were in the garden.

"Yozak." The man spun around to find Murata running up to him. The Sage slowed to stop and glanced at the carriage. His eyes catches the sun, blocking Yozak from seeing his eyes. He had obviously figured the truth out. "Shibuya should know what's going on in his Kingdom."

Shaking his head, Yozak turns back to the back of the garden. "One of the other….workers…inside the Inn had said another person was at the bottom of the garden. My guess, it's Wolfram."

Murata snaps his head to look at the area where Yozak had gestured too. He placed his fingers to his chin, pressed his lips together tightly, and breathed out deeply, his mind reeling in thoughts, quickly creating a plan.

"Right." He grunted out, looking at Yozak. "Go to the castle. Let Shibuya know the truth of this Inn. Come back with both Weller and Voltaire, they both should be here."

The Great Sage didn't move until Yozak left the yard. He stayed still long after he had left before finally turning to the place where Wolfram was kept; all these years he had finally found him.

_Now all that was left was to free him._

* * *

**_Whoa! My longest chapter ever! Sweet mother of good! Hahaha_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A big special thank you to Hitomi65, Guest (1), TheAdelaide9, Love Love Love KXZ, Anaidreh, KOCHIKO, Sawyer Fan, Guest (2) XZanyu, Nickesha, WestKitsune, Guest (3), AuRi and Yay Wolfe. for reading and commenting. I'm so please that you all like my story so much!**_

**Remember this, the story is pure YuuRam-Yuuri/Wolfram. Yoai/Slash/Shounen ai. **

**Other couples include - YozRad-Yozak/Conrad and GweTer-Gwendal/Gunter**

**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual themes, AU, Maybe-MPreg**

**Please thank my wonderful beta: StephyYuki for all her hard work.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Homely Safe**_

It had happened so fast. Wolfram didn't have the hand to withhold it all. One moment he was locked in the ditch, his legs burning and becoming sore, his fingertips felt raw from scratching at the muddy walls and the next? The cage door had been ripped open. He had been so terrified that his Master had decided to come and give him a worse punishment, so it was an understatement that Wolfram had been shocked to find the skinny-ass, fake blonde haired male peering down at him with a wide and bright knowing smirk across his face.

Right at this moment, however, Wolfram was safely huddled up in Thorn's arms, unmoving and unblinking, just staring blankly to the side, staring directly at the Inn's wall. His head leaned gently against Thorn's healthy bosom. He was filthy, covered in dirt and grit. Wolfram didn't have time to wash it away with freezing water; he had been taken straight in and placed into Thorn's awaiting arms. His Master and Mistress had been livid when he was brought in. They had demanded the fake blonde to explain himself, but all he had to do was to remove the wig to have them shut up.

He didn't say a word as he calmly reached up and pulled the blonde wig off. Wolfram, himself had been surprised to find the Great Sage standing in the Inn. looking VERY wise and VERY angry. It wasn't long before a herd of horses came to the Inn soon after. Men dressed in familiar colors climbed off the horses' backs, holding their swords closely as they began to take the costumers away.

"What in Shinou's name is going on?" his Master bellowed out, watching with narrowed eyes as his closest and friendliest customers were being taken out of his Inn. His eyes looked to the Sage, giving him a demanding glare.

The smirk on the Sage's face widened if it was possible. His glasses caught the sun gleaming through the window, "I don't believe you're in any position to be asking any questions," he spoke smoothly. His voice rolled out and his words flipped off the tip of his tongue.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wolfram's Mistress cursed.

Wolfram himself flinched, shifting closer to Thorn. Murata, noticing this, glanced at the dirty blonde from the corner of his eye and winced at the form of him. He couldn't believe this was Wolfram; he was so tiny and frail. Nothing like what Shinou had originally planned.

Having no answer, the cruel woman glared deeply at the man, her lips spreading to shriek out words again, only to come up short when the doors swung open.

A small herd of men stomped through the doors. Four men came in first, all different heights. The shortest was a beautiful and glamorous male; Wolfram couldn't believe it was really a guy to begin with. He had long, waist length lavender hair and dressed in all white. The next man Wolfram noticed was kind of scruffy, but he had met him before. Well, kind of. He had been with the Great Sage; Wolfram couldn't forget that head of bright orange curls so easily.

It was the two other men that made his gut clenched. One was tall with long grey hair pulled back into a high ponytail; he had dark eyes and a straight face. The other had soft-looking brown locks with gentle matching chocolate eyes. For some reason, Wolfram felt like he knew them. Somewhere, in the back of his head, a small nagging voice whispered to him. He knew then, that he had seen them before but that was impossible, the two were obviously from the castle. He swore they were the Heika's bodyguards. What were people from the castle doing here and why were the King's bodyguards here in the first place?

Wait…if they're here then…Wolfram's face turned pale and his heart began to pound. His hands suddenly became clammy and stiff, a small ache appeared in the middle of his palm. It made him wince, and Thorn noticed this. She snapped her head down in concern. "Wolfe?" she whispered gently into his ear, glancing at Lucas who stood to the side, sandwiching Wolfram in between them.

Feeling two sets of eyes burning into him, Wolfram lifts his head and looked weakly up at Thorn. He smiled weakly and shook his head in response. Thorn and Lucas shared a concerned expression with one another before turning their attention to the newcomers.

A pair of warm chocolate eyes gazed at him from across the room; he was tall and very well built. Wolfram felt warmth fill his stomach and he pressed himself further into Thorns side, "What's his name?" a gentle voice asked, coming from the brunette. It wasn't so surprising that the man had a voice such as his, as he looked as gentle as he sounded.

Thorn blinked her soft eyes; she looked down at the dirty blonde and pressed her lips into a tight line, "Oh…you mean Wolfe?" She asked, frowning at the expression that appeared across the tall men's faces.

"Wolfe?" the tall stoic male questioned his voice deep and firm.

It sent a shudder down Wolfram's spin, he had heard that voice before, a long, long time ago but it was a lot more childish, then. Wolfram frowned softly to himself; he swore he heard the brunette whisper his true name _'Wolfram'_ but nobody knew that. He had tried though, at one point, he had tried to get Thorn and Lucas to understand his name, but they only got _'Wolf'_ from it and so he gave up on it.

"It's what the other servants call him. I think at one point, he had been called Will," his Master spoke thoughtfully, tilting his head back and touching his chin. His Mistress standing behind him looked a little pale and twitching on the spot. Wolfram almost expected her to drop to the floor.

The tall dark haired male's eyes flashed darkly at the man, "Servants," he repeated harshly.

Snap, he had caught them. To keep servants were against the law now. He almost smirked proudly at how green the man had suddenly gone. Granted their King was too soft-hearted to take anybody's lives, but he had a law that would lock them in prisons for the rest of their lives. It didn't reach his standards, but he could somewhat understand Yuuri's views.

It was all a blur after that. Wolfram's eyes grew wide and his mouth went agape, watching as his Master and Mistress... maybe that isn't what he's supposed to call them anymore. It was the first time he saw his Master _(whatever his name was)_ scream and wail so much and struggle against the one with orange curls.

Wolfram was amazed that the man was able to overpower his Master so easily. It was shocking to say the least! He couldn't help, but watch with a gaping mouth as his Master's arms were held behind his back in a position he had never seen before. His arms and legs gave out, trying to overpower the carrot-top soldier with all his strength. His—well was it former Mistress now?—stood to the side before bursting into rows of shrieks, throwing her hands around and scratching at everything she could get her claws into.

Thorn's eyes widened so much, that they almost popped out of her eye sockets, "Holy Crap!" she gasped out, only to jolt when Lucas nudged her in her ribs for swearing unholy.

"They're being arrested!" she gasped, snapping her head around and looking at Lucas with wide eyes, "They're being arrested!"

"They're being what? I didn't hear the first hundred times?" Lucas replied sarcastically while frowning, he glared at her and carefully rubbed Wolfram's shoulders.

This had something to do with the small blonde, not that either one of them knew it of course. And it would seem that Wolfram himself had no idea either. Sighing to himself, the crimson-haired male ran his fingers through his hair. He felt completely uncomfortable under the two men's attention. He had a hunch that the King was somewhere here, most likely in the yard with the Great Sage. Again he felt it had something to do with Wolfe, but what? He wondered to himself.

"Why!" their former Mistress finally croaked out. Breaking free from the orange haired man briefly and turned her pointed glare up at the two other men.

"What is so important about him?!" she sneered, pointing a bony finger across the once dirty blonde servant.

Wolfram jumped slightly, resisting the urge to hide behind Thorn. He isn't afraid of her anymore. His Mistress can't hurt him anymore, he'll stand his ground. No matter how much his knees shook; he swears he could hear them trembling. Wolfram bit his bottom lip when the stoic man turned his heavy gaze onto him, staring at him with something hidden within his dark pools. Protectiveness seemed to wash over him and it was odd; Wolfram hadn't ever felt such a feeling before.

"Oh~" the orange haired male seemed to tease, a wide grin spreading across his face. He quickly grabbed the woman, tying her arms behind her back once more, only this time double checking that she wouldn't be able to break from them this time around, "You saying he doesn't look familiar at all?" he asked, in a somewhat smooth tone. Wolfram stared with wide green eyes, tilting his head in thought. He wondered who he looked like. Somebody royal? That would be…something.

The woman lowered her head; her eyes narrowed and looked down. Suddenly they widened and her jaw clenched, her shoulders hunched and she jerked desperately in the man's hands, "I didn't know! We didn't know!" she bellowed out, struggling in his grip again, trying to pull herself away as she was lead through the hallways.

Tightening her arms around Wolfram, Thorn burrowed her eyebrows in wonder. What didn't she know?

"I...Err…" she frowned deeply, gently rubbing Wolfram's somewhat tensed and worried shoulders, "E-Excuse me sirs…" she called out, wincing as her voice croaked as she called out. A shudder ran down her spine and she found herself flushing red from embarrassment at having two incredibly attractive men look at her.

Glancing nervously at Wolfram, she found the boy looking back up at her with soft eyes, just a confused as she was. Both men couldn't help but feel warm at the sign of affection that appeared between the two. They were pleased to know that Wolfram at least had somebody to look after him in this hell hole.

"What is…what exactly is going on?"

The brunette with warm eyes that made Thorn feel just woozy smiled softly at them. His chocolate eyes dropping to Wolfram and tilting his head, he spoke, "Wolfram," his lips spreading into an even warmer smile. Wolfram met his gaze with a surprised look across his face, "You may not know this, but you are more important than you could ever know. You are Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Our brother," he spoke, gesturing between himself and the stoic dark haired male.

Wolfram felt as though the air had been kicked out of him. His eyes grew wide; his head suddenly throbbed and he stared directly ahead of him, his view slowly becoming dark, his face losing color. His body shook all over and his fingertips tingled. Breathing as deeply as he could, gagging from the strange sensation that throbbed up his throat.

Wolfram clenched his teeth as he shifted just a little and suddenly felt a screaming pain throb throughout his body. He didn't know why, but he felt tired, sluggish, feeling as though pins and needles were all over him, scratching his insides. Wolfram curled his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed it. What did he just say? Von Bielefeld? What is that again? Brother? No-No…He wasn't sure what to feel; his body shook and ached all over. Wolfram wasn't sure; he wondered if he was going blind or something.

The world around him was beginning to swell and the men began to fade, dancing out of proportion. Darkness licked at the corners of eyes, the world around him shook and began to swell, he almost feared it was going to swallow him full and was the last thing he remembered before allowing himself to fall into the awaiting dark arms.

"W-What?" He mumbled out, his voice broken and raw. His full body trembled from shock as he tumbled backwards into Lucas' worried arms. His head rolled to the side and a groan escaped his mouth.

When Wolfram finally awoke again, his muscles clenched and unclenched. His throat felt surprisingly dry. Something was wrong. That was the first thought that ran through his mind's eye. Something was definitely wrong. His back was arched and he was sitting on something hard and moving, although cushiony, certainly not his bed back in the Inn. The Inn! His Mistress and Master had been arrested and he was…he was. Oh, dear lord. What had happened? He had fainted after, after...Oh Shinou!

From the distance... no, the sound was close. The sound of wheels turning and the surface around him made him jolt. Slowly he lifted his heavy eyelids and as the strong smell of something unusual filled his nose, he noticed how dry his mouth was and he couldn't help but smacked his lips a few times. His throat felt the kind of dry that it itched, reminding him of sandpaper.

The paper replacing the pins insides of his throat, his skin and muscles, making a bitter taste flutter against his taste-buds. Twitching on the surprisingly stiff cushions underneath him, Wolfram slowly brought his hands up and gently brushed the blonde hair sticking to his face, taking the time to look around himself. He was placed in a box. Pale lips curled into a tight line, gazing at his abnormal surroundings, something he hadn't had the pleasure to experience before. A carriage. It was a very fancy and well-kept carriage, deep thin green walls that shook every time the heavy wooden wheels bumped against a rock, with matching blinders that blocked the sun from crawling around the dark space.

He was alone. Why was he alone? Wolfram pouted and scratched the back of his head, brushing his golden hair off his forehead. Shifting his hand from his lap, he reached up and pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the raging organ underneath the skin as the events filled his brain, causing himself to be even more worried. He could feel the worry rush through his veins. The tall male with chocolate brown hair and matching warm eyes popped up in his mind causing the small body to tremble. What did he say? Did Wolfram imagine what that man said? It couldn't right, could it? It had to be wrong, it really had to be.

Wolfram had never known his family. His Mistress had told him his mother had died in childbirth and his father, so overcome with sadness and fear, had ended his life. The rest of his family, realizing he was an Omega, had sold him. So Wolfram wasn't even upset when the other servants talked about their own families; it never bothered him until now. Was it possible that everything he was told was a lie? Could he really have a family that had been looking for him, and was somehow connected to the King? Was that possible? Surely not, it didn't even feel real; it felt unrealistic. It was like a nightmare that he just couldn't wake up from, and no matter how much he tried, it just wouldn't let him go.

Shaking his head and drawing up his bruised and battered legs, Wolfram tucked his face into them. Wrapping his sore arms tightly around them, he let out a broken sob. Everything just felt so unreal, he felt overwhelmed with the world placed tightly onto his shoulders and no matter what he did, the weight of it was crushing him. The weak blonde trembled. Where was Thorn? Lucas? Hell, where's Victoria when you need her? Boxed in the carriage alone, he could hear the whispering shadows from about him; the cool air breathing upon his skin and casing the small golden hairs to stand up on ends.

He jolted. Wolfram inhaled deeply when the somewhat comforting rocking of the carriage swiftly stopped. He could hear the jerking sound of the wheels sliding to a stop. Wolfram felt his throat grow dry and suddenly become tight. He shook, waiting for the heavy boots that were sure to come, march up to the side of the carriage he was seated within and throwing him out to the ground like the poor servant he really was. But nothing happened. Just the array silence filled his being, causing his fingers to twitch against his bare bruised skin. He was expecting something to happen, so use to being man handled that it stunned him when nothing happened. He knew somebody was out there, he knows they're out there. They've most likely come to the castle now.

The castle, Blood Pledge Castle; he felt his heart leap at that. He had always seen the building from afar, always admiring from the distance. Never allowed to go up close to it. He had always wanted to see it. Wolfram had always dreamt of going to the castle. Being hired to work in the kitchens and just quietly admiring the beauty of the building. He could feel the bubble of excitement flutter in his lower stomach, having such a strong burst of emotions made the poor male light headed. But he couldn't fight it. The need and want to see the mighty and fearsome building up close overcame him. And now with determination in his eyes, Wolfram looked to the door of the carriage. Slowly, he crawled across the stiff cushions, wiggling his way towards it.

The carriage made no movement as he moved, Wolfram assumed it was because of how light he, himself was. And when he found himself, settled directly next to the door, he reached out and touched the handle, jumping in shock from how cold and coral it felt underneath his blistered fingers. With a breathless gasp, he withdrew his hand and tucked it into the thin shirt he wore, pressing his fingers against the skin covering his chest and feeling the beating organ underneath. Whatever was behind this door could change his life forever and just the thought caused a chill down his spine.

Wolfram licked his bottom lip; he sniffed slowly and breathed in so deeply that it burned his weak throat. He could almost taste the bitter copper taste of blood sizzling on the pad of his tongue. Clenching his eyes tightly, Wolfram reached out and curled his hand tightly around the almost slimy textured handle, feeling the sting of his blisters rubbing against the... what is that? Wolfram shook his head and pulled. His heart leaped into his throat and his breath hitched. Bumps breezed across his skin, he could feel the cold air that swiftly caressed his face when he pushed the door open, and run her tongue down the dip of his back; he wheezed in shock.

Wolfram's eyes closed upon contact of the wind flushing into his face, straight after lady wind kissed him, and he felt the warm rays of the sun bathe his face. Sliding his eyes open, the small blonde found himself staring blankly up at the beautiful ball of fire; it seemed that no matter where he went, no matter how alone he felt, Wolfram always had at least one friend with him. He couldn't hold the smile back as the thought passed his mind; the longer he admired the sun, the more he suddenly felt better. The sun, always there when he truly needed somebody, always offered a warm hug to chase away his worries. Was that because he was a supposed fire Mazoku? Probably not, as he couldn't exactly conjure fire up. How ironic.

Realizing he was still seated in the carriage with his head poking out of the door, Wolfram shifted and carefully lowered his left foot out. His eyes rose to the sun once more which became a massive mistake as soon as Wolfram raised his attention back to his fire friend, he felt his foot miss the step which caused his body to tumble out into the open.

A breathless scream ripped from his throat in shock, Wolfram placed his arms on his chest and clenched his eyes shut, fully preparing himself for the painful thud of his body hitting the soiled ground. Only, instead of the cool ground greeting him, a single arm circled around his lower back and another arm cradled his head. Feeling his body being eased up, Wolfram allowed his eyes to snap open in confusion, his dry chapped lips curled into a tiny 'o' shape as he glanced around. Looking but not seeing; everything was blurry and fuzzy.

Brown. Chocolate eyes gazed down at him warmly. Wolfram blinked once, twice, many times before realizing he was looking into eyes, much older and friendlier than most chocolate eyes he had seen before. The man that had caught him shifted himself off the ground, having to knee quickly in time to catch the younger man.

Wolfram lay still in the man's arms, his back arched with his shoulders hunched up, his hands pressed against his chest much like a cat would do when it slept. His eyes were wide and owlish. Soft looking cocoa hair hung around his straight face, the man wore a deep grey uniform with brown straps around his broad chest. The name 'Conrad' passed Wolfram's mind and his emerald eyes widened in realization as to who this man was. His supposed brother. With that thought burning into his middle eye, Wolfram made another soundless sound and lunged himself out of the unfamiliar man's arms.

Conrad's own eyes widened in surprise at how fast the young man had moved. Wolfram didn't look in good shape, he was covered in brown, purple and blue; little red cuts and blisters covered his face. He didn't look like he could even walk two steps without curling up and falling to the ground, curled up tightly in tortured pain. So to say he was surprised was an understatement. Conrad turned his head and stood up straight watching as Wolfram stumbled backward from him, his green eyes wide and his hair up on ends as he wiggled backward, shaking his arms at his sides before tripping over his legs and dropping onto his backside.

Conrad winced from the soft thud, briefly noting on how light Wolfram was and that the thud should have been louder, the brunette stepped towards the crumbled Wolfram. "Wolfram," He called out in that worried voice of his. He paused seeing the fear and weariness within those green eyes. Conrad closed his own eyes briefly before smiling warmly and crouching down onto his right knee and holding his hand out, "Don't worry Wolfram."

Wolfram shook his head forcefully. He was called _'Wolfram'_, nobody ever called him that. Nobody ever knew that was his full name. Conrad, he was his supposed older brother, along with that other man. Gwendal. Wolfram was mildly stunned at their willingness to take him to the castle. Although, Wolfram was not so trusting to believe that they had purely innocent intentions; looking at the older man, just seeing the way he looked at him, almost made Wolfram re-think of his own concepts.

This man, Conrad, loved him. It was odd and unnerving, but Wolfram could tell, it was the same way Thorn and Lucas looked at him and that was enough to prove that the other man truly thought Wolfram was this 'Wolfram von Bielefeld' Wolfram himself couldn't bring himself to hope to be this other man, he held such doubt in his heart. The repercussion of the truth was not something he believed he could handle, he was sure of it.

He couldn't bring himself to pull his eyes from the older man. The longer Wolfram stared at Conrad, the more he felt calmer, hell safer if it was possible. It confused him and made him twitchy, he wanted to turn and run to his cot, hid underneath it with his tail between his legs but instead, for some reason, he found himself reaching out with both hands and lightly gripping the hand held out to him.

Conrad's lips parted, before he smiled once more and helped ease the shaking boy to his legs. Carefully taking the small shoulders and preventing Wolfram from crumbling back to the ground once again, "You just need your head to catch up to yourself," Conrad explained softly, and when he was sure Wolfram wouldn't tumble back to the ground, he stepped back.

Nodding his head thankfully, Wolfram flushed in embarrassment and glanced around nervously. Tapping his fingers together, he almost shyly glanced around, his eyes rolling around the area around him before they caught firmly onto one of the most ravishing sights he had ever seen. His emerald eyes grew wide and his lips spread slightly while he titled his head back, staring point blank in astonishment at the proud and mighty building over-shadowing him.

Gazing down at him with glassy eyes, the castle practically glowed within the sun's rays; the stones it was made out of vibrated a soft glow. The soft crimson tiles glittered from the heavy rainfall they had the day before, it looked like a glowing red sea, not that he had ever seen the sea before; he only read about it in a book one of his Master's costumers had accidently left behind.

"Ah. Blood Pledge castle of the Maoh," Conrad spoke gently, making sure there was a small distance between him and the younger male.

"You know, it was built by Lord Shinou back when he was Maoh. Apparently he found the previous castle to be not to his taste," he chuckled gaining Wolfram's attention. He knew Lord Shinou had built the castle, being the first Maoh and all, but he never knew why. According to the text books his Mistress had, there was a castle previous to Blood Pledge castle that stood right where it is today. Mistress's text books were up to date, so it had lost a lot of facts, just giving the basic things people needed to know. Wolfram had always wondered why Shinou had built the castle in the first place. "According to Murata, our Great Sage, the castle…lent."

Wolfram blinked. The castle lent? What did that mean? Tilting his head in thought, the dirty blonde tried to picture the once castle, picturing it leaning to the side, sadly he only got a faded picture of a castle in ruins with a large duck sitting happily on top. Don't ask where the duck came from; Wolfram couldn't explain his imagination sometimes.

He assumed it was because of the fact he was born as an Omega, therefore he never had the opportunity to learn things like everyone else. His mind tends to try and fill in the blanks of information he had learnt with random things that surprisingly made sense to him. So yes, the duck sitting on a castle that had been turned onto its side did make kind of sense to him, it might not to others, but for him it was enough. Shaking the thought off, Wolfram turned his large curious eyes onto the taller man, briefly forgetting that the man thought he was his brother and nudged him to carry on his explanation.

Feeling the slight pressure of a tiny elbow tap against his arm, Conrad couldn't help but chuckle at the smaller man. It was at that moment he could certainly see his mother in the man. He had to be their lost brother, it just had to be. Feeling the bubble of affection appear in his chest, Conrad looked down at Wolfram with a brotherly smile before turning his warm brown eyes onto the castle.

"Apparently, the castle was built with a slight defection in the pillars below that caused the castle to lean towards the West… Towards the rainy clouds. Everyone who had ever lived in the castle always lived in the East wing as the West wing was too cold to live in. Unfortunately, the castle was so bent that anything not nailed down would eventually find themselves sliding across the ground," He smirked to himself, remembering a time when Murata had even admitted to being one of the few unfortunate beings to slid and find themselves plastered up against one of the Weston walls. Apparently he was there for two days and nights before help had arrived.

Wolfram inhaled deeply, his mind swirling with thought. He couldn't prevent the tiny smile form forming across his face as he looked back at the castle. He wasn't completely sure of what Conrad had said, that he understood everything, but he had a feeling it wasn't a good thing and that it was something funny.

Wolfram snapped out of his silent amusement when a man that wore the same deep grey uniform as Conrad, called to the tall brunette. Wolfram turned his head, watching with wide eyes as Conrad smiled warmly at him before walking towards the man, Wolfram noticed there was a bunch of, what he assumed to be, soldiers. He watched in wonder as the man spoke something to Conrad, to which the tall brunette said something with such confidence that it made Wolfram's stomach flutter with admiration.

He turned, his throat swiftly becoming dry and twitchy. No, it wasn't that Blood Pledge castle's windows were suddenly filled with multi colored maids and guards, all of which peering down at him with wide glowing eyes and gapping mouths, or the fact that even the training soldiers had suddenly stopped to stare and mutter amongst themselves.

It was, in fact, that there were a line of people standing across from him, lining up in front of the steps that lead into the castle. All of them were staring at him and Wolfram was suddenly heavy with relief to find Conrad returning to the spot next to him. He was tall and built, perfect to hide behind! You know, just in case something went wrong.

Wolfram noticed the bright orange-haired male was among them, remembering the man from last night when he and a much smaller fake blonde had saved him. He briefly wondered if everyone else knew about it before he mentally slapped himself. Of course they did! Why wouldn't they? Pulling his eyebrows together, he found that the fake blonde, who he was now starting to assume was the Great Sage, was not in sight. Surely he would have been here? Right?

"Wolfe," immediately his heart clenched within his chest, it twisted around itself so harshly that he found himself struggling to breathe. Hell, it even hurt to suck in the smallest of breaths. He turned his head and was painfully aware of the throbbing within his chest when he found himself staring at a strangely familiar woman.

She was beyond the terms of beautiful, no doubt about that, with long golden curls that looked like they had been kissed by the sun itself, milky white skin and large emerald eyes that were way too similar to his own. She stumbled to the front slowly, her long black strap dress slid down to find her shapely body perfectly and looking like it had, in fact, been painted onto her thin body, and ample breasts were all but bursting from the cleavage. With gentle white material fluttering in the soft summer breeze connected from her shoulder blades to her wrists. She stood with her hands tightly clasped together between her large breasts.

"Oh, Wolfram," she sighed, tears swelling up in her wide, lush green eyes.

A breathless yelp erupted from his chapped lips when the woman rushed forth and threw her arms tightly around his tiny body. Pulling him tightly towards her and smothering his face with kisses, all the while, shaking herself, finally allowing the tears to roll down her face. "Oh my baby," she whimpered out, lifting one of her arms and gently running her fingers through his filthy hair.

"You're here, you're safe now," she cooed, stroking his head.

All the while, Wolfram stayed still, stayed motionless. His eyes felt like they'd been frozen within his sockets and his lips curled into a tight line. Sure, he had hugs before. Bone crushing hugs from Thorn and even playful arm hugs from Lucas, he had even received a hug from Victoria once, but none of those hugs could compare to this one. He suddenly felt lost, like his very soul was being sucked from his body as the woman held him. A part of him wanted her to let go, the part of him that had been raised in the Inn, hidden in the shadows and working to the bones to survive and even swelling in despair without anyone.

That part of him wanted to shove her off and walk away, that part of him wanted to close his eyes and wallow in denial, that all of this was some kind of big ruckus that was made up. He wasn't sure what for, but there had to be some kind of explanation other than him being this missing prince they're all accusing him of being.

_But!_

Somewhere, deep inside of him, a tiny part of him made itself known. Begged that the woman wouldn't let go of him again. Again? What does that mean? Wolfram couldn't prevent the large bubble of hope from growing within his stomach. A tiny part of him wanted to reach out and hold onto the woman of beauty. His head spun and the more he tried to push that part away, to clear the tiny broken voice from his head, the louder and more persistent the soft voice was. A voice he hadn't ever heard before, but yet sounded familiar. Like he had heard it, maybe once before. Could it be…his voice? His own voice? Feeling the beating organ speed up and his face grow painfully hot, Wolfram stared blankly, just allowing the woman to hold him and cry into him.

"Wolfram," she wheezed out, carefully curling her fingers around his shoulders. She didn't want to let go of him, but she felt like she had too. The strong urge to look at her baby in the face. Carefully, she pushed him backward and smiled lovingly at him. She moved one of her hands to his battered cheek and gently caressed the skin.

"Wolfe, it's alright," she whispered warmly and Wolfram's stomach flipped when she called him by the name everyone had. His mind twirls with the fact she knew his full name and his nickname.

"Hahaue got you,"

Hahaue, the word skittered around his head. Wolfram couldn't rip his eyes from the sun-kissed haired woman, even though she was still crying, not even bothering to deal with the stream of tears that rolled down both cheeks; she was still beyond beautiful. He even found himself leaning into the hand on his cheek, his own hands still hanging loosely down at his sides and he jolted when he realized his face was becoming twitchy and burning, his view quickly becoming blurred. His shoulder shook up and down, and slowly lifting a hand and brushed his fingers across the other cheek the woman wasn't holding and found something hot cling to his fingertips.

_He was crying!_ Why was he crying? He could feel his own tears leaking from his eyes, making his skin feel even dirtier than before. Who was this woman and what does Hahaue mean? She's his Hahaue…for some reason, as soon as he thought of the sentence he felt unfamiliar warmth spread across his being, from the top of his head to his toes. Whatever Hahaue meant, it seemed it was the perfect title for the woman.

He couldn't breathe. His throat felt like it was closing and his bottom lip shook. Wolfram tried to stop crying; he stepped away from the woman and reached up, scrubbing the back of his hands against his eyes to dry the tears away. As soon as he lowered his arms, the tears came ramming back and staining his pale skin. The more he tried to remember who this woman was, he had seen her before, and he had been held by her before. He had! He could feel it, but he couldn't remember it. It was almost like he was…he was too little to remember it. Wolfram found himself shaking his head furiously, feeling frustrated that he couldn't even remember the woman's name.

"Oh, Wolfram," the woman smiled, sighing presently and pulling him back into a strong hug. This time however, Wolfram found his face being smothered into her massive bosom and surprisingly Wolfram didn't mind. For somebody who normally hated to be touched, Wolfram did not mind.

This woman was most definitely his Hahaue: Whatever that meant. Thought, deep inside his heart, he knew what it meant.

"It's alright if you don't recognize your own mother," she cooed warmly, kissing the crown of his head once more and rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades. After what seemed like years, Wolfram found himself feeling amiss when she finally released him. He blinked furiously, glancing around awkwardly and his toes curled when he saw Conrad giving him a very familiar smile that he had a faint memory of a child wearing once upon a time. Wolfram quickly turned his sore eyes back to the woman and swallowed a painful lump within his throat at the very motherly smile upon her face. Mother. Was she his mother? Was that why he was reacting in a way that he had never acted in before? Does Hahaue mean mother? He watched quietly as she reached up and brushed her tears away, calming herself down.

The tiny hairs stood up on end across his body, Wolfram wheezed deeply, his throat burned even more. He titled his head to the side and looked at the almost scary man that stepped up to the three of them. "Gwendal, it's him. Wolfe," The woman spoke, looking at the tall dark grey haired man dressed in a deep, rich green uniform with deep grey straps and buckles. Wolfram's eyes dropped to the area where his sword should have been. It was at that moment, Wolfram noticed even Conrad's sword was not attached his hip, was it because of him? As to not to scare him?

The man named Gwendal looked at Wolfram again, his dark stormy eyes staring deeply at the smaller man. Wolfram at first kept his head tilted downward before he finally found himself lifting his gaze to look back at the man and was generally surprised to find instead of the hard, cold stoic and calculated expression that Wolfram had been greeted with earlier that day, he meet a man who looked like he was struggling to not crumble away, break down inside, "Yes…Hahaue," he murmured out quietly, closing his stormy eyes briefly, "But you must give it time," Gwendal forced himself to speak, glancing at his mother and brother, before turning his attention back to the small blonde.

Wolfram's face flushed when Gwendal simply reached out and patted him on the head before retreating his hand. With his arms at his side, Wolfram looked at the much older man and bit his bottom lip, trying to prevent himself from smiling. The bubble of affection within his stomach grew. Could it be true? Was this…was this really his family? His mother and two older brothers? All three of them certainly held love towards him; he could practically see it in their eyes. Wolfram himself might not even know what love is or anything similar to that, but he does know for a fact that the three of them cared for him. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to be loved by them? Maybe?

The reactions were instantaneous. The eyes, the whispers, the shock. Wolfram found himself on display once again and he felt the urge to hide himself, maybe even hold onto the woman and beg her to stop the stares and whispers. He could feel his body heating up, growing hot from embarrassment and worry; he lowered his head and chewed his bottom lip, jitters over coming his body.

"We should go inside, I think it's about time everyone went back to work," Gwendal suddenly broke the rising tension that seemed to be growing upon Wolfram's tiny shoulders. Wolfram snapped his head around and looked at the elder man and watched in astonishment as all the guards and maids instantly broke into a run.

Stumbling about as soon as the words left Gwendal's mouth and Wolfram couldn't help but wonder what this man's role was in the castle? He had never seen somebody with so much power that people tripped over themselves to do it what they said; maybe it was because Gwendal looked a little scary?

Wolfram lifted his head and jumped slightly when he felt a hand being placed onto his shoulder, "You'll feel better once you've had a bath and a meal," Conrad spoke warmly, making the blonde stare quite blankly up at him before tilting his head in thought. A bath and a meal? His stomach felt heavy and he wasn't sure if he could eat, he felt so overwhelmed with everything, but found himself nodding nonetheless and allowed himself to be guided away from the courtyard. Wolfram glanced over his shoulder and felt the disappointment that he couldn't stay outside and explore the yard.

The bath was nice. Conrad had stayed with him the whole time. The woman had left to tend to a few 'womanly' things as she put it, Wolfram could only wonder what she meant by that. Gwendal had been called away for business and Wolfram was left with an amusing picture of what this business was. At first, Wolfram was weary about having Conrad in the bath chamber with him.

After all, he had only known the brunette for a day, but that had quickly melted away when the man had helped him attend to his wounds before finally exiting the chamber. Wolfram had sat quality on the edge of the bath, staring blankly at the-oh-so inviting water pooling around his feet with his back stinging. Eventually however, he did go into the water, he didn't have any intentions to go in like he did, but he did go in. Standing up and only to slip the next minute wasn't exactly what he wanted his first proper bath to be like, but it was a hell of a lot better than the ice-cold water buckets his Master and Mistress always had for him.

The room he had been given was spacey. It was an understatement to say he was amazed when he stepped into the room. It was placed directly across from the woman who called herself his mother, not that he minded. Conrad had taken him to the room. Wolfram felt uneasy walking down the hallway in an over-sized heavy white garment and to say that he turned a few heads was an understatement too. He wasn't so sure what the big deal was; many people gasped at him as he passed, more so then before. It wasn't until he was inside the room—he refused to call it his own—did he realize why.

He never had clothes before. At least not new ones. His Master and Mistress only gave him a new outfit once a year; if they were ever damaged, then it was up to Wolfram to fix them. And when he means up to him, he meant up to Thorn. There had been more than one occasion where he and Lucas sat in their underwear in Thorns room, just chatting while she stitched up their pants. The clothing had been odd, something he hadn't ever seen before. They were laid out on his bed, a simple white shirt with bright blue shorts.

He doesn't remember ever seeing that style before. It was when Wolfram looked in the full body mirror did he understand why everyone kept gasping at him, why Conrad's eyes widened when he stepped out of the bathroom door. His hair, his normally dirty blonde hair that looked like the color had been drain looked, well, beautiful. Wolfram reached up and tugged on a lock, it truly looked like the woman's hair, only shorter and much scruffier. Something in his chest swelled at the fact it looked like the sun had kissed his hair too, he couldn't stop the bright smile spreading across his blank face. Even his skin didn't look to bad either; a warm relaxing bath really did help him. They no longer looked bruised and battered, it still looked damaged, but Wolfram could see the milky white skin he possessed. All the grit and dirt was gone. It stunned Wolfram that it was really him in the mirror.

Thankfully he wasn't expected to eat with everyone else. Wolfram was still nervous about all the other people he had yet to meet and who he had to meet. Conrad had explained a little on the people he will meet tomorrow, but he didn't go into great detail and Gwendal, he mentioned something about a red haired devil. Anyhow, all three of his supposed family had said they'd come see him before the moon was high up in the sky. Again, he was thankful he wasn't given something big to eat, he was still overwhelmed with the events of today, so a very nicely made sandwich had made its way into the room, and he couldn't help but thank whoever was looking down at him at that moment.

His thoughts drifted to the Maoh, which was something, that seemed, on his mind lately. This was his castle so it was only logical that the man lived here, and yet, Wolfram had not seen him. He did, however, over hear some maids outside his door that night, gossiping about the young 18-year-old King. They must have thought he was asleep; the sun had set hours ago at that point. Apparently the Maoh was at the Inn. Wolfram was shocked when he heard that, he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen the Alpha King. Wolfram hadn't met anyone yet, so he hadn't been treated poorly for being an Omega. Today had been a very busy day. He had been plucked from his everyday life and thrown into this new life.

Alpha. The Alpha King that was supposed to be his destined Mate. He would have thought that he might have run into the double black King, wouldn't he? Wolfram was conflicted at the thought of meeting the man face to face; he knew he was going to. Conrad had even stated that he would meet the Alpha in the morning.

Wolfram shook his head; he sat on the edge of the wide bed. He liked the color, bright blue, a color he hadn't ever seen or touched before. It soothed his raging heart surprisingly. The walls were the same color with white cloud like shapes. Was this a nursery at one point? It was oddly familiar. Once again, he shook the thought from his head and carefully pushed himself up, moving across the room silently and peeked out the wide window. It was a full moon, hanging pleasantly in sky; no star was out this night though. Wolfram dropped his emerald eyes and peered down at the yard his window was above.

A fountain! It stood directly in the middle of the yard, glowing in the moon light rays. Excitement rushed through his veins, his heart leaped into his throat and he just had to go see the fountain, he just had too. Carefully, he turned around and looked at the door to his room before creeping towards it. Wolfram hesitated before he pulled the door open and poked his head out, his emerald eyes widened when he noticed a pair of figures in deep green at the end of both hallways, Gwendal's guards. His mouth opened and shut before he felt the familiar burning need to be outside, he felt like he was suffocating in here!

Wolfram cursed to himself. It was breathless, but he didn't care. If he went outside, one or both guards would follow and report back to Gwendal and then he'd be punished. Wolfram chewed his bottom lip and wondered what kind of punishments the people here have, would he be whipped? Locked in some kind of basement? No this was a castle; would he be locked in a dungeon? Chained up without food or water? So many thoughts passed through his head and nothing could prevent the fear from crawling up his spin.

And just as he was about to close his door with his tail between his legs, he noticed the guards murmured to one another before beginning to walk off. Wolfram blinked and stared at the two guards that had just left, leaving the hallway open. Shaking his head, Wolfram wasn't about to let this opportunity go, he carefully closed the door and checking the other two guards, making sure they haven't heard his door, he rushed down the hallway. He moved easily down the now open hallway, and just as he pushed the door open which Conrad had lead him through. Two new guards entered the hallway. Wolfram counted his lucky stars that he wasn't noticed.

He had never been so thankful for having a good memory before. Wolfram easily found his way through the hallways and coming to the door that would lead him back the courtyards. A horse stable was to the side and Wolfram made a mental note of it. The gates were closed now that it was night; he could make out the many guards seated around gates and was glad the fountain wasn't up that small trail. He easily made his way towards the yard outside his window, his heart thud loudly when he turned to the corner of the castle and found the beautiful fountain waiting quietly in the middle of the yard.

Flowers bloomed around the fountain with their petals spread wide, facing the moon. A smile curled across his face and Wolfram's eyes turned half-lidded. He always held a passion for nature, he wondered if it had anything to do with Lucas. Slowly, he glanced around the courtyard and his smile grew. It was gorgeous, trees stood around with apples, oranges and other fruit growing on their branches. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Wolfram began to make his way towards the fountain and peered weakly over the edge. The water was fresh, clear and glittered in the moonlight. A lone leaf fluttered upon the fountain water, creating little ripples echoing around the leaf.

A cool breeze blew past his face, making his hair flutter about. He felt so much better being out here, he no longer felt cooped up. Locked up in a brand new cage. Wolfram slowly eased himself down onto the edge and looked at his reflection, his emerald eyes gazed back up at him and Wolfram reached up, touching the side of his face. He couldn't believe it was really him. Wearily, he reached out and gently placed the tip of his finger in on the surface. Sighing once more to himself, Wolfram withdrew his hand from the fountain and ran his hand smoothly through his feathery locks. He smiled shyly at how soft his hair felt against his fingertips. It had never been that soft before in his life.

Sighing deeply to himself, he eased himself on the edge of fountain. Just allowing himself to sink into the sitting position he was already in. His shoulders slowly sagged and he tilted his head back to look up at the blank sky. Everything was so massive, so immense. He had gone from a mere slave that got kicked around, that got pushed around, to the supposed child of a very royal woman with two older brothers. Taken to the place he had always wanted to see, but never had to courage to go. Blood Pledge Castle. Everyone was looking, staring, and whispering about him, and he was more than sure that by the next day when the sun touches the land, it would have spread. Spread like wildfires that Wolfram von Bielefeld, the youngest son of Lady Cäcilie von Spitzweg had been found alive and a servant. Seems fit for an Omega, huh?

Not just that either. Wolfram tried not to think about it. He badly wanted to claw his way out of this situation, but he knew it was unavoidable. The Maoh, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, was his Mate. An Alpha, an Alpha King! That wasn't even normal! Hell, most Omegas' were lucky to even have a Mate that was a Beta. So why in the world was he so unlucky to find his Mate to be an Alpha, the King nonetheless? Maybe he didn't feel it? If Wolfram was lucky, maybe the King didn't feel the pull, the urge of the red string that just wanted to break free and find the other? Maybe when he meets the King face to face, he could play it off? Wolfram almost snorted at his own thoughts. How stupid could he get? He sounded beyond pathetic! The King most certainly felt it! The need and desperation! He almost fell out of the damn carriage when the two accidentally crossed each other's path!

He couldn't…Wolfram felt his shoulders lower even more and he pulled his legs up. Resting the balls of his feet against the fountains rough edges. His heart tinged unnaturally in his chest. He couldn't mate. Wolfram would have whimpered if his voice box worked, but it did not and so no sound escaped his lips as he wrapped his arm tightly around his knees and draped them in tightly. What if this King is demanding? What if he doesn't take no for an answer? Would it be expected of him to Mate with the double black Alpha when it is made known to his apparent family? Would he be forced too? Wolfram inhaled a sharp breath at the thought.

He couldn't. He didn't want to. He doesn't want to awaken his red string. Wolfram never wanted to mate and now that this King was his destine Mate, would he be forced into it? Love? That was something Thorn and even Lucas had chatted with him, well told him about; he would sit quietly and listen. Love was something big to Betas and Alphas; it used to be important to Omegas too. According to Victoria it still is, just people choose to ignore it. Wolfram had never been in love, never cared for somebody in that light. Thorn had told him that when he did Mate, he should do it for love. But how? How would he even know if he is in love? Nobody had ever told him about love and it wasn't like he had the voice to ask. He had, however, heard many tales of love, of the thing people did in love for one another. Tales of sacrificing something important for the one you love.

_Wolfram was afraid to fall in love._

He wanted Thorn and Lucas. He was told the two were given the deeds to the Inn. They're running it now. Wolfram would do anything to be able to go live with them once again. Honestly, he preferred life as a servant compared to this.

Wolfram had never felt so alone until now.

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

"You shouldn't be out here alone. It really isn't safe, no matter how it looks," A soothing voice whispered. It was kind and gentle and made Wolfram's stomach flip.

"I learned that the hard way, honestly," the voice chuckled and Wolfram slowly raised his head and stared point blankly at the friendly but yet goofy grin directed at him.

Profoundly, Wolfram felt tingles spread across his skin and his heart quickly began to pick up speed. He could hear the organ pounding within his ears. His lips slowly opened and shut, as if he was trying to speak, but no voice would ever slide out. It was him! He was really there! Wolfram had the strong urge to reach out and poke the other male. It was a little difficult to see him in the dark, but Wolfram could just about make out his form, that and the fact he could feel the other.

Midnight black hair framed his round face, matching round dark orbs friendly gazing at him. He wore odd dark blue button up night clothes. Wolfram could feel his face growing pink; he shook his head and narrowed his eyes. He turned his head, looking down at his lap and sucking on his bottom lip, his shoulders lifting in embarrassment. He was certain nobody had followed him out here! Wolfram had double checked to make sure nobody could have followed him and yet somehow this…this Wimp had!

"Sorry, I would have come to see you earlier, but Gunther had me in paperwork up to my nose," Yuuri tried to start a conversation. Easing himself backward, sitting on the grassy ground across from the blonde. Making sure there was a good distant between the two. He didn't want to scare Wolfram off.

"Ah, I'm even starting to see the paperwork in my sleep," he joked dryly and puffed out his cheeks when Wolfram showed no signs of even acknowledging his presence. Sighing to himself, Yuuri stood there quietly, allowing the pregnant silence to overcome the two.

"Well done Yuuri! Great first impression!" he scoffed to himself. Tilting his head to the side and glaring blankly at nothing. Wolfram probably thinks he's some kind of idiot, not that the blonde would be the first. After a few more seconds passed, both just sitting underneath the soft glow of the moon, spreading across his kingdom and scaring away any nightmares that may be lingering in the creaks of his kingdom. Yuuri finally returned his attention to Wolfram and observed him silently, taking in the new beauty the male possessed. He still couldn't believe how small and fragile Wolfram looked.

Yuuri found his brain reeling back to the day of festival. The boy in the crowd that had pulled at his soul, the male that almost made him tumble out of the carriage window had to be Wolfram. It had to be him. There was no denying. Yuuri could still feel it, right now even and sitting across from the blonde.

The urge to trap him in his arms and never let him go, to protect him from everything of the world. He could feel the anger boil in the pit of his stomach from the small wounds and blisters littering Wolfram's skin. It had been caused by those people, and why? Because he was an Omega. At first, Yuuri wasn't so sure what his Mate's breed was but the day after seeing Wolfram, he had talked with Gisela on about breeds and when she began to explain how people treated Omegas in much detail then Gwendal and Conrad, he felt such bitter anger. Anger he had never felt before, it took everything out of him to stop himself from transforming into his other self for no reason.

It was then he knew. His Mate was an Omega.

"Nee?" he called out gently, watching in satisfaction as Wolfram made a small jerking movement when he called out to the blonde.

"You…You went to the festival, didn't you? The Sun-kissed parade, you were there. I saw you," Yuuri whispered quietly, carefully choosing his words. He had to know.

He needed to know. His insides twisted, Wolfram had felt it too, right? And when Yuuri saw no movement from the blonde, he decided to continue, "In the crowd. When my carriage was passing…we saw each other…that was you, right?"

Wolfram sucked in sharply. His throat burned and his eyes grow wide. Was…was he asking what he thinks he's asking? No-No…he couldn't. He just couldn't be. It wasn't right. Wolfram nervously glanced up; his emerald eyes flickered about the courtyard before he shook his head furiously. It wasn't him! He wasn't there! It was somebody else!

Yuuri's own eyes widened slightly before they softened when they noticed the slight tremble of the blonde's shoulders. His lips twisted into a small smile and he let out a pleasant sigh. Yes, Wolfram had felt it, but the blonde seemed to be in denial. Brushing it off, he pushed himself to his feet and stretched his arms out.

"Fine, if that's what he wants…" he thought to himself, his deep blue pajama shirt rose as he stretched his arms before looking at the blonde. He felt more at ease knowing Wolfram felt what he felt, it was Wolfram. It was the blonde. Wolfram is who he needs.

"We should go back into the castle. It's getting late,"

Wolfram glanced up at the double black and raised his golden eyebrows. That's it? He isn't going to do anything else?

_Yuuri's an unusual king..._

* * *

**_Yay! Chapter 5 done! Yes! Hope you all enjoyed it :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A big special thank you to Hitomi65, Guest (1), TheAdelaide9, Love Love Love KXZ, Anaidreh, KOCHIKO, Sawyer Fan, Guest (2) XZanyu, Nickesha, WestKitsune, Guest (3), AuRi and Yay Wolfe. for reading and commenting. I'm so please that you all like my story so much!**_

**Remember this, the story is pure YuuRam-Yuuri/Wolfram. Yoai/Slash/Shounen ai. **

**Other couples include - YozRad-Yozak/Conrad and GweTer-Gwendal/Gunter**

**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual themes, AU, Maybe-MPreg**

**Please thank my wonderful beta: StephyYuki for all her hard work. **

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sleeping Stable**_

The bed was squishy. Wolfram disliked the bed incredibly. He had even taken to sleeping in the stables, not that anybody noticed; he had a very good idea of the guard's swap schedule and the young male would be back before anybody woke up. Besides, he felt much better in the stables than in the castle. The horses did much to help ease his loneliness.

It had been..? Well honestly, Wolfram wasn't so sure. He couldn't exactly tell time yet, but he was working on it... kind of. Wolfram wouldn't say he hadn't adapted to the wonderful ability named eavesdropping. He had overheard a few maids, chatting about how it had been a week since he had been rescued from that terrible Inn.

Whatever a_ 'week'_ meant, Wolfram wasn't completely sure. His supposed _'mother'_ who he had taken to calling her Lady Cecile, not that she knows of it though. The surprisingly not-so-young beauty had spent almost all hours of the day with him, trying to get him to speak and other things. Wolfram wanted the woman to hurry up and give up, but she wouldn't and not only that, Lady Cecile was able to tire him out more so then his Mistress. Oh…he probably shouldn't be calling her that anymore, huh?

Shifting on the spot, Wolfram tilted his head. It was a beautiful day; the sky was a clear blue with no cloud in sight. The sun glowed brightly above him, gently caressing his slowly healing skin, all thanks to Gisela. She was such a nice and kind young woman with lime green hair that framed her face, she had it kept off her face with a white ribbon.

Gisela was beautiful, not Lady Cecile beautiful, but gorgeous nonetheless. At first he had been against having the woman see him naked, seeing all the wounds he had been painfully decorated in, he felt she was peeling back the layers and letting all the darkness ooze out of his body. She eventually broke through his shields, and Wolfram found himself allowing her to see his bruised and battered body.

Secretly, Wolfram was surprised that he found her pleasant to be around. He couldn't say the same for some other people he had met, like Yozak for example. The bright orange-haired man who had saved his life. For some reason, the man knows exactly what to say to make Wolfram turn a new shade of red. Wolfram didn't exactly like to be around the man for that reason.

Right now, the young golden-haired man sat underneath a lovely tree that had bright white blossoms dancing gently through the air. Wolfram inhaled deeply, resting his sore back against the tree and watched the much older man. Conrad, Wolfram had once heard him be called Weller before, the male had cringed at the word. He couldn't bear being called by his second name, not that he has one though. Recently, Gwendal had allowed him to watch Conrad train his team, the same team that had called out to Conrad the day he had been brought to the castle.

Unfortunately, today Conrad wasn't training his team. Wolfram had even gotten out early to watch the horses being fed while waiting for the brunette, he had been expecting Conrad and his team to appear, but instead, Conrad and the young Alpha King appeared. Apparently, Yuuri had to be taught sword fighting every day.

Something about not having good skills, whatever that meant. Ever since the King had discovered him out after hours, Wolfram had been avoiding the double black King. Hiding in cupboards, locking himself in the bathroom and such, all to hide from the King, especially whenever he saw the man coming around, Wolfram would drop and roll. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Was that the saying? He had overheard the phrase from a few soldiers around the castle.

The goofy strange King sent Wolfram a grin, waving over at him. Wolfram, unsure of how to act, could only mimic the King's action with a blank face. He jolted on the spot as he caught the odd expression that overcame Conrad's face, Wolfram flushed and ducked his head, looking down at his lap and squeezing his knees tightly together and clenched his knees with his hands. His throat felt dry and he couldn't prevent the embarrassment rolling up his chin, which only made him clench his eyes shut even tighter. This was exactly why he had been avoiding the King; the double black was able to strike such things within him. His gut shuddered and Wolfram bit his bottom lip, his shoulders becoming tense.

Black eyes swirled as they took in the blonde. Yuuri wasn't stupid; he knew the small blonde had been avoiding him. An amused smile still on his face, Yuuri turned his head away and chuckled, shaking his head low.

"Okay Conrad, let's dance," he smirked, pulling out his sword that made a strange wail underneath his hand. Swishing the sword around, making a bright silver swoosh through the air impressively.

Conrad's amber eyes sparkled and his lips stretched into a wide smile. He chuckled in amusement and nodded his head, pulling out his own sword and flicking it up into a defense position, "Yes Heika. Let's, _as you say_, dance," he said, winking teasingly at the young King.

With a low grunt under his breath, Yuuri spun forward and brought down his sword and frowned as his god-father blocked the incoming attack. The double black could feel his sword vibrate as it made contact with Conrad's. His fingers gently massaged the handle of his sword, apologizing for the harsh slap.

"How's recovering coming along?" Yuuri whispered low to the brunette, his dark eyes glancing at the blonde resigning underneath the fruit tree. The blonde was watching the two with wide eyes, amazed with how they moved. Yuuri couldn't prevent the slight smugness seep into his heart at the stunned expression on the blonde, Wolfram looked a lot better than he had last week.

"Wolfram, he's still afraid to be around us. I think he's starting to trust me," Conrad sighed quietly, his eyes bouncing at his baby brother and taking in his form. He pulled backward and swung his sword, smirking as he caught Yuuri off guard.

He winked teasingly again at the King and quickly ducked underneath the embarrassed man's counterattack, "It's a slow process, it'll take time before he'd become comfortable around us probably. Gisela advised us to take it slow and easy with him, as not overwhelm him. It's going to take a while for him to fully heal. Mentally and physically."

Yuuri nodded his head, chewing his bottom lip as he arched backward and held his sword up when Conrad delivered a row of powerful strikes, "I see, so we can't be too hasty," Yuuri murmured more to himself then his god-father, "And Gwendal?"

Conrad shook his head, "Gwendal…he isn't taking it too well. He's thrown himself into his paperwork rather than deal with the situation. He doesn't like to admit it, but it's Gwendal's way of coping with it all," he breathed out, rolling his left shoulder and twitching his sword along, spinning around and blocking another incoming attack.

"Günter's been taking care of him."

Yuuri snorted to himself, his lips twitched in amusement. It was not a secret that their overdramatic lavender haired friend had a crush on Gwendal, it wasn't too hard to notice, to everyone but Gwendal himself that is. It was a wonder how a man like Gwendal was able to run a country but was blind to something as small as this.

"That's good. I was beginning to worry about him," Yuuri admitted, grinding his teeth briefly as he tried to block another attack. He mentally huffed about Conrad being the best sword-fighter in his kingdom, it had been so long since the two had spared together that Yuuri had forgotten how strong and fast Conrad is.

"I heard Lady Cäcilie has been trying to teach him words," he added in thoughtfully, tilting his head and looking at Wolfram from the corner of his eye before looking at Conrad and saw the slight sag of the shoulders, "Not a word, huh?"

"Mother hasn't lost hope. She spends the most time with Wolfram, after myself of course," Conrad closed his eyes briefly and nodded his head.

"Mother believes that Wolfram needs compassion."

"Compassion? He's weary about all of this," Yuuri groaned, turning to look at his castle. He had read the report on the blonde, his life and how he lived it.

He knows most of it and he couldn't believe somebody, anybody could go through all that, "Maybe I even scare him. Wolfram's been avoiding me."

Conrad chuckled, "Yes, I've noticed. And yet, so have you," he smiled brightly, eyes dropping to Yuuri's stance.

He moved forward and kicked lightly to his left leg, almost sending the young King down, "Your left leg is off."

Yuuri grumbled and arched himself, drawing his leg in and twisting on the spot, "I was giving him space, I didn't want to intimidate him," he frowned, pulling his sword back and stepping away. His eyes dropped to the pouting face of his sword and smiled, gently stroking the white masked face to apologize for the rough fight.

Conrad gave his godson an understanding nod, his eyes became soft and warm, "After all…meeting the King and finding themselves living with said King, must be scary…"

Conrad inhaled deeply; he looked at his baby brother. Wolfram looked like he was beginning to doze off, his soft green orbs beginning to close. It was the first time he had seen Wolfram so relaxed and at ease since he had come to the castle.

Conrad still couldn't help the bubble of unusual anger that filled his stomach at the blisters and cuts that ruined the perfect pale skin. A nasty bruise was still present on his lower chin, curling up and covering the side of Wolfram's bottom lip. Gisela had tried to heal the bruise, but every morning it would return. She had commented on how damaged Wolfram's soft skin had become over the years, "Wolfram still has to meet the rest of the castle. He hasn't met either Günter or Anissina yet; mother still scares him at times. Don't take it to heart, after all, that was the life he knew."

Yuuri nodded and ran his hand smoothly through his dark locks. His lips curled into a tight line and he nodded his head, "Wolfram still has yet to meet Greta. I'm sure Wolfram would feel much more at ease with Greta than anybody else. Maybe I should invite him to our picnic later today," he hummed thoughtfully, he couldn't help but smile.

The young Princess had been eager to meet the small blonde; she had a heart of gold and was the kindest person he knew. If anybody could make somebody like Wolfram, who had been hurt and stained, feel at ease and comfortable it would have to be somebody like Greta. The young princess could melt any heart, could get through any barrier. And it would have some perks. Perks such as himself becoming closer to the blonde.

Conrad smiled warmly and brightly, he nodded his head eagerly, "Yes, Heika. I believe Greta would take to Wolfram quickly, and the other way around too. Wolfram needs somebody as pure as Greta in his life," he murmured, putting his sword back into its sheath and held the handle.

Wolfram made a gentle sneeze and felt his head dip, his eyes flashed open and he glanced around with his heart beating loudly against his chest. He had forgotten where he was, he thought it was all dream and that he was back at the Inn. Locked up. Lifting one hand, he rubbed his sore eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. His face felt itchy as it always did, it was because of his blisters and sores. Blinking a couple of times, he felt an odd shudder against the top of his knee; it sent a chill down his spine.

Making a small yawn, he lowered his eyes to look at his knee and felt a small smile spread across his face at the glowing sparkling crimson butterfly which had settled quite pleasantly across his bare knee. He slowly curls a single finger out and gently hovers it above the butterfly and watched quietly as the butterfly fluttered from his knee and surprisingly perched itself on the tip of his finger. Wolfram tilted his head to the side, gazing at the gorgeous wings before he tilted his head backward as the butterfly began to flutter away. He never had the chance to ever be this close to nature before.

"Wolfe! Oh Wolfe," a familiar voice bellowed out.

A female voice shrieked, gaining Wolfram's attention along with the other two young men. Wolfram puffed out his damaged cheek and carefully rocked himself onto his feet, carefully stretching his legs out and turning his head around to look at the figure excitedly coming down the steps.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" She threw her arms around Wolfram's shoulders. She pulled him towards her, shoving his face into her bust.

Conrad shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hand still on the hilt of his sword. He walked towards his two family members and tilted his head to the side, "Mother, Wolfram's face is beginning to turn blue," he pointed out in amusement, watching as Cäcilie's emerald eyes popped open and she grabbed hold of Wolfram's tiny shoulders and pushed him away slightly with a bright cherry smile on her face. Wolfram sucked in a large puff of air, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Lady Cäcilie," Yuuri greeted, bowing his head in greeting. He carefully held his sword and brought out a roll of the finest white silk Wolfram had ever seen.

Lady Cäcilie's eyes widened and her smile transformed into something much flirtier, "Oh, Heika! I didn't see you there. Ah! It's actually great that you're here. I was going to look for you afterwards," she spoke excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Mother?" Conrad questioned thoughtfully, eyebrows raising in wonder. Just what had his mother been doing, what's going through her head this time?

Bright green eyes glowed gleefully, "Let's throw a ball. A party!" she squealed out, her long black dress swishing around her body as she moved.

"Let's introduce Wolfe to the world!" she smiled, twirling around and waving a hand out and wiggling her hips side to side.

Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat. A ball, a party? He couldn't believe it. He had heard so many stories of parties and balls, of the finest silks and the dances everyone partook in. Were they really going to throw one of those? Was he really going to be allowed to attend one? His heart beat harshly in his chest at the possibility of seeing something so great. A rush of brief excitement fluttered through his veins before he bit his bottom lip and lowered his head in shame. He wasn't sure if he could attend or not, he might not be allowed too.

"Mother. Wolfram might not be ready," Conrad suddenly said, turning to look at the blonde and placing his hand firmly onto the boy's shoulder. Wolfram lifted his head and looked up at Conrad. Did that mean the party would be for him?

Lady Cäcilie rolled her green eyes, making a soft grunt under her breath, "Con-rad, you're no fun! I'm certain this is what Wolfe needs! Right Wolfe?" she smiled brightly over at her younger son.

She swayed her hips side to side again while rubbing her hands together, "Right Wolfe, dancing and talking! Lots of good food!" she hummed, almost dancing on the spot.

"Mother," Conrad groaned to himself, shaking his head almost pleasantly, "May I ask who would be attending this ball?"

Rolling her eyes at her middle child looking like the picture of innocence, Lady Cäcilie's lips pulled into a wide grin, baring her pearly whites at him, "Well of course everyone," she squealed and upon seeing Conrad raise a perfectly groomed eyebrow, she scoffed.

"I mean the Nobles Conrad. We have to show off our dear Wolfe, and besides, my dear brother has been asking about meeting him," she spoke, her eyes darkening as she thought of her older brother.

She held a great dislike towards him, as he was one of the few who had advised her on giving Wolfram up before he went missing suddenly. Very strange, if you asked her; she wouldn't be surprised if he was one of the few who tried to get rid of her baby, "I'm sure everyone will be happy to finally meet him."

Yuuri, who had been standing idly by listening quietly, and also been not-so-subtly sneaking glances at a certain blonde, had finally decided to cut in. He arched his back and looked at Lady Cäcilie, "Perhaps we should consider Wolfram in this. After all this party is for him, right?" he pressed, looking at the woman and knowing about her love to throw parties, any ball for that matter. But also knowing as a woman and a mother, she would want to get back at all the nobles that had advised her to give up on young Wolfram, who had belittled the blonde for being an Omega.

"Of course," Lady Cäcilie gasped out, spinning around to face her youngest son and gently brushed a few of his golden locks out of his face, "Well Wolfe?" she hummed, tilting her head to the side and allowing her own golden hair to roll down her face like a golden waterfall.

Wolfram blinked slowly, he looked up at his supposed mother, Lady Cäcilie with a blank expression. His eyes drifted to the side almost immediately, staring at the ground. He had always wanted to see a ball; it was something that was always spoken of at the Inn. The King's and former Queen's balls were always grand, beautiful. The talk of the kingdom and when a ball is thrown, it was also a time when commoners had the pleasure of seeing the ten noble families come to town.

Slowly, he found himself bobbing his head in answer which only made Lady Cäcilie squeal gleefully and pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh Wolfe!" she shrieked out, "I have to start the preparations!"

"M-Mother," Conrad sighed and quickly followed after, fearing his dear old mother might end up doing something she'll regret. Like the last time. She was so adamant on having this unique ice statue, only it ended up melting halfway through the ball. Seriously, it just fell apart into a puddle of water during Yuuri's speech. It sure was a sight to see; in fact Conrad was sure it was still on the tongues of many people.

Wolfram watched both of them go with unblinking wide eyes, his lips spread and he lightly scratched the back of his head. He couldn't help but wonder if his-Lady Cäcilie was like this a lot. He pitied his supposed brothers for having to put up with it all, he wasn't sure if he could and he's been at the castle for barely a week and the woman was tiring him out so much with her burst of energy.

"Well, that was eventful…" Wolfram felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

His heart quickly began to speed up and his face turned pink. He hadn't noticed he had been left with the King. Wolfram tilted his head and shyly looked up at the King through his golden hair and when Yuuri gave him a bright kind smile, he found himself looking back at the ground. He was sure, if it was possible, steam would erupt from his ears.

Yuuri chuckled to himself and turned his own head, looking down at his sword, "Ah. Sorry Morgif, I got a bit distracted," he apologized again, shifting the now loudly wailing sword in his hands.

Wolfram snapped his head up and stared at the sword, looking at the gapping mouth on the handle, "Oh. Wolfram, this is Morgif. He's my…sword," he joked, holding the sword to Wolfram.

Wolfram placed a finger on his chin and slightly bent over, looking at the moaning face with wide eyes filled with wonder. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had heard about the sword from rumors; he couldn't believe it was right in front of him. Wolfram let out a breathless gasp as the sword made another wail and he reached out, poking the face on its cheek which made Morgif groan and shake in Yuuri's hands. Morgif turned his black pools onto Wolfram and pouted after Wolfram poked him.

His eyes grew wide at seeing Wolfram before he let out an even louder moan that sounded very sexual causing both men to turn red, "M-Morgif! Yuuri gasped, pulling the shaking sword back from Wolfram when it tried to get closer to the blonde.

"Ah, be nice," he huffed at the wailing face before looking at Wolfram in embarrassment, "Sorry about that. Morgif likes pretty faces," he admitted, face growing redder when Morgif made a sound of agreement.

A tiny smile appeared across Wolfram's face, he let out a tiny breathless laugh. Finding Morgif amusing. When he realized what he had just done, he felt a shudder run up his spine and he turned redder, looking to the side when Yuuri stared at him with large round black eyes. Surprised at what Wolfram had just done, as far as he knew, Wolfram hadn't really shown any emotion since he arrived at the castle. Smiling even wider, Yuuri snorted at Morgif.

"Don't embarrass me like that," he playfully slapped the tip of the sword's hilt; "He's very…head-strong," Yuuri chuckled. Wolfram tried to stop the smile, but it came anyway. He smiled at the sword openly.

"He doesn't really like the sun, it burns his face," Yuuri explained when the sword whines loudly suddenly.

"I have to wrap him back up now," he says, shifting the roll of silk in his hand.

His dark eyes flickered between the sword and Wolfram, "Ah, can you hold him up straight?"

Wolfram's eyes widen in surprise that the King would ask him to hold the legendary sword. Feeling determined, he nodded his head and reached for the sword that made a row of gasps upon noticing the pretty boy was going to hold him. Breathing a sharp breath as his fingers brushed against Yuuri's, Wolfram felt a row of goose bumps quickly lick their way across his skin, but Wolfram ignored it and carefully twisted Morgif around smiling at the gooey face the sword made.

Morgif made moaning noises at Wolfram before turning his attention to his owner and groaned in displeasure when he saw the silk, "Sorry Morgif," Yuuri chuckled and began to wrap the sword up.

Tying a bow at the tip of the handle, Yuuri smiled and nodded, "There. Thank you Wolfram,"

Blushing even deeper, Wolfram ducked his head and nodded in return to the double black. Feeling disappointed that he wasn't graced with the blonde voice; Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch. You see my daughter, Princess Greta really wants to meet you," he says. He knows it's a lame excuse to spend time with the Omega, but how else will he make a start?

Wolfram blinks slowly, letting the words sink in. Did the King just invite him for lunch? With his young daughter? Wolfram had heard about the princess, about how kind and innocent she is, how gentle she is. That Princess Greta is the best princess the kingdom had ever had, straight after King Yuuri. That she, just like her adopted father, is made of pure light and warmth. At first Wolfram did not believe that Greta was real, she had to be made up as nobody was that pure and just so, well light itself. It was impossible. And yet here he was, being given the opportunity to meet the young gentle princess.

His mouth opened and shut, unsure of how to answer, "Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into this!" Yuuri quickly added nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Awkwardly looking off to the side and running his hand through his hair. Wolfram searched around himself to find something that would let the kind King know he'd actually would like to meet the Princess of light. He couldn't exactly speak his mind. Puffing out his cheeks, he reached out and tugged lightly on the edge of dark sleeve. Gaining Yuuri's attention, Yuuri's dark pools widened in surprise and he tilted his head, he watched as Wolfram shyly nodded his head.

"You'd like to attend?" Yuuri slowly spoke and grinned so widely that his cheeks began to sting when Wolfram timidly nodded in reply.

"Greta will be so pleased! She's been on my case about meeting you since the day you arrived," he chuckled, closing his eyes in an _'eye smile'_.

Wolfram breathed in a sharp breath as he felt his face turn redder and his heart beat louder, so loud that he could hear the beating organ in his ears, "Well, just allow me to return Morgif to the treasure room and I'll meet you in the gardens. Oh, the jasmine garden, it's one of Greta's favourite places,"

Wolfram nods his head in understanding, his heart swelled as he watched the King rush off into the castle. He reached up and rubbed his face, feeling the heat vibrating underneath his palms and it made his chest throb. Lunch in the jasmine garden; where could that be? Wheezing deeply, he turned around and began to walk towards the castle. He had to find the garden, he couldn't remember seeing the garden around before, and he had explored most of the castle. Scanning his wide eyes around the yard his gaze drifted to the stairs.

Entering the castle, Wolfram paused mid-step and glanced around shyly. His eyes trailing over all the doors attached to hallways, he couldn't quite decide on which corridor to take, which pathway to take, which one would take him to the jasmine garden. Spotting a maid in a deep red and white dress coming scattering towards him, Wolfram nervously waved her over. She was beautiful with long curl of lushes green, a reasonable size bust with long slender legs. Her wide orange eyes notices the young blonde and she quickly rushed towards him, holding the front of her short dress down.

"S-Sir?" she stuttered, stopping in front of him and bowing in respect.

Wolfram pressed a finger against his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side in thought. How was he supposed to ask her where the jasmine garden was? His voice box didn't work; he'd have to show her. Forcing a strained smile, he swallowed a lump in his throat and shifted his hand about.

The maid blinked her orange eyes and tilted her head to the side in confusion, seeing this Wolfram covered his mouth and shook his head, "You can't talk…" she trailed off slowly and smiled kindly at the blonde when he nodded his head.

"I see, what is it you'd like. My lord?"

Hearing himself being called 'My lord' made Wolfram frown; he'd never get use to that, never. Sucking his bottom lip as he thought of how to approach the situation, his eyes widened and he cupped his hands together, pressing all his fingers together to make a bud like shape. He then processed to curl his fingers to make a blooming like shape; he repeated the action to the maid.

She stared at it before gasping, "Oh. Flower, flower," she repeated and Wolfram nodded. He arches his back and points to the yard. The maid turns her head to look through the wide door-frame.

"Flower yard? Yard…oh garden. You want to know where the flower gardens are. Right?" she questioned and Wolfram let out a gasp of relief, nodding his head furiously.

The maid smiled herself and rocked on the balls of her feet, "The flower gardens are just down that corridor and to the left,"

Wolfram turned his head and looked down the corridor the maid had been pointing towards. He scratches the back of his head and returned his attention to the maid, bowing his head in thanks. Wolfram watched as the maid returned to her duties. Tapping his fingers together, Wolfram turned to face the hallway he had been directed to go down, sighing to himself and shaking his head, he began to slowly walk down the corridor. Every footstep he took, made him feel more nervous, causing his heart to beat harshly within his chest.

Poking his head out, the small blonde peered around the corner to find another archway leading outside. Pressing his lips tightly together, he scratched at the back of his head and wondered why he hadn't explored this way before? He hadn't ever been down this hallway. Frowning, he dragged his feet along, moving towards the archway. A breathless gasp escaped Wolfram's lips as he could see the beginning of a wonderland outside the doorframe, pressing his hand firmly against his chest, he carefully stepped out and was greeted with the most beautiful and gorgeous sight he had ever seen before.

Daisies fluttered around the stone steps he stood upon, gently curling against the cool stone with their pure white and pink dusted petals gently creasing the air. On both sides of the staircase were trees, both were filled with healthy dark or light green leaves. One tree had pure purple apples hanging within the branches, while the other tree had baby blue oranges, as ironic as it was.

Slowly he moved further into the garden. Pearly white stone archways made pretty patterns around the garden, making the archways split into different parts of the garden. As Wolfram walked towards one, he discovered that every archway had words carved at the top. 'Cäcilie's Red Sigh' was the first archway he came across and peering through the frame, he found a beautiful garden with bright golden flowers; their petals spread wide open with a red dusting at the tips. Wolfram shyly approached one of the flowers and crouched down; noticing the way the red dusting looked like tiny little flames had been imprinted upon the softness. Reaching out, he gently stroked one of the petals and smiled. They withered underneath his fingertips, but they were beautiful, very beautiful.

Stretching out his legs, Wolfram sniffed the Cäcilie's Red sigh and sighed, they smelled wonderful too. A smell he had never smelt before. Still smiling Wolfram quickly exited Cäcilie's Red sigh garden, eager to see what other gardens were here. A garden was filled with deep purple flowers that resembled roses in a way; they looked fully bloomed with greyish spots at the bottom of the flower.

They were named _'Secret Gwendal'_. This flower had an odd smell, and yet he still liked the smell a lot. Another garden he had found possessed thin flowers that reminded him of Lucas's gladiola's, they were a warm brown colour with white specks in the middle, their petals curled up and outward with a glowing yellowish tint.

_'Conrad Stands upon the Earth'_ was written on the stone above the archway. The flower had a honey-like scent, they also tingled his skin when he touched them.

Right at the moment, however, Wolfram was standing in the garden filled with tiger lily-like flowers. They looked odd, he hadn't ever seen a tiger lily like that, at first he thought maybe they weren't tiger lilies, but they looked so similar that Wolfram decided they must belong to the lily family. They were midnight with blue and white speckles, it looked absolutely beautiful. Sniffing one of the flowers, Wolfram sighed to himself. They smelled the best so far, like running fresh water; he suddenly had the image of a waterfall fill his mind, like an image out of a textbook he had stolen once.

Turning his head, he noticed the garden even had a small fountain in the middle with the midnight flowers growing along the stone. By chance he turned his head around; noticing another archway garden across from this one, he smiled and slowly began to walk towards it. Pausing, he glanced up at the archway and found his mouth open in shock.

_'Beautiful Wolfram'._

Blinking furiously before glancing back at the garden he had just left, he looked at the gorgeously written stone writing. Filled with_ 'Yuuri's Naiveté'_. Wolfram ran a hand smoothly through his hair.

Cäcilie, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram and Yuuri. The names were them. Wolfram twisted his lips together and tilted his head to the side, rubbing his eyes. All the names are connected to one another. It was odd that they're flowers though. Turning his attention to the _'Beautiful Wolfram's'_ he glanced shyly through the frame and bit his bottom lip. Tulips… Or what looked like Tulips. They were a soft golden colour with a green dusting at the top, just as he was about to step into the garden, he heard a voice behind him.

Making a breathless gasp, Wolfram spun around to look behind him. He blinked furiously and flushed brightly as the young Alpha King slowed to stop in front of him, leaning over panting.

"Sorry. I got a little caught up," Yuuri sighed, looking up at the blonde who nervously nodded his head in understanding as honestly, Wolfram hadn't noticed so much time had passed.

Smiling warmly, Yuuri stretched his back, "Greta's waiting in her garden."

Wolfram followed after Yuuri shyly, tapping his fingers together. Soon they came across another archway garden; Wolfram tilted his head back and looked up at the stone writing above the doorway._ 'Greta's Warm Smile'_. Wolfram blinked once before smiling, that sounded beautiful, warming his heart. The name of the flower matched with the young princess greatly, Greta's flower.

"Lady Cäcilie created the flower on Greta's 7th birthday; it was her gift. Greta has worked hard to look after it. I've never seen her so happy before," Yuuri smiled brightly entering the garden with Wolfram trailing after. Pausing briefly and gazing around the garden. The flowers looked beautiful, like a cross between jasmine and antrum flowers, a mixture of blue, pale pink and lavender flowers spread out across the garden, stretching out and growing along the trees.

"Greta."

Standing near the middle, next to a polished white table set was a young girl of roughly 8 years old. Her chocolate curls framed her face, making her large amber eyes stand out when the sun caught them. She wore a silky pale pink dress that ended at her knees, with two sets of bows on her shoulders.

Hearing her name, she turned her head and smiled brightly at the young King, "Daddy!" she smiled brightly, waving her hand wildly and running towards him, throwing her arms tightly around his waist.

Yuuri caught her with a laugh and hugged her just as tightly, "I'm sorry Greta. I know I've been busy with Gwendal," he said, looking at his daughter who smiled even brighter if it was possible.

"But now I have time to spend with you," the King spoke with a wide grin.

"Daddy," Greta laughed, rolling her eyes and shook her head.

"You know I understand all the responsibilities. I know you've got to look after the country too," she sounded so grown up that it surprised Wolfram how a young child could be so mature. She was most definitely a princess who understood that she had to share her Daddy with the country. However, as much as Wolfram liked being on the side's lines, Greta decided it was the perfect moment to turn her head and lock their eyes.

Automatically another smile graced her face, the smile growing wider on her tan face and she gave the blonde a cute wave, "Hello, you must be Wolfram," she said, stretching her arm out to shake.

Wolfram's gorgeous emerald eyes dropped to the small petite hand slowly reaching out to his own hand. Greta glanced at the hand and her caramel eyebrows rose to her hair line and a sadden glint appeared within her large eyes. She couldn't believe somebody had to withstand such things with scorn skin, Wolfram's hand had small cuts up his fingers and on the top he had a pale yellow bruise that looked like it had finally started to heal.

Rotating her head backward, she looked up at the blonde with large puppy-like eyes, "Are you joining us for lunch? Please?" Wolfram made a breathless laugh and found himself nodding nervously.

It looked as if Greta had suddenly glowed with sparkles around her as she clapped her hands together, "Yay, I've wanted to meet you for a while now,"

"Now Greta, don't overwhelm him," Yuuri chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and winking at the blonde who flushed embarrassingly and played with a loose string of his white and blue long sleeved shirt.

"Maybe we should start feasting?" he suggested, struggling to control his own bubbling excitement of spending time with the blonde.

Greta blinked slowly, looking at her Daddy with confusion but none the less, she smiled warmly and nodded, "The food looks good, really delicious," she giggled gleefully, turning to look at the glamorous foods spread across the garden table.

Wolfram slowly and timidly walked behind the other male, rubbing his thumps together before sliding into the white flower-like chair next to the young Princess opposite the Alpha King. Turning his eyes on the small princess, he observed her, the way she sat like a princess before relaxing and slacking much like a normal child.

Her tight brown curls hung across her shoulder gracefully and she began to kick her legs. He could tell she was growing closer to the breed-age, the age where they'll find out which breed they are; she was a human, which meant—unlike demons who knew what breed they are as soon as they're born—it takes them a little longer. Greta was going to begin to show signs soon. As an Omega, Wolfram was able to notice these things.

He is, after all, the mother breed, no matter how much Omega's were looked down upon and brushed to the side or spoken badly of, the features of an Omega were still there. Wolfram could only hope Greta doesn't become an Omega like him; he didn't want her to go through what he goes through every day.

"Wolfram," Greta called, pulling the quiet Omega from his thoughts. Blinking furiously, he tilted his head to the young female and smiled shyly.

"What do you like? Ham or cheese? Or maybe you're like Daddy who likes them both?" she questioned, pulling a face at that while Yuuri laughed dryly.

"I like ham, cheese just makes me wince. It tastes too strong and smells funny as well. Daddy says cheese is one of his favourites, but I think it just tastes like dried up sponge." she snorted, shaking her head and sticking her tongue out as she spoke. Wolfram made a low breathless laugh as he listened to the 8-year-old rant on about how evil cheese is and how strange it is for a King like Yuuri to like it.

"Greta," Yuuri sighed, but still smiled none the less, "Cheese isn't that bad."

Sticking her tongue at her Daddy, Greta giggled and returned her large curious eyes onto Wolfram, "So, which one is it?" she asked, rocking forward on the chair and holding the plate of the beautifully made sandwiches. All of the neatly triangle cut sandwiches had their crusts cut off and all had bright tomatoes and lettuce, half of the plate was filled with what Wolfram assumed was ham while the other half was filled with what he assumed was cheese.

One was bright golden and the other was pale pink. Greta slowly blinked her eyes, her lips curled into a light line and she made a soft gasp upon seeing Wolfram's confused expression, "Wolfram, haven't you ever had ham or cheese sandwiches before?"

Wolfram's eyes widened and he arched his back, sitting up straight and shyly shrugged his shoulders, "Wolfram, you haven't tried…any…thing have…you…" Yuuri slowly spoke, staring at the small blonde. Looking between Wolfram and Greta, he couldn't believe how similar they are in size wise. It wasn't right, Wolfram should be at least a bit bigger than Greta; they weren't the same size, but close. Anybody could still tell Wolfram was almost a grown up. His midnight eyebrows pulled together when Wolfram guiltily bit his bottom lip and shook his head. Just what had those people done to him?

"Don't be guilty about this Wolfram," he smiled warmly, kindly towards the blonde.

"Daddy's right, now that you're a part of our family, you can try all sorts of treats! Especially my favourite strawberry sponge cake! It's soooooo good," Greta giggled, rubbing her rosy cheeks as she thought of her favourite sweet, unaware of the small frown that appeared across Wolfram's face when Greta mentioned _'family'_. He felt bad, but this wasn't his family. His family was back at the Inn, with Thorn and Lucas. Oh, how he missed those two. He had been receiving letters from the two, and he also been sending his own off to them.

Yuuri smiled as he listened to the young brunette, his dark eyes glanced towards Wolfram and met with Wolfram's eyes. He flashed a bright and warm smile at the blonde before looking down at the goodies, "Here, you should try cheese sandwiches. They're good, despite what Greta says,"

"Ew, no Daddy. He has to try the ham!"

Meanwhile slowly approaching the castle's gates was a young man with black hair. He shifted his long staff and pushed himself further through the gates, greeting the soldiers that had stopped to welcome him. The Great Sage. His body was encased in a deep black long sleeved shirt and pants with long dark and light blue material hanging off his body in a robe like fashion.

"Ah. Lord von Voltaire," he smirked, pushing the round glasses up his nose as he came to stop in front of the tall dark grey haired man, "What may I owe the pleasure for?"

Gwendal glared down at the cheeky Sage and tightens his arms across his chest, "Great Sage," he nods in greeting, his voice silk and deep as always. His stormy eyes glowing darkly at the man.

Murata Ken, the legendary Great Sage made a soft amused snort under his breath and turned his attention to the much shorter man standing next to Gwendal, "Lord von Christ," he adds, his lips pulling into an even wider smirk than before. They couldn't see his eyes as his large glasses covered them, but he looked between the two men with a knowing look. Being a Beta such as himself, who had lived many lives and seen many things, he could smell when a Beta wanted another Beta and right now, he could smell how much Günter desired the uptight man.

It amused him, such an odd couple. He wondered if the two would ever get together. Bouncing his eyebrows, Murata returned his attention to the taller man, "How is our young Bambi?"

"He is fine," Gwendal grunted out and turned his head to the side, his eyes closing briefly, "But I didn't request you here for nothing, come with us," and with that Murata sighed quietly and followed after the other taller men.

Murata quietly crossed his arms over his chest and following them. He smiled cunningly and flirty at a passing maid in a pale blue dress with a white apron. She turned bright red in embarrassment and awkwardly stumbled along the hallway, almost dropping the laundry.

Murata lowered his head and pushed the glasses up his nose, chuckling under his breath and followed the two men towards a familiar staircase leading down, "The dungeons?" he thought out loud, before pouting, sticking his bottom lip out. He sighed quietly under his breath when neither man answered him, smiled lightly before sighing again, and climbed down the steps.

"This is where we moved the prisoners," Günter explained as Gwendal pushed the heavy doors open, revealing a large dark room that stank of sweat and frustration. Tiny shuttered windows lined across the top of the large grey stones. The three men walked further into the room and gazed around.

Murata felt his stomach coil almost painfully as he looked into the very thick, dirty metal bars lining up both sides of the huge hall. It looked like a corridor with metal cages on both sides; then near the end of the corridor it split into two more corridors going both directions, left and right. Chains hung from the walls and the cages all had large heavy metal locks with empty chain coves within them.

"We haven't really needed it since Yuuri became the king, not many people feel the need to go against him. Everyone loves the King, but unfortunately, there are always a few that don't agree with Yuuri's ways."

Murata turned his attention away from an empty cell and nodded his head slowly, "I see," he murmured out, silently agreeing with the men. So many people did love the country a lot more now that Yuuri had taken hold of the kingdom, but there will always be the few who disagree with it.

"Did you find out their real names?"

"Yozak spent a lot of time at the Inn," Günter explained softly, tilting his head and brushing off the long lavender hair from his shoulder.

"He's been working with the two who had been looking after Wolfram all these years. According to young Thorn, they were forced to call them Master and Mistress, so neither of them knew their true names,"

Gwendal lead the men down another hallway to a single cell at the end, "Meet Madam Morgan, the mate of Sir Gracesen," he grunted out, crossing his arms tightly over his chest once again, glaring darkly at the green haired woman behind bars, sitting clammily with her hands on her lap.

"Miss Morgan, then?" Murata spoke, turning to look at the woman and raised an eyebrow at her as she stared dead at them.

"I've already told you!" Morgan hissed out, grinding her teeth together and clenching her dirty skirt. Her green hair was all over the place and stuck to her face.

Her eyes slid into snake-like slits and she growled lowly, clenching her teeth together. "I don't know anything else,"

Murata looked at Gwendal with slight confusion on his face. Gwendal glanced at the shorter dark haired male out of the corner of his eye, "According to Madam Morgan, Wolfram ended up in her care from a mystery woman," he snorted, obviously not believing what Morgan had apparently told them.

"I see," Murata said thoughtfully, turning his blank glassed eyes onto the woman.

Murata's lips curling into a wide smile, his skin stretching, "Well my lady, how about you explain it again but to me?"

Morgan eyed the Great Sage with half-lidded eyes. She shifts on the wooden chair, it squeaked underneath her weight. She sighed and ran her fingers smoothly through the damp hair, pushing it off her neck, "Fine," she grunted out, rolling her eyes.

"It started roughly 20 or so years ago. Gracesen was beginning to worry as we were short on…servers. They kept running away or just plain out ending their lives," Morgan shrugged uncaringly, she shook her head and then rolled her eyes.

"But then one night, we got a note. A note that told us to meet them at the bridge, you know the one outside the kingdom.

"The note said about meeting somebody there who had a very…desirable item that they were willing to part with for a very healthy price," Morgan explained slowly, choosing her words carefully. Her eyes closed briefly and she wheezed softly.

"Gracesen thought it was some prank or something, but his curiosity got the best of him and as they say, curiosity killed the cat. Well anyway, he told me to go while he ran the place; I did as I was told. He was my mate. I went to the bridge with the cash and there he was," Morgan trailed off, her eyes gaining a far off gaze.

"A child that was roughly 29 years old. He had just grown out of his toddler years; he was confused as to what was going on. The woman with him said he would come in handy one day.

"If I knew I'd be stuck with the kid, I wouldn't have ever taken him,"

Murata's eyes flashed as he took in the words. He snorted softly to himself, "What did the woman look like?"

"I don't know, her face was covered with this brown cloak. She had a nice voice and smelt of mint. That's all I know," Morgan shrugged, casting her hand through her hair. She looked at the men with an uncaring hum and tilts her head, "That's it. Really! Can I go now?"

Eventually sun touched the land, bathing the stone in brief stokes of orange and golden before the moon slowly rose into the sky. Unlike Wolfram's first night, the black blanket of night sky held a half a dozen twinkling stars. All glowing brightly and beautifully, one of the most gorgeous sights in the whole of Shin Makoku. A small stroke of purple in the middle of the sky, it just looked heart-warming.

It's been hours since dinner. A dinner that Wolfram still didn't have the courage to attend. Wolfram had upgraded from a sandwich for dinner to a baked potato, this night however, he decided to add cheese. What Greta doesn't know won't hurt her; that he chose cheese over ham. It wasn't so much _'dry sponge'_ than it was slimy. Anyway, Wolfram laid in the bed that he had been expected to use. His bed was a cot, the cot back at the Inn, this was definitely not it. He laid stiff across the cushions with his back arched and his arms crossed over his stomach.

The bed was squishy. Wolfram disliked the bed incredibly. He preferred his stiff and harden cot to this odd softness. He couldn't relax on the bed, it felt too, abnormal. Rolling his head across the pillow, feeling the pillow sink underneath his head, he glanced at the strange contraption sitting on the bed-counter. Conrad had explained that it tells the time, Yuuri had brought him one the day before and it still confused the blonde. Right at this moment, it had bright red letters that read 12.30 pm. He wasn't sure what that meant, as using the small thing was different to how he was taught to read time, using the sun.

Running his hand smoothly down his face, Wolfram rolled over to the edge of the bed and slowly eased the blankets off his body. He edged himself off the bed and peered around the dark room; he shrugged to himself and carefully walked across the room to the door and gripped the handle. Wolfram pulled it open and peered out, seeing the two sets of guards.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he looked to the small machine and smiled as the numbers turned 35, quickly swinging his head back around and hummed softly under his breath as the guards began to walk away, preparing to change shifts with another set of guards.

Moving quickly, he slid out the room, double checking to make sure the door was closed. Wolfram kept his head down and stalked down the corridor, quickly sliding into the staircase leading back out the castle. It didn't take him long to come across the fountain. His smile grew just a tiny bit bigger while running his hand smoothly across the stones and half-running towards a familiar stable.

Pressing his hands along the rough wooden doors, he shuddered and pushed it open, smiling as the familiar sounds hit his ears. Horses, they made him feel so much more relaxed than the castle. He thought maybe it was because the Inn had horses and sometimes he would attend to them. His personal favourite thing to do with horses was feeding them, especially carrots. It was wonderful feeding and taking care of them. Wolfram simply adored them! He smiled as the wooden doors slid closed behind him; he looked around the stable, seeing the beautiful coloured horses. From white to brown, amber and golden. All so gorgeous.

However, a pair of horses always gained his attention. A black horse at the end of the stable always stood out. He was a gorgeous horse, shorter and stouter than racehorses, but with thicker legs and the disposition of a warhorse. Slowly, Wolfram moved down the stable towards the horse pen and peered through the small opening, smiling shyly at the two horses curled up together at the end of their pen.

The other horse nuzzled under the beautiful black horse was the purest of horses Wolfram had ever seen, pure white with a single golden patch around its left eye and slightly smaller than the black horse. The white horse was a stallion too, a male horse couple.

The pure black horse lifted its head and snorted at Wolfram as he carefully lifted the hatch of the door and slid in. He watched the blonde with half-lidded eyes before lowering his head once again, resting on the neck of the white horse. Neither horse seemed to mind Wolfram that much, as long as he doesn't adventure too close to them, they'll tolerate him.

Wolfram smiled timidly and laid down in the hay across from them, automatically relaxing. His head quickly began to grow heavy and his eyes shut tiredly, quickly dozing off into a deep sleep.

Wolfram felt a hand suddenly touch his shoulder, gently shaking him. A breathless moan escaped the blonde and he wheezed softly, snuggling into the hay and pulling his knees. The hand on him slowly stopped shaking him and began to gently rub the spot, "Wolfram?" a soft voice whispered. Wolfram shuddered as he felt little tingles of breath brush against his ear.

Whimpering unsoundly, Wolfram's eyes slowly fluttered open and he gazed around. Looking but not seeing, he felt his fingers tingle. His mouth opened and he yawned loudly. Slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, he stretched his arms out, his golden hair sticking up in almost every direction. Wolfram reached up and gently rubbed the back of his wrists against his still sleepy eyes. At first he thought Lucas or Thorn was leaning over him, calling for his attention and then he turned his face towards the person waking him up.

"Wolfram?" making a low hiccup that sounded odd as no noise came with it, Wolfram turned his head and stared blankly sleepily at the person kneeling next to him.

Slowly the blurriness began to clear and he was beginning to make out a very familiar being with black features, "Wolfram? Why are you sleeping out here?" Yuuri asked worriedly, his black eyebrows pulling together as he leaned closer to the young blonde.

Wolfram's eyes grew wide and his heart quickly began to pick up the pace. The tiny golden hairs stood up on end, he glanced around it was still dark which meant it was still night time. He quickly spun his head back around to look at the young King, noticing he was in those deep blue button-up pajamas again.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with your room?" Yuuri questioned, lightly touching Wolfram's shoulder again only to quickly withdraw it when he noticed Wolfram wince slightly. He bit his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side. Wolfram inhaled deeply, slowly relaxing and rubbing his left eyes much like a cat, he slowly nods to Yuuri's question.

"So something is wrong with your room? What if I request moving you to another room, will that be better? I thought you'd like to be near your Mum," the young Alpha King hummed thoughtfully, twisting around to sit next the blonde, looking across at the two horses. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them, so much in love.

Still half asleep, Wolfram hummed lowly with no voice. Another room? That wouldn't work, he just didn't like beds. The brief thought of letting the King know this passed through his mind before it faded away, "Maybe it isn't the room…you did sleep in a cot back…" Yuuri trailed off, slowly his mind reeling in thought, allowing his mind to quickly come up with reasonable reasons.

He jumped suddenly in surprise when he felt warmth spread across his shoulder. Yuuri tilted his head to the side and gazed down at Wolfram, his lips twitched before forming into a warm smile at seeing that Wolfram had dozed off again, his head resting against his shoulder with his arms wrapped around Yuuri's left arm. Using his right, Yuuri slowly lifted his hand and ran it through Wolfram's soft golden curls; he hesitated before gently running his fingers through it. The locks felt incredibly soft underneath his fingers.

"I wonder…is it the bed you don't like?" Yuuri whispers, sliding his hand around Wolfram head gently stroking the edge of Wolfram blistered, yet rosy cheek. He gently placed the side of his head against the top of Wolfram's head, feeling the gentle curls brushing against his cheek.

"Ao seems to like you, and he normally never lets anybody other than me near Mi. You're lucky, Wolfram," he whispered, letting out his own yawn and shifting in the hay.

He smiled even more when Wolfram snuggled up against him, looking for more warmth, "At least I'm making more process," Yuuri whispered to himself, his eyes flickering before closing themselves tiredly. He decided he would too sleep in the stable.

_Maybe one day, they'd even share a bed._

* * *

_**Okay, just one thing to clear up :) Wolfram isn't mute. I know it may seem that way, but he isn't. Wolfram, from a young child, was told he couldn't talk, so he never tried. He won't try, he thinks his voice-box doesn't work. It does, but he doesn't know that. So every now and then, small words will leave his mouth, which he doesn't realize. He also doesn't know HOW to talk. **_

_**One more chapter and then the big guns will begin to fire. Poor Wolfe. But everyone has to remember "No everything is as it seems" so read carefully. There are many hints in all my chapters, the puzzle will come together soon...I think**_

_**Find out soon **_

_**Please review, favourite and follow :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A big special thank you to Hitomi65, Mofalle, Nickesha, Guest (1), Love love love kxz, Guest (2), Westkitsune, Sawyer fan, wen, Michikuchi, Guest (3), Guest (4) and Kobato for reading and commenting. I'm so please that you all like my story so much! Thank you so much for supporting me! I'm super happy :)**_

**Remember this, the story is pure YuuRam-Yuuri/Wolfram. Yoai/Slash/Shounen ai. **

**Other couples include - YozRad-Yozak/Conrad and GweTer-Gwendal/Gunter**

**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual themes, AU, Maybe-MPreg**

**Please thank my wonderful beta: StephyYuki for all her hard work. **

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Idiotic Thinking**___

"It's okay,"

Wolfram pouted, he ducked his head and stared across at the young Alpha King. His hands shook and he sweated as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other while gripping the peace of wood tightly. His emerald eyes shines from the bright sun above them.

"It's okay, try again," Yuuri smiled encouragingly at the young blonde.

He twisted his body and held up his soft brown covered mitt. It was an old, glove like thing made out of soft leather with black lace up the sides of it. Wolfram hadn't ever seen such a thing before and it amazed him when Conrad threw a round strange looking ball at the double black with such force that it should bruise a man's hand. Yuuri caught it without so much a flinch, Wolfram thought at first maybe it was because he was the Maoh, but then Conrad swopped with Yuuri briefly. The taller brunette did the exact same things as the King. It was the mitt.

"I'll throw it slower this time,"

Wolfram pressed his lips tightly together and nodded his head in determination. It had been roughly three weeks since he had come to the castle and the time was moving slowly. The ball was tonight and Wolfram suddenly had a thought that maybe he shouldn't have agreed to it. Yuuri had been up to his eyeballs in even more paperwork, very busy with running his kingdom and when he finally did get time off, Wolfram had stumbled across the King and Conrad throwing the ball around.

Wolfram had shyly sat to the side, watching the two men do something called _'play ball'_ with one another. Eventually however he was noticed and Conrad offered to swop spaces with him. Wolfram had been reluctant to comply, but found himself agreeing to_ 'play'_ when Yuuri asked.

And here he is, standing nervously across from the King with the tall brunette standing to the side, watching the two of them with a close eye. Wolfram breathlessly whimpered, reaching up and lightly tapping the tip of his fingers against the odd helmet that Conrad had placed onto his head for protection. Why he'd need protection was beyond him, what could an odd white ball like that do?

Shrugging it off, Wolfram shifts on the spot and taps the oddly shaped wooden stick against the ground like he was taught to before returning his attention to the King across from him, "You ready?" Yuuri called out to him, bumping the ball up and down in his hand.

Wolfram slowly nods his head and raises the stick; he feels his heart skip a beat in apprehension. His eyes flickered down to the ball and he inhaled deeply, his heart beat erupted through his ears as Yuuri curled his hand up and throw the ball. Making a breathless gasp, Wolfram swung the stick in his hand and clenched his eyes shut briefly. Sighing softly to himself, Wolfram ducks his head in shame. The stick wobbled through the air before lying between his feet with a small thud.

"It's alright, Wolfram," Conrad chuckled, smiling widely and lightly jogging back to them while holding the ball. He moved closer to Yuuri and lightly takes the mitt from him, sliding it onto his hand and twisting around to face his younger brother.

Yuuri's dark eyes glowed in the sun light, his lips pulled into a wide smile, "Hold the baseball bat higher, like this," he said, moving closer to the blond. Carefully curling his hands around Wolfram's and lifting the baseball bat up so it was eye level with their eyes.

"It needs to be eye level, so it's easier to hit the ball. Spread your legs apart, and make your legs strong," Yuuri explained, taking the other's hips and turning them slightly.

"There, now just focus on the ball," Yuuri smiled brightly and backed away from Wolfram, nodding to Conrad.

"Okay Wolfram, I'm going to throw it now," Conrad warned and gently chucked the ball to him.

Wolfram sucks in a sharp breath of air, feeling his shoulders raise before swinging the bat and clenching his eyes shut once again. His shoulders hunched up, his heart speed up within his chest and Wolfram swung the bat. Sadly he did not have a good grip on the bat and before he knew it, he found the bat no longer in his hands.

Mouth slowly opening, Wolfram checked around himself before hearing a soft groan, snapping his head around, he found Conrad hunched over and rubbing his left leg. The brown baseball bat laid on the ground next to him. Quietly Wolfram stared at the taller brunette indifferently, just observing him. The scene slowly began to sink in, he felt his heart leap into his throat and his shoulders began to shake in shock. He had hurt him, Wolfram couldn't believe he could but he had, somehow. Fear erupted through his body, the hairs stood up on end and his mouth went dry. He could feel his heart pounding within his chest as the overwhelming fear of being punished filled his head.

Wolfram slowly ducked his head, awaiting for something to happen. Maybe he'd be slapped, beaten up? Or maybe he would be whipped or tied up and locked in the dungeon? His hands shook at his sides and a cool chill fell down his spin and just as he was considering to turn wind with his tail between his legs he heard a laugh. A joyful amused laugh that forced the fear and panic out of him, the laugh was loud but yet innocent, "You okay Conrad?" Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head and walking up to the tall brunette and tilting his head to the side.

His dark eyes swelled with bright innocent, more than amused with what he had just witnessed, "The last time I saw you be surprised at something like this was when I accidently smacked the ball into your face,"

"That was not my fault. If I recall a certain somebody was distracted," Conrad hummed, stretching his leg out and smiling. It did hurt; he might have a tiny bruise or bump but he wasn't going to lose his leg or anything. Hearing Conrad's words, Yuuri's face turned crimson and looked away; yes he remembered that small game the two had. It was the year where certain urges and feelings had begun to surface within Yuuri; he had turned to Conrad to speak about these odd sudden feelings. The 16 year old King had turned bright red and accidently hit the baseball into Conrad's face after learning his body had begun to yearn for his destined mate.

Yuuri rolled his head and ducked his head in embarrassment; he reaches down and grips the baseball bat. Yuuri rolls the hunk of wood in his hands before finally turning his head to look at Wolfram, immediately he realized the uneasy feeling he was having in the pit of his stomach was coming from him. His heart shuddered in his chest and twisted almost painfully, he could practically feel what the blonde was feeling and it made his skin twitch. Forcing a smile, Yuuri looks firmly at the blonde.

"Wolfram, wanna try again?" he called out, holding the bat up and grinning when he locked eyes with the golden haired male. Wolfram's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, wasn't he going to be punished for hurting the man?

Bewildered, he watched as Yuuri jogged towards him, "Come on. You'll get it on your second try," Yuuri encouraged, gently curling Wolfram's shaking hands around the wood, "This time keep a firm hold on it," he whispered, brushing his fingers against Wolfram's hands.

Noting the bruise on the back of his right hand was almost healed up completely, the little blisters and cuts had begun to fade away too. Inhaling deeply, he lifts his head to look at Wolfram closely; his face looked a lot healthier than last week. His face was still thin, but his skin had gained a lot more colour, beautiful pink splashed across his cheeks making his emerald eyes stand out. The small cuts up his cheeks had finally healed and faded away, small dark pink lines could be seen across his chin. Most of all, the bruise on his bottom lip had finally began to heal, it was still purple but not as nasty and angry as it had looked days ago.

"Relax Wolfram. Nobodies angry, Conrad's been through a hell of lot worse,"

Wolfram's eyes widened at that. He felt himself sink in relief and his eyes flickered to Conrad, wondering what his supposed 'brother' had been through, "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything," Yuuri grinned goofily, winking towards the boy causing him to flush.

Slightly smug with himself, Yuuri twisted his hands around Wolfram's and nodded, "Just try one more time. I'm sure you'll get it!" he spoke proudly, watching as Wolfram stared at the bat briefly before finally nodding, his eyes flashing in determination.

"You can do it!" Yuuri murmured backing away and looked towards Conrad once more, nodding to him.

Wolfram stared at Conrad, his eyes dropping to the ball before flickering back up at Conrad. Conrad twists his body, throwing the ball towards Wolfram. He swung and bites his bottom lip hard. He gasps as he feels the bat vibrate under his fingertips, his eyes snap open in time to see the ball snap from the edge of the bat and fling through the air. Conrad had to leap to the side to avoid being hit by the ball. Wolfram was shocked, surprised to know he had hit it; he had really hit the ball! Slowly, his green eyes flickered down to the baseball bat in his hands. He hit it! He hit the bloody ball!

"Alright! Wolfram!" Yuuri cheered proudly, fist beating the air and smiling brightly.

Conrad pushed himself up and dusted himself off; his chocolate brown eyes glowed warmly as he took in the surprised expression of Wolfram and clapped his hands. Wolfram flushed and looked down in embarrassment. Yuuri watched him with half-lidded eyes, his lips stretching into a wide smile. Yes, Wolfram had begun to heal; he had even begun to ease into this life. Though, he still has yet to meet Anissina, which Yuuri considered a good thing as he is more than a hundred percent sure she would scare Wolfram.

Yuuri had a small hunch that it was Gwendal's doing. Wolfram had kind of met Günter the other day, but Yuuri was sure Wolfram might have decided to hide behind Conrad as Günter had one of his dramatic break downs during the ball meeting. Something to do with the invitations, Yuuri doesn't know, he wasn't really listening on that day; he was more interested in the way the sun flickered across Wolfram's face. Oddly, Wolfram has yet to meet Murata. Yuuri would have thought Murata would be one of the first to meet Wolfram; after all he was one of the men who saved him.

Wolfram may be healing but unfortunately he still hasn't uttered a word. Yuuri was still disappointed about that, he really wanted hear the blonde's voice.

"H-Heika!" a voice broke the young Alpha's thoughts. Yuuri blinks a little, he turns to look at Conrad as the man was one of the few who were persistent in calling him by his given name but then heard the voice again. Yuuri spun around, his eyes flickered about before spotting the golden haired maid rushing up to him, her bright banana coloured dress fluttering around her as she ran.

Smiling friendly at the maid, he nodded in a greeting and waited patiently for the small blonde to catch her breath, "H-Heika, Lord von Voltaire is requesting you to return your office,"

Yuuri groaned to himself and shook his head almost depressingly, "Paperwork. So much for breaks," he pouted, ducking his hand and looking at his right hand. The dull ach had just started to fade away. He cursed to himself, imagining the extremely large stack of papers waiting for him in his office. A chill went down his spine as he thought of it.

Groaning under his breath, he ran his hand through his dark locks, pushing it off his sweaty forehead and smiling widely at the golden haired male, "Well Wolfram, I'll see you at the party tonight,"

Turning redder, Wolfram smiled and found himself nodding in reply to the young King. During the week, he had grown much more comfortable around the King. Of course Wolfram hadn't noticed himself growing relaxed around the young King, but he was being weary around him still, unsure of how to act when the Alpha comes closer to him.

Wolfram shies away from Yuuri's gaze and stared at the ground only until he was certain Yuuri had left, did he raise his head once again and look at the dark spot disappearing within the castle doors. Wolfram puffs his cheeks out and his face grows pale when he realized just what Yuuri had said. The party! It was tonight! Wolfram hadn't met all those people, he was so terrified.

"Wolfram," a soft voice spoke and Wolfram snapped his head up when a hand firmly gripped his shoulder. Conrad smiled warmly down at him, his chocolate eyes glowing kindly at him.

"Do not worry; everyone will be there to support you through the ball. If mother upsets you or anything like that, don't just stand there and let her, let her know. Mother's a bit thick headed, but she has a kind heart," he chuckled, a twinkle in his eye as he seemed to be remembering something he was very fond of.

Swallowing a rather large lump in his throat, Wolfram forced a strained smile and slowly bobbed his head in reply. Despite what Conrad had said, his heart still hammered within his chest from worry, fear and anxiousness. His hands curled tightly into fists and shook at his sides, his mouth went dry. He could almost imagine all those eyes on him, all those expectations that will most definitely be washed down the drain as Wolfram was born an omega. He was sure everyone will be more than disappointed when they learn he is nothing more than a pathetic Omega.

Scratching lightly at the back of his head, Wolfram trailed after Conrad, following him through the courtyard. Half listening to Conrad as he rambled on about something to do with losing his arm at one point, normally Wolfram would be excited to hear about the amazing adventures they would journey on but this time, Wolfram was too busy drowning in the depressing thoughts of the ball that surely was to come. He almost ran into the back of the tall Beta when he suddenly stopped, Wolfram crumbled breathlessly and rubbed his forehead.

Wolfram stumbled backward while holding his head; he blinked slowly and tilted his head up to look at Conrad with half-lidded eyes. Stepping to the side, Wolfram arched himself oddly and looked at Conrad's face. The expression across Conrad's face was something Wolfram hadn't ever seen before, it made his stomach curl uneasily as he gazed at it; he couldn't help but try to figure what was wrong, why his face was frozen like that. Eventually, Wolfram decided to see what had caught his attention by rotating his head to the side and looking across the courtyard.

A group of men stood across the yard. Wolfram stared at them blankly, taking in each and every one of them before his eyes grew wide and he let out a small huff. His cheeks darkened as his mind quickly supplied him with all the embarrassing memories that man had caused over past couple of weeks. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, clearly unimpressed with the man, unlike his supposed _'brother'_ who seemed to be fascinated with him. Shifting on the balls of his feet, Wolfram could feel the bottom of his feet beginning to burn from standing. Beginning to feel impatient with the taller brunette, Wolfram soundlessly sighed to himself and annoyingly nudged Conrad in the side.

Conrad made a sound from the back of his throat that Wolfram never thought in a million years he would hear come from the man. Flushing, Conrad smiled nervously down at the young Omega, "Yozak isn't so bad. Once you get to know him, he is pretty friendly," the tall brunette mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, his warm chocolate eyes flickering off to the look at the orange haired male across the yard.

"I know he can be a bit…much, but honestly he is a real nice guy,"

Emerald eyes widen, Wolfram's jaw dropped and he looked between Conrad and Yozak, who secretly knew Conrad was watching and felt pretty smug about it. It didn't take Wolfram to put two and two together, when he did however, he stared in shock up at Conrad. He could do better. So much better. Notching the look on his baby brother, Conrad chuckled sheepishly and smoothly ran his hand up the back of his neck, "Honestly, it's a long story,"

Bouncing his eyebrows, Wolfram smirked. He's sure it is.

Wolfram inhales deeply, the sun moved fast through the sky. It sank past the lands, allowing the moon to rise, eliminating everything in sight with its bright blue and white glow. Whispers of excitement erupted from the kingdom of Shin Makoku, everyone watched in awe at the passing nobles. All sat upon their horses and carriages, waving happily at the towns folk, fake smiles on their faces. They looked out to the great kingdom and couldn't believe that a mere boy had changed everything for the greater good, Yuuri surely was the greatest King Shin Makoku had ever had. He had brought peace and happiness to all his people.

And all the nobles could see it on the faces of every single living being in the kingdom. Wolfram watched from his bedroom window, his large green eyes taking in the moving figures fully, admiring the bright colours they wore and how the villagers greeted them, lanterns tied to the buildings in different coloured ribbons, all leading up to the castle. Wolfram dropped his head; his eyes flickering down to the carriages pulling up to the heavy gates, and slowly, a woman of beauty stepped out, all wearing the finest material he had ever seen.

It was time and the mere thought of it scared Wolfram beyond belief. His stomach twisted as he finally turned away from his window to look at the outfit Lady Cäcilie had chosen for him. She had hung it up on his wardrobe; she said it matched him gorgeously, making his eyes stand out like her own. Wolfram moved closer to the clothing, he reached out and touched the sleeve; he shuddered as he felt the softest material he had ever felt before. It slithered between his fingers, causing Wolfram to shudder and gulp. It was beautiful, pure white with emerald stitching up the sides and back, it almost reminded him of a woman's corset. Ribbons cloud be seen sewed through the edges of the material. It was one of those outfits that looked impossible to put on.

It took Wolfram a good ten minutes to figure out how to put the clothing on, and another five minutes to get it onto his body. He shifted within his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Wolfram looked exactly like somebody royal, somebody born from the royal family. With his golden hair, large green eyes and pale skin, he looked like a prince. The only flaw he had was the healing wounds littered across his skin. Wolfram reached up and touched the bruise on his chin, running the tip of his finger across the rough skin, wincing from the texture underneath his finger tip.

Chewing his bottom lip, Wolfram sighed deeply, his eyes shuddering while his head tipped forward; he could feel his heart beating loudly through his body. His ears rang from the pounding organ in his chest; finally Wolfram ruffled his golden locks and looked back over his shoulder, eyeing the elbow length pure white cloak waiting on his bed. Wolfram stared at it blankly and eventually walked towards it, reaching for it and slid it onto his shoulders, using the green ribbons to keep it attached to his small shoulders.

Meanwhile down in large impressive hall, Yuuri forced another strained smile. His dark eyes swirled as he stood at the top of the staircase leading down into the hall, Gwendal stood trusty next him. Yuuri mentally sighed as another nobleman introduced his pride and joy, his beautiful daughter. Melissa Von Tamatom. She was a gorgeous young woman with large curls of strawberry blonde, large blue eyes with pale skin; she had a very healthy bust with a skinny waist.

A pale pink dress fit her perfectly, making sure to make her bust stand out while her skirt flared out in ruffles. And once again, Yuuri listened to the sickly sweet words and made cheesy words in reply. He watched as the two Von Tamatom's disappeared down the steps into the large crowd of nobles already within the hall.

Yuuri had started greeting the arriving guest hours ago and still, Wolfram hadn't entered the hall. The young Alpha King felt anxious, he was really hoping to have a dance with Wolfram, but at this rate it didn't seem like that was happening. He couldn't but feel frustrated. Shaking his head just as another one of his guest entered the hall, another strained smile appeared across his face and he sheepishly spoke in reply. Unfortunately it was time for the opening dance, something he wished he could do with Wolfram but as he wasn't in sight, Yuuri had a small hunch he might have hidden in a cupboard again, and Yuuri had to find somebody else to open the ball with.

Normally he would open a ball or party with either Lady Cäcilie or Greta, sadly Greta was too young for this kind of ball, it had to be Lady Cäcilie. The problem with that, the drop dead gorgeous EX-Maoh was nowhere in sight, which was unusual for her; normally she would be the first person on the floor.

The double black Alpha slowly advanced along the staircase, climbing down the steps before stopping on the last step and glancing around weary. The rush of pure embarrassment filled his veins as he awkwardly shifted on the spot, finding himself being looked at by the thousand eyes, all of which hoping they'd be chosen for the opening dance. Yuuri's dark eyes looked at each and every face pointed at him, his cheeks flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck before his face paled and he locked with a certain human Beta King standing anxiously to the side. He knew those poison cat like yellow eyes anywhere.

Saralegi. Yuuri hadn't seen the girlish King in months since the last ball when Yuuri had rejected him. He felt embarrassed to see the long blonde haired Beta standing prideful, admitting Yuuri was surprised to see him. Yuuri was sure it would be at least a year before he would be graced with the blonde's presence. Perhaps this was a chance to patch up their strain friendship; maybe Yuuri could show him that he still wanted to be friends with him by offering him the opening dance?

Breathing deeply, pleased with is wise thoughts, Yuuri forced another nervous smile. He stepped down another step and looked to Saralegi, yes that seemed like a good idea, he'd open his first dance with the long haired Beta King. Just as he stepped off the staircase he became aware of a small pickle in the back of his head. It swirled about and nibbled at the tip of his ears; his heart quickly sped up and Yuuri only knew one person who was able to cause such a reaction inside of him. He felt the excitement licking at his veins.

Yuuri hadn't ever been so thankful to have that growth spirt a couple of years ago, he could see over the many heads of his guests and there, in the back door was Lady Cäcilie. She slide through the doors, her golden curls made perfectly to rain down her back like a waterfall, framing her gorgeous emerald eyes. She wore a classic skin-tight black dress that had white patterns crawling up her left side while the right side of her dress split open giving everyone a sexy view of her legs; an elbow-length pure white cloak could be seen attached to her shoulder blades by black ribbons. Her sparkling green eyes flickered in excitement as she looked around the hall, clapping her hands together between her massive bust before turning her head to the side and hushing words out to whoever was behind the door.

Tiny black hairs stood up on end, Yuuri's eyes peeled wide watching as Lady Cäcilie moved quickly back to the doors, still mumbling words out until finally she threw her arms out and gleefully pulled out a familiar golden haired male. Wolfram. The boy timidly joined his supposed mother, gripping her arm in fear as he looked around the hall with wide innocent eyes. Lady Cäcilie fanned herself, murmuring words to the smaller blonde. Wolfram shifted in the clothing he wore, tugging on the white material clinging to his body.

Yuuri, himself wore similar clothing, sadly he had to wear those itchy pants that he disliked so much. Deep black clothing with dark blue edges, he had his own deep blue cloak as well. In fact most of the people in the hall had elbow length cloaks. Yuuri shook his head, he wanted to dance with Wolfram but he knew the young Omega wasn't ready to have the first dance, that and the fact he was certain people would question why somebody like Wolfram got the first dance when normally it had only ever been the former queen or the princess. Sighing under his breath, but kept his smile none the less, Yuuri decided he'd dance with Lady Cäcilie like he normally did.

Bowing low to the noblemen and noblewoman, Yuuri walked towards the former queen and smiled brightly at Wolfram, "May I have this dance, Lady Cäcilie?" he questioned, his dark eyes sparkling as the woman smiled even brighter back at him. A flirtatious smile taking over her face.

"Of course, Heika," she giggled out, taking his hand and winking down at Wolfram. Said blonde blushed brightly and shuffled backward as the two advanced to the middle of the dance floor. His stomach flipped and twisted as he found many of guests beginning to look at him and whisper among themselves, the females pointing their fans at him and muttering behind the fans. Wolfram burned bright red and ducked his head, looking down at the marble floor timidly.

During the first dance, Yuuri kept finding himself glancing at Wolfram. At first he tried to hide it, keeping his attention on the former beauty queen, but eventually he found himself right out staring as he twirled the blonde around the floor. It was only when he heard a familiar girlish giggle did he snap out of whatever daze he was in and looked at Lady Cäcilie who had a knowing look within her wide eyes.

"Oh Heika. Does it seem my baby has caught your attention?" she smirked widely, her eye bawls bouncing as she spoke the words. Her cherry red lips spreading into the first generous smile he had ever seen on the woman's face, a smile that was not flattery or flirty either, it was a real sweet smile.

In all honesty, Lady Cäcilie had been pushing for the young King to find his mate, excitedly awaiting for love to fill the air but she had never thought in a million years that it would be her baby, nor it be her Omega baby. It was just too good to be true, an Alpha and an Omega. Something beautiful. She was excited to see it; a pair such as this has never been since centuries ago.

Hearing her words, Yuuri's face turned a bright red colour from embarrassment. He glanced off to the side briefly, "I-I…w-well…" he struggled to come with proper words. His turned even redder if that was possible.

"W-Well it's t-true he's my m-mate but I…um," he sighed to himself, growing redder and redder by the minute, if it was possible steam would fly from his ears. His hands were becoming clammy and sweaty.

"Aww, young love~" Lady Cäcilie giggled, shaking her head and guiding the young King back around in a circle. She hums and looks off to the youngest son.

"I remembered the feeling of love, ahhhhhh~" she moaned which sounded very sexual which made Yuuri clench his eyes shut and press his lips tightly together, mentally wondering if maybe this might be the wrong decision. What's worse than his father's cooking was having love advice from Lady Cäcilie. Whatever words she chooses to voice her options always left him red in the face with steam. Yuuri eventually shook his head, brushing off the woman's embarrassing words and looked off to the side, his large blank eyes rolling around the dance hall before lowering to his feet and decided to focus on not stepping on the woman's feet.

Yuuri couldn't describe the relief when the music came to an end. With a strained smile that showed way too much stress, Yuuri bowed to the beautiful former queen with rosy cheeks which only darkened when Lady Cäcilie winked teasingly at him. Scratching the back of his head, still with that nervous smile on his face, Yuuri turned on the balls of his feet.

He was never a good dancer, he couldn't exactly move to the beat of the music; when he first came to Shin Makoku, Yuuri couldn't dance at all. He'd step on all his dancing partner's toes, bump into their sides and at one point knocked over another dancing pair. It sure was an embarrassing time, even now Yuuri would make mistakes while dancing.

Running his hand smoothly through his hair, Yuuri glanced about awkwardly. He wanted to see if he could maybe trick Wolfram into a small dance, but before he could even look for the blonde, a woman whisked him off into another damn dance. Yuuri could feel his feet aching and starting to sting. Ah, the flaws of being a King.

Meanwhile, Wolfram shifted to the furthest corner in the hall, feeling like he was on display. His stomach twisted painfully as his shoulders hunched up and his head ducked. Ever so slowly, he squeezed himself into the pointed corner; he could feel his knees shaking. Wolfram rolled his head backward and watched quietly as Yuuri danced with his supposed mother, twirling her around the dance floor. Oddly though, his face kept growing redder and redder by the minute. While watching Yuuri, he couldn't help but smile a little in amusement.

Whatever the former queen was saying sure was riling the double black up, it was such a sight to see. Eventually the dance came to an end, and the crowd watching erupted into cheers and clapped their hands. Wolfram watched Yuuri shyly, watching as the King glanced around as if he was searching for something, a small tingle within his chest almost made him think that maybe, just maybe Yuuri was searching for him. Wolfram quickly shook the thought off, especially when a sweet looking female scrambled up and took Yuuri back to the dance floor. She was cute with long curls of pale blue; she wore a bright dress that brought out her dark eyes. Wolfram couldn't prevent the small sliver of an odd feeling bubble around in the pit of his stomach. His emerald eyes narrowed and he curled in his bottom lip, suckling as he watched the pair dance.

Sighing quietly to himself, Wolfram looked off to the side. His emerald eyes slid to half-lidded, he was trying to hide from Lady Cäcilie, and she wanted to show him off to everyone. Allow him to meet all his supposed family, the rest of them. He couldn't. He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest any moment now, this was most definitely a bad idea. Wolfram should have thought this through more. He felt like he was about to fall to the ground. He wondered briefly if he could sneak out of the ball without being spotted.

Peering out across the hall, Wolfram groaned, that didn't look possible. So many people were starting to fill the dance floor, holding their partners close and moving. He noticed the young Alpha King had switched partners at least three times by now; it amazed him that so many females could quickly shove one and another out of the way. Actually, Wolfram couldn't help but be amused with what he was witnessing; Wolfram had to cover his mouth from laughing. Yuuri sure had a funny face on right now.

"Stay with me, excellence," she was a sweet little thing, sure. Yuuri groaned to himself, turning his swirling black eyes onto the noblewoman; they just kept changing, he hadn't been able to find Wolfram. As soon as the dance would finish, he would turn to see if he could spot the head of golden hair anywhere in the hall, but as soon as he stepped to the side, another female would pop up and grab ahold of his hand meaningfully. This woman had long curls of blonde, not as beautiful as Wolfram's, with large pink eyes and pale skin.

She wore a tight blue dress, "Right. Step, two three," she smiled sweetly at him, knowing how bad he truly is at dancing.

Yuuri glanced at her briefly; she was trying to be seductive. Yuuri could tell; many females and males had tried to seduce him. He knew the signs and feels, oh yes. Wailing to himself, he twirled her around once more and turned his head and scanned the crowd around them. Eyes, all were on him and when were they not? Sighing, he shifted the young woman around again and stretched himself onto his tip-toes, peering over all the heads of the guests, the ones standing and dancing. No, he still couldn't spot any familiar green eyed blonde. It was starting to annoy the young King. Where is he?

Snapping his head back around, Yuuri blinked owlishly as the music died down. Finally, the dance was finish. He mentally sighed in relief, looking back at the young woman and bowing sheepishly, "Thank you for the dance, fair madam," he forced himself to smile, nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. He stepped away and glanced around, he forced another smile.

He couldn't dance anymore, his feet were beginning to burn and he needed a rest; thankfully, Conrad seeing this, distracted everyone from the young King. Yuuri let out a breath of relief and slipped past a few, one noblemen tried to gain his attention, "Sorry, I-err, in a moment," he called nervously, moving towards the guest table and quickly got himself a wine glass.

It wasn't like he was going to drink it, but he had learned that if you carry a drink then you won't be requested to dance. That aside, he didn't drink. It would always burn his throat, make him giggle and misty eyed, he never remembered what kind of events went on when he's drunk. Yuuri had only ever been drunk three times since his 18th birthday and he doesn't intend to be drunk again.

Mumbling words to another nobleman, Yuuri quickly skittered around the hall. Talking to one nobleman and woman to another, all the while scanning the many people about. He still searched for his chosen other half, but still he could not find him anywhere. Finally, however he was able to avoid everyone and slide through the crowd, his eyes glanced side to side. He figured he was doing very well at avoiding Saralegi; Yuuri wasn't sure if he could talk to the pretty blonde yet without breaking out with awkwardness.

Running the fingertips of his hand along his skin, he slide along the wall and turned his head when he felt a cool breeze blow against his side. Blinking slowly, he turned his head and looked at the double glass doors leading to the balcony. Sometimes, the noblemen and women would go out onto the balcony, most of the time following him out there but this time, Yuuri had specifically requested Gwendal to lock them this evening so he was confused to why they were open.

Glancing around, Yuuri frowned to himself before walking towards the open doors, the pale pinkish white curtains fluttered from the cool air. He slid the curtain back and peeked out, his dark eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened and shut, gapping slowly. Slowly, his eyes softened and he pulled away, he peered back at the noisy hall, slid the glass of wine to the side, and placed it firmly on a small table edge, before looking back at the balcony.

He pulled the curtain back and slid behind them, he looked down and crossed his left arm behind his back and placed his right hand onto his hip, "It's a bit overwhelming in there, isn't it?"

Wolfram gasped breathlessly, his eyes widened and snapped his head backward. He was curled up at the bottom of the door frame, his legs crossed and knees pressed against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around the top of his knees. Wolfram swallowed a lump in his throat and wheezed softly, his mouth opened and shut like he wanted to speak. His face grew red and darted forward, shoving himself to his feet and stumbling backward into the castle rails.

Yuuri wasn't even fazed at how Wolfram just acted, instead he smiled at him. A pure warm smile, his eyes closing in a very 'Conrad' like eye smile, "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he chuckled, walking out from the castle fully and resting his hands on top of the stone rails of the balcony. He looks down at his kingdom, lit up with the lanterns.

It was beautiful, "I wanted to dance with you, you know," Yuuri hummed thoughtfully; hearing the words Wolfram blushed even brighter and clenched his hands tightly together, "But then I thought you probably don't know how to dance, huh?" the Alpha laughed, turning to face the small Omega in amusement. Wolfram's eyes widened briefly before he frowned, clearly annoyed with that.

How would Yuuri know if he could dance? Not that Wolfram could, but just couldn't help but feel insulted by that, "I'm just kidding Wolfram," Yuuri laughed again.

Still pouting, Wolfram shifted on the spot before turning his head to look at the glowing lanterns. He glanced at them and tilted his head in thought. He hadn't ever seen the lanterns this close before, he couldn't help but feel giddy, and a tiny smile appeared on his face, watching them glow in glee.

Yuuri watched the blonde, feeling the bubble of affection grow within the pit of his stomach. He smiled even wider to himself and glanced mildly at the kingdom once more. One day, one day he would be able to show Wolfram everything, show him all the goodness and beauty of the world. It was obvious that Wolfram hasn't seen much of beauty; Yuuri couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for them. Sighing quietly to himself, Yuuri looked at the blonde again.

"Nee? Wolfram?" he called the Omega's attention, he walked closer to the male. Wolfram glanced worriedly at the King; he glanced down when the double black stepped next to him. Not too close that he was fully in Wolfram's personal bubble, but close enough to reach out and gently grasp the blonde's hand.

Wolfram glanced at the King in thought, considering pulling away and run away with his tail between his legs and his heart had quickly began to skip beats from the sudden closeness, "Wolfram. I…I want to know. About your life before, you…you loved those two, didn't you?"

Wolfram slowly blinked, his lips twitched and he relaxed his tensed hand underneath Yuuri's. Both men turned to look at the kingdom below, Wolfram sighed as he felt a cool breeze blow past him. It was a beautiful night, half-moon with twinkling stars. Those two, that's what Yuuri called them. Was he talking about Thorn and Lucas? Most likely. He nodded, and slightly tapped his finger against Yuuri's hand.

"Oh. I know," Yuuri smiled warmly, looking at their hands. His hand lay loosely on Wolfram's. "Tap once for yes and twice for no. How's that?" he questioned and chuckled when he felt Wolfram tap once for yes. He glanced at the blonde and grinned at seeing how relaxed and at eased the blonde was; he had a smile on his face.

"So, did you grow up with them?" he asked and hummed when he felt Wolfram tap once. So he did grow up with the two other servants, "They must have raised you, huh? You being younger than them and all," the dark haired male amused, pointing his nose up and looking at the Cheshire cat moon. Wolfram smiled even more and tapped his finger lightly.

Yuuri nods his head and tilts it soon after, "You're not comfortable here, are you? You'd rather be at the Inn, wouldn't you?" he finally bit out quietly, his tone soft and gentle. He sounded sad and almost broken to the ears.

Wolfram blinked his emerald eyes, slowly turning to look at the young King. His lips curled together and pressed tightly, taking in the Alpha's form. His fingers twitched as they lay on the stone, his eyes growing wide as he wondered how to respond to the King, should he tap once or twice? The words Yuuri had just used had truth in them. Gripping his teeth firmly into his bottom lip, he chewed at the skin, unable to even think straight.

Yuuri's hand on his twitched, tightening around the much smaller pale hand and carefully raised them upward, clasped together. Wolfram's eyes dropped to them briefly, just staring down at the two hands before his lush green eyes flickered up to look at Yuuri. He could feel the tingles run up his spine; Wolfram felt his stomach twist and his cheeks grew redder and redder. The heat shimmering on his cheeks, his lips twisted together and Wolfram gasped when Yuuri leant slightly closer. Feeling himself rocking forward, Yuuri blinked and quickly leant backward, his head rocking as he moved. Yuuri himself flushed, his face turning pink from embarrassment.

His stomach flipped, Yuuri nervously looked to the side. His heart sped up in his chest and he slowly turned his attention back onto the small blonde who looked like he could rival a tomato. The longer he stared at the blonde, the more he felt himself melting into a daze. His throat felt like it was closing up and his chest felt warm, fuzzy even. Yuuri's lips pulled into a smile and his eyes fell half-lidded upon staring at the shy and blistered face. He reached up and gently brushed his fingers along the curved cheek, caressing the skin and when Wolfram didn't pull away like Yuuri half expected him to, the young Alpha King leant forward.

Softly, his lips brushed against Wolfram's. The two gentle bumps pressing gently against his own. It wasn't harsh, sloppy or anything of the kind. It was gentle and warm, kindly massaging the soft skin underneath his own mouth. His hand still on Wolfram's cheek smoothly brushed the skin.

Wolfram stood somewhat stiffly, his heart pounding so hard that he feared that Yuuri could hear it. His body vibrated with warmth and made him feel so light, almost like he was about to float away any second. It was more like he was about to fall to the ground as his legs felt like jelly. He could feel them shaking, it was a wonder how they're able to keep up somebody like himself at this rate. Wolfram could feel himself slipping away, a burning light sensation appeared in his chest and he struggled to bare it.

Just as his eyes began to slide close, he felt a hand move to the back of his neck and the pressure on his mouth inch slightly harder. It was then he snapped back and his eyes grew wide, so wide that his eyes began to burn in his eye sockets. His hands shook and reached up, pushing harshly against the black covered shoulders, shoving as hard as he could. With all the strength he could muster up, Wolfram pushed.

Yuuri yelped in surprise, blinking owlishly at Wolfram. His mouth opened and shut, gapping in shock, all the tiny black hairs stood up on his body, "I…Err…" he struggled to come up with words.

Wolfram stared back at him, Yuuri couldn't see any emotion on Wolfram's face, and it was just blank, "W-Wolfram…I c-can…I…err…" Yuuri mumbled out, his shoulders shaking. Wolfram could only stare at him, watching as Yuuri tried to come out with any words.

Slowly, Wolfram backed away, his legs shaking and his hands curling up to his chest, "…" his own mouth opened and shut, like he was going to speak, like he wanted to speak but no words left his mouth. His eyes burned as they widened further, even beginning to itch.

His fingers twitched and he arched his back, his shoulders hunching, "…w-wimp…" the word spilled from his mouth without Wolfram even realizing.

"Wolfram," Yuuri blinks foully, his hands slowly rising in a surrender like fashion. His dark eyes flickering about as if he was expecting something to jump out and scream, hell it wouldn't be to shocking. Something like that had happened before. It had happened on more than one occasion. Wolfram's head ducked, his hair covering his face. Yuuri yelped when Wolfram rushed forward, pushing the young King out of the way as he ran back into the castle, his heart thumping in his ears.

Yuuri gasped loudly, his heart thumping in his chest, "Wolfram!" he cried out, spinning on the balls of his feet and spinning around, running towards the doors and moving almost desperately into the hall. He growled under his breath, finding all dancing noblemen and women filling up his view. He had to stretch on his tip-toes to look over all the heads.

"Heika," Yuuri wasn't even fazed as the familiar taller chocolate brunette moved to his side quickly. His dark eyes swished side to side, searching the large moving crowd with a beating heart, "Heika, what's wrong?" Conrad questioned softly, crouching a little to look at his god-son's face. Yuuri snapped his head around to face the brunette and groaned.

_"…Conrad…I'm an idiot..."_

* * *

_**Sorry, it's a little short. So, Yuuri...yeah, you're an idiot. Don't worry to everyone who thinks it was a little fast. That is what Yuuri is-will think. He and Murata will have a small talk about it next chapter or the chapter after. Hehe~ I love writing Wolfram, it's just so fun and I can make him as cute as ever. Oh. He does have his jealousy, that's what he felt while watching Yuuri dance. But, he won't burst into rage or anything, mostly because of how he was raised. No matter how much time passes, or how much he heals, sadly Wolfe will always have this small fear in the back of his head. The fear of being punished. He will learn, however, that he won't ever be hurt by his new family, especially by Yuuri, but it's a normal fear that will take years to heal. **_

_**Next chapter! Well...it will be the beginning of something new...how tacky. Lol, I mean it will start on the next arc. Suggests are welcome. Anything you want to see, please do say so and I'll do my best to add it in :)**_

_**Find out soon what will happen!**_

_**Want another chapter? then please review, favourite and follow :P**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**KKmbigfan1, Guest (1), Kobato, Guest (2), Love love love KXZ, Nichesha, Westkitsune, Mikashi0chan, Guest (3), Sachesan, MoonTalker and Lemonturtle. Thank you all for reading and commenting! As well as everyone that is following and favouring! It makes me so glad you like it! **_

_**Remember! This story is pure YuuRam-Yuur/Wolfram Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**_

_**Other couples include-YozRad-Yozak/Conrad and Gweter/Gwendal/Gunter**_

_**Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Grusesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexural themes and MPreg**_

_**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! StephyYuki!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Clam Before The Storm**_

It was night, blackness blanketed the sky beautifully. Even though there weren't any stars this night, the lanterns looked gorgeous, making the city of Shin Makoku glow. The party was still raging on, and the music whispered from the deep green floor.

Gwendal von Voltaire sat at his desk. His long dark grey hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, running down his back, brushing the back of his neck. He shifts in his stiff chair, his dark stormy eyes skirts side to side, running over the paper laid out on the desk. His lamp made a dim light in the dark room known as his office. Quiet seconds ticked on by before he lets out a small groan from under his breath, leaning forward and resting his elbow on the top of the desk and leaning his head into his hand.

The door to his office opened and a head poked in. Günter von Christ stared at the stoic man at his desk, his eyes sliding down to the look at Gwendal's desk and he sighed. His long lavender hair rolled over his shoulders as he slid from the door frame, making sure the door had closed behind him before advancing toward the other man.

The beautiful male moved to stand behind the man and reached his hand, it shook briefly before he carefully placed it onto Gwendal's shoulder, "You've looked at the report over and over. Come take break," he spoke calmly.

Gwendal let out a loud sigh, while he dropped the papers onto his desk, and placed his head into his hands. After a few seconds, he lifts his head and peered back at Günter, "The report on Gacesen makes no sense. The letter he received the day before they took Wolfram had the crested of Nagi," he frowned deeply, returning his dark gaze onto the report again.

Looking at the sketch Lady Morgan's mate had made; a ball-pig with wings. Only one family had that crest, "Why would they try to kidnap Wolfram? Mother had been best friends with Madam Avilly. They had been friends from when they were children. Madam Avilly is my god-mother. Why would she and her mate risk everything for something like this? Lady Elixus was born an Omega too," Gwendal groaned, rubbing his temples.

He grew up with Madam Avilly, she had always been there. She was almost like another mother. And Lady Elixus? Madam Avilly's daughter was the sweetest thing. The Nagi family used to be so prideful, their great-grandmother was the chosen mate of the Demon King, all those centuries ago. Even after Lady Elixus was born and the family lost a little of their riches, they were still in the top ten noble family.

Günter listened to the words. He remembered the Nagi's. He doesn't know them personally, as he had only met the young daughter once in his life time and Lady Elixus had been friendly enough. She hadn't given him a bad feeling or anything, she had the cutest smile on her face and her eyes only shouted of the gentleness within.

She was most likely the only noble who is an Omega and doing her everything for Omega's. It truly wouldn't make sense why she and her mother would plot against them and kidnap Wolfram. He had been born into royalty as an Omega, which should have changed something at least. Omega's reputation might have gotten better. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he curled his lips together tightly. Opening his mouth, Günter was about to speak.

"Perhaps they're being set up?" a familiar cunning voice spoke and both men turned their heads to look at the door. Watching as the short male tugs on the robes around his shoulders and using his foot to push the door close.

"Ken Murata…" Günter trailed off blinking owlishly at the shorter man. He'd never admit it out loud, as he is certain the great Sage would get a kick out of it, he hated the man's great ability to sneak around without being noticed. Oh, he hated it, especially when the Beta would pop up randomly.

Gwendal lifted his head and stared across the room at the Beta Sage, "Why aren't you chasing skirts?" he questioned moodily.

Murata made a low laugh and rubbed the side of his cheek where a red mark could be seen, "Ah. Let's just say a former…friend of mine, had caught up to me," he chuckled, tilting his head to the side. His round glasses flashing as he tilted his head to the side. Gwendal rolled his eyes at the words while Günter pouted a little.

Gwendal snorted and shook his head, "The Nagi clan most likely had been framed. We need to go to their estate," he muttered, leaning back in his stiff chair and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It's wise to keep the Maoh and most of all mother in the dark for now. I don't think it would do any good for either of them to know,"

Murata couldn't help but nod. Knowing that Lady Cäcilie is close friends with the clan, and it would only cause great stress and despair in the young blonde woman, after all, she adores her baby. It was obvious she would fry anybody who dared to touch him, and the saying goes, never get between a mama bear and her cub.

He could see it in her eyes that she feels she had failed Wolfram once; she will refuse to do it again. While Shibuya, no matter how much he had grown, how much he had matured, will always possess that inner innocence. If it turns out that the Nagi clan was the ones to do this, would Shibuya do what is necessary? It's better to prepare the young Alpha beforehand. Murata tilted his head and pushed his round glasses up his nose. Both were sensitive to this, it's best to leave them out for now, "We could always send Yozak in? To look around?"

Gwendal arches forward, placing his elbows onto the desk and resting the tip of his nose against his crossed fingers, "No, that wouldn't work. Yozak grew up with Conrad and I. Lady Elixus knows him," he grumbled out, his left eye twitched and another wrinkle appeared across his forehead.

Günter listened as both men suggested ways to investigate the Nagi clan. He makes a deep hum and leans back, rubbing his cheek in thought, "Ah. Heika," he yelped, bursting from thought and gaining the attention of both Beta's, he flushed slightly under their mighty gazes.

"I mean, he received an invitation from Madam Avilly. We can still keep him in the dark, but use him as an excuse. While Heika and his party meets with Madam Avilly, one of us can investigate the grounds. Learn as much as we can and send it through pigeon," he bravely spoke, arching his back and breathing deeply.

Gwendal stayed quiet, his eyes flickering from the light lamp, "Alright," he sighed deeply, rubbing his temples and groaning under his breath.

"But who shall go with him? When Mother hears, she'll be in that boat no matter what anybody says, which means, she'll take Wolfram with her. I know that mother wants Wolfram to meet Madam Avilly," he frowned deeply and another sign of a wrinkle appeared across his forehead. Obviously, he did not like the idea of his baby brother going along, especially if Madam Avilly did have something to do with the kidnapping.

"I'll go," Murata spoke up, lifting his hand slightly. His glasses flashed, "I've been meaning to visit the ladies-err, lands of snow for a while now," he smirked widely, clearly having other intentions behind his words. Gwendal snorted to himself, but made a small nod.

"I'll stalk out the castle and report back through pigeons. I have a charm with the ladies, I'll be able to get the information,"

"There are men there too," Günter added with a tiny pout. His eyebrows bounced as he stared at the short 'pervy' sage.

Murata turned to look at the long, lavender haired male and smirked widely, "Do not fear Lord Von Christ. I tend to bend both ways," With a loud groan, Gwendal shook his head and looked to the window, ignoring the loud rant that left Günter's mouth. How did the Great Sage turn into somebody like him?

Eventually the moon moved through the sky and the guests began to leave, preparing to go on their long journey back home. The sun easily lifted, brightening up the sky with glowing strikes of orange, yellow and red. The sky was a little cloudy, but nonetheless, it was still a good day. While at this time everyone laid sleep, or just beginning to wake up, a certain midnight haired alpha groaned out loud. He stared blankly up at the cling of his chamber, black bags hung under his eyes and his hair spiked out everywhere, it's going to be a pain to smooth down.

"I'm such a wimp!" Yuuri groaned out loudly, rolling over onto his stomach and moaning into his black pillow, lightly punching it as he hissed under his breath. He didn't have a wink of sleep; he kept replaying what had happen between Wolfram and himself, replaying it in his head! He messed it up so much now! Yuuri's certain Wolfram's terrified of him. He had most definitely screwed up any chance he had! He really is a bloody wimp.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit," Yuuri hissed, slowly easing himself up and rubbing his sweaty face. His body felt sluggish and a dull tingle vibrated though the back of his head. Not even a wink of sleep, how annoying. Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes, lightly tugging on the skin underneath his eyes. He winced and yawned. Slapping his lips together, he looked around his black chamber with glassy eyes before turning his gaze onto his chamber door, listening to the echoing footsteps approaching fast.

"Günter,"

As soon as the name escaped his lips, the long lavender haired male threw the doors open. Yuuri flinched as they slammed against his walls briefly, "Heika!" he bellowed out cheerfully, rushing into the chamber and smothering the young tired King, "Good morning! Now, today's schedule has been cancel," he spoke brightly and Yuuri's eyes widened. Cancelled?

"Really?" Yuuri gasped out, interrupting whatever Günter was about to say. Despite being so drowsy and drained, the young Alpha couldn't help but grin brightly. His schedule was cancelled which meant no paperwork! He hadn't been excused from paper work in months!

Günter nods his head, his long silk lavender hair flying around him as he nods, "Yes Heika! Lord Von Voltaire has requested you in his office," he explained, missing the way Yuuri's face turned pale. The excited smile wiped off his face and a frown took its place. That wasn't good.

With a low groan, Yuuri flopped his head forward, "Alright Günter," he mumbled lowly, his voice so low that Günter almost missed the double black Alpha's words. Shifting on the bed, he flipped the heavy black blankets off his being and stood.

Yuuri swayed on the spot before smiling as Günter gave him a morning hug. Yuuri sighed, and ran his had smoothly through his black curls, watching as the lavender haired male exited his chamber, "What have I done this time?" Yuuri wondered out loud, turning and walking towards his own personal bathroom.

A good bath that would relax his muscles will help; maybe even clear his mind, perhaps Yuuri will be able to come up with some way of smoothing things over with Wolfram? Maybe he should talk to somebody? Which would be a little tricky, as normally in situations like this he would talk to his God-Father, Conrad? Sadly, Conrad is Wolfram's older sibling! It would just be awkward for the both of them and Yuuri is definitely sure that Conrad probably isn't expecting Wolfram being the apple of his eye.

Yuuri wasn't sure if Conrad would be upset with him or not, being Wolfram's older brother that and the fact Wolfram had been here almost a month now. Yuuri had seen how much Wolfram had changed Conrad, believe it or not, Conrad had somehow became much calmer, wiser, and his smile, it now reaches his eyes. Yuuri thought Conrad was just calm in nature, he is the most peaceful person he knew but even Yuuri noticed that it seemed like a storm within the tall brunette had finally past; a storm that Yuuri hadn't noticed before now.

Conrad was much more composed and restful. Before now, Yuuri would have thought that to be impossible, that Conrad was just tranquil in his way, but compared to Conrad now, Yuuri could see that hidden underneath that smooth, glassy surface Conrad had a battle of guilt; a battle the brunette had won now that Wolfram was at his side.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile to himself. Out of everyone, even himself which Yuuri wasn't sure if he should be a little jealous of yet, Conrad was able to make Wolfram calm. When Wolfram was with his older brother, he did not look like he wanted the ground to open its mouth and swallow him whole. Conrad had even made the small blonde smile and laugh, soundlessly of course, but somehow the tall brunette was just able to make Wolfram relax. Which shouldn't be too surprising since Wolfram stepped into the castle, Conrad had been at his side, helping him through anything and everything.

Their relationship has grown quickly within the small time the two brothers had been together, Yuuri supposed it could be that Conrad was trying to make up for lost time. It was a nice thought, seeing Wolfram bond with Conrad, he clearly needed somebody like Conrad and both men seemed to be much more content with each other. Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little tingle in his chest at it, he wondered if maybe one day Wolfram would be that peaceful with him? Not likely at this time, but maybe in the future?

Would Conrad be pleased, glad or even happy with it? With the fact Yuuri was now, well, pinning after his younger brother? Yuuri couldn't help but frown, he had a feeling Conrad might be content with him, but Gwendal? Most definitely not! Lady Cäcilie seemed to be very elated about it, from what he gathered, the young ex-Queen loved the idea of Yuuri and Wolfram being destined mates. But Yuuri new that's just in her character, Lady Cäcilie seemed to adore any form of love. Yuuri knew that she will be more concerned with this, as Wolfram is her son, her baby, but she most definitely will help him, and be on his side when Gwendal decides to skin him.

Strangely, Yuuri had noticed the tall stoic male hasn't tried to bond with Wolfram like Conrad, it actually seemed like he was advoiding him? Yuuri knows that Gwendal's different to his mother and brother in so many ways, but the King was sure Gwendal would have at least tried, but it seems like he hasn't? Or maybe, he was still handling the fact Wolfram had been held a-a-as a servant for all this time, which he had been through so much, been hurt so many times? They've all heard what Gisela had to say after Conrad had convinced Wolfram to let her check him out. Everyone deals with things differently, and this is very important.

Conrad had said that Gwendal was dealing with the pressure in his own way that Günter was looking after him. Yuuri had even found out that Gwendal was doing his best to protect Wolfram from the other noblemen, apparently when word got out that Wolfram had been found and brought home, letters began to pour in. Some about the welfare of the country, now that Wolfram is back, would he be married off? Ha, like Yuuri would let that happen. Others about the fact that Wolfram is an Omega, and others that Yuuri had simply blocked out. He had never read so many disturbing things; don't they understand Wolfram is a victim in all of this? Jeez! Yuuri thought he had at least changed their views a little; apparently not.

Running his fingers though his thick black locks, Yuuri sank himself into the warm, glossy water. He sighed to himself, instantaneously becoming comfortable, his body relaxing and his strength returning quickly. The perks of having water as his element, water is always able to restore whatever magic or mental injures he has.

A sleepless night caused himself to become weak in mind, the water had quickly soothed his mind and reinstated himself, and it will be like he had slept like a baby last night. The downfall of it, unfortunately as soon as his head hits a pillow, Yuuri will be out like a light. His body will lay still and most would probably mistake him as being dead. Despite being recharged, kind of, the young Alpha was still a little sleepy.

Sinking further into the water and resting back against the tub's ledge, Yuuri wondered just what Gwendal wanted? What was so important that Yuuri couldn't do paperwork, not that he was complaining, oh how he hated paperwork, but what was so important? Normally, nothing could get him out of the poisonous paper signing.

Meanwhile, across the castle. Wolfram pouted and pulled away from the woman sitting behind him. His face turned a pale pink colour as he shifted on the blankets. He had just had his own bath with the woman who had insisted on washing his hair; Wolfram had never felt like such a child since that very moment. She certainly was motherly, that was for sure. The blonde let out a soundless sigh as Cäcilie pulled him back.

"Oh Wolfe, you have my hair!" she laughed joyfully, gently moving the white hair brush through his short scruffy hair, her wide emerald eyes glittering as she ran her fingers through the soft locks. She eyed the way the sun shimmered through the window, highlighting the golden hairs beautifully, "I had many lovers that adored my hair, they said it felt just wonderful against their faces," she hummed, leaning forward and brushing her cheek against the softness.

Wolfram flushed brightly from the words and wondered why Cäcilie had the need to inform him of this, "You surely do take after your Hahaue,"

Wolfram curled his lips together, his green eyes sliding half-closed. He had a small weakness when it comes to his hair, for some odd reason, he liked it when people brushed it. Thorn used to wash it and then brush it when he was smaller, it would always set him off into an endless sleep. It would seem that no matter who brushes his golden locks, it always was able to sooth his wondering mind.

Right now, Cäcilie was brushing his hair so gently while carefully trimming it up. In her words, she had said it was too scruffy and needed to be touched up. Wolfram thought he was doing a good job at keeping it short, he made sure it didn't reach his shoulders. Well Thorn did, she did it for both him and Lucas, cutting it. Well, Wolfram could see it must have grown out, now that Thorn was no longer here to cut it. He just hoped she doesn't cut it too short.

With the gentle brushing, Wolfram hummed under his breath. He stared point blankly at the soft black carpet of Cäcilie's chamber. It felt a little odd to be in here, but he supposed he should get used to it, as he had a feeling he might be spending a lot of time in here with the woman. Now that his mind was at ease, he couldn't help but replay the events of last night. The Heika, the Maoh, the King.

The Alpha King had kissed him. Wolfram had not been expecting it, hell he wasn't even expecting the King to even try anything like that, maybe hold his hand, but not something that close. Just thinking about it made his heart beat loudly, he could still feel the tingling sensation on his lips. It wasn't right, it shouldn't have happen! Wolfram should have noticed something like that would happen; the signs were right there. Hello! They're destined mates for crises sake!

Wolfram should have kept a distance; something like this was bound to happen! What makes it worse wasn't the fact it was his first kiss, or the fact it had been the King who kissed him, no, it was the fact he couldn't stop thinking about it! He can't! He just can't bond with him that way, Wolfram can't. It was impossible. Relationships, love, kissing, holding, mating, he had seen it. He had seen how mates would go from love to hatred within mere seconds, he had seen how they are treated, seen how one mate could get bored of the other and throw them to the curb. Use them as they please and then leave them to rot, seen how mates would go and look for mistress or masters, or whatever they're called.

Wolfram isn't able to do it, he won't do it. He just can't be hurt that way. Not in that respect. Maybe if he ignores what had happen, avoid the King, it'll go away. All of it? It has to; Wolfram can't allow anything to happen like that again, no matter how much his body would crave it. It cannot be allowed to happen again. Wolfram could only imagine what rumors would spread if it got out, what people would think of Yuuri, the Alpha King who mates with a whore, an Omega. Granted, Wolfram hasn't done that with anyone or anything, but who would believe him?

Everyone has their own opinion of what an Omega is, and none of them are good. Yuuri's reputation would go downhill as soon as he touches Wolfram in that form. Wolfram couldn't let that happen either, not after everything the double black Alpha has done for Shin Makoku and its people. It wouldn't have mattered what Yuuri had done, Yuuri had chosen an Omega as his mate and that was bad. Wolfram wasn't stupid, he might have been raised in one of the dirtiest places, but he understood how the world was run and Omegas are supposed to stay on the streets, they aren't supposed to mate with Alphas or Betas. Wolfram had heard of a Beta that had fallen for an Omega, the two had mated, and then the Beta was shunned by his family.

Thrown out, he even had assassins come after him. All because he mated with an Omega, it was a sad place to live in today. Wolfram knew he was only being tolerated as being Lady Cäcilie's youngest son with two high respected brothers, but if he ever stepped over the line that had been made for him, everything would crash and his life could be put in danger. There could be assassins or anything else that would come after him, and most likely was Yuuri too, the King.

"Wolfe?" Wolfram broke from his thoughts from Cäcilie sweet voice; he blinks his emerald eyes and tilts his head back. He forced a smile at the woman; Cäcilie, seeing the smile, returns it with a warm motherly smile.

"I'm all done," she says softly, lowering the snow hairbrush and silver scissors. Cäcilie tilts her head as Wolfram turned on the bed, facing her. Cäcilie's beautiful eyes looked at him and she leaned forward to peck him on the cheek. Wolfram blinked and flushed, leaning away while rubbing his cheek.

"Gisela's done well, hasn't she," Cäcilie says, looking at the very tiny cuts. Wolfram's skin has been much clearer than before, the bruise on his chin had almost faded away, and it was pale pink and hardly noticeable anymore. Small, only tiny cuts were visible. The blisters and much bigger cuts had almost healed beautifully, though the long cuts had faded into small pink lines, but overall, his skin was healing.

Wolfram nervously smiles at the woman's words, silently agreeing. The wounds he had shown the nice green haired woman, she had worked hard to heal them with what she called _'refreshing magic'_ a special kind of magic that can almost heal every form of injury and illness. Wolfram, himself was amazed at how magic works, he couldn't believe his wounds had healed so fast.

However, there were two long swirly lines going from his lower back to his shoulders, obviously made from whips. Gisela had checked them over and over; she had said they were a little too deep and that they should heal in time without using magic. Once they've healed a little and aren't too deep, she can help move the process along quick. She had, however applied Wolfram with a hand-size jar filled with this pinkish coloured cream to rub into his skin. Gisela had told him that the cream will help sooth his skin and prevent anymore irritation. Cäcilie had just helped apply his back with the pinkish cream. She and Conrad were the only people Wolfram had shown his scarred back to, both had helped to apply the cream.

"You know, when you were baby, you were very smart," she chuckled to herself, reaching up and gently caressing Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram's eyes widened slightly, listening to the woman's words quietly. He had always wanted to know what he was like as a baby. He had come to the Inn when he was just leaving his baby stages, barely 14 years old.

Thorn said he was a cute toddler but was scared to be around anybody. He remembered Thorn saying she was beyond relieved when she found that he hadn't been hurt in any form, which meant whoever he was with before had cared for him lovingly. Wolfram had figured he must have been with his family before the Inn took him, that his family had somehow died and friend of the family or something had taken him to the Inn. Obviously that wasn't the case.

"You realized that when you cried, everyone would come running. You used to cry a lot, just to see us, to see Conrad, Gwendal or me," Cäcilie smiled brightly, her green eyes shimmering as she replayed the memory over and over in her mind, "You had Conrad and Gwendal around your tiny finger," she said, taking Wolfram's hand and rubbing his fingers, "They'd do anything for you,"

Wolfram watched Cäcilie, noticing the way sadness practically rolled off her shoulders. Chewing the inside of his cheek and he shoved forward and nervously wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her into a hug, "Wolfram, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you," Cäcilie whispered and Wolfram felt his chest tighten painfully. He wanted to let her know, that he didn't blame her for anything, but how could he say that?

"I'm your mother and I failed," Cäcilie whimpered, returning the hug.

Unlike the first time they hugged, Wolfram was not smothered into her massive bust; instead it was gentle hug, a hug of love between a mother and her child. Wolfram's head lay against her chest while Cäcilie gently stroked the back of his head. Wolfram could feel his eyes burning again, for some reason Lady Cäcilie was always able to bring him to tears, nobody else was ever able to do that. He had always felt annoyance, anger and even happiness at times, but he never felt what Cäcilie was able to make him feel, like a little child that was lost. Perhaps she really is his mother? His Hahaue? Maybe that's why she can cause such reactions within him.

Suddenly, a knock gently erupted from the door to the chamber. Both mother and son pulled from each other, Wolfram sniffled and rubbed his eyes with both hands, resembling much like a cat. Cäcilie, much like the noblewoman she is, reached up and gently rubbed her eyes, while at the same time brushing her thumb along Wolfram's cheek,.

"Hai, come in," she called, breathing in deeply and sighing deeply, her shoulders raising and falling.

"My lady," a strong feminine voice spoke and the door opened. Cäcilie's own personal maid stepped into the room, prime and proper, her back straight with her arms crossed in front of her lap. Long straight lavender hair fell down her back, almost reaching the back of her knees with a hint of white at the top, seeping over her head. She had pale skin with freckles across her cheeks, her maid uniform consisted of an even lighter lavender dress and a frilly white apron, her own green eyes looks at the two on the bed.

"Sir Von Voltaire has called for your assistants at his office immediately," she spoke firmly, her head raised high.

Cäcilie frowned slightly, her eyebrow raised, "Gwendie? Hmmm," she rubbed her chin thoughtfully and turned to look at the shorter blonde and smiling brightly, widely. Normally Gwendal never comes looking for her, even avoiding her at times. Not that she cares of course, she loved to tease her oldest baby.

"I wonder what Gwendie wants," she hums, drying her eyes with her handkerchief as she gracefully stood from her Queen sized bed. Wolfram slowly follows her and nervously shifts his weight from one foot to the other, looking between the scary looking maid and Cäcilie.

"Nee~ Wolfe, let's go see what Gwendie wants,"

Wolfram nods his head and trails after Cäcilie. He glanced at the maid from the corner of his eye, shuddering as she gave him a cold look, her eyes narrowing at him. Almost like she was looking down on him, like she was above him in some way. Which truly isn't too surprising, unlike the soldiers that don't really make contact with him as they were always out on missions, the maids are very, well Wolfram can tell what they're thinking. About 2 maids in the whole of 20 maids working in the castle are nice enough to talk with him, show him how to do things.

One of the maids even sneaked him into the kitchen and cooked with him, she was real nice and told him all kinds of stories that Yuuri and the others had gotten up to. The others, they've always got this expression as if they don't want him around, it un-nerved him. Shaking on the spot, Wolfram snapped his attention away from the maid and looked at his feet, following Cäcilie down the long the hallway.

A lump formed in his throat, he was going to Gwendal's office. In all his time here at the castle, the tall grey haired male hasn't exactly involved himself with Wolfram. Wolfram wasn't even sure how to act around the man; again, he hasn't spent any time with him like he had with Conrad. Maybe one day Wolfram could see what the taller stoic man was like. He is his apparent brother, after all.

Eventually the two natural blondes came to the office doors, Wolfram felt his knees buckle, especially when Cäcilie threw the doors open, a bright and excited squeal of 'Gwendie' escaped her mouth as she walked in, all stunning and everything. Wolfram almost stayed on the other side of the doors, but he headed up nervously poking his head through and gripping the frame of the door. His bright emerald eyes glanced around nervously and found his knees buckle. Gwendal's office was dark and scary; it just had a creepy effect that burned through his body making his hands shake on the door frame. Gwendal had a deep purple carpet, his mighty polished oak desk directly across from the double doors, and a wide glass window was behind the desk, spreading across the whole of the wall.

On either sides of the room, pressed up against the wall were long sets of bookcases, filled to the brim with books, all books on politics and other things. While up in the corner, near Gwendal's desk was a thick dark purple china vase filled with long scrolls, all tied up with a brown ribbon. And there, in the middle of the room was Gwendal, sitting at his desk, spilling over the papers. And what was scarier, despite the matching purple curtains open, no sunlight streamed through the glass. Unlike most of the month, it was not sunny! The sky was cloudy and the sun was hidden away, and it looked like it would rain any moment; perfect weather for the scary office.

"Gwendie!" Cäcilie repeats, waving her hand excitedly and walking further into the office. Not fazed at how dooming the office looked.

Gwendal's quill pauses on the paper and he sighs, "Mother," he grunted, lifting his head and looking at the woman. His dark eyes swiped across his office, before he noticed Wolfram hiding behind the door and as soon as Wolfram noticed he was being watched, he stepped into the office. Wolfram shuffled into the room, but still extremely close to the double wooden doors.

"Mother, this is important. Please don't sit on my desk," he frowned, watching as the woman sat herself on his desk, crossing her long legs and looked back at Gwendal with a wide smile. Seeing that Cäcilie wasn't going to move, Gwendal sighed to himself and shook his head, "This is a very important meeting, which needs Heika, Günter and Conrad,"

Cäcilie's eyes widen and she grinned brightly, "Connie?" she gasped out, clapping her hands together.

"Oh! I haven't seen him in ages!" she squealed and Gwendal rolled his eyes at his over dramatic mother as she had really seen Conrad yesterday.

"I'll go retrieve him!" she hopped off the office and almost ran out of the office.

Gwendal shook his head again and rubbed his forehead. Dear god? Where does she get all that energy? He returned his eyes to the papers and looked at the very dark grey print, he groaned and frowned deeply, they just don't give up do they? Another group requesting something unreasonable. Definitely a no. Gwendal paused his quill again when he heard a soft click in his office and quickly, he raised his head.

Wolfram flushed brightly and stumbled away from the bookcase, looking down awkwardly and gripping his hands together. Unsure of what to do. Gwendal stared almost darkly at the short blonde, eyeing the way he moved within his office and noticing how stiff and tensed his shoulders were. Finally, he sighed and eased back in his chair, "Wolfram," he spoke, his voice firm and strong. Hearing the deep tone of the Beta, Wolfram trembled and turned to look at Gwendal, his face grew red from embarrassment.

Gwendal mentally groaned, he wasn't good with things like this; he could taste the tension in the air. His stormy eyes looked down at the massive pile of papers, now that Heika was leaving for a while to the lands of snow; the paperwork was now his responsibility. Gwendal figured he'd start on Yuuri's work early. Suddenly his mind formed an idea, he had heard from Conrad that Wolfram's hand writing had improved greatly, now he truly did write like a noblemen, "Come here," he said and Wolfram stared with wide eyes. He slowly inched towards the desk, lowering himself into one of the chairs around the desk. He tried to swallow, but his throat felt dry and itchy.

Once he sat on the wooden chair with a red cushion on it, he arched back and placed his hands in his lap. He glanced at Gwendal shyly. Gwendal nods his head and turns to the pile of papers, he takes a small stack of papers off the top and places them in front of Wolfram, "Sign accepted or rejected. Once you've wrote either one, stamp it with the seal of the Maoh," Gwendal explained, placing the rather large stamp between them, Wolfram could see it had black ink unlike Gwendal's quills that had dark grey.

"Some of these requests are ridiculous. If you're stuck on one, let me know,"

Wolfram stares at the tall grey haired man, so this was his way of trying to bond with him? Wolfram smiled to himself and turned his head back to the papers. They all were written in dark grey ink, obviously as black ink is for the Maoh only. Slowly, he read the words. The first page waiting for him, read off something along the lines of extra fruit to the country sides of Shin Makoku. Wolfram, as neatly as he could, wrote accepted before stamping it with the Maoh's stamp, he tried not to think about Yuuri using the same stamp.

And the next few pages weren't too bad, mostly about seeds and extra fruit, surprisingly no one had a request for water like Wolfram expected. Turning to Gwendal, he nervously reached out and tugged on the sleeve. When the taller male turned his attention onto the blonde, Wolfram timidly made the sign for water. Wolfram was even more surprised when Gwendal immediately understood what Wolfram was asking about, normally it would take somebody who wasn't close to Wolfram longer to understand what he was talking about.

"Yuuri's element is water. He makes sure it rains at least once a week. He even taught our people how to use the rain as an endless supply of water," Gwendal explained and Wolfram's eyes widened. He had heard of something like that. People would place buckets and other things out in the rain and gather as much as possible. Wolfram had no idea it was Yuuri, who was making it rain so much for his people. He truly is the strongest Mazoku, isn't he?

Returning his attention to the papers, Wolfram rakes his eyes over the print. Reading the words, he hums soundlessly under his breath, writing accepted or rejected on the papers and quickly stamping the Maoh's seal on the paper. The awkward silence filled the office, only the soft ticking of the clock could be heard until Wolfram frowned deeply, staring at the dark grey words in confusion. His pale lips opened in surprise, in confusion. The words didn't make much sense to him, something about a party boarding the country lines, how would a party cross the lines? Wouldn't that be too noisy or something? Wolfram found himself imagining one of those parties back at the inn somehow crossing the country lines. He is probably being stupid, not getting it but none the less, he lightly tugged on Gwendal's sleeve once again. When Gwendal looks to him, Wolfram turned the paper and frowned in confusion.

"Hm. Rank SS," he grunted out, reaching his hand out and gently taking the paper. He holds it up and rolls his eyes along the paper, he sighs and shakes his head.

"I've rejected this twice over already," Gwendal sighed, rubbing his temples.

"They just won't take no for an answer," Wolfram smiles at Gwendal, and turns back to the paper. Gwendal watches him from the corner if his eye, he hasn't seen anybody so focused on paperwork before. Wolfram seemed to have a much better hand on this then a certain Alpha, though Wolfram did write his 'P's and 'J's backward, but that can easily be fixed with a small word to let people know it is still Maoh approved. Gwendal couldn't help but smile at his younger brother.

The siblings lifted their heads when the door opened. Wolfram's face darkened and he felt a chill run up his spin. The tiny golden hairs stood up on end, and goose bumps ran up his skin. Yuuri slid through the door, his wide black eyes swirled about awkwardly and judging from his body language, he did not want to be here. Like he was expecting something bad to happen.

Yuuri inhaled deeply, closing his eyes briefly before turning to look at Gwendal, his eyes widened briefly noticing the small blonde sitting next to the tall, creepy, stoic male and what amazed him the most was the fact Wolfram had what seemed to be his paperwork. He had already done quite a lot. Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little guilty about that, the guilt grow as he locked eyes with Wolfram. The blonde blushed brightly, and avoided looking at him again. Forcing a bright and wide smile, Yuuri rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Gwendal," he muttered, nodding his head and slowly walking towards the chair on Gwendal's other side.

"Heika," Gwendal spoke, his voice strong and firm. He arches his back and rubbed the side of his head, lightly massaging his temples.

"Seem you didn't get very far yesterday," he says and Yuuri nervously laughs, flushing pale pink and rubbing the back of his neck. Yuuri had a feeling Gwendal already knew he had snuck off twice yesterday, no point in saying it to the grey haired male.

"Here, make yourself useful," Gwendal grumbled, handing the Alpha King a reasonable stack of papers, larger than Wolfram's.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, making a small groan and cursed under his breath, "I'll cheer when the day comes that I no longer have to dance with the paper devil," he mumbled quietly, picking up a quill and taking the black ink Gwendal had stored. Hearing the words, Wolfram made a soundless laugh, especially when Gwendal made a snort.

Yuuri rested his chin on his hand, writing accepted and rejected on the papers, his eyes half-lidded but yet still reading the words. Yuuri could feel himself already dozing off, and it had only been five minutes. Wolfram watched Yuuri silently, watching the way Yuuri's eyes fluttered close and open. Wolfram bites his bottom lip and his smile widened when Yuuri's chin slid straight off his palm, making his head duck and snapping out of whatever doze he had fallen into.

Yuuri blinked furiously and looked around, remembering just where he was, he glanced at Gwendal and noticed Gwendal wasn't even fazed with him. Glancing about once more, Yuuri noticed the way Wolfram was trying to prevent himself from laughing, Yuuri couldn't help but smile at him. When Wolfram looked up and found that he had been caught, he turned a crimson colour and snapped his head down in embarrassment. Yuuri couldn't help but feel jittered that he was still able to make Wolfram act that way, even after how much he had screwed up last night.

The doors to the office slide open once again and this time three people entered. Cäcilie returned with her bright cherry smile and sparkling emerald eyes, followed by Conrad and lastly Günter. Gwendal turns his head and nods to his brother, "Now that everyone is here, I shall inform you of why I've requested you all here. And why I've cancelled your schedule for the next couple of weeks," he spoke, turning to Yuuri who stared up at him with owlish eyes.

His schedule was cancelled for the next couple of weeks? Sweet! He tried to hold back his grin, no paperwork for that long, "But rest sure, Heika I'll be taking care of part of your paperwork. You will still be handling some paper work while you're away," he spoke, making Yuuri turn pale and groan, flopping his head forward. Not a holiday at all! He really needs to arrange a trip to Earth with no paperwork!

Gwendal turned his firm attention onto the others in the room, "Recently, Heika has received an invitation," he stated gaining a few confused expression from Conrad and Yuuri. Yuuri thought he had visited and met almost everyone in the high courts, and if he hadn't, why wait all this time to invite him for a visit? "And I believe now is a good opportunity to meet with them. The invitation is from Madam Avilly of the Nagi clan,"

Yuuri frowned in confusion, he doesn't recall hearing of Madam Avilly or the Nagi clan before. Just as he was about open his mouth and voice his confusion, Cäcilie beat him to it. She made a loud squeal and clapped her hands together, "Oh! Avilly! It's been such a long time since I've last had lunch with her!" she smiled brightly, wiggling on the spot.

"Ohhh! I wonder what she looks like! Ah, I bet Elixus has grown into such a beautiful young woman by now! Right Connie!"

"Yes Hahaue," Conrad smiles warmly, his chocolate eyes glowing as he speaks. His spin reels backward in thought, remembering his time as a child back at the Nagi castle, "I'm sure Elixus has grown up,"

Black eyebrows pulled together, Yuuri looked between the two, his lips twisting into confusion which only deepened, "You know Miss Avilly?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side in thought. He raked his memory for any mention of an Avilly and still he only came up empty handed. Yuuri's more than sure he hadn't met anybody from the Nagi clan or somebody called Avilly, or Elixus.

"Mother and Madam Avilly grew up together. They had been friends since the early ages of 21 years old," Gwendal explained, settling back into his chair and crossing his fingers on his desk. Wolfram tilts his head in thought, thinking about what this Madam Avilly would look like. Would she be like Cäcilie? Or completely different? Wolfram wondered about the Nagi clan, why was it Nagi? "Madam Avilly is even my god-mother,"

"That close, huh?" Yuuri smiles innocently, his Mama doesn't have many friends. She kind of scares everyone off, with wanting a grandchild and all, a granddaughter that is, his mother tends to go overboard on a lot of things. Especially when her friends has a daughter, his brother or his age.

Conrad gives the young King his famous eye-smile, "Yes, we're very close,"

"I had a feeling that you would insist on joining Heika on this journey," Gwendal sighed, looking at his mother and watched as she excitedly bounced about.

"The boat is planned to set sail at noon. So you all have to pack and be ready to leave as soon as possible. The journey to the land of snow is a long and tiring one. It takes two days to approach the border,"

Wolfram's eyes grew wide, land of snow? He hadn't ever heard of that place before. According to Gwendal it was rather far away, how far exactly? It would take two days to even approach the land of snow. Wolfram nervously glanced about, was he allowed to come as well? Or was he supposed to stay at the castle, the invention is for Yuuri after all. And it would seem Cäcilie knew of the family and was going to join Yuuri on this journey, as well as Conrad but it seemed Gwendal and Günter were not planning to join.

Wolfram felt torn, he was taught not to expect to be included in things, while on the other hand, he had begun to feel warm, calm with the family, he had been included in a lot of things with these people. The small blonde shuddered, his head snapped up when he felt hands touch his shoulders. His bright emerald eyes blinked owlishly.

"It'll be fun, right Wolfe," Cäcilie smiled brightly down at him, her hands on his shoulders while she leant slightly forward. Wolfram's eyes widened at her words, so he was invited as well then, "Avilly has wanted to see you," Cäcilie hummed, kissing the top of Wolfram's head. There was more Cäcilie wanted to say, but she couldn't, she feared it might upset the young blonde. Avilly never got to meet Wolfram; he disappeared the week before she was to meet him for the first time.

"Pack lightly, Madam Avilly will have a few outfits for you all at her castle," Gwendal spoke, gaining everyone's attention once again. He makes a small sigh and rests his head into his hand.

"She tends to create clothing. Do not be surprised if you leave with boxes of clothing she's made,"

Yuuri grinned widely, his mind reeling and coming up with many different images of what the lands of snow would look like. Turning his head, Yuuri couldn't help but feel happy; he hadn't had an adventure in months! Maybe years! He lost count. His swirling black eyes turned to look at Wolfram across the table; Wolfram's head was slightly dipped with his emerald eyes half-lidded and a small smile across his face. His pale cheeks turned slight pink and Yuuri found his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Wolfram looked happy at least to be coming along, Yuuri could tell he was excited and jitty. Yuuri assumed it could be because Wolfram had never left Shin Makoku before, he wondered if maybe this was too soon. Wolfram was just starting to adapt to living at the castle, but Yuuri didn't have the heart to order the blonde to stay here, adapting more. Rubbing the back of his neck, Yuuri stood, walking along with Conrad from the office. He glanced over his shoulder noticed Cäcilie helping Wolfram along the hallway, he couldn't help but grin. He was overwhelmed with excitement and relief as he caught Wolfram glancing back at him over his own shoulder.

Wolfram turned bright red when he found Yuuri was looking at him. Rotating his head back around, Yuuri hummed. Maybe not all was lost after all! Though, he still needed to talk to somebody about it, somebody else who would be able to give him advice. He couldn't keep this to himself any longer. Though Cäcilie doesn't count. He wants normal advice, not, err, sexual advice.

It was reasonably easy, Yuuri realized. He wondered how he became so used to packing. Either way, his one of a kind, black bag was zipped up with few clothing. Mostly his black uniform. He's no longer a child though, so his black school uniform no longer fit. He still has it, hanging up in his closet, saving for something important. Who knows, maybe he could give it away to somebody? Maybe Greta when she's older? Granted she is a woman, and the uniform is for a male, but Greta adored it and had practically begged to have it.

Yuuri just couldn't say no. He wondered if Greta would ever wear it, and if she did what would she look like? Greta would most definitely wear it, there was no doubt about that, and she is the princess after all, so if anybody could get away with it, it would be Greta. Him, being a few years older now, and the clothing no longer fit, had resulted in Yuuri gaining a few uniform. It was similar to his school uniform, but was more along the lines of a solider uniform, it was as comfortable as his old uniform, and it didn't bother Yuuri anyway. He did, however, have a few Earth clothing, a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Yuuri did at times feel a little bored with the colour black, but as it is for the King, the family of royal, he had no choise but put up with it.

Shifting the bag, he began to walk towards his chamber door. Just as he was about to close the door after him, his bag was lifted, "Conrad," he smiled brightly up at the brunette as he shifted the black zip up bag in one hand, while in the other was a brownish bag. Both bags came from Earth of course, all bags came from Earth, Yuuri had decided everyone needed a good bag and brought a bunch back. Conrad had a soft brown coloured bag, Greta had a light purple one with white polka-dots, Gwendal had a deep green bag, Cäcilie had a very bright pink bag and Wolfram, Yuuri had got him a pure white bag. It matched him perfectly.

"Heika," Conrad greeted and Yuuri groaned, but didn't correct him. It would seem Conrad would never call him by his first name, "All packed?"

Yuuri nodded his head and walked along side with the tall brunette, "You've been to the Lands of snow, right? What's it like?" he questioned, his nose twitching and his lips twisting into a wide smile that twitched. He wondered what kind of creatures would be waiting in the Land of snow, they surely must be beautiful.

"Ah," Conrad made a soft chuckle. His chocolate eyes glowing as he went back in memory, "Well, it always seemed to snow. Why it's called land of snow. Despite the sun hardly showed, there were these beautiful flowers and plates. You can only get them in the land of snow, they need the freezing weather to grow. There are special kinds of trees and animals. The land of snow is the only place you would get these kind of animals," he explained happily, he wasn't sure how to describe such things the Land of snow possessed. They were things you needed to see with your own eyes, no words could describe them.

Listening closely, Yuuri hummed in wonder. Wondering just what mysteries and wonders these lands held, "Why invite me now? Surely they would have invited me during my first years here, right?" he questioned, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Conrad tilts his head and looks at the young double black from the corner of his eyes, "Yes," he admitted, becoming just as confused. Surely Madam Avilly would have invited Yuuri before, long before now. Could it be something to do with Wolfram? That couldn't be it; Cäcilie hasn't had time to send bird-messages. So she wouldn't have one.

"I'm not sure why now, to be honest, Heika. I'm sure there is a reason though," he spoke warmly, his voice as gentle as either.

"Hmmm. Maybe something happen," Yuuri thought out loud, turning to leaving the castle and walking out into the courtyard. His dark eyes swiped across the area, searching for a certain blonde. Trying to pinpoint him in the large crowd, noticing there were carriages and not just horses this time. Makes sense he supposed, they couldn't take their horses into the Lands of snow, Ao hated snow. It always took Yuuri hours to calm him down when it snowed. Making a defeated sigh, he climbed into his own carriage and waited.

It didn't take long before the carriage began to move and before he knew it. Yuuri found himself at the docks. He looked up at the large and mighty boat. The finest for the Maoh apparently. He had, in fact, rode on the boat twice before. It was large and spacey with the finest wood he had ever seen. Yuuri's lips twisted together as he approached the boat, running his fingers over the smooth wood and sighed. He's sure this boat must have cost a lot, precious money that could have been used for better use but what's he supposed to do? With another sigh, he turned his head and looked at the water splashing up against the sides before tilting his head up to look at the sky.

"It's going to rain rather soon," a familiar voice spoke smoothly. Yuuri wasn't even surprised, he didn't jump or jolt as he used to do when he was younger.

Yuuri nodded his head, "Yup. I can feel it. The air's becoming bitter," he explained, rolling his head around to look at the other black haired male standing next to him. His eyes raked up and down his dear friend.

"Murata, what are you doing here?" he questioned, trying to remember if Gwendal had mentioned the Great Sage.

"I'm hurt Shibuya, I thought we were close," Murata teased, his lips pulling into a wide smirk. His round glasses flashed as he tilted his head. Instead of his normal black and blue robes, he wore a simple zip up thin, fur, dark, blue hoodie with long black jeans. A dark blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and with a pair of ear-muffs over his head. His clothing was very similar to Yuuri himself who had also prepared for the freezing cold weather that will come soon. Only, unlike Murata, Yuuri wore all black with matching gloves.

"But really, I'm here to check out the prey," he admitted cunningly.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and shook his head. Same old Murata, he never changes. Still smirking, Murata turned and leant forward, resting his elbows on the ledge of the boat, "Seems Yozak is also joining us on this trip, hmm," Turning to look at the docks, Yuuri raised his eyebrows to see the bright orange haired male talking with Conrad. He stood with his back arched and smiling brightly. Both Conrad and Yozak wore warmer clothing, they weren't exactly like Yuuri's and Murata's, but close. Seems everyone was prepared for the cold weather.

Murata tilted his head, humming under his breath, "How's Wolfram fitting in, Shibuya?" he questioned happily.

Yuuri's eyebrow twitched as Murata used Wolfram's first name. He is sure the two hadn't ever met properly before. Granted Murata did save the blonde, but Yuuri doesn't recall seeing them talking or anything, it was almost like Murata was advoiding the blonde for some reason. But that doesn't make sense, "Fine. He's no longer scared to be around us. He seemed to adapt greatly with Lady Cäcilie and Conrad, but that's expected," he shrugged, spreading his fingers out and resting his chin into his palm and staring ahead at his Kingdom with half-lidded eyes. Mildly watching people rush about, going about their day.

"Not Lord Von Voltaire," Murata wondered before shaking his head. That was expected, judging by his personality. Gwendal would take a while longer before coming to terms with the fact his baby brother was home and safe.

"It must have helped a lot, having Greta around. It's a good thing she got sick then, nee?" he chuckled, grinning as Yuuri lightly glared at him. Greta was supposed to go overseas to study at the temple of flowers, but she caught a cold around the time Wolfram had been discovered. Poor Greta she had been devastated when she couldn't go, but that quickly faded away when Wolfram came to the castle, "I'm kidding," Murata laughed, shaking his head and humming under his breath.

"He's very beautiful thought, huh?" he spoke in a sly like tone, his eyes flashing with thought.

Yuuri snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked at Murata. His inner Alpha growled at the challenge in the Sage's voice. Noticing the look he was receiving, Murata raised an eyebrow but grinned nonetheless, "I'm not going to do anything~" he spoke in a sing-song like tone, "Jeez Shibuya. You have such little faith in me," Murata snorted playfully and Yuuri rolled his eyes at the Sage, and shook his head.

"Trust me. Wolfram seems like a bambi. I prefer somebody with much more experience," he shrugged and Yuuri found himself blushing in thought.

Bambi? As in, oh dear, "What's that supposed to mean? Bambi? You mean a virgin, right?" he grumbled out, staring darkly at his friend. Sometimes Yuuri wondered how he was friends with the pervert Sage. Murata makes a laugh, and rolls his shoulders.

"I'm not a bambi," Yuuri huffed under his breath, turning his head around.

Sure, he might still be a virgin, but he knows a thing or two about that world, "And neither is Wolfram,"

"Oh, and you'd know that how?" Murata teased, rolling his head forward.

"Shibuya don't tell me you've been playing?" he questioned, eyes wide and leaning close to the young Alpha King. But seeing the face turn even redder, a colour that resembles a tomato.

"Relax Yuuri, I'm teasing you," Murata laughed and shakes his head once again. Watching as Yuuri's shoulders relax and the colour in his face slowly cooling, but still glaring at the Sage none the less.

"You're so easy to rile up today. What's all this about? Normally you're able to block me out? Ignore me," Murata frowned, his eyebrows pulling together and tapped his fingers against the wood. Yuuri had grown up a lot, Murata has noticed, he no longer gets riled up like a school girl.

It was odd that the King just did, "Has something happened?"

"I-I, I'll tell you later, okay?" Yuuri sighs messaging his temples and turning his head to the side. Murata frowns but nods nonetheless; he follows Yuuri's line of direction and notices two blondes at the docks. Lady Cäcilie stood as gorgeously as ever with long curls of gold rolling over her shoulder and pinned back into a tight bun, framing her emerald eyes just right.

She stood with her back arm and taking quite animatedly with one of the guards near them. Judging from the deep grey uniform, Yuuri realized the guard was from Conrad's squad. The guard turned red at something Lady Cäcilie said and Yuuri was certain she was flirting with him. Shaking his head, his deep swirling black eyes turned to the much small golden haired male. He felt his heart speed up just from looking at the Omega. Wolfram nervously shifted near his mother, moving his weight from one foot to the other.

His golden locks were covered mostly by a bear-like hat, a very familiar hat in fact, Yuuri was sure he had the same hat packet in his zip-up bag. He could just about see the white earmuffs underneath the hat, Wolfram wore what looked like a pure white fluffy coat that had the leather straps which had the tiny wooden fangs at the ends. He had on matching white scarf and gloves. Wolfram obviously didn't like to be where he was. Yuuri couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, he knew how embarrassing Cäcilie was like.

"Hmm?" Murata stared darkly at the young Alpha's face. Taking in the way his eyes followed Wolfram's every movement and the small twitch of his lips, like he wanted to smile. Murata knew the smell that was flittering from the young King, the smell of blackberries, running water and peeking owlish kisses. Oh, he knew that smell well.

People who weren't like himself, would brush the smell off, wouldn't even notice it in fact, but Murata, Murata noticed it all right. Rotating his head, he looks at Wolfram once more and his lips pulled into a smirk.

"_So that's it,"_

* * *

_**Yosh! Told yah I'd make it longer! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**Madam Avilly, she is roughly the same age of Cecilie. She might be a year or so older.  
Lady Elixus, she is a little older then Conrad but younger then Gwendal. **_

**_So this is where Yuuri pursuing Wolfram begins! _**

_**The next chapter should be along shortly ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. So sorry about the long wait. This was held back because of a number of reasons, one being me going to University this September. I'm so nervous! Hmmm. I got this question, personal PM asking if I have a goal before I normally update. The answer to that is yes. Yes I do. Whenever I update a chapter, I normally wait until the comments it the next ten before updating. So for example: If my reviews are 32, I'll update when it's 40 or more. Get it? I do this so I know people area actually reading it. My next chapter is a lot longer then this, my beta has it right now, so it should be updated soon. **

**A thank you to, Hitomi65, Sachesan, Guest (1), Nickesha, Love Love Love KXZ, Kobato, Guest (2), Belldandy55555, Guest (3), Guest (4) and Maya for reviewing and having a read. I love reading all my comments. It makes me so happy.  
This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**

**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! StephyYuki!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Stealing Sea**

"You what?"

Yuuri groaned rather loudly and rocked slightly on the spot. He sat in his chamber, the royal chamber on the boat. It was rather large compared to the other rooms; well, the only room that was roughly the same size belonged to Lady Cäcilie whose chamber was decorated in pale blackish, white and emerald.

However, Yuuri's chamber consisted of pure black, the colour of the Demon King. Only ones who had or are on the throne are allowed to use Black. He lay across the Queen Size bed with four polished wooden posts and the finest black silk. It reminded him a lot of his bed back at his castle, but at times like this, when the room is swaying, Yuuri could only wish he had his bed back at his home on Earth. It was small and cozy, with blue and white quilts. Not a single black dot on that bed. Oh, he missed it so much.

Sitting across from Yuuri, on the end of the bed sat not just the Great Sage, but also Yuuri's good friend. His best friend. Murata stared at the young Alpha in disbelief, "You kissed him?" he snorted out, his lips twitching as a bubble of laughter ran up his throat. Yuuri's face grew another shade of red from the other boys amusement, "Damn Shibuya, you sure know how to woo a man,"

"Shut up," Yuuri moaned, shaking his head and childishly throwing his pitch black pillow at the Sage's face.

Murata caught it of course, his round glasses catching the light from Yuuri's wide window, "Murata, I'm serious. I'm not joking," he grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning further back.

Murata's amusement fell from his face, a dark eyebrow raised and his lips curled into a tight smile, "You're not joking?" he spoke firmly, eyeing the young King. He let out a small sound from the back of his throat, when Yuuri nodded his head determinedly.

"Whoa. Didn't expect that when I got up this morning," Murata whispered to himself, lifting his hand and gently rubbing his chin while his head rocked forward in thought. Yuuri felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as he looked everywhere but the Sage, feeling goose bumps crawling up his skin. He couldn't help but wonder what his best friend would say on the manner.

"Well, from the looks of it, you've really screwed up after all," Murata finally spoke causing Yuuri to roll his eyes. Trust Murata to state the obvious, "First of all, Yuuri. The kiss was way too fast, Wolfram had been here, what, a month at most? And if maybe Wolfram is your destined mate," he began and noticed the way Yuuri's eyes narrowed. His lips twisted into a deep frown, his hands gripping the silk underneath him. Murata couldn't help but grin at the reaction.

A mere sentence made this all and powerful Alpha coil, "Okay, Wolfram is most definitely your destined mate," Murata said, eyeing the way Yuuri relaxed.

He smirked to himself; Yuuri's Alpha seems to be acting out which was unheard of. Yuuri normally had a good grip on his Alpha, keeping him under control and hardly anyone has ever seen the true Demon King up close. Not since Yuuri turned 18, "Then patience is the important key to his heart, if you truly want to be with him and win his heart. Then patient is what you need,"

Yuuri sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. He knew what he did had been way too fast and way to shocking for the golden haired Omega, but he couldn't help it. With a dark frown spreading across his face, Yuuri truly wondered if he could keep his Alpha in line and be patient. Could he or would he just lose control again?

"What if…what if I don't want to be patient?" Yuuri finally bit out, wincing from his own words. He could practically feel the inner Demon purr with thought at the sentence, agreeing with Yuuri's question.

Murata blinked once and then twice before chuckling, his lips twisting into a wide grin, "Well, I should have sensed that," he thought to himself, closing his eyes for a second, "Then you should be subtle," he began, looking at his dear friend with a close eye. His own dark swirling eyes taking in the young Alpha.

"Hints. Little brushes of the hands, small taps here and there. Little things, to show Wolfram that there really isn't any reason to be afraid," he shrugged, rolling his shoulders as he spoke. Yuuri just stared at the other boy in wonder, little hints?

"Don't come right out with it. Wolfram obviously knows that there is a possibility you two are destined mates. He just might be much more…conscious towards it then you. You also have to consider his upbringing. Wolfram might have seen a thing or two from the not-so bright examples of mates,"

Yuuri nodded with the words. He lips pressed tightly together and he rolled his head to the side. Murata has a point. Of course he does, when doesn't he? He's the Great Sage for a reason. Why didn't he talk to Murata at the very beginning? He could have avoided this whole mess, "I suppose you're right. I guess I had moved a bit hastily," Yuuri moaned, rolling his head forward depressingly. He wasn't even sure what had come over him, all he really knew was that it just felt right. That it was something he wanted.

"Seriously Shibuya," Murata laughed, reaching forward and placing his hand firmly onto Yuuri's shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up over this. This, these things happen, especially when it comes to destined mates and being an Alpha yourself. Your instincts will take ahold of ya'," he chuckled, laughing amusingly at the other boy.

It was a known fact that Alphas tend to lose themselves in the smell of their mate, without noticing it. Yuuri should be glad he didn't truly let his Alpha out, "Besides, what happened to the boys shouldn't be together thing? If I remember correctly, you were aspirant about not being gay?" Murata questioned, truly in curiosity.

He looked at the other male and tilted his head, he had always wondered if Yuuri was gay or something. But Yuuri had always been, well, almost like he was against gays or something, but Murata hadn't ever seen Yuuri chase skirts or even have a crush before. Before Wolfram, Murata would have thought, Yuuri was straight as an arrow. Apparently it would seem the small blonde had opened their Kings eyes. He removed the blind he wore, showing Yuuri another world, which, of course, caused another battle within the King that Murata decided needed to be put out before anything else happens.

Yuuri frowned again and shook his head, "I…it's still there. A small part of me still thinks boys shouldn't be together. That they can't marry! I mean, I can't marry another boy…" he whined, rubbing both sides of his head. Murata sighed, seeing the true confusion seep across Yuuri's face.

"It-I-I'm so confused! I was so sure that's what I'm supposed to do. Look for a Queen, a woman! I mean, I've met many beautiful men, hell, even Sara had kissed me! I was so relieved when I found he wasn't my mate. It wasn't because he wasn't the one, I mean, yes, that too…I thought it was odd if he was my mate, he's a man! I'm not supposed to marry a man, right?" Yuuri said, the words just flowing right out of his mouth.

After what he had seen on Earth, that poor boy being beaten up just because he had a crush on another boy, Yuuri thought he had gotten over this. Sure there was always that small tingle in the back of his head, but Yuuri swore he had pushed it all behind him. This…prejudice of his, he was slowly changing. Starting to accept it, but deep down, Yuuri knew he still thought it was wrong, but then… "But then Wolfram appeared and it was just right. I didn't even care he was a boy, a man. It didn't bother me at all. It felt so…good, I just wanted to ravish him in so many ways. It's different, my heart tells me one thing but my brain tells me another! Why? Why does it have to be so hard?"

"I think I know what your problem is." Yuuri looked up, and asked the question with his facial expression. His round tan face flush from embarrassment of admitting everything. Throwing everything out in the open, surprisingly it felt good that it no longer nagged at the back of his mind.

"You don't know how to feel about Wolfram because you're still under the delusion that it's wrong for boys to be with boys. It's just a silly hang-up you carried over from Earth, but it's standing in the way of you wanting to love Wolfram," Murata explained, his voice coming out firmly, "And at this rate, it will get in the way of you pursuing Wolfram, it might even do the opposite of what you want. It might make you push him away and you don't want that, do you?"

Yuuri frowned even deeper; his eyes seemed to darken as Murata's words sank in. Of course he didn't want to push Wolfram away, Wolfram made him feel better about everything and anything. It just caused confusion, is all. Could Murata be right? Could this just be a stupid and ridiculous thing he brought from Earth? "But that doesn't change the fact I'm supposed to be looking for a Queen, and producing an heir to be the next in line. If I marry a boy, we can't have kids, and there wouldn't be anyone next in line. I thought that was the whole point of having this mate thing,"

"Why shouldn't it?" Murata began, his lips twitching and spreading into a wide grin. To Yuuri's shock, Murata burst out laughing. And he kept laughing, for minutes on end, until he slumped over on the bed holding his stomach.

Yuuri gave him an exasperated look, "You're not helping," he whined, shaking his head. He knows what he wants; he knows he wants Wolfram to be with him, but this. It won't go away, this thought, it just won't. Yuuri was able to bury it, to try and look past it, but it was always there. And Murata laughing was not making it any better.

"Sorry…" Still giggling, Murata pushed himself up and wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh that was a good one, Shibuya. I'm going to be laughing over that one all night," Murata hummed to himself. Still snickering under his breath, he shook his head and gave Yuuri a look.

"Hasn't Günter taught you anything?" Murata asked incredulously, his voice slightly a higher tone then normally.

Obviously doing his best not to burst out into laughter again, "Oh dear, Shibuya…Yuuri. Wolfram's a Mazoku and an Omega at that, which would mean…" he trailed off, wiggling his hand about to the double black.

Yuuri's eyes grew wide, his mouth gapped in surprise, "You mean, he can have children!" he cried out, his voice hitching a new pitch as he spoke. Pure amazement and wonder appeared across his face, his black eyes seemed to suddenly shine as all the possibilities flickered through his mind.

_"I wonder what mine and Wolfram's child would look like?"_ he thought suddenly, before shaking his head.

"You just know," Murata smiled.

"When you stop trying to think about it, and let your guard down, what you really feel is going to be right there, and you'll kick yourself for not seeing it all along," he hummed breaking Yuuri out of his thoughts, he looked at the Sage, his eyebrow raising.

"I mean it Yuuri. Look at what you're doing right now. You may not know Wolfram very well at the moment, but that will definitely change in the future. You know there's something about him, your Alpha instincts are growling at you because he's your mate. Push all that to the side, as well as that prejudice, I would say you'd fall in love with him within a month," he smirked widely watching Yuuri's face grow red.

"Or you're just afraid of the whole thing and using this _'boy's shouldn't be together'_ as an excuse. I bet Wolfram's probably as scared as you," Murata muttered out thoughtfully before shaking his head and looking dead at Yuuri.

"At the end of the day, you like him. You like him a lot, Yuuri. Even I can tell that and I've only been around you and Wolfram for what? A couple of hours? If you want it to work, I mean really work, then you need to discard that small voice in your head."

Yuuri inhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his head, "You know. Now that it's out, it really isn't as big as I thought it was," he chuckled, smiling widely and almost innocently.

"Maybe I am just scared of it all. I've never had a romantic interest before and I always just thought it would be there when I met my mate. Turns out it is there and it's a lot stronger than I expected. You could say, I haven't really let this hold me back, I had acted rash with Wolfram…kissing him and all. But it's been there, I just thought it would go away in time," he sighed deeply but still smiled. Feeling a lot better than before, especially now he understood his inner fight, no matter how stupid it was.

Wolfram; he is his mate and Yuuri could definitely tell that he'll fall in love with him sooner or later. There is no point in bringing this thing to Wolfram; it's better to get it out of the way now rather than later and risk the chance of hurting him. Yuuri felt his Alpha growl at that, no he wouldn't risk hurting Wolfram like that, "Thanks Ken."

Murata smirked widely and nodded his head, tilting his body backward slightly, "You just need to think things through more," he hummed, stretching his arms out and making a soft moan which caused Yuuri to roll his eyes, especially when Murata turned to look out of the window with a very familiar glint within his eyes.

"Have you ever been to the Land of Snow?" Yuuri questioned, turning his head to look through the window. He peered out at the rainy sky, hearing the soft pitter-patter of the water hitting the glass window. Almost like he was expecting to see the lands already.

"Land of Snow?" Murata repeated happily, his dark eyes widening as a thoughtful expression appeared across his face.

"A few times. Not in this life time thought. Oh~ Speaking of relationships with the same sex, I had, at one point fallen in love with a fellow woman once," he chuckled and Yuuri's face turned pink at the words. He felt strange, imagining his friend as a woman. Yuuri couldn't help but wonder what Murata would look like.

"Such a pretty little thing too. She was from the Nagi Clan in fact,"

Yuuri stared at the Sage with a gapping mouth, shock sneaking through his face, "The Nagi Clan? Just what are they known for? I don't remember seeing that Clan mentioned in any royal documents. Wouldn't that mean they aren't apart of the noble circle?" he pounded, scratching the back of his head lightly and rotating his head to look from the Sage back to the window, his eyebrows pulling together thoughtfully.

"The Nagi Clan used to be known for clothing," Murata explained, brushing his hair out of his glasses.

"Within the Land of Snow, is an amazing breed of creatures. All of which have their very own style of fur, some shed their fur, and others are able to shave their fur as the fur would grow back within two days and two nights. There isn't one creature there, that can't have their fur taken. Spectacular really. I've never seen such a thing; I used to spend a lot of time over there. They would sew the softest and warmest set of clothing ever," he hummed to himself, his eyes becoming glossed over as he fell back into a distant memory he had, "Beautiful colours, such wonderful handy work. Each set of clothing done by hand, even the noblemen and women would work on the fur. They were so determined."

Yuuri found himself smiling. Imagining the clothing, but his memory quickly turned to those wonderful creatures everyone seemed to keep mentioning. Not one person has described an animal yet; Yuuri wondered at first but then realized there might not be any words to describe them. Immediately, the smile fell from his face and Yuuri pouted. "Murata, you keep say _'were'_," Yuuri began rubbing his chin and twisting on the bed to make himself much more comfortable, "What happen? Why did they…fall from everyone's grace?"

"They used to be favored by everyone. I'm serious, even the high courts would travel across the angry waters, just to be greeted by the Nagi Clan. To see the beautiful creatures and to relax from the scenery. People even fought over their products," Murata chuckled, taking his glasses off and cleaning them, he hunched his head forward and slid his glasses back up his nose.

"And Madam Avilly, she was everything every man or woman would want. You could say the perfect woman, much like Lady Cäcilie. Unfortunately, I hate to admit it, but Madam Avilly couldn't exactly stand up to Lady Cäcilie in beauty wise, but she certainly out beats Lady Cäcilie brain wise. Madam Avilly is very cunning," Murata said, looking back at Yuuri and giving him a pointed look, "She is pretty, no denial about that. Madam Avilly is very nice and kind, but she can manipulate you quite easily. It is said that Madam Avilly is no fool and whoever suggests so should be shot to death," Murata warned, holding a firm finger out to the young King.

"I highly suggest analyzing everything she says. She is very cunning and uses trickery a lot. Especially to get what she wants. I have no doubt there is something behind this invitation then to meet you, or to catch up with Lady Cäcilie. As I hate to say it, we can never be more careful than now,"

Yuuri stayed quiet, listening to everything Murata said. His eyebrows pulled together and his lips pressed tightly together, "I'm not to take it personally? It sounds as if it is a part of Madam Avilly's nature?" he questioned, his back arching and sitting up straight, reminding Murata of the King Yuuri surely is.

"Very clever, Yuuri," Murata smirked widely.

"You've caught on. Yes, don't take it personally. Madam Avilly is manipulative in nature. That does not fault what I've warned. Watch what she says and what you say. You do not want to say something which will later come back to bite you," he said, causing both males to just stare at one another. Yuuri stayed quiet, letting information sink in. Basically Murata was saying, Madam Avilly always has another intention behind her actions and that he has to pay close attention. Finally Yuuri nodded with narrowed eyes, determination on his face, much like the King he is. Murata couldn't help but be impressed with him.

"Now, what happens?" Murata slowly spoke, breathing deeply and running his hand smoothly through his black hair and pushing it off his face.

"Madam Avilly has been, at one point, held in the highest of courts. Nobody thought she could do any wrong. That was until, she gave birth to Lady Elixus. An Omega," he said, causing Yuuri to jolt on the spot. An Omega? Like Wolfram? "You can guess what happened after,"

Yuuri frowned and shook his head, "Childish. It's just so stupid," he snorted and rolled his dark eyes.

"Why are Omegas treated like this? From what I've read, Omegas are beautiful. Their hearts have not a single speck of hatred within it. They're the warmest and kindest people in the world; they've never done anything wrong. I don't get it, Omega's are known as the mother types," Yuuri frowned in confusion, scratching the back of his head and inhaling deeply. He tried desperately to hold down the growing anger that threated to burst out, he could feel his Alpha, the Demon King, stir within him but was able to keep control on the bubble.

Murata's face twitched, his lips pressing tightly together as he turns his head away. His shoulders swiftly seemed to hunch and become intense, his hands twisted and clenched the cloth over his knee."Hasn't Günter taught you anything?" he questioned, flinching himself at how harsh his voice had come out. He didn't mean too, it just happened.

Noticing the way Murata suddenly switched, Yuuri realized this was a tender spot, a sensitive thing but Yuuri didn't take it personally, "Ah, sorry," Murata sighed, running his hand through his hair, his dark eyebrows pulling together and his lips twisting, "It dates back to when Shinou ruled the lands," he explained half-heartedly.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he finally understood. It was then he realized Murata had never truly added to any conversations he had with Günter, Conrad and Gwendal about Omegas. If Murata could help it, he would avoid anything to do with Omegas. Maybe that was why he was so keen on helping Wolfram? Or maybe why he seemed to be warming up to Wolfram? Did he feel guilty about something? And hoping to redeem himself by helping Wolfram? Yuuri wondered if now that Murata and Wolfram were in the same area, the two would finally begin to bond. Yuuri wasn't sure if he liked the thought of that, he knew what Murata was like. For now, however, Yuuri decided to keep quiet and let Murata go through the motions.

"As you probably already guessed, Shinou was….still is in fact, an Alpha," Murata snorted, thinking back to the troubling Alpha and how annoying the old blonde is.

"I had never changed breed in any of my lives. I had never been anything else but a Beta. Look, Shibuya…" Murata began, breathing so deeply that his throat began to burn. He was a bit nervous, Yuuri had never seen the other double black so worried and nervous before, he couldn't help but be worried for the Sage.

"A lot of people had their suspicions, and I had never confirmed any of them. The ones who did know for a fact, had been gracious enough to not record it in history," Murata snorted, rolling his eyes as he spoke the word _'gracious'_ obviously disliking what had been done, "The reason I had never, I mean never, spoke of it wasn't because I regretted what Shinou and I had done. I did it in respect for her,"

"Her?" Yuuri thought to himself, blinking owlishly, "The Omega?"

Murata let out a saddened sigh, his shoulders sinking. His deep back eyes closed briefly as he struggled to keep in the great sadness that he had worked so hard to keep under-control, "She didn't deserve what they did to her. We tried to protect her, but the High Courts had over ruled Shinou. It was the first time Shinou had been so angry. He was the King, nobody ever went against him and let alone won!" he shook his head, slowly explaining and whining as he spoke the heart-breaking words.

He had tried so hard to keep the memory from surfacing, not wanting to remember what had happen that fateful day. "As you already know, I had the unfortunate pleasure to be courted by Shinou. Becoming his destined mate," he chuckled, the laugh was strain and dry though before sighing loudly.

"It was good, exceeding and exciting for the first few years. Our people thought we were the _'golden couple'_. Despite it all, Shinou was still the play boy, flirting with almost everyone we met; thankfully he never soiled our destined bond. After our third year….we found I was unable to bare,"

Yuuri couldn't help but look down. Despite having just learnt that male Mazoku are able to bare children, it was a little odd to imagine his longtime friend a mother but he couldn't help the pang in his chest. The sadness he felt for Murata. It must have been tough back then. Suddenly, his head felt light, almost like he was going to faint.

His heart unsteadily began to speed up, pounding harshly within his chest. His hands shook in his lap and a freezing cold chill ran up his spin. Licking his lips, he felt them dry and crack. And his body trembled, like a bucket of freezing cold water had suddenly been thrown over him, but isn't wet. Reaching up, Yuuri tugged on the collar of his sweater, wondering why he suddenly had this sinking feeling. Like something had just happen, something he should know about.

"Nobody knew of course. We kept it to ourselves. The only other person who knew was Lady Rufus of Bielefeld," Murata smiled, his eyes softening as he thought of this Rufus. Yuuri tilted his head, especially at the word _'Bielefeld'_ that's the same clan Wolfram's from. Could they be related somehow?

"She pretended to be a man, because women weren't exactly allowed be anything other than house-women. She came to the castle during one of the balls, pretending to be a guard. She said she just wanted to see what it would be like to be a man," Murata laughed, shaking his head, "Rufus was kind and gentle, everything a man or woman could ever want. She had been there when Shinou and I realized I couldn't bear children at all. She had been supportive, cheering me up easily when I confided in her. Rufus easily became my best friend…" he breathed out quietly, his eyes lowering as he melted into sadness.

Yuuri shifted on the bed, he could see the despair rolling off Murata's shoulders. He leant forward and comfortingly placed his shaking hand onto the Sage's shoulder. Yuuri tried to ignore the intense wrong feeling of panic reeling around in his groins. When the other double black lifted his head and gave the King a strained smile, his lips twitching, he couldn't believe it could affect him so. Yuuri opened his mouth; just about to speak when he jolted backward. Blinking owlishly, Yuuri turned his head and scratched the side of his head.

"What just happened?" he thought out loud, pushing himself up fully and looked to the side. He could hear the distant whines and squeals coming from behind the wooden walls. Lifting an eyebrow, he edges to the side of the bed and pushes himself up fully, stretching his arms and legs.

Murata sighed to himself, rubbing his face and crawling off the bed himself, "The boat stopped," he mumbled thoughtfully, straightening out his wrinkled clothes and pushing his depressing thoughts to the back of his head, locking them away once again. He pulled his glasses off and cleaning them with the sleeve of his deep blue jumper.

Tilting his head, Yuuri pressed his lips together before walking to the door. The first thing he saw when he opened his chamber door was a maid that Gwendal had assigned to their party. She rushed down one of the many small hallways, her pale pink dress fluttering behind her. She looked worried and a little freaked out about something. Frowning, Yuuri stepped out of his chamber and walked further to the maid, "Did something happen? Why have we stopped," he questioned, pure concern laced in his tone.

The maid stumbled to a stop and looked up to the young Alpha King, "Heika-san!" she gasped out, her lavender eyes peeled wide and her cheery lips opening and shutting, much like a fish. She was pretty; there was no denial about that. The young maid had long soft curls of brown, light purple eyes glowed out from the pale skin with a dusting of freckles across her cheeks. She wore a pale cotton candy dress that had a row of bows across her chest, with a silky pure white apron laid out over it.

"Gomen Heika-san," she bowed in respect, coming to stop across from the young King. Yuuri flushed and waved his hand before the maid clapped her hands together in front of her lap. Carefully straightening herself out, but despite looking so clam and relaxed, fear and something else was bubbling in her lavender eyes. Something was wrong, and Yuuri couldn't prevent the pure worry from slowly creeping into his chest, "We…err…we had an accident,"

Yuuri stared at the small maid, "An accident?" he repeats in confusion.

The maid twitched on the spot, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She looked more interested in something else then talking to the Alpha, Yuuri didn't understand it. What had happened that had riddled her up so much? Yuuri felt his stomach twist, had somebody hurt themselves? Just the thought made his already raging heart skip beats in panic.

"Shibuya, your face is turning white," Murata suddenly spoke up, coming to stop next to his friend. He leant forward to look at Yuuri's face and frowned. He couldn't be sick, could he? Yuuri was fine just a few minutes ago?

Feeling prickles run up the back of her neck, the maid inhaled deeply, "Gomen!" she cried out, bowing lowly and quickly running away. Both double blacks looked at one another before racing after the panicking maid. She ran onto the dock of the boat, both boys followed after and what they saw caused their worry to increase.

Almost everyone on the boat was on the docks. Yuuri's eyebrows raised, his dark swirling eyes scanning everyone on the wooden surface. The few guards leant over the edges, seemingly searching the deep icy water below, looking for something. Yuuri's lips twisted into a deep frown and he tilts his head, slowly walking to one of the boat's rails and peering over.

The water gushed around, slapping against the side of the boat making the wood wail and tremble. The longer Yuuri stared at the water, the more he found himself clamming, but then again, water is his element. A soft voice whispered from the water, a voice only Yuuri himself could hear, something had happened? Well, that was obvious but the harder Yuuri tried to focus on the voice, trying to hear it but the more he focused, the more the tingle from the back of neck grow more intense.

Pulling his attention away from the water, feeling quite light headed, Yuuri turned his attention back onto the skittering surface. Frowning even deeper, Yuuri reached up and rubbed the back of his head, he turns his attention to the side and notices Lady Cäcilie in the corner with her own personal maid. The maid was sitting next to her and gently patting her shoulders in comfort while the brunette maid from before had moved across the dock, and quickly assisting anybody she could. Yuuri scratched his head, his stomach coiled with the unsettling feeling, "Conrad," he called out, seeing the tall brunette with Yozak.

"Heika," Conrad spoke softly, turning to look at the young King and bowing his head. Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing that even Conrad looked nervous about something and that look that Yuuri hadn't seen for a month was back.

"It's Yuuri," Yuuri muttered out, running his fingers through his hair.

"Did we hit something?" he questioned, turning his head to the side and glancing around the docks in worry.

"We haven't hurt anything, have we?" he asked, shuddering as he thought of what kind of creature was in the water they had accidently hurt? Gulping, Yuuri shifted on the spot and tilted his head to look up at the tall brunette.

Conrad gave his god-son a very strained smile and swallows deeply, "We…we've had a…err…" Conrad sighs, struggling to from words and after a few seconds, he breathes deeply and carefully wipes the back of his neck.

Yuuri frowns; he tilts his head to the side and glances around once again, his black pearls taking in everything slowly. Everyone seemed to be in some kind of panic, screaming, running, even crying. It un-nerved him, made his chest tighten and hands shake. Why was everyone so sad? A small itch nibbled at the back of his head and Yuuri inhaled deeply, remembering how his body had reacted moments before. Suddenly, he realized something and his lips spread wide.

_"Where's Wolfram?"_

As the sun moved high into the sky, the events of early that day was made known. Wolfram nervously stared at the walk way leading up to the boat. His throat felt dry and he couldn't breathe. Pushing his golden locks out of his face and shifting his weight from one foot to the other and swallowing the lump in his throat. Are they serious? He had to go on up this? Maybe he could try to make his 'mother' allow him to stay back at the castle. Wolfram glanced back at the castle before pouting widely and looking at the wooden walk way, it wailed as he slightly pressed his foot against the wooden surface.

"Wolfram," a familiar voice calmly called to him and Wolfram felt such relief upon seeing the tall brunette. His warm chocolate eyes oozing with kindness. Conrad smiles and leans down, placing a hand onto the blonde's shoulder.

"You don't need to be afraid of the boat," he chuckled, while Wolfram tilts his head up and smiles nervously up at Conrad.

Seeing that Wolfram wasn't about to walk up the platform alone, Conrad held his hand out, "We'll go up together, if you like," he said gently and Wolfram bit his bottom lip. His emerald eyes gaze down at the fancy wood and after what seemed hours, he smiles and nods his head.

"Alright," he says calmly and Wolfram curls his scarred hands around Conrad's.

Slowly, Conrad guided Wolfram up the walkway. He moved carefully, helping the blonde and watching in amusement as Wolfram arched himself over to peer down at the water with wonder on his face. As soon as the two stepped onto the boat, Wolfram ran to the boat rails and gripped the rails. He jumped slightly and pressed his stomach against the top part of the ledge, looking at the water with wide emerald eyes. Conrad chuckled, watching as Wolfram kicked his feet in excitement. Pushing his brown hair out of his face, Conrad turned his head while watching everyone moving across the boat and a loud earth shatter horn was blown.

Wolfram let out a breathy gasp, he throw himself backward and stumbled towards Conrad. He looked up at the area where the horn came from before snapping his head around when the gates slammed shut, the boat was cut off so nobody could leave the boat now. Wolfram stared in wonder at it with his knees buckling. A hand was placed onto his head and Wolfram arched his head backward to look up at Conrad, "The boat is starting to sail," he explained softly, tiling his head to the side.

The boat made a loud wail as the ropes tying it down were removed. Wolfram's lips opened wide and his emerald eyes opened wide, watching in wonder as the boat began to set sail. The deep black sail burst out wide from the cool wind that blew across the sky. Feeling his golden locks gently dance in the wind as Wolfram nervously returned the wooden rail and tilted his head back to look up at the sky. Noticing a skeleton like creature flying overhead, it paused in its flying pattern and waved at Wolfram.

Wolfram could feel the bubble of excitement growing even wider as he watched the creature, even finding himself waving back up at the skeleton creature. His fingers spreading wide as he waved. Wolfram didn't even notice he was a little childish! It was like he had stepped into a new land, into Wonderland or something? It was something he had never experience before and it felt amazing. Wolfram was not used to this; he was used to being locked from the sun, not bathed in the warm sunny rays. Everything was a new experience.

For the first time ever, Wolfram was even excited about what tomorrow will bring.

It didn't take Wolfram long to find his room, but settling into it was another story. The small blonde stood in his room, it was rather spacey. He had a smaller bed than the one back in the castle with snow white blankets; unfortunately Wolfram would have to sleep in it as the boat doesn't exactly have a barn like the castle. Wolfram wondered how well he'd sleep, if he could even relax in the blankets. Slowly, he touched the bed once more and winced at how soft it was; he had sat on it earlier and sank straight into the mattress. It was too soft, too-too something! Just like the bed back at the castle. His old bed was much harder, almost like wood and his body had adapted to it, molded into it.

Wolfram looked over at his large white bag, it was an odd contraption. Something from E-ARTH or Ea-r-th. Wolfram wasn't sure, he couldn't exactly say it, or think it really. It sounded so odd, like something out of this world. Crawling up to the bag, Wolfram pulled it onto his lap and ran his fingers across the rough surface.

He wondered what this Earth is like. Did they have things like this world did? Wolfram still couldn't believe there was another world out there, another world completely different to our own. It was amazing. Would he ever be allowed to go to Earth too, like everyone else? As the thought ran through his mind, Wolfram's eyes widened and he felt his shoulders hunch up.

That thought was bad. That was bad-bad! Wolfram whimpered to himself and hunched his head over, swallowing a painful lump that had appeared in his throat. He had lived as a slave for most of life, things like that should not be allowed for somebody like him. Breathing deeply, Wolfram pushed his soft locks off his face and chewed the inside of mouth. Feeling his stomach coil at the mere thought of being thrown to the curb, being forced to become a slave again and work in that Inn. The events in that Inn was something Wolfram didn't want to think about, but the people, Wolfram couldn't bear the thought of forgetting.

Wolfram wasn't sure how long he was in the room. The soft wood of his room glowed from the light streaming through the open window. A cool breeze entered his room and Wolfram pulled himself off the ground, he won't admit it but he might have had a small nap on the hardened floor, it was so much better than the bed which felt like it was made out of angel wings.

Wolfram's face flushed as he heard the grumble that came from his stomach. Was he allowed to go eat? Wolfram walked to the wooden door, feeling his knees buckling as he moved forward and nervously opened it. His stomach growled once more when he poked his head through the opening.

The small blonde weakly narrowed his eyes to peer down the familiar hallway, lit up with lanterns. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the boat, the smell of mint filled his nose and his cheeks darkened a little. He loved the smell, it was just so good and it made his mouth drool from the smell.

Wolfram couldn't help it, his stomach growled once more, reminding him that he was more than just hungry. Gulping, he slipped through the door and peeked back down the long wooden corridor. Sadly, he still couldn't eat big meals, big solid food, as his stomach couldn't hold it. It would always force him to throw it up. He couldn't take it.

Embarrassingly, Heika, Yuuri had even arranged Wolfram his own special soup as Wolfram would have his surprisingly favourite soup every day. A tiny smile appeared on his face, Wolfram lowered his head, remembering how he and Greta spent a whole day sitting in the gardens with one of the castles top chiefs brings many different kinds of soup, looking for the soup that would make Wolfram's taste buds dance. It had been a good day, it had been the most fun day Wolfram had; it's in his top five which is slowly growing every day.

Wolfram and the young Princess sat on a white blanket, looking for shapes in the sky and listing the different kinds of butterflies. The day had ended with Wolfram finding he adored Rose Chicken soup. It was an odd soup, one the Chef had accidently made and tried to prevent Wolfram and Greta from trying it. Wolfram, however, did try it and loved the taste. Rose Chicken, isn't exactly a chicken as it sounds, Wolfram had often wondered why it was called chicken if there really isn't any chicken in it. He found out Rose Chicken was a vegetable which isn't liked by most Mazoku or Humans. It reminded Wolfram of radishes, only a lot sweeter with a hint of bitterness on the edge. It was only later, did Wolfram find out Fire Mazoku used to love the vegetable, especially Omegas, once upon a time.

Shaking the thought from his head, Wolfram nervously turned a corner, hoping for some Rose Chicken soup. He quickly walked around and found himself turning redder when he realized he had gotten himself lost on the boat.

Awkwardly, Wolfram noticed a familiar maid walking calmly down a corridor. He thought about gaining her attention, but pushed the thought away as he remembered just who she is. Cäcilie's personal maid. The maid that obviously didn't take too kindly to him coming to the castle. She hadn't out right been cruel to him, just giving him looks and even once or twice, tripped him up. Thankfully nobody noticed it, it wasn't that Wolfram wanted to protect her, and it wasn't because he didn't want to cause any trouble. He can handle this, it really isn't anything in comparison to what he had to withstand back at the Inn!

Nervously, Wolfram walked up and down the corridors, shyly looking around himself. It didn't take him long to find the familiar steps leading up to the surface of the boat. Breathing deeply, Wolfram climbed the thick and heavy steps. He sighed in relief as the gentle breeze brushed against his face, rolling along his face and wiping the sweat from his skin. Slowly, Wolfram climbed back onto the familiar surface of the boat and was surprised to find it was empty. Nobody was on the surface and Wolfram frowned deeply, wondering why? Shouldn't there at least be one person up here, maybe a guard or something?

Wolfram shrugged and walked towards one of the rails and smiled, looking over the edge to see the lush sparkling water. It looked beautiful, just gorgeous. Wolfram hasn't seen the ocean ever, he had never been allowed to go to the beach or anything, so honestly this is the first time he had seen the sea up close and it had to be one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

A lone bird glides through the air. Its long snow-white feathers shudder through the air as it flies gently, as if it was riding the winds itself, as if it was one with the wind. Its large somewhat-blue eyes skims across the sea, moving easily along with the sun. Wolfram tilts his head back when he notices the bird's shadow.

He gasps upon seeing the bird, it was gorgeous! He used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, making his fingers as pointed as possible. His lips pressed together when suddenly a pure white feather fell from the skies above, dancing down towards him. Wolfram eyed the feather and reached his hands out, cupping them together, watching the feather gently land in them. He stared at the feather; it felt warm and soft against his skin. Finally Wolfram turns his head to the white bird flying carelessly over him. The bird looked much like an angel.

Wings fluttered softly, almost like it was caressing the winds. The bird swirls around, fluttering further through the air, making its way around the boat, circling it while dancing in the wind. The sun catches its feathers beautifully. Edging closer to the boat, the white bird gently twirls, flapping its wings much like an angel. Its shadow casing across the wood, gliding over Wolfram who watched with wide eyes.

The bird blindly fluttered over him, its long feathers ruffling gently as it moves through the streams of air, ignoring the little leaves that flung past him. Circling around the boat one last time, the bird gently lands briefly on the edge of the boat's rail, its claws digging into the wood and its big blue eyes staring blankly ahead at the tiny Mazoku.

Wolfram stared at the bird, and as he looked into those eyes he felt everything unfold. He felt so puzzled, so frazzled. His mind was all over the place, cloudy even, nothing made sense to him. It was as if everything he had ever known was thrown out the window, out of reach. Everything he had ever known had been flipped and suddenly, his head began to pound, like there was a hand inside his head trying to push its way out. Wolfram ducked his head, rubbing both sides of his temples.

The small blonde turned back to the bird, that was rather large in his opinion, pure white with long silver feathers, like a waterfall, shimmering silver feathers beautifully fluttered over the back of rail, gently swaying underneath the bird itself. Compared to the body of the bird, the tail was long, super long, was beautiful with differently patterned feathers gently caressing each other.

A long, white feather poked out of the bird's forehead, curling over and gently brushing against the side of its head with an orange peck and matching claws that clung to the rail. When Wolfram stared, the bird was strange. Like it was something right out of a fairy tale. Wolfram blinked when the bird tilted its head in the same direction of the tiny blonde. Pale lips open and shut in surprise, this bird isn't just any bird! He isn't normal...

As soon as Wolfram realized this, he stumbled backward. The excitement, wonder and amazement immediately drained away. The pinkness on his face paled away, and his face grew milky white as fear began to creep its way into his veins. Just what is this bird? Wolfram wondered to himself, stepping away. Wolfram hadn't realized he was close to the boat's rail behind him, and when the bird let out an ear-piercing screech Wolfram's heart, causing the small blonde to back away more, his heart pounding harshly in his chest.

His chest tightened and the feeling of a fist repeatedly punching him from the inside out made Wolfram sniffle, his eyes stinging and beginning to tear up while his arms curled up to chest and pressed against the soft white material covering it. He clenched the cloth and tugged it, he licked his lips and swallowed, feeling a painful coil flip up his spine, making his knees buckle.

Wolfram let out a breathless gasp as his lower back bumped into the wooden rail. He moved his hands back to the wood and clenched it tightly, staring wide eye at the un-familiar bird. His heart practically stopped in his chest when the bird shrills and leaps into the air, charging full speed towards Wolfram.

And then? Well, honestly Wolfram wasn't sure. Everything blurred around him and faded as he felt his body tip. Sharp claws ripped into the top of his head and pulled him backward, a soundless cry left his mouth as the wood underneath his feet disappeared. Wolfram found himself being tipped backward, his back arched and twisted painful as he rolled backward over the rail and off the boat.

Clenching his eyes as his body fell into the freezing cold water. The water washed over his body, soaking into his bones and freezing his limbs. He couldn't move and his throat dried, burning painfully. His toes and fingers curled tightly while his lungs felt like they were going to burst any moment. His view began to blacken, something white was crawling into the corners of his eyes. He wished Thorn was here. And Lucas. He wished he could see them. Everything flashed before him as he felt himself growing drowsy, droopy. Tiredness seeped into his muscles. He wished for anybody to be here, even Cäcilie and her bone crushing hugs.

Briefly, a very small thought seeped across his mind.

_Would he never see Yuuri again?_

* * *

**So? What do you think? I tried to change Yuuri a tiny bit. Some character growth if you will. I like writing the naïve and innocent King, but sometimes, he needs to be strong and brave. Oh yes! That bird is connected to it all and no, it won't be forgotten. You won't see if for awhile. **

**Um...I don't know if this is a spoiler or not. For this arc, this will be the last of Wolfe being hurt. Kind off, I mean he will have something to do but it will be somebody who will be hurt in his place...is that a spoiler? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh My God! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had a few issues with my beta and now I have a new one! A special thank you to Heartlessly Awesome. I seriously wouldn't have been about to get this out with you. **

_A thank you to, Sachesan, Nickesha, Guest (1), Guest (2), Love Love Love KXZ, Guest (3), Darleneartist, Fuuka95, Guest (4), Westkitsune, Guest (5), Guest (6), Guest (7), Kujo Kasuza, Guest (8), Maya, KittyRosey, Sawyer Fan, Guest (9) and Rini. If you want your name here, then review~_

**This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**

**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! Heartlessly Awesome! **

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Tears From Above**_

The air around him felt stuffy; stiff that it made his throat itch and it was difficult for him to breath. He struggled to breath, and the feeling of sinking filled him up once more.

When he was young, he used to have these dreams of falling. Falling from something he couldn't ever remember. All he knew was that he was falling from great heights, but would then always wake before he hits the ground. That was an average nightmare he had ever since he could remember but every now and then, he would have a different dream.

It was a nightmare, just as all his dreams were, but this dream was one that always had him in pure cold sweat. He would be trapped on the ground, sinking, and no matter what, he couldn't pull himself up. No matter what, he couldn't stop himself from sinking. He would never wake up normally, though. He would wake up right before the most terrifying moment.

However, in this dream, he would wake up when he thought he was just about to die; When he couldn't see anymore, and when he was short of breath and his wind pipes were being brushed; Just as his heart would stop in his chest, his eyes would spring open and he would find himself in a muddle of tears, panic and fear. Nothing would calm him down, not even Thorn's gentle coos. Sometimes, this would result in his Master and Mistress punishing him for waking them up. Because of this nightmare, he would spend more than one night in the basement of the Inn.

Feeling the coldness, wetness, and sloppiness seep around him gives him the scary impression of sneaking through the ground he laid upon. He could feel the little specks pressed against his skin move around him, and against him, and pulling at him. He felt tired and his muscles felt like they had become slush.

Why was he feeling this way?

Just as the thought passed his mind, bitter and chilliness pierced his lower part of his body. Oddly, it had an edge of warmth as if he had the same treatment for hours already and his body had adapted to it. Another wave of frosty and frigid washed against the back of his legs, licking and nipping at him.

Automatically, Wolfram popped up into a sitting position. His emerald eyes sprinted open and as soon as he was upright, his nose twitched and wiggled. Wolfram sneezed loudly, hunching himself over and cupped his nose as he sneezed once more. His shoulders trembled painfully and held himself in that positon for a few more minutes, his eyes clenched shut and his bottom lip shaking. Swiftly, a minty breathe rolled up his spine as he heard an earth-shattering growl coming from above him. He tilted his head back to look up at the sky.

The once beautiful – no – gorgeous blue sky was as bright as snow with black mold crawling towards him. The cloud blemished its bliss-blueness to the colour of a fire's smoke. The world became as dark as it was in the Inn's basement, cutting off every living light possible. Wolfram's heart pounded in his chest as he turned his head around, his eyes scanning the buckling, heaving sky that looked fit to collapse down on him. Confusion in his deep green eyes with fear looming on the sights.

_"What's going on?"_ Wolfram thought anxiously, the golden hairs standing up on end on the back of his neck in alarm. His stomach coiled as he heard another growl, a growl similar to that of a hungry animal clawing over him, preparing to strike down its prey. A scream of angst was another thing.

Wolfram found himself thinking that somebody was doing this. He could smell it on the sickly bitter air around him. Wincing, Wolfram snapped his head down when he found his hands stinking. His eyes widened briefly before softening as he found the tiny cuts littering his fingers, his hands re-opened.

_"Sand?"_ he mouthed, no sound escaping his mouth as he took in the tiny grains of sand clinging to his pale hands leaking watered down pinkish. Frowning deeply, he popped his bleeding fingers into his mouth first, grimacing from the sandy taste but regardless licked at the painful wound.

While Wolfram tended to his small wounds, he slowly looked around himself. Noticing he was soaked through, his skin burned as the material rubbed against him. Sand laid all over him and when Wolfram sneezed harshly once more, sand fell from his hair, raining down on his shoulders and hands.

Prickling scratches across him and his feet repeatingly twitched, wiggling in the sand before Wolfram noticed a few of his soft hair began to stand up straight. His mouth gaped and something told him it was a bad idea to stay where he was. His stomach twisted tightly, like a hand was inside him punching against him before Wolfram forced himself up. His knees buckled and wiggled like his legs were made of jelly, or cream ready to fall apart at any moment. Wolfram could feel his legs were about to give out as soon as he was up on his feet. He swallowed a lump in his throat and forced himself to walk, his left foot twisting oddly and Wolfram dragged it along while losing feeling in his foot.

Wolfram's eyes burned, everything around him was blurred and fading in and out of focus. Just as he struggled to pull himself over a large, soaking wet stone, there was an explosion like a sonic boom. Wolfram felt his heart jump in his chest and turned to peer over his shoulder. Mere inches from where he was sitting, lightening had hit. The ground was singed with blackness and specks of white. Branches of coldness spread in his chest as Wolfram realized he had been very lucky. He could have been killed!

Wolfram sighed to himself, pushing the sandy hair from his face and looked around, his eyes searching desperately for the owner of the voice who had told him to move, the one who had most definitely saved his life out there but saw no one in sight. Sucking a deep breath, Wolfram twitched and shook, noticing a lone oak tree hidden underneath what seemed to be a cliff of some kind. Wolfram was quite sure, but forced himself to move towards the tree.

He made it just in time as another clanking sound could be heard from the angry sky. It was as if a huge anvil was being dragged across the vault of heaven against its will. Branched lightning lit up the blanket above him. Buzzing and hissing, they trembled with the anger of somebody's great, possible anger of being shackled to the sky for such a long time.

Breath hitching, Wolfram ducked his head and turned to climb onto one of the many large greenish stones. Pulling himself further and further off the ground, like it was some kind of massive stair-case. He curled up as tightly as possible, pressing himself firmly into a small crank. It hit the tree. Lightning is the megawatt smile of nature, but there was nothing friendly about the terawatts of violence it unleashed. It hit the shaggy head of the tree with an explosion of branched lightning-flame that shook the old man to his very core.

Wolfram's own heart wasn't doing too well. It felt like it was running on and on, coursing pain to flare up from his toes to the tip of his head, biting at his nose and ears. He had never felt so cold before – so cold that he could freeze at any moment. He wet his lips as he took in the wreaths of steam rising slowly from the soak, bright redness burned at the wood, all that was left of its poor soul. Golden, red and orange danced across the tree where he had been standing mere moments before.

The smell hit Wolfram full force, making the young Mazoku blink twice, his emerald eyes watching ever curve the flames made. He eyed the way they danced like snake tongue nipping, consuming the branches of the tree, forcing it to fold in on itself. Light emanated from the tree, bringing light from the darkness and Wolfram found himself short of breath, his heart skipping a beat.

Slowly, like he was in a daze, Wolfram slid closer to the edge of the stone he sat upon. As he draped his legs over the edge, he used his right hand to brace himself against the moist stone while his left stayed out, his fingers fanning out as wide as they could go, moving closer to the flames. It was almost like a hand of roaring fire mixed together, reaching out to return the gentle touch of Wolfram's. And just as their fingertips were about to touch, the sky crackled and tiny drops of desolated sorrowfulness rained from the heavens, smoothing the flames and casting them away in an instant. Grief-sickening the once beautiful and mighty oak tree to nothing more than a leafless black soughed mess, steam gloomily tried to escape the broken water, only to have the water pitifully kiss it back rightfully.

Wolfram stared blankly at the black crisp tree, his arm still reached out and grew numb every moment. His dirty blonde hair stuck to his face, a long blonde hair curled across his forehead and laid between his large emerald eyes. His mouth was slack and hanged open a little, his long eyelashes shadowed the top part of his round cheeks. Wolfram panted, his chest tightening and his fingers wiggled. The muscles within the tiny skin sacks clenched and unclenched, screaming at him that something wasn't right.

Ever so slowly, Wolfram's breath hitched and he shakenly brought his hand back, curling said hang up and holding it close to his chest, Wolfram tilted his head thoughtfully, his head beginning to pound even louder than before. The feeling of rain repeatingly touching him made Wolfram light-headed, his insides flopping much like a pancake and he felt the need to brace himself firmer on the stone, feeling as if he was about to spill everything inside his stomach.

Eventually, Wolfram felt safe enough to climb back to the wet-sand. It slouched around his feet. Blinking weakly, Wolfram looked down at his quivering hand and back to the tree, his light-tone eyebrows pulled together in confusion. What was that? And why did he react that way? Wolfram knew he was supposed to be a Fire Mazoku, but he couldn't summon fire or anything.

Wolfram had never felt such a strong pull towards his element before. The only time he had ever been so close to fire was in Thorn's bedroom, sitting in front of her tiny fire-place. Even then he had never felt such a pull before – the pull to touch, to dance, to breathe, and to soak it in. Honestly, it frightened him. Wolfram had long since accepted that he might never be able to cooperate with fire. The small blonde shook his head furiously.

Wolfram hunched over a little and breathed as deeply as he could. He couldn't think about it, he couldn't pounder on it anymore, the sickness grows stronger in his stomach. Just how much salt-water had he accidently consumed while at sea?

Wolfram hiccupped and sneezed once more, noticing for the first time that he had lost his left shoe. Making an odd sound from the back of his throat, Wolfram slowly crouched down and ran his scarred fingers across the bare foot. Noticing not only had he lost his shoe, but also the sock? Pouting, Wolfram wiggled his toes and lightly touched the tip of them.

Relief filled his veins as he felt the small touch, which meant his foot didn't have any damage to it. Pushing his sticky hair out of his face, he removed his shoe with a shrug and placed it onto the stones behind him, before stuffing the sock into it. It was rather useless to have one, and it would be easier to walk without it. Wolfram rubbed the back of his head, gently massaging the pulsing throb that stretched across the area. He would just have to be careful while walking.

Looking at the sea, Wolfram nervously scanned the rolling water for any signs of a boat. He couldn't be too far from the Moah's boat, right? He couldn't have been out for more than a few hours? So many questions filled his head, which only made Wolfram even more anxious and the scary realization roared to life in his mind. It was the first time he had ever been truly alone. Even back at the Inn, when he was punished, thrown in the ditch or basement, even the attic, Wolfram wasn't alone. Thorn or Lucas would always sneak in to see him, to sneak him food, whispering comforting coos and stories. When he entered the castle, Wolfram had never truly been alone. Even when he had been left to his own tools, a guard or maid had been around, keeping an eye on him. When Wolfram would sneak out to the barn, the Moah, Yuuri, had noticed. Somehow the King had realized Wolfram had left the castle and came after him.

Automatically, the painful tremor filled his chest. Wolfram made a small hiccup and pressed his knees tightly together, rubbing his forearms in hopes to generate heat. His bottom lip shook and Wolfram crouched down as far as his sore legs would allow him, tucking his head between his knees. Melancholy chewed through his veins, sadness ran its claws along his chest. Wolfram wasn't sure if it was the rain, or if he was crying, but his face grow hot and the muscles inside his face tensed and his view was beaming with blurriness. The mere thought of never seeing the double black again forced him to stiff while he curled up, all his toes stretched out and crossed.

He shut his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip harshly. He had never felt like this before, it was intense and Wolfram's mouth hung open; he couldn't breathe. The thought kept rolling around his head; he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't breathe. Wolfram could even hear his heart beat, which was raging on painfully. Wolfram had been embarrassed before, and had been sad before. All those times, he would feel his heart beating in reaction to it, but it had never been so – so… Wolfram wasn't sure. He had no words to describe how he was feeling.

_"Is this because…because the Moah – Yuuri is my…mate?"_ Wolfram thought, carefully lifting his head and cupping his mouth and swallowing a large lump in his throat.

He closed his eyes once more and struggled desperately to calm himself down. He couldn't help but feel as if this was normal – that this was how all mates would feel if they had been ripped apart? If this was how all Omegas were supposed to feel, "It hurts so much…" he thought, wretched, reaching up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He shakes his head and frowns deeply. He couldn't be negative. Clenching his hands, Wolfram hiccups and nods slowly to himself. He had to be positive, his mother and brothers had done so much to find him and bring home from the Inn.

Wolfram is sure they're sifting the sea for him. They couldn't be too far from him, Wolfram is sure they would come and find him within a few hours, _"Y-Yes! Be positive, Wolfram! They'll come and find me…"_

Making a broken whimper, Wolfram forces himself up onto his legs. He sniffles and rubbed his reddening nose. Slowly, he holds his hand out, feeling the rain tap against his palm. He realizes he has to get out of the rain. Even though he held no connection to Fire, he was a heat demon which meant he was incredibly weak in cold weather. Snow and rain, both made him sick. Wolfram's pretty sure he has already caught a nasty cold, and if he wanted to be reunited with his family again, then he should find somewhere good for them to spot him from the ship.

With that thought in mind, Wolfram turned his head and looked at his surroundings. He shivers from the bitter weather but holds it in. His eyes roll around the odd beach. He had never been to a beach before but he knew of them – he read about them. Saw pictures of them in those books Conrad had shown him before, the books from Ea-rth. It was odd writing so Wolfram couldn't read it but the photos were beautiful. He secretly hoped that one day he would be allowed to see one for real.

However, the beach he was on right now was nothing like the beauty those books held. This looked almost evil, like something out of those horror tales Lucas would read to him before receiving a good hit to the head from Thorn. The sand looked almost deep brown rather than soft yellow like he had originally expected. Wolfram wasn't sure if it just normally looks like that or if it was from the pouring rain. Either way, he sent a creepy chill down his spine and what more is odd for the small blonde was that there wasn't really any trees around. The more Wolfram anxiously scanned around himself, the more he noticed it wasn't one of those beaches connected to a forest.

The cliff was rather high and stretched on as far as he could see, a few oak trees littered the stones such as the one that had been burnt, and Wolfram even noticed a small selection of them had been burnt. So the lightning hadn't been just where he had been. Wolfram couldn't help but feel relieved knowing that he wasn't a target. At least he wasn't about to be killed by lightning, and as Wolfram glanced up at the sky, flashing lights no longer appeared. Whatever was happening with the weather, it looked as if the storm was going to past soon.

Moving closer to the cliff's edge, Wolfram sighed as he was shielded from the rain by the tip of the cliff that arched over. He noted there was a risk of being crushed by a loose stone, but being a Fire Demon, it was better to be crushed then have his inner candle blown out. Well, that's what he had heard anyway. It wasn't like he had a chance to try the theory nor does Wolfram even want to try it.

Shrugging it off, Wolfram turned his attention back to his left foot. It was slightly puffy compared to his right foot, and like he originally discovered, he still had feeling in it only it was a little heavy and hard to move. He wasn't completely sure why, but he knew he hadn't broken his ankle or something. So with that in mind, Wolfram ws careful as he could, began to walk along the small trail hoping it would lead to an opening or something that could help him. With a small sigh, Wolfram climbed over another stone and glanced back at the sand. It would be great if he could call upon fire. He could use some of the un-touched trees and make some kind of signal. Wolfram has heard of humans and none fire Mazoku make fire with just sticks or stones, but Wolfram doesn't know how to do that and he had only heard of it; he had not read about it in the many books he had stolen/borrowed. He does not have a rather large and growing collection of books under his bed, taken from the royal library. No, he does not. Neither does he have a few books from Ea-rth that had mysteriously gone missing. Nope.

Dragging himself further along, creating a trail behind him from the sand. Wolfram eyed the stones wearily, noticing all of them were odd colours and stacked in strange ways. The further he walked, he closer he noticed he was getting to an odd carving on a stone. It had seaweed clinging to the sides of it with a carved in swirl-like symbol. He brushed the tips of his fingers along the neat bumps. Wolfram pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, why would you create something such as this only to leave it in a place like this? Craving something like this had to take some time. Wolfram crouched down and pressed his fingers against it, noticing how smooth the cuts were.

Just as Wolfram was about to pull away from the stone, a ray of pure sun-light filled up the area he crouched down within. Blinking in surprise. Wolfram felt a warm breeze blow against his side and he swung his head around to stare at the beach and found the dark, gloomy clouds roll on by leaving in its wait a blue blanket. Even though the dark clouds had past, the sky was not clear nor was it the most brightness and shiniest sky. It still possessed a grey and white clouds, the sun was just peeking out from behind the clouds shyly.

It gave Wolfram the expression that the person who had created the storm, was still in a fool moon and Wolfram cloud still see the awaiting stormy clouds on the edge, preparing to reclaim the sky at any moment. Mouth gapping slowly, Wolfram's eyes growing wide and he tilted his head back to look up at the sky. No, no it couldn't be? Wolfram's hand curled together and pressed against his chest, his hair being flushed from his face from a nice breeze and his heart skipped a beat.

_"Yuuri…"_ he mumbled without noticing, the young double black Alpha King flashed across his mind's eye. Wolfram felt his face heat up, he had heard rumors that the King had the ability to affect the weather. Wolfram had the pleasure to witness the Alpha King make it rain, as Shin Mazoku didn't have a water crisis for years since Yuuri had come. Yuuri's element is water, so it was only logically he would give his Kingdom as much water as possible, making sure their crops grow to the best they could, but Wolfram never believed Yuuri had the ability to make something like that happen! A storm like that, Wolfram had never seen one so powerful or angry before. Hell, whenever it rains, he normally stays inside.

Could it possibly be Yuuri reaching him? At the thought of it, Wolfram had to clench his eyes shut from embarrassment. He couldn't be pleased at the thought… could he? No – he couldn't! But as the thought passed his mind, Wolfram suddenly remembered what had happend last week during the dance, the thought had quickly turned Wolfram's face bright red and his skin to prickle. Wolfram had never been so pleased that nobody was around to see him react this way. His knees shook and twisted together while he made a soft squeal. Wolfram rubbed the palms of his hands along his rounded cheeks and whined to himself thoughtfully.

He snapped from his thoughts when he heard an animal-like sound. It came out of nowhere and made Wolfram jolt from surprise. He blinks a few times and turns his head to search for the owner. His eyes lowers to his feet, slowly swiping along the stone for any smaller animals. Wolfram puffed his cheeks out while his lips twisted into a small frown. Wolfram had grown up with animals. He knew animals like the back of his hand, knows what makes what sounds and the sound he had heard was familiar but yet it wasn't.

It made him grumble to himself, walking out from the cliff to bathe in the little sun-light streaming through the clouds. As he walked further out, sighing as he felt the now warm sand roll up around his skin, he noted the sand was in fact a deep brown colour and not the golden colour it was supposed to be, but that wasn't what made Wolfram stop dead in his tracks. Oh no. Wolfram found himself wretch in two, half in relief and half in concern. His green eyes spotted a row of foot prints, pair-shaped foot prints that only Makaou or Humans had. They lead from the rolling waves. Wolfram was relieved somebody else was here, somebody who could help him and yet, fear for who would be on an island as dark as this?

Gulping, Wolfram turned his head to look at the footprints. He breathed as deeply as he could, his hands twitching while he dragged himself after the footprints and noticed they were leading towards the left side of himself and when he looked, Wolfram gasped loudly. Finally, he stumbled across the opening. The cliff seemed to split into two, as if something rather large had walked straight through it, creating a wide split in the stones. What seemed to be a sandy pathway, leading further into it, and on the other side, Wolfram noticed it had in fact transpired into the beginning of a clearing. Thick trees curled out around the tunnel, the roots severing through the sand and wrapping around the heavy stones of the cliff or what looked to be a cliff. And what un-nerved little Wolfram was that the foot-prints lead into the clearing. He could see high, and thick grass standing as if it was waist length looking as if it would be difficult to move throw.

Brushing his hair from his face once more, Wolfram checked himself for any other living organism and when he found none, his attention swirled back to the opening. He tilts his head thoughtfully, puffing his cheeks and digging the hills of his feet into the drying sand. Placing his hands to his side, Wolfram slowly began to pull himself forward, he winced as his left foot throbbed briefly before fading away once more. His mind screamed at him that it was a bad idea to follow the prints, they could belong to anything which would want to bring him harm, but he had no other options. There was a chance the royal boat wouldn't even spot this island, Wolfram wasn't sure how big the island is. It could be very small and easily over looked. On the other hand, the owner to the prints could be very kind and be more than happy to help him. The other being on the island could be much like Thorn for all he knows.

Inhaling sharply, Wolfram closed his eyes to brace himself to gather as much courage as possible before finally and wearily beginning to approach the mouth of the opening. With every step, he felt his stomach coil and belly-flop. Gravity was surely doing its job, tearing its claws into his bare feet and making Wolfram struggle to move his legs. Anxiously, Wolfram approached the tunnel and peered through. Just as before, all he could see was the tall thick grass and trees. There was nothing else in sight, Wolfram shuddered as he felt a gush of cool air come from behind him, almost like it was pushing him towards the opening.

Shovelling towards the thick trees, Wolfram curled his hands around the blocky branch and hoisted himself up further the tree. He swung his feet up onto one of the many large roots, Wolfram glanced down at the roots and noted it was roughly the thickness of his arm. Tilting his head to the side, Wolfram gulps and shifts on the roughness of the roots, glad to have his feet out of the sand.

The sand was beginning to make his feet itch and sting. Sighing quietly to himself, Wolfram leant against the tree to catch his breath. He whipped the sweat from his brow and turned to look around himself. Wolfram peered over his shoulder to the ground, which lead into the meadow or whatever it was. His sandy eyebrows raised in surprise, the bitter brown sand rolled around and below the roots before slowly mixing with little pebbles of dirt. Wolfram carefully crouched down and peered at the odd ground, sand and dirt, or mud, or whatever it was. He reached his hand wearily and pressed his fingers lightly against the odd ground, noticing it was two different textures. The softness of the sand and the hardness of the pebbles, both of which rolled between his fingers. Wolfram had never seen anything like this before, the more he propped the ground in fascination, the more his mind turned and brought up expirations.

Wolfram tilted his head backward to look further into the grass and smiled in amusement when he noticed the sand had completely melted away leaving dirt behind. Slowly, he nodded his head. It looked normal, natural. It made sense to him, after all, he hadn't been allowed outside the Inn much when growing up. Most of the time it had be in the Inn's grounds and no further, only when he reached ninety years he was finally allowed to do delivers but that was it.

Twisting on the root, Wolfram lowered his back leg and as carefully as he could, climbed back down. He flinched as two substances pressed against his feet. A shudder went up his spine while he hunched over and moved against the roots, looking nervously into the high brushes awaiting ahead of him. Reaching his hands out, he noxiously pokes the thick grass and automatically felt calmer. His lips twisted into a small smile, turning his head to look at the large flowers all of which had their brightly coloured petals, plants he had never seen before, and that's saying something as he was raised by a gardener.

Wolfram's more than sure Lucas would love this place. At the thought of the red-haired human, Wolfram found his stomach bubble with sadness, the intense feeling of longing filled his veins and Wolfram sniffled. He misses him greatly. Lucas was like his father even though the two was close in age, maybe it would be better to call him an older brother then father, but that's what Wolfram feels towards him. Lucas had always been there for him. Thorn too of course, but Lucas was able to be by his side 24/7 as both were males. Lucas had never left him on his own, especially when Wolfram had been placed on garden duty for a month when he was thirty-years-old.

Wolfram smiled as he thought of that month. It had been one of the best moments of his life. He had been barely older than a young child, just stepping into what humans would say teenage years. The young blonde had jumped straight into gardening, but being a curious young child that he was, Wolfram kept interrupting the older males' work by showing him all kinds of creepy crawlies he could find. Wolfram could still remember Lucas's face when he held up an extremely slimy worm with a questioning pout. Lucas had been horrified that Wolfram had quite casually picked the long worm up and brought it to him.

Wolfram had learnt that there were kinds of worms that were a bit poisonous. It wouldn't kill somebody, but it would make somebody bed ridden for days. The slime on it would course a reaction when it touched skin. Lucas had automatically grabbed it and thrown it before the worm was taken by a brown bird. It had no effect on Lucas as he wore thick and heavy green gloves, but Wolfram had not. He had been bare, Lucas freaked out expecting the small blonde to come down with a fever within minutes. Lucas had very much acted like a worried parent before Thorn thumped him over the head. The slime had little effect on Mazoku, especially Fire Mazoku who would immediately begin to burn the fever out of his system. So in a way, Wolfram really did react to it. That had been the day Wolfram had first heard the words, 'Lucky Bastard'.

Shaking his head, Wolfram briefly clenched his eyes shut and finally pushed the taller flowers apart to get through. Once he stepped onto the dirt, Wolfram felt a spooky chill roll up his spine from the feeling of the dirt licking at his bare, wounded feet. Normally, something like this wouldn't bother him but for some reason it did. Wolfram wondered if maybe he had grown used to wearing nice and soft shoes. When he was at the Inn, he had to wear broken down shoes, sometimes even bare foot.

At the thought, he wiggled his toes and Wolfram sighed to himself. Pushing his hair from his face, Wolfram tilted his head down to look at the ground, hoping to see the footprints in the mud. His large emerald eyes rolled across the dirt, searching for any indents in the ground. He found them. Making a low, soundless gasp, Wolfram jolted backward. Yes, he found the prints, only they weren't human footprints. Wearily, Wolfram stepped closer and carefully crouched down, lightly dancing his fingers over the large print. It was much bigger than his own hand, surprise-surprise. His stomach coiled and he panted harshly while rolling his fingers around the curve of the mould.

_"They l-look like…animal prints…"_ he thought to himself, rolling his head to the side. Definitely animal-like. Only the normally round toes of the tone was jiggered and sharp looking, as if the owner had their claws out. Swallowing a large lump in his throat, Wolfram stood up and nervously pressed his hands together. Did the growl he heard earlier belong to this animal? If so, then it was much closer to him then he originally expected. The mere thought of it made him whimper in fear. It could be a very dangerous animal. What if the person Wolfram was trying to find had already been killed or eaten by the animal?

Wolfram was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a very familiar animal grunt, like air being blown out from a snout. His eyes widened and his teeth pressed together while his hair stood on end. He heard the soft crackling ahead of him, his heart beginning to pick up, thumping harshly and making his fingers twitch. Something big and hairy appeared, moving out from behind the trees. Wolfram gasped for breath, slowly backing away, his hands shaking. Just as he lowered his left foot, a loud snap echoed through the air as his foot hit against a small branch. The large hump of fur shifted, shaking slightly before it turned and stood up on its hind legs. Small, beady eyes flashed in the small light they possessed, turning to look at Wolfram. Its large snout twisted before its furry lips reeled back to reveal a full set of fangs, a loud growl escaped its mouth and began to approach Wolfram faster than anything he had ever seen before.

Shaking, Wolfram backed away, the back of his feet bounced against one of the many roots sticking out of the mud causing the young Omega to crash to the ground. His rear-end thumped against the ground and he began to growl away backward, short of breath. The animal bellowed through the tall grass, rising its heavy clawed paws, looking like it was just about to strike the little Omega down. Wolfram turned his head and closed his eyes, preparing for the strike; for the pain. His back shook, he could feel sweat trickling down his skin, and just as he was expecting the pain to come, something very hot and wet ran across his cheek instead.

Dumbfounded, Wolfram's eyes snapped open and blinked furiously up at the animal. Said animal made a loud grumble of a whine, and sniffed him before running its large rough tongue along Wolfram's face again. Poor Wolfram could do nothing but sit there in shock. This creature was massive, much bigger than himself. It could certainly tear him to shreds within a second, only it was acting all cuddle and warm, like it wanted to curl up on his lap and sleep.

"Billio?" a childlike voice called out suddenly, making Wolfram to jolt on the spot.

The creature, hearing what Wolfram assumed was his name, backed away quickly and turned rather fast, just as a small figure walked somewhat gracefully through the tall brushes and smiled brightly at the animal, "Billio, you shouldn't run off like that. I was worried," a small girl spoke warmly, looking at the creature and running her hand through the thick fur before finally noticing him.

"What are you doing here?"

Wolfram blinked furiously, looking at the child's bright sapphire eyes. She looked generally surprised to see him there. She was roughly the same height of Greta back at the castle, maybe a little shorter even with shoulder length sandy blonde hair pulled into twin pony-tails that hanged down, tied up with a pair of pale pink ribbons. Her skin was pale with a dap of freckles across her cheeks. She arched backward, standing similar to how Greta would stand, giving Wolfram the expression that she was some kind of Princess or at least a nobleman's daughter. If that was the case, then why was she on an island like this?

"Beatrice? Did you find Billio?" another voice asked gentle, this voice was much like the young girl's voice only male.

Very deep even. A much taller man appeared, he came up behind the young girl, Beatrice, and blinked. He reminded Wolfram of Conrad with the gentle expression across his face. He wore a pale blue top hat with greyish coloured locks hanging down. Pale skin and deep brownish eyes. He looked at Wolfram in brief shook before smiling.

"I see. You must have been in a ship wreck?" he questioned kindly, reaching down to help Wolfram up. Beatrice looked in wonder, tilting her head, she mumbled the words, _'ship wreck'_ under her breath. Wolfram's eyes dropped to the hand, he seemed nice enough and with that though, he nervously reached out and gripped the man's hand, blinking at how easily the man had pulled him to his feet, "Ah. Sorry about Billio, he's still young."

Wolfram tilted his head, looking at the creature once more. He noticed the way Beatrice easily clammed the massive creature, just by stroking the spot behind its large ears. Pouting his lips, he looked back at the man and tilted his head thoughtfully. Just who are these people and why were they on this island? It doesn't make sense, if they both are high respected, royal even, then how in the world were they on this island and why? What would they be here for? Unless they own this island? Could that be it? Had he accidently stumbled across their island? Which would mean, Yuuri must know them! As the thought filled his head, Wolfram's lips twirled into a lovely smile.

Eventually, however, the trio pulsed the rather excited animal and came across a building. Wolfram rolled his head back to look up at the lime green tiles of the building. It could rival a very fancy house, with bright white paint coating the outside, and when Wolfram touched the wall, he blinked in shock to find it was built out of wood instead of stone. Wolfram was stunned to find it well kept. That it was still in in good condition, especially in a place like this.

Slowly, he turned his head and swapped his eyes across the meadow surrounding the house. His eyes flickered to the creature and raised his eyebrows in amusement, watching it roll around in the brush, grinding its back against the tall grass, "Billio does that a lot. He's an odd creature," the man chuckled, leading Wolfram up to the house while Beatrice stayed outside with Billio.

"He's a brother in arms with bears," he explained, Wolfram followed him awkwardly into one of the room. His eyes flickered down at the soft carpet underneath his feet before turning back to the man and tilting his head. Bear? Wolfram wasn't sure what a bear was, he remembered faintly hearing about them but he had never seen one of looked them up in books.

"You don't know what a bear is…do you?" the man asked slowly but yet kindly, taking in the form of Wolfram with surprise on his face. His amber eyes blinks twice before he chuckles, "I see."

Wolfram soundlessly hummed to himself, relieved as he stepped out of the bathroom. It wasn't as big or spacious as the one back at the castle, but it gets the job done and Wolfram was raised not to be picky. Zipping up the soft blue jacket and doing up all the small buckles, Wolfram sighed as he pulled on the sockets. Thankfully, the people here had been nice enough to him.

Wolfram had learnt a few things before cleaning himself up. One, that the man was named Hyscliff and Beatrice is his young daughter who turned out to be eight-years-old, the same age as Greta. Apparently, Hyscliff was once a prince before he left the royal family to marry the love of his life. Sadly, she had passed away when Beatrice was born.

Being the only heir, Beatrice is next in line to be Queen. Wolfram still could feel shock from the words, so he was right after all. But why was they here and without guards? Isn't this a dangerous place to be alone? Scratching his head, he carefully walks towards the door and pokes his head out, the small corridor was quiet and still beautiful as the rest of the house. Nervously, he shifts on the spot and pushes himself away from the frame, walking back the way he came.

As the young Omega stepped into the large room where the man, Hyscliff sat. The man looked up and eyes widen as he took in the young Omega, "Oh. Are you by any chance, Wolfram? Wolfram von Bielefeld? Lady Cecilie's youngest son?" he questioned, though already knowing the answer. Said male flinched as he heard the full name, it still felt odd and wrong to be called that. Nonetheless, Wolfram nodded mutely.

Hyscliff laughed, "Hmm. I received a message from the lovely Beta a week or so after you were found," he spoke, running his hand across his forehead, "I was due to officially meet you in a month or so, when Beatrice comes to see Princess Greta."

Wolfram's eyebrows raised and he quickly began to feel giddy. So he does know the others, which means they should be here soon right? He couldn't help but feel hopeful, "I heard our Heika had left on another journey. I'm assuming they aren't too far from here. We have a radio, I'll call in on them," Hyscliff said, still chuckling to himself and gracefully pushing himself up.

Still smiling, Wolfram stepped away as Hyscliff began to walk. Even though Wolfram felt relieved upon finding out that everything wasn't all lost, he couldn't help but wonder just why they were here. Noticing the frown on the young Omega's face, Hyscliff chuckled, "We aren't alone here. We have two maids somewhere in the house, guards are further down by the gates. The beach you came from is one of the many beaches we had found. This island is known as one of the million abounded islands scattered around. It isn't as big as you'd think, and there really isn't anything on here. Which is why nobody comes here, especially the top ten noblemen families," he shrugged while speaking.

"We just thought it would be a good place to see how Billio would react to the wild. We're planning to let him free rather soon."

Wolfram's eyes widen and his mouth opened, his lips spreading into a wide _'O'_ shape. It kind of makes senses. Billio; just where did they get him from? He was large, white with light amber fur that had odd purple strips along the back, with a greyish tuff in-between his ears. Turning his head, he peered through the window and slid his half-lidded eyes as he took in young Beatrice and the supposed bear-like creature running around. It was then that Wolfram finally spotted two guards near a tree, watching both with trained eyes. So there really were guards here. Automatically, Wolfram found himself relaxing in relief. He was so lucky and that was something new for him as luck was never on his side. Ever! Sighing, he ran his fingers through his newly cleaned hair and puffed out his cheeks.

He felt relived, but yet something heavy was still lingering in the pit of stomach. He bites his bottom lip and makes a soundless whine from the back of his throat. His hands shook and his shoulders trembled. For some reason, he felt so lonely.

Wolfram just couldn't wait to see Yuuri again.

Earlier that day, on the royal boat of the Moah. Yuuri stared with wide eyes at the tall brunette, his bottom lip quivered as he took in the information being given to him. His ear buzzed with un-told noise of the ones around, he faintly could hear Lady Cecilie screaming like a banshee. The blood rushed up to the top of his head, making his head spin and everything in front of him lose focus every now and then.

"W-What?" Yuuri hitched out, his breath hitching.

This had to be a joke, a bad joke. It couldn't be true, it had to be fake. It just had to be. It couldn't be true.

"W-Wolfram…he isn't…how! How in the world could he have been thrown overboard?" he blurred out in shock, his mouth gaping. Wolfram was gone? Was that what was being said? The golden haired Omega? The cute girlish boy who wouldn't utter a word. How, why? He swore Wolfram was safely locked up in his bedroom. They had been at sea for less than a day and Wolfram had reacted oddly, he had turned pale and wouldn't stop shaking, and so, he was taken to his bedroom to rest. Most likely overwhelmed with the whole adventure. Yuuri felt like something was gripping his wind-pipes and it made his eyebrows hunch up together tightly and a strong, sizzling bubble formed in the pit of his stomach.

"How? Wolfram was just here!" Yuuri wailed out, shifting on the spot.

Moving his weight from one foot to the other. Apprehension grew firmly in his cut, like a flaring sharpness clawed through his guts and twisted up his insides. In the distant, a deep howl of the window bellowed across the crushing waves. Rustled crunching leaves rolled across the slippery deck. Ominous slowly began to stretch hers fingers across the darkening sky. The double black Alpha slowly turned his head, he felt like he was underwater, that everything was fading from his sight and his inner Alpha wailed angrily. The bubble spreading wider within his gut. Like teeth, no fangs biting at his insides. Yuuri's swirling darkness filled eyes, narrowed and looked at the boat rails and half-expecting to see the Omega standing there but when he found no-one, Yuuri whined deep in his throat.

The bag of fear, anger and despair burst and thunder shrieked across the skies. The sun hid behind a curtain of blackness. Deep blue and orange flashed between the clouds, the sound causing little zaps across everyone's skin. Hair stood on up ends and the familiar goosebumps licked satisfaction across the back of people's neck. In the far distant flashes of the hottest fire erupted from the sky, hitting something unseen.

Conrad bowed his head in shame. His shoulder hunching up and his hands twitching at his sides. Yuuri immediately slapped his mouth shut, his brain reeling almost painfully in his head and sorrowfully reminding him this was Wolfram's older brother. Yuuri closed his mental gate, locking it tightly and looked at the breaking man before him.

Dejected, standing with a downcasted expression across his face, Yuuri bites his bottom lip hard, "…Sorry…" he wheezed out, struggling to breath. His throat itched and he eased himself backward with his head down in his own shame. It wasn't him to react like this. To react like the world was ending when Wolfram's family was here, trying so desperately to keep themselves together.

Automatically the rolling clouds above them clenched and unclenched. Water slowly began to leak out, flying down towards them with rolling pain. Conrad smiles, a sad and sorrowful smile before reaching his hand out and gentle placing it onto the young King's shoulder, "Heika, everyone has trouble with their souls. It's difficult to withstand it all," he muttered gently, kindly speaking to the young King with a shattering glint within his eyes.

He winced as finally, rain fell full force across him. Conrad tilted his head back briefly to look up at the thundering clouds above him, water bursting from above. As calmly as possible, Conrad lowered his gaze onto Yuuri. Said King had his head bowed, hiding his face while guilty chewing his bottom lip. Conrad knew their Alpha King was sensitive and kind. Everyone but he was surprised to find the King react like this. He didn't know the two was that close. Close friends.

Very briefly, a sliver of light peeked through his worried thoughts. It was surprisingly a nice idea, he liked the thought of Yuuri and Wolfram bonding. He couldn't pounder on it for long, as the concern, broken worry of being an older brother shoved it to the side. With a soft sigh, Conrad placed his hand onto the soaking black locks of the King.

Seawater erupted up the side of the boat, hands gripped the rail and a familiar male hoisted himself out of the freezing water. He shuddered as he pulled himself onto the thick wooden rail, hunching slightly and pushing his orange curls out of his hair. Catching his Captain's eyes over Yuuri's head, he guiltily looked to the side and shook his head sadly. Noticing Conrad deflate, Yuuri tilted his head backward and his black-swirling eyes took in the form of Yozak. His eyes widened and his lips spread, Yozak didn't succeed in finding Wolfram.

Yuuri felt his knees buckle. He inhaled as deeply as he could, only tasting the salty air from the waves which only forced his inside to press tightly together even more. His inner Alpha growled in the need to search for the Omega himself, but he couldn't move. He felt as if chains was locked around his feet, keeping him in put.

His head felt heavy and his ears popped so painfully that it caused a sharp hiss around from the back of his head. Clenching his hands tightly, he slowly raised his hands and gripped the black clothing over his skin and hissed under his breath. He wanted to look for his mate, his Alpha roared with the need to bring him back and lock him away. Refuse to never let the little Omega to disappear. Reaching up, Yuuri pressed his right hand against the side of his head and whimpered to himself.

"Shibuya." a familiar soft voice called and Yuuri peeked at the owner from the corner of his eyes. Looking at his friend, the great sage walking up to him and taking him by the forearm. The boat wailed and shook as the waves grow even more anger, slamming their heads into the wood as the water whipped at anything and everything. Murata hiccupped lightly under his breath, arching himself to keep himself balance on the wet-wood.

"Yuuri. We should go back inside. This isn't any place for you. You're too effected by this." he spoke gently, pulling Yuuri backward. His eyes glancing back at the orange haired spy comforting Conrad, mutely preventing him from entering the water himself, while the maids attended to guards that was coming up from the water briefly. All of which searching furiously for the sea-swept Omega. Yuuri and Wolfram aren't even mated, if this wasn't a sign that the two was meant to be then nothing would be.

Murata remembered all his lives, seeing so many things and this, this most definitely proved what Yuuri had said earlier, "Wolfram's alive out there." Murata spoke, gaining the King's attention firmly. Yuuri's eyes blinked blankly and he gulped, mutely nodded his head and moving his feet after his friend.

Conrad shook, he leant back against the rails and ran his fingers through his deep brown hair. Struggling desperately to keep himself together. Yozak watched quietly, not even voicing his words as he comforted him. Sound was useless, there was no need to speak. No words between the two as Yozak knew his closest friend like the back of his hand. He knows exactly what the brunette needs, especially at a time like this. Unlike other people who would look at the soft-eyed male and be confused about how he's able to smile at a time like this, Yozak knew. He knew that smile was his shield, he knows everything.

There are so many times in their lives when Yozak was needed. When Conrad had broken silently behind his mask and Yozak was there to catch him. Conrad, for one reason or the other, was sad, alone, and spent many nights in their dorm, behind locked doors, and in need of comfort. Yozak was there, always. He'd never leave the brunette for anything.

Yozak would always offer a helping hand, have an open mind, and listen. He wouldn't respond until they have finished talking. Thinking deeply about his response, what he might say can upset the person even more so. Focus on the person's needs, remember that he can leave a lasting impression on anyone, especially those who are in need of comfort.

Trying to fix things for others can be very disempowering. More then onceYozak has offered to help, ask them how, and place a comforting hand onto their shoulder. He knows this one simple gesture could allow anyone to feel less alone. He is more then aware that touching needs to be dealt with carefully and best done only if invited to do so or checking that it is all right first. He understands everything; he knows how to help somebody, doing what he can. He just knows what to do. Especially with Conrad, he knows what he could do to help him. He knows Conrad. Because the other man is the most important person to him.

He did not smile. A comforting, kind smile was not what Conrad needed. Yozak stepped away from the brunette and reached out, taking Conrad's hand in his. Said man made a low, broken sigh and lifted his head to look at the orange-haired man, which protected smile on his face as always. Intense eyes stared at Conrad and Yozak lightly tugged on his hand, fretting their fingers together and pulling him away from the boat rails. Lady Cecilie already been taken away from the shattering scene. Yozak bowed his head in respect to the Ex-Queen's maid, rushing out from a corridor as the two men left the deck and returned to the lower-boat's maze of rooms and corridors.

The maid meekly nodded, her eyes slightly widen with worry for her mistress. Yozak didn't consider how the strong maid could look so little straight away, especially when said maid was the one of the strongest females he had ever met. With narrowed eyes, he watched as she legged it. With his free hand, he pushed his hair out of his face and turned, leading Conrad back to their room. Once inside, he looked to the slightly taller male. Filled with understanding and compassion, never judging or blaming him, he stepped forward and pulled the man into his arms, giving him a large bear hug.

Yozak had never left the brunette's side, he had been there when Wolfram first went missing. When Wolfram was no older than a few months, he remembered how everyone reacted. How hurt and broken everyone was, Yozak remembered Conrad, remembered how destroyed he had been, how Conrad had blamed himself for not being the protective and strong brother he was supposed to be! It was ridiculous! Conrad was barely twelve-years-old, how could he know what was about to happen?

Conrad had never been the same. He smiles kindly, gives gentle advice, was always there to help, but yet, behind it all, Yozak could see, smell, and even taste the everlasting sadness and failure he felt. Yozak thought, no, he knew he could help Conrad, show him how much he cared for him when Murata came to him that faithful night about an unusual blonde haired boy he had stumbled across in the pub. Yozak saw the hidden message and jumped at the chance to save the closet person he has. And he never did.

The whole situation smelled fishy to him. Yozak didn't know Wolfram face-to-face, he may have saved the blonde but the spy had been automatically given more jobs to do so he never had the chance to bond with the little Omega. And when he did get to see him, Yozak always found himself teasing him but from what he had seen, experienced and noticed, Wolfram had great balance. Sure he was a little clumsily, but that was with his hands not feet. How in the world did he trip over the trails? Especially while showing the beginning signs of what looked like seasickness? It doesn't make sense. Perhaps there was something there, something that dared him along.

_"Poor Blondie. He's been going through a lot,"_ Yozak thought to himself, humming lowly as Conrad leant into him with relief. Yozak glanced at the window and eyed the way the water parted, the rain had finally stopped. Wolfram must be terrified out there, he had been through a lot. Yozak wondered when Shinou will give him a break! Wolfram needs a break! But what really stomped him was how their King acted. Yuuri was a nice guy, he was kind and gentle, even goofy at times.

Sure, he was naïve too, always doing his best to help people but even then, the Alpha had never acted that way before. It more than shocked Yozak and as he lightly stroked the back of Conrad's neck, smirking to himself as he felt the brunette shudder against him, Yozak gasped under his breath. Could it be…is it? _"Does the kid have a thing for blondie?"_ he thought to himself, feeling greatly amused by the thought.

After what felt years but really was only a few seconds, Conrad stepped away. He awkwardly tilted himself and gracefully held the side of his head, lightly stroking the side of his head, his head directed down. His cheeks dusted a light pink colour, "Ah, Captain." Yozak suddenly called out, breaking the peaceful silence that had fell between the two and Conrad flushed even deeper at the voice.

It was unusual as it was gentle, and yet deep with a hint of a coo. When Conrad looked at the orange haired male, Yozak winked and gave him a thumb's up, "For an Omega, Wolfram's very strong. He survived all those years in that Inn, right? I'm sure he can survive a little water."

"A little water…" Conrad repeated, shaking his head as his lips spread in a strain smile. It had less tension in it as it had a minutes ago.

"Hmm. You're right…" he trailed off, even though he felt hope for his little brother. His baby brother, he couldn't help but be even more concerned than before. A little water, water! Wolfram is a fire user, flames run through his veins and what's fire's worse nightmare? Water! Granted, Conrad hasn't seen Wolfram even use a little of fire warmth! Conrad wondered if Wolfram has ever used his fire before. Maybe that could be his advantage. Unlike the other element Makaou, if a fire Makaou doesn't even light up his blood, then the little flame he does have deep inside is a lot harder to blow out.

"You never know. He might have washed up on one of the islands we passed." Yozak spoke again, grinning brightly at the brunette, his lips twitching.

Conrad stared at the orange haired male. His words echoing through his head and his eyes twitches, "Islands?" he repeated slowly, his mind promptly leaping into gear and all these possibilities filled his head. Licking at his insides. Hearing Conrad's words, Yozak blinked slowly and thoughtfully.

Wondering what he said that gained such a reaction, "Yozak. You really are a genius."

Yozak tilts his head, his lips pulling into a smile, "Do I get a kiss for being a genius?" he teased, leaning forward a little, making Conrad turn redder and press the palm of his hand against Yozak's forehead. Pushing him away with a small grunt.

Yozak pouted and rolled his eyes, shifting on the spot, gazing at the man, "You can be so cruel, Conrad."

Making a low snort of amusement, Conrad straightened himself out, "Now about those islands..."

Down the corridor, Lady Cecilie sat at the her large open window. She hunched up to it and looked out at the sea. Holding a handkerchief to her face and lightly dapping the soft cloth against her makeup ran face. Her nose had turned a little red. With another broken sob, she shook her head and lowered her head. Her long golden curls pushed out of her face. Lady Cecilie couldn't believe this. Her baby!

"I just got him back..." she whispered to herself, sniffling and lowering her head. It wasn't fair! Why was fate so cruel! It just wasn't right! How can Shinou be such a damn right pain! Wolfram! Wolfram, she had just got her arms around him and now he was gone again! She doesn't know how she'll be able to handle it this time! Her little boy is lost out there and her heart clenched as the thought passed her head. He could be at the bottom of the sea. Why her? Why her family, why her sons?

"My lady..." her trust maid spoke gently, bowing her head as she stood next to Lady Cecilie.

She puffed out her cheeks. She understood why her Mistress was so upset, after all Wolfram is her baby. But he was still an Omega! A dirty little Omega, doesn't she see it would be best for everyone if Wolfram stayed gone? The young blonde already got the best, he doesn't need anymore. Everyone had treated him like he was special, she couldn't see it. All she saw was a whore Omega. Shaking her head, she bowed to the Ex-Queen as she turned to look at the maid.

"How about some tea, my lady?"

Lady Cecilie forced a watery smile, "Yes. That would be good..." she mumbled softly, leaning her head back and resting it against the wooden pillar behind her.

"Tea...I remember when Wolfe got to try it. He didn't like it at all. You should have seen his face! He was so adorable! He looked like I was trying to poison him with it." she laughed, remembering the look Wolfram had given her after sipping a little of her mint tea. Yes, her tea was a bit bitter and not really sweet.

"It seemed my Wolfe had a sweet tooth..." she hummed, turning to look up at her maid and taking the small white and pink china cup. Her hands shook as she looked at herself in the reflexion of the liquid.

"Wolfe..." He couldn't be dead! She refused to accept that thought! Never! Just never! Her baby was strong, he was somewhere out there. Waiting for them to find him, to rescue him! She just knows it! Cecilie could feel it! She is his mother! She knows these things!

Suddenly the boat wailed loudly, the wood around them groaned. Lady Cecilie shuddered and snapped her head around, her large emerald eyes blinking in confusion, "We're moving..." she muttered to herself thoughtfully, she sat numbly a little before gasping and snapping up. Jumping to her feet and dropping the nice china.

"We're moving! Why! Wolfe's still out there!" she cried, spinning around and running towards her beautiful oak door. Throwing it open and running full speed down the hallway and back up to the deck. Her maid sighed, seeing the newly mess she had to clean up.

Cecilie frowned as she came to a stop. Her hand pressed tightly to her chest, panting heavily and glaring at the ones around the stirring wheel, "Why are we leaving? You couldn't possibly be thinking about leaving my baby out there!" she huffed out, crossing her arms under her large bust and staring down the people in front of her.

"Mother," Conrad sighed, walking up to her and gently taking her arm.

"No!" Cecilie cried, shrugging Conrad off her and glaring up at him. Her large eyes growing watery, tears building up in the corners.

"Conrad! Wolfe; he's still out there! We have to look for him!" she begged. Conrad shook his head, his eyes gentle and hi slips spreading to speak, but Cecilie interrupted him, "No! Don't you dare say that! Wolfram is out there! I know he is. He isn't gone, Conrad! Not again!"

Yozak mutely stood to the side, watching the wrecked mother, "Lady Cecilie," he slowly spoke, awkwardly stepping up to the panicking woman and holding his hands up when she rounded him.

Yozak glanced to Conrad with a look that clearly said, _'your mother's going to fry me',_ to which the tall male smiled in response. "Lady C-Cecilie...I...we aren't leaving Wolfram."

Blinking her large teary eyes, Cecilie tilted her head. Her stomach coiled as she pictured her baby boy. Remember holding him tightly when he was a baby, and holding him just as tightly when he was found again, "We...We aren't? I don't understand..."

Conrad breathed deeply, he whips the sweat from his brow briefly, "Mother," Conrad repeated this time turning her to him and giving her his famous eye-smile.

"We are approaching the closest island to us,"

"You...You, you really think Wolfram's on one of the islands?" another voice interrupted. C

ecilie curled her arms up to her chest, feeling her heart beat with hope. Wolfe! Wolfram! Turning her head, she hiccupped upon seeing the young Alpha King with the Great Sage. She smiles at him and brushes her curls behind her ear. Remembering how Yuuri had just acted. Love! She could smell it, see it on the King's face. That was love, she felt the buzz in her chest at the possibility that Wolfe and Yuuri truly were mates! Pictures of a cute wedding began to fill her head, Wolfram in a cute white dress! So cute! She almost squealed out loud.

Conrad smiled in relief at seeing his god-son looking much more relaxed and collected. He opened his mouth to speak, but Yozak beat him to it, "Yup. Look, the current is moving in that direction," the spy explained twirling on the balls of his feet and leaning a little over the rails.

Yuuri found himself following the spy and peeking over the side, watching as the waves rolled in the same direction, "According to our logs, the current has been moving in that direction all day. It's leading towards that island over there. The possibility of Wolfram washing up on that island is very likely."

"Oh," Yuuri breathed in relief, slowly easing himself back and blinking silently.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and smoothly rolling his fingers between his mid-night coloured locks. And as he turned his swirling black eyes up to the island, he felt a familiar pull. The island was in the distance, he could just about see the outline of said island. The longer he stared at it, the more the tiny black hairs on the back of his head stood up on end and wiggled.

His inner Alpha whined to him and his heart skipped a beat. Wolfram was there, he knows he is! He is waiting for him, "I see."

"Wolfram is a fire Mazoku. A fire Mazoku that hasn't ever connected his flames," Conrad began to speak, giving Yozak a pointed look.

"Since he has never used his fire before, his flame hasn't been exposed to anything. This means Wolfram has a high chance of surviving the rushing waves. It's similar to a baby that falls underwater. They're able to hold their breathes for a long period of time. Wolfram's senses will be shut off and his inner flame will keep him warm. Understand, Heika?"

Yuuri turns his head from the island, he breaths gently and rubs the side of his head, "Call me Yuuri, Conrad. You named me after all," he muttered, halfheartedly, turning his gaze back onto the slowly approaching island.

"That's a pretty cool gift to have," he commented blindly.

Conrad smiles at him and shares a look with Yozak before both left the young King to his thoughts. Yuuri wished they would hurry up and get to the island. It felt like forever, that years was going on by. Slowly, ever so slowly. Inch by inch. Crawling along. He shifted from foot to foot. His inner self, his Alpha growled in frustration and Yuuri's hand twitched. His lips rolling tightly together. His round black eyes slowly beginning to take a much more sharper form and his hair shuddered around his face, little flashes of bright blue lighting bolts zipped around him.

Just as Yuuri felt like his heart was about to stop, a young Maid rushed up to the deck. Running up the wooden steps and hunching over, hand to her chest gasping for breath. It was the same maid from before, the one that Yuuri remembered seeing running around in a panic, "W-We got a message over the radio!" she called out, turning bright red when everyone turned to look at her.

She mentally slapped herself for her manners and bowed lowly, "Gomen!" she cried out again, thrusting a neatly folded letter out to Yuuri.

Said Alpha jolted and stumbled a little, his wide round eyes looked down at the letter before carefully taking it, "Umm...it's all right. You, err, don't need to apologize..." he said kindly and the maid flushed even redder, squealing out another _'Gomen'_ before speeding off.

Running back the way she came, Yuuri blinked after her and frowned, "Okay then..."

"You really have a way with the women, don't you Shibuya?" Murata laughed, stretching his arms out and smiling brightly at the popping that ran up and down his arms.

"Well, what's on the paper."

Yuuri gasped, remembering the letter and quickly unfolding it. As soon as his eyes read the words, his lips ripped into a wide, relieved smile, "Thank goodness." he breathed out, hunching to the side and closing his eyes, "It's all right everyone...Wolfram, he's...he's okay," he called out, holding the letter up and allowing everyone to see the word imprinted across the paper.

"...He washed up on Hyscliff's private island..." Yuuri sighed. His chest felt lighter and his stomach unfolded. He swallowed thickly and smiles warmly to himself, turning the paper and re-reading the words. Oh Wolfram.

_"Didn't even know he owned an island...lucky bastard."_

_"Yozak."_

* * *

**So? What do you think? I loved Yozak. I tried to add some Conrad/Yozak. Ah. For the people who had messaged me about Gwendal/Gunther. Yes, that couple will be in it. Do not worry. The real romance for that couple starts next arc. **

**This arc will have two main stories...along other twists. I wonder if any of you'll be able to figure them out?**

**Please review~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I will, I promise to update faster this time around.**

_A thank you to, Fuuka95, XZanayu, Zafira, Nickesha, Guest, Sacheasan and Daygon Yuuki. I thank everyone who had reviewed. _

**This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**

**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! Heartlessly Awesome! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Hail Dropping Smile**

Yuuri smiles. It was not a smile of happiness, sadness, or even greed. It was a relaxed smile, a smile that showed his worries. His deep black eyes took in the sight across from him, below him. His hands lightly gripping the boat rail carefully, his fingers digging into the wood a bit and solace seeped through his veins. Reassurance trickled down his spine and across his lower back. He made a quiet groan and rubs the back of his neck. A salt wave of air pushes past him, brushing his raven hair off his forehead.

The small blonde swallows a somewhat painful lump in his throat, his large minty eyes closed as Cecilie crushed him to her. Suffocating the poor Omega with her arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders, her fingers threaded through his soft hair like veins.

"Oh! Wolfe!" Cecilie cried out, her voice echoing around them like a banshee, not that Wolfram knew what that was. He had overheard a certain Sage talking about one before. Something about a Shrine Maiden back at his temple.

"I was so worried! I thought I'd never see you again! Oh Shinou, as soon as I get my baby, you have to rip him from my fingers again!" the woman squealed, burring her face into his hair. Wolfram trembled as he felt the ghostly breath run along the tip of his ears.

"Everyone seems to be very….lively!" grinned Murata as Yuuri sighed to himself. Tilting his head to the side and glaring a little at his friend.

"It's good Wolfram was saved, huh? He washed up on this island, how strange," he muttered to himself and tilted his head up as if he was talking to somebody else rather than the young Alpha King.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and shook his head at the other double black. He turned his attention back to the island, watching the golden sand pool up in places, like fingers crawling up from below the surface, creating symbols that reminded him of seashells. It took his everything, Yuuri struggled to resist the urge to go down there and hug the small blonde. Trap him to his body and never let him go again. The mere thought made Yuuri's inner Alpha growl with pleasure and Yuuri bites his bottom lip to box the demon up tighter. He couldn't allow his Alpha to come out, to surface once more, not after what happened. Something that should not be repeated ever again!

Yuuri's head ducked, his body twitched, his muscles and bones ached. He was exhausted, Yuuri still couldn't believe his power had burst out earlier. Using such a large portion of power rendered him to a puddle of pudding. Grand, after five years he had a better handle on his power, on his Alpha but there are times when his Alpha would seep past his guard. The weather, controlling the powerful weather always made him tired and this was no exception.

When Yuuri lifted his head, his eyes widened and the feeling in his legs melted away. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and what felt like a hand in his chest twisted. Wolfram's green eyes flashed as he tilts his head up, and smiles meekly at the King. It was the first time, Yuuri noted. First time Wolfram had looked at him first, it had always been Yuuri who made the first move.

Wolfram was always trying to run away, to avoid him, he had never smiled at him like that before and Yuuri couldn't help but smile in return. He was back, Yuuri had to remind himself. Wolfram had been found and brought back safely. With a few cuts and bruises, pretty purple, blue and yellow patens specked his soft skin.

Yuuri stared after Wolfram, long after the blonde had turned shyly away from him. Yuuri gulps softly, his hands shaking a little as the Omega is finally moved up the wooden pathway to the boat deck. Wolfram shifted within Cecilie's arms, nibbling his bottom lip and Yuuri could only watch. He was brave, that's what Yuuri thought. Being able to step back onto the boat without trying to run back. First time on a boat and he was cast off like a fish on line.

"Heika." Yuuri smiled, smiled widely as he turned his head to look at the taller brunette.

Conrad walked over to him, his head slightly hunched over and staring down at him with gentle chocolate brown eyes. "Heika? We're all ready to set sail."

Yuuri hums lowly under his breath, glancing in the direction Wolfram had been taken in. "It's_ 'Yuuri'_, Conrad. After all, you're the one who named me." he murmured distantly, his eyes shining widely. He flickers his eyes up to Conrad and notices the look he was giving him. A confused and yet calculating look. Yuuri automatically became frigidity, twitching on the spot and laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're setting sail? Great! Oh, what about Hyscliff and Beatrice? Are they alright? I can't believe Hyscliff owns an island. Yozak's right, he is a very lucky man. Oh, hey? Do you think I could own my own island, one day?" Yuuri rambled on nervously, awkwardly biting the words out.

Yuuri's shoulders slightly hunched. He was worried, worried that the taller brunette had figured it out; figured out that Yuuri was pining after Wolfram. That his Alpha wanted to bond with the Omega.

"Heika-Yuuri. Hyscliff's fine. In fact, the two are being shipped back to Pure Blood Pledge Castle. Beatrice wanted to see Greta, so it was the least we could do." Conrad explained slowly, his words flittering out from his lips. He smiled with relief and tilted his head. His deep amber eyes burning down on him. His lips twitches thoughtfully and Yuuri freezes with his lips curled together.

"Yes, we're about to set sail." he added on, and Yuuri nodded furiously. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Yuuri could see the way the gears turned in Conrad's eyes.

"Yuuri. Is there something-" he began, only to be cut by the double black King who squealed out words and spun around with his back arch, speed walking away nervously.

Conrad stared after the double black alpha with a small frown across his mouth.

_"That was odd."_ he thought to himself, muttering the words out slowly and placing his hand up, resting his fingers against his chin. His chocolate eyes oozed with warmth and he sighed deeply to himself, sometimes his King was hard to figure out. Yuuri was a bit complicated, he tended to have these odd fits, emotional changes that reminded Conrad of mood swings. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Yuuri was going through the womanly cycle but he did know better.

Yuuri _is_ complicated.

"You should eat, you know." a familiar amused voice spoke up behind him.

Conrad didn't need to turn to know who it was. Yozak smiled to himself, leaning against one of the boat pillars with his muscled arms crossed over his chest. He pushes his tight bright orange curls out of his face. Yozak glances to the side, glancing after Yuuri with a thoughtful expression. "He acted rather strongly when Wolfram went overboard, especially for somebody who only knew him for a couple of months. Didn't he?"

Conrad smiles warmly, his eyes oozing with gentleness. "Ah. But that's just who Yuuri is. Remember what happened when we went to Small Shimaron. Even thought it was….a cover." Conrad muttered, his eyes shifted to the side as he slowly spoke the words. His lips twitched just a little, even if it had ended well he couldn't stop the resentment from bubbling up in his stomach towards the long haired blonde King.

"Yuuri was very touched from the King. He tends to see the goodness in everyone and was able to bond with anyone. It's no surprise Yuuri bonded with Wolfram. Wolfram does live in the castle now."

"Hmmm, to me it looked like Yuuri was a little too…_close_." Yozak chuckled, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He scratches the back of his head, ruffling the curls along his neck. He peers at Conrad through his thick eyelashes and smirks to himself, enjoying the way Conrad's bristled with confusion.

He loved the way the man's chocolate eyes would swirl with light, trying to place the puzzles pieces together. Yozak licks his bottom lip, noticing the way Conrad seemed to think through the words. "Or maybe I'm just overthinking it. I tend to that, being a spy an all." he chuckled deeply, stretching out his back. His bones clicking and snapping as he arched himself and walked towards the brunette. Yozak hums as the boat jolts to the side, signalling that it had finally set sail. That and the ear bursting horn which vibrated around the boat.

"So land of snow, hm?" Yozak says loudly, stepping up to Conrad's side. He leant forward and looks out at the sea. Watching as the water rolls and crashes against the side of the wooden boat. Yozak's dark eyes glows, taking in the way the water severed up the sides of the boat. As he spoke the words, his mind turned and he tried to imagine the land of snow.

He had never been to the land of snow before and wondered what it was like. Yozak supposed, he was a bit like Wolfram in that respect. Never seeing the land or even stepping onto the land. All Yozak knew of the land of snow was from what people said. "Isn't that where you spent most time growing up?"

"Mother used to take Gwendal and I up to the mansion a lot." Conrad said thoughtfully. He smiles, such a warm smile that it makes a strong man like Yozak's stomach twists with butterflies. _How girlish._ Yozak snickered to himself and cupped his massive hand around his neck, eyeing Conrad from the corner of eye.

"Lady Elixus was a good childhood friend."

Yozak's thick orange eyebrows raised and his puffed his cheeks out, much like how a stubborn child would, almost stomping his foot, but he held it back. The orange-haired man shifts on the spot and pouts, playfully, "Childhood friend? Was she better than me?"

"Nobody's as good as you, Gurrier," Conrad snorted, his nose flaring as he arched himself. Looking at Yozak and almost smirked but held it back. He places as much of his weight onto the balls of his feet, just taking in the other's form, noting the way the now bright sun seemed to highlight Yozak's features.

Yozak frowned briefly before grinning widely to Conrad, his eyes glowed as he winks, "Captain, I thought we were closer than that," he spoke, moving his hair from his eyes once again.

He leans closer to the Conrad and lightly nudges Conrad with his elbow, "Second names basis."

"Ah. Remember your rank, Gurrier," Conrad short back without any hesitation. His eyes sparkled with his own playfulness. He even goes as far as to nudge Yozak back, pressing an elbow into Yozak's side. Rolling the end of his elbow repeatingly in a circle on Yozak's side.

"Of course, _Cap-tain!_" Yozak smiled widely, he clocks his head back and swallows a lump. Feeling himself shiver from the contact he received from the brunette man. He inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering close as he sighed to himself. He'd be happy once he was in bed, for a little while anyway.

Conrad tilts his head a little, his warm eyes shifts to take in the tall orange-haired man's form, "Yozak," he began, only to frown and shake his head. His sucked his bottom lip and finally chewed the very same lip.

Conrad smiles a little more, "We should be approaching Land of Snow, soon." Yozak frowned in confusion and went to speak, only to trail off as Conrad began to walk back to below deck. He sighed to himself before follow after, Yozak peered back over his shoulder and frowned even deeper. Yozak doesn't know why, but he had a sinking feeling that something important was going to happen.

Yozak could only wonder what Conrad was going to say? He had a feeling it was going to be something good. Whatever it was, Yozak had a feeling he will have to work double hard to make Conrad spoke those words.

Meanwhile, below deck, Wolfram wailed to himself. He shifted on the incredibly soft bed, feeling the sheets sink and pool around his knees. He gulps a little, feeling his throat become dry and itchy. He wheezed a little and pulled at the sheets below him. Wolfram nips at his top lips, slowly arching himself on the bed. He strongly disliked the bed, and would have preferred the floor if his head wasn't spinning. Wolfram might have laid on the hardened wood, but found himself unable to move without the feeling of his muscles draining from his legs.

Back in the Inn, Wolfram had never gotten so sick before. Within one hour, the small blonde had gone from feeling strong and even bright, to low and dark. His eyes burned and he reached up, gently caressing his face. Wolfram noted his face felt cold, and even bitter wetness that licked at his fingertips. He gulps and hiccups under his breath, his stomach incredibly painfully coils which makes him wheeze dryly. What was wrong with him? Had he somehow picked up a sickness on the island?

So many thoughts ran through his mind and Wolfram kept feeling sicker and sicker. Like something similar to a slug was seeping through his belly, rolling up the back of his throat and making Wolfram cover his mouth. The Omega tilts his head, slowly arching himself down to the bed. Why was the bedroom spinning? A soundless bubble erupted through his pale lips, Wolfram makes a low whine and cover his eyes. His ears buzzed with nothingness.

"Umm…W-Wolfram?" A low voice called out nervously, a soft knock came from the rooms doors and Wolfram groans noiseless to himself.

He peers at the wood, eyes narrowing and after laying somewhat still, he carefully gets to his feet. Wolfram breathes in the darkness of the room and slowly moves towards the door. His feet shovelling together, Wolfram swallows a lump as he almost tumbled back to the wooden floors. He grips the handle tightly, hearing the wood groan around him and Wolfram suckles his bottom lip. Pulling the heavy door open with as much strength as he could maser up.

Wolfram would have felt warm, excitement. The sun-shine rose blooming in his stomach while the petals spread out wide, suckling at everything they could. He would have felt the way his face heat up and his crimson string twitch with life, promising to wake up and meet its chosen mate. He would have felt the need to smile, to blush, to reach out and take ahold of the other with firm hands. Wolfram should have felt that, only instead he felt the greenness eat at his insides. He whimpered and leant against the door, his head slightly arched down.

"Ah. Wolfram, I was hoping we could, um, talk," Yuuri began, only to trail off while blinking his dark eyes.

He takes in the small Omega and frowns deeply, his lips twitching, "Wolfram?" he repeats softly, shifting forward and narrowing his eyes at the other, "You don't look so good."

The short Omega hums, his mouth opening and shutting as if he wanted to speak but just couldn't. Wolfram's head hunched forward and his knees shook, buckling underneath and his hands shook while holding the wood. Just as Wolfram lifted his head, his bones clicked within in and he tripped over his feet.

"Wolfram," Yuuri gasped, springing forward and catching the smaller male easily. His arm looping tightly around Wolfram. Said boy gasped for breath, groaning and staring at nothing. Yuuri sighs to himself, his eyes rolling over the blonde while concern bared its feet and ripped its claws into him. He pulls Wolfram closer and tightens his arms around him. Yuuri lifts his hand and wearily pushes Wolfram's golden locks out of his face, as soon as his fingers gently pressed against the sweaty skin, Wolfram whimpered and he puffed his cheeks out.

Yuuri's eyes widen and his lips spread into a small_ 'O'_ shape. He immediately understand, "Don't worry. I know what's wrong. Come on," he chuckled softly, shifting Wolfram at his hips and carefully guiding him out the room, "The fresh air will help. I know it will."

Wolfram mutely nodded, stepping alongside Yuuri. His fingers reaches up and grips the black clothing tightly, his fingers shook and the wheeziness filled his head once more. His legs shook with every step Yuuri helped him take and before he knew it, Yuuri was pushing the door to the deck open.

As soon as the wood swung open, Wolfram closed his eyes at the gentle gush of wind flutter against his face. Gently kissing along his skin and just like Yuuri said, it felt good against his face. Wolfram breathed in the fresh air deeply, feeling it suck against his face. Wolfram smiled weakly and leant more against Yuuri, unaware that he was committing the embarrassing act. Yuuri blushed to himself and tried not to feel guilty, Wolfram was unwell, and he should not take advantage of it.

Even if he did find it difficult, Yuuri shook his head and forced a strain smile, "Here we go," he breathed out, arching himself down the last step onto the deck. He smiles warmly and carefully leans the blonde against the rail. As soon as he stepped away from the blonde, Yuuri couldn't help but notice the lack of warmth his fingers felt from the soft clothing.

Yuuri hunched himself forward and hums a little, "Conrad said we'll be arriving at Land of Snow soon. You should change, it's going to be incredibly cold," Yuuri muttered out, shifting his eyes to the side and mentally counting to himself. As soon as he hit one, Wolfram threw himself forward and mutely cried as he puked his guts out. Yuuri chuckles and carefully rubs the small area between Wolfram's shoulder blades.

"There. You feel better now, right?" Yuuri smoothly asked as Wolfram fully pushed himself up. He hiccups deeply, his throat stinging and his stomach empty. The Omega sighs to himself, pushing his golden hair out of his face. He did feel better now, the colour in his face began to return and he turned pinkish as the actions he had just made surfaced to his mind. How embarrassing! He realized, biting his bottom lip and ducking his head. Steam almost came from his head, almost but Wolfram quickly became concerned with himself. What had just happened? Was he truly sick? Yuuri smiles softly as he catches the look on Wolfram's face.

"It's allright, Wolfram. It's no sickness, well, kind off. Everyone gets it. It's called seasickness," Yuuri explained gently, stepping away from the blonde and smiling widely, his eyes becoming soft, "I even get travel sick sometimes. It is nothing to be ashamed off."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri and frowned a little, seasickness? So it was something everyone would get. Wolfram sighed to himself, turning back to the water and frowned, feeling the familiar prickle crawl up the back of his neck. His mouth opened and he whined to himself, "Maybe we could get Gisela to send something over to you? She can make some good medicine," Yuuri spoke gently, tilting himself forward and brushing the raven hair out of his eyes. His tongue pressed against the inside of his mouth and he clanked his teeth together.

Yuuri quietly sighed, his onyx eyes glowing, "I was…really worried about you," he whispered softly, nervously and even awkwardly. It was so strange to speak such deep words, but Yuuri felt as if he had too. He leant slightly closer to the blonde and gulped when Wolfram lifts his head, and stared at him with matching vibrant wide eyes. Curiosity shimmered brightly within those pools, Wolfram's lips spread open just a tiny and he tilts his head thoughtfully.

Yuuri laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "It was the first time in years that I had lost control of my majutsu. I was so worried, worried that you were hurt, that my majutsu just burst and, well…" Yuuri tried off, gently scratching the edge of his cheeks, his lips twisting together.

His cheeks turned pink from embarrassment, especially from the way Wolfram was staring, gazing. It was just making his stomach turn from nerves. Yuuri let out a deep sigh, "I caused a rain storm…"

Wolfram's eyes grow even wider, he had a small feeling that storm might have had something to do with the Moah but he wasn't sure. Hearing the truth only made Wolfram silently gasp, his body trembled with feelings. His lips gaped and he couldn't tire his eyes from the King.

Yuuri laughed with his eyes half-lidded, running his fingers firmly through his raven hair, "Yeah…that was me…" Yuuri murmured out, seeing the expression on the mute Omega's face. The look of 'It was you!' or even _'So it was you!'_ He wasn't a hundred present sure, but he was getting better at reading Wolfram's expressions.

Yuuri won't deny it, he felt pretty smug about it. His ego definitely got bigger at the mere thought. Wolfram could only blink at him, his pale cheeks quickly flaring with crimson that sent a chill down Yuuri's spine, "That hasn't happened since a year after I adopted Greta."

At the mention of the small summer princess, Wolfram meekly smiled. Greta was so cute, so adorable. Just before he left, she had given him a hand-made scarf. It was just as beautiful as the princess. And yet still, Wolfram felt himself flare with warmth at the Alpha's words. As soon as the words passed his mind, a tiny embarrassing voice whispered _'My Alpha'_ in the back of his mind.

Immediately the smell of fresh grass, a running waterfall and a newly blooming midnight sky. Wolfram swiftly had the urge to cover his nose as Yuuri's Alpha sent lured towards him, feathering across his cheeks and making them burn with heat. A deep shiver ran up the back of his spine as Yuuri reached out and as gently as possible, as not to scare the blonde, caressed his fingers around Wolfram's hand. As soon as the King's finger tips pressed into Wolfram's, something fluttered within Wolfram's chest. Something he hadn't ever felt before, it made his knees buckle. Yuuri threads his fingers through Wolfram's and smiles widely, warmly, and encouragingly.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri breathed out gently, his thumb more than caressing the soft skin. He briefly noted that Wolfram's hands had a few plasters on them, the small nips spreading across the base of his hands, looking as if it ran further up his arms. Yuuri quickly decided to turn his attention back up to the blonde and bit back the frown. A bruise stretched across the side of his cheek with a plaster on his other cheek.

Other than that, Wolfram looked good. Somewhat good. Still, Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek. His mind turned as he was painfully reminded of the life Wolfram had lived before he met him. _A slave, a __**servant!**_ Who could really hurt a person like this?

At the question, his Alpha growled and something deep echoed through the back of his head. Something which Yuuri knew could only be the Moau, the spiritual demon who hadn't come to surface in years. It seemed Wolfram even gained the Moau's attention. Nobody had ever done that before, it was either interest at best or annoyance at worse. Yuuri could feel the spirit, his other half and found himself smiling even wider. Wolfram truly was the one he was waiting for.

Yuuri knew, understood all the words that Murata, his dear close friend, had spoken to him. But at that moment he didn't care. His other hand reaches up and he gently strokes Wolfram's cheek, "Wolf…I want…I want to become closer to you…" he whispered out sensitively and tilts his head, lightly pressing his lips to Wolfram's cheery ones.

It was just as quick as the first, like a small flutter of a butterfly's wings. Yuuri taped Wolfram's ones with his own before stepping away worriedly. His onyx's eyes staring into Wolfram's mint ones. Searching for any signs of the Omega running from him. Looking for anything that screamed at him, told him he had scared the blonde again.

"C-Closer…?" suddenly a soft, low word meekly came from Wolfram's words. His mind twirled, his chest shuddered and his fingers twitched. His lips felt cold, a taste like to other sat upon the gentle skin. It was like he had just been kissed by rain, something he had never touched. Had never stepped within, Thorn and Lucas had always kept him from water such as that. In fear it could hurt him in anyway.

The meek voice nibbled at the edge of Yuuri's hearing, he wasn't even sure if he had heard the blonde. His dark eyes widened and just as his mouth opened to speak, another voice interrupted them.

"Aww~ I smell _love_ in the air!" a shrilly voice vibrated out through the air and Wolfram shuddered, his face turned beat-red. He ducked his head while steam fluttered from his ears.

"L-Lady Cecilie!" Yuuri yelped, his eyes springing so wide that they stung when Cecilie pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

As soon as the Ex-Queen appeared, the possibility of Wolfram speaking was thrown out his ears and all Yuuri could think, couldn't help but wonder. Did the woman see him kiss Wolfram? Oh! He hoped not! That would be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him! He was not yet ready for anybody to find out about this quite yet! Hell, Wolfram wasn't even ready yet.

"Did I miss something interesting?" Cecilie squealed, her strawberry red lips glittering as she smiled. Tilting her head around to look at her baby Omega. She winked at him as she noticed how embarrassed he was. Her eyes glowed as she looked between the young King and Wolfram. She felt the great disappointment at the fact she had just missed something great! Her face automatically lit up with cunningness, with playfulness and suddenly she shoved the double black towards Wolfram with both hands.

Said male yelped loudly, his voice ripping from his throat and he waved his arms about before crashing into Wolfram. Wolfram's eyes widen, his lips parted in a silent cry as he fell to the deck with a loud thud. The wood vibrated underneath him, airing up through his hands.

Wolfram blinked furiously, looking but not seeing. His heart pounded loudly, echoing through his head and making his ears buzz with nothingness. He licks his top lip, gaining a burst of the fresh water taste which only made him flush. Slowly he blinks once more, only to find blackness staring back at him. He found his legs spread and folded up with a firm body laying between them.

His face turned even redder as he realized just what position he had landed on. Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat, his mouth gapped and he made a loud wheeze. His own heart pounded and his hands shook on either side of Wolfram's head, really struggling to brace himself above Wolfram.

"I-I! W-Wolfram…I…!" he couldn't get the words out, they got stuck his throat. Yuuri made a slight goggle from the back of his head as he felt the incredibly warm body below him shift, he ripped himself away from Wolfram. Falling on his backside and crawling backward, his face on fire, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The short blonde slowly pushes himself up, his hands between his legs and spread firmly on the itchy wood. He kept his head down while his lips pressed tightly together, his eyes wide and his shoulders hunched up. He trembled while his soft face turned a whole new shade of red, his teeth ripped into the sensitive skin of his bottom lip. Wolfram could even taste the familiar flavour of copper. His body shuddered and Wolfram noticed the incredible lack of warmth that danced across the front of his body. His throat felt so dry that he couldn't even swallow without feeling as if he was about to choke. His ears rang with Yuuri's words, apologizing over and over.

Wolfram didn't understand why, though, it was his _supposed_ mother's fault, right? He was sure he had seen the woman push the King but still, his legs curled together from the lack of warmth that came from the body who had just laid against him moments ago. A nervous, strain smile appeared across his face. Wolfram clocks his head to the side, peeking off to the side through his thick eyelashes. Wolfram's emerald eyes flickered, feeling something cold kiss the tip of nose, melting into his soft skin. He blinks, Wolfram slowly tilts his head backward to peer up at the clouds and seeing something white begin to glide down to him. Kissing his cheeks, nipping at everything and anything it could get its hands on. Slowly, Wolfram reached his hands out and pressed his hands together, cupping the whiteness. He glanced down, watching as the whiteness began to build up.

"….Snow…" Yuuri muttered, tilting his head to see the frozen water begin to speck along his black clothing, sticking out like swore thumb. He breathed out, watching a small cloud fall from his lips.

Dancing out in front of him, "It's snowing…" he mumbled out, snapping his head up and looked at the sky and frowned. The once beautiful blue sky had become crystal white, slowly swirling around eachother and dancing a little. Yuuri shifts a single hand and caught the snow, he frowned. Wondering just when it had started to snow. Slowly at first, falling from the sky much like a gentle rain. Gracefully flittering from the clouds below and cuddle the sadness and happiness below. Lovingly whispering while cherishing the dance the pure made.

The uneasiness Wolfram was feeling, the heat that chewed through his vein automatically drained away while the Omega tilted his head back down. He gazes down at the snow, eyes running over the small gathering of snow in his hands. Mentally commenting on the beauty it held and the way it kissed one and another. His skin felt smooth, and trembled underneath the pure snow. Wolfram hadn't seen snow in a long time, in all his life, it had only snowed once. One time, it had ever snowed in Shin Makaou and his old mistress had forced him out into the dangerous weather. Wolfram remembered the coldness which rolled its fingertips along his skin, nipping at the edges of his shoulders and remembered the way it made his feet stung. Wolfram remembered when he crawled out of the sea of snow to find his feet blue, he had shivered and sneezed.

It had been the first time he had been seriously sick, and the only time in fact. Wolfram didn't have a very clear memory of the weather, as the moment he had come through the door of the Inn, his master had come after him. Wolfram tended to forget things whenever his master would slam his fist onto his head. That day was fuzzy, blurry, and Wolfram hardly remembered what snow looked like. He just knew it was cold and melt through his fingers. He knew it could affect his health, being an apparent fire Mazoku.

At this moment in time, Wolfram could watch as the frozen water build up between his hands. He chews his bottom lip, finding himself memorized with it. He did not remember the last time it snowed, so this was a brand new experience to him. Wolfram's lips gently shifts into a tiny smile, liking the way the white water suckles the pads of his fingers. Oddly, it promptly began to melt as soon as it touched him. He could feel the silk liquid leek through his fingers, curling around the tips of his fingers and feathering along his thighs.

After a shaky breath, Wolfram pushes himself onto his feet. His legs shook but he was able to keep his balance, eventually his hands dropped and the snow swirled downward, circling around his feet. Wolfram stared after it, watching as it snuggled up to his bare feet. Ever since he got back from the island, he had yet to change and now Wolfram understood why it was important to bundle up. He started freezing, his skin twitched and something smooth and bitter cold ran along his bare feet. Wolfram wished he had changed as soon as he stepped into the boat's room, he still wore those knee-length shorts with a simple thin shirt, different to the clothes Lady Cecilie had helped herself into. His small button nose flushed red and wiggled from the quickly dropping temperature, he let a tiny sneeze.

"Oh Wolfe," Cecilie cooed, closing the tiny distant between her and her baby boy. Her arms closing around Wolfram's shoulders and drawing him into her warmth. She gently stroked the edges of Wolfram's shoulders. Cecilie, herself could feel how cold Wolfram had become.

Her long golden curls were pulled off her face by a black head band, and Wolfram glanced at her, noticing she was fully prepared for the cold weather. She wore a dress which was very similar to the black dress she'd wear back at the castle, almost exactly the same with a thick white dress underneath. While the black dress was strap, the white dress buddle up around her neck and ran down her thin arms. Just as the skirt shifted around her, Wolfram noticed a pair of white thick pants ducked into black boots. She still looked beautiful. Especially as the snow came feathering down around her, Wolfram noticed that the snow melted a little bit slower than it did when the snow touched him.

"Here, this will warm you up," Cecilie smiles, lifting her right hand. Her fingers stretched out wide and Wolfram silently gasped as the something sparked within the palm of her hand. Flames beginning to crawl out between her fingers, and eventually becoming a fire ball that shifted around one and another.

"You like that, huh?" the blonde beauty chuckled, tilting her head and watching the glowing awe in Wolfram's minty eyes. Wolfram flushed at Cecilie's words, and meekly smiled at her, he briefly wondered if one day he could call upon fire like that? Be able to make the fire dance along his fingers? Hopefully, one day he could even speak to the fire like his supposed mother could. A tiny flash of resentment feed through his veins as Wolfram remembered he couldn't even call a tiny flame. Wolfram, quickly shook the thought away and smiles at the burning flame.

Yuuri tilts his head, his midnight eyes gaze at the two blondes. It was at that moment, Yuuri truly noticed the pair was mother and son. Matching gentle blonde hair and wide emerald eyes, the resemblance is striking. He watches as Cecilie tilts her head, resting her cheek against the top of Wolfram's head. Yuuri smiles to himself thoughtfully, Wolfram looked gorgeous with the fire licking at his features. Highlighting his face, just beautifully.

"Look," Cecilie smiled, squealing loudly and righting herself up. Her strawberry lips pulls into a wide smile, her large eyes sparkling as they took in something from the distant. She hums loudly and chuckles to herself.

"There it is – The Land of Snow!" Wolfram looks in the direction Cecilie pointed in. His nose wiggled and Wolfram gulped, eyeing the way the glowing whiteness began to form through the snow.

A solid outline began to form. It was rather large, much larger than the island Wolfram had stumbled across yesterday. He narrowed his deep green eyes, trying to make out anything on the island but couldn't. The Land of Snow was too far to see any detail.

"Wolfe!" Cecilie sang, turning Wolfram around to face her and winked at him.

"You should go change. We'll be docking soon." Wolfram inhaled deeply, his throat burned from the freezing coldness around him. He pushed his hair from his face, his fingers twitched uncontrollably. Wolfram hiccups and nods his head a little, shivering as he turned to face the door.

Cecilie helped to lead the weak Omega to the doors, "When we dock, it'll get even colder. It's dangerous for fire Mazokus like ourselves. Come, I'll help you."

Yuuri watches the pair briefly, watching as blonde pair disappeared back into the boat. He nods in farewell as Lady Cecilie flirts over her shoulder to him, bidding a goodbye. He hums under his breath and peered back at the Land of Snow. His eyes shifts side-to-side, trying to pinpoint anything out.

Yuuri found it difficult it outline anything, trees, plants or even animals, only he couldn't, it only made him frustrated. He groaned to himself, his head flopping forward to stare at the wood of the rail. His face turned a pale pink, his red lips twitched and he licked his top like, "I kissed Wolfram…" he realized, his eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping slightly.

"I kissed Wolf…and he didn't push me away…" he murmured softly under his breath.

His lips shifted into a tiny smile, his cheeks flushed deeper. Was he moving? Was he and Wolfram becoming close, well closer anyway? Yuuri reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, he swallows a lump and hums lowly under his breath. Just the thought of being closer to the blonde made his stomach twist with pleasure.

Who would have thought that just meeting his destined mate would make him feel so much. Wolfram! Wolfram was making him feel so much. So many emotions in such a small time period. It was such a rush! A rush that made his knees weak and his head spin, his heart beat painfully. It was the first time he had ever felt such warmth before, sure he had always been warm, but never like this. Whenever he touched Wolfram, it was like he was sitting directly in front of a blazing fire. He supposed it made sense, considering Wolfram is a fire demon.

Yuuri made a side-note to maybe suggest to Gwendal on Wolfram's majutsu, maybe Lady Cecilie could help him unlock his fire? If Gwendal agreed that is, the stoic male was pretty protective over the blonde and was worried Wolfram could hurt himself by unlocking his fire. If it was anything like Lady Cecilie's fire, that is.

The double black alpha clocked his head back and stared up at the snow-falling clouds, puffing his cheeks out. He wondered what Wolfram's fire would be like, would it be strong and powerful like his mother's? Like Lady Cecilie, or would it be timid and shy away from things? Yuuri wondered why Wolfram couldn't call upon his fire. He remembered Conrad mentioning Wolfram had grown up not even trying, or something along those lines but that doesn't make sense. Yuuri had grown up like a normal human, he didn't even know demons existed but as soon as the raven haired male entered Shin Mazoku, he was able to conjure up water in no time.

Yuuri didn't even have any training or anything, he could just do it. Granted, he was the Moau, with great power and all, but at the same time, he was half-demon. Surely a full-blooded demon like Wolfram should have been able to do it as soon as he learnt how. It didn't make sense, or at least, to him anyway. Yuuri sighed dramatically to himself, his nose twitched and he suddenly sneezed. Maybe he should change into warmer clothing as well.

"Shibuya," a familiar voice smoothly chuckled behind him. Yuuri hummed once more and turned around to face the other double black behind. Murata smirked at him, standing in the door frame. Not quite outside, but enough to see the way the snow fell.

His glass glows as he watches the snow briefly, "We'll be docking soon; you should be getting ready."

Yuuri tilts his head, glancing at the snow and noticing he was almost completely white. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to stand out in the snow. He chuckled to himself and rubbed his chin, moving towards the door, "Murata, where did you get up to?" he questioned stepping out of the snow and shaking his head, much like a dog. The snow flushed everywhere, Murata sighed as the snow flickered at him and he ended up pulling off his glasses to re-clean them.

Yuuri simply grinned at his old friend and began to walk down the long hallway to his royal room. Hoping to change into that black sweater he had brought back from Earth, it was a gift his mum had made for him. Surprisingly it was made well, just black with nothing else, other than a simple blue strip across the chest. It was a great upgrade from the girly sweaters she used to make him with princesses, fairies, and unicorns. It was clothing he'd never wear and secretly gave to Greta.

The young princess loved it, she always got twice more of gifts from the beautiful young woman."You aren't chasing any maids again, are you? Don't make me give the maids a lecture on sexual harassment."

Murata snorted. Unlike Earth, most of the men in Shin Mazoku held respect for women, so there was no need for sexual harassment, that and the fact the mating bond was so precious, cherished by everyone, nobody had a second thought on pressuring somebody. "I learnt my lesson the last time," Murata mumbled, slightly in resentment.

He reached up and rubbed his right cheek. Yuuri could almost see the blood red mark that used to sit on the cheek. Yuuri couldn't help but snicker to himself, turning head away. "I've been busy. Believe it or not, I have important work to do."

"Right, of course. How could I possibly forget?" Yuuri rolled his eyes, turning a corner and pushing the large, double doors open to his bedroom. He sniffles a little to himself, leaving doors open as he is sure Murata would follow him into the bedroom. To which, Murata did. The Sage stopped and closed the doors, leaning against the wooden door with his back pressed firmly against the oak. He lowered his head and hums to himself.

"So? What is it you want to talk about?" the young Alpha questioned, unbuttoning his now dirty black jacket and dropping it into the hamper. Yuuri tilts his head to the side, taking out the sweater his mum had made, a week before he had returned from his family break. He lightly rolls his fingers along the single blue strip going across the chest, he smirked to himself as his eyes twinkled. Blue, blue was the colour Lady Cecilie had chosen for Wolfram.

Thought, Yuuri was more than certain the Omega wasn't quite interested in colours, he wondered if the blonde even had a favourite colour. Blue, for now, reminded him of Wolfram. Shaking his head, he quickly buddle it on, pulling it over his head, "You didn't follow me all this way, for nothing."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I just missed my best friend?" Murata smirked widely, lifting his head when he was fully aware that Yuuri had changed. He watched with mild-interest as Yuuri placed his clothing inside the hamper.

Yuuri made a noise from the back of his throat, rolling his eyes and turned to face Murata fully. He reached down and began to tuck his black pants into his black boots, he never truly liked the colour black. The colour of royalty, it always made him a little depressed to be honest. With a small sigh, Yuuri righted himself up and placed his hands on his round hips, "You saw me just a few hours ago."

"Ah. You did, you did." Murata murmured, nodding his head slowly. He smiles widely and pushes his dark curls off his forehead.

"Just checking in. Madam Avilly most likely will be awaiting to greet us in the Nagi mansion, while Lady Elixus will be waiting to greet us at the docks," he explained, absent minded.

"Lady Elixus? She was Conrad's childhood friend, wasn't she?" Yuuri asked, stretching his arms out and smiling at the popping which ran along his arms and back. He arched his back and sighed deeply, his mind turning as he remembered Conrad saying that the young woman was his childhood friend and that they were close. Yuuri briefly wondered if she was as beautiful as Conrad said she was, Yuuri had seen many beautiful girls since his time here, but of course none could stand up to Lady Cecilie.

Murata hummed thoughtfully, rolling his fingers through his hair and smiled amusingly, "Yes. I remember the beautiful Cecilie saying Conrad and Lady Elixus were close friends. Lady Elixus is pretty, I wouldn't say she was beautiful, though," he muttered thoughtfully, pushing his round glasses up his low nose.

"That's a _little_ insulting to say," Yuuri frowned, shaking his head at his friend who shrugged uncaringly. Yuuri sighed to himself, letting out a small yawn and turned on the balls of his feet. The boat wailed, shifting in the water and Yuuri hums to himself, feeling the boat shift side to side, "The boat's slowing down," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and swallowing a lump in his throat. He steps towards the doors and looks at Murata.

Said Sage makes a click-like sound with his tongue, clicking it against his teeth and humming low under his breath, "We should probably go up deck now, we're most likely entering the Land of Snow's harbour," he spoke, pushing himself off the doors and stretching his arms above his head. His eyes close and he groans loudly. Yuuri nods in reply, and moved to follow after Murata.

Yuuri paused in step, feeling something rub against his hip. The young Alpha King lifts hand and cups the odd orb pressed against his side, it was firm and hard. His ear brows pulled together as he tried to remember what was inside his pocket. Yuuri shook his head when Murata called to him and quickly ran after him, pushing the thought to the back of his head. Whatever it is, it can wait.

Wolfram, down in his own room, sighed to himself. He shifts on the bed, wincing as the blankets pool around his hands. Wolfram moans lowly to himself and stretches his arms. He was now warmed up, wearing a simple button-up furry white and sky blue jacket with matching pants and boots. Wolfram tilted his hand and looked at the fluffy aura gloves which coated his male hands.

He smiles weakly to himself and soundlessly laughs as he rubs the softness along his round cheeks, smiling even wider from the way the gloves rolled along his skin. It felt nice. He hadn't ever had gloves before, and these were great! Well, he had mittens at one point, but they were no way near gorgeous as the ones on his hands. He really liked them, they felt so soft and it oozed between his fingers. He chuckled to himself, shifting the fluffiness around his fingers and grinning to himself.

His cherry red lips spread and he made a squeal, his back arching and he kicked his legs much like a hyperactive child. He laughed to himself and shook his head. His soft, vibrant eyes flickered, rolling his eyes around the room as the ear-piercing sound of the wood whined. He jolted on the bed, almost tripping straight off the edge of the bed. Thankfully, Wolfram was able to brace himself on the bed. Wolfram licked his bottom lip, carefully he got to his feet, his legs still swore from his ordeal. The short golden haired boy walked towards the door, his heavy grey boots with the white fur ringlets making rather loud thuds along the wooden planks underneath him. Wolfram gulps and pushes the door open, quickly running down the hall. His eyes sprung wide when he almost ran straight into a solid body, his jaw dropped and he ducked his head nervously.

The flash of soft colours, pink, lavender and purple moved across his face as he struggled to stop himself from moving. He let out a noiseless cry as he stumbled a few steps away. Finding the familiar maid of Lady Cecilie. Said maid snapped her head around to look at Wolfram, her soft eyes becoming dark and narrowing down at him, glaring harshly.

"You _stupid_ boy!" she snapped, her voice harsh and firmly, hissing down at the little Omega. Wolfram shuddered and bit his bottom, letting out a tiny hiccup. He bowed his head to the maid and began to edge around her, feeling his heart thud painfully in his chest.

"You _wretched disgusting __**Omega**_!" the maid bristled, staring at the little blonde.

Hearing those words, Wolfram whimpered soundlessly. His wide eyes burned with unleashed tears while his face heated up. His head ducked and he shuddered when the maid shoved him to the side and marched off down a hallway. Wolfram kept still, clued to his spot until he no longer could hear the clicker clank of the maid's high heels. His face flashed a new shade of red while he puffed out his cheek, whimpering deeply from the back of his throat. Wolfram sniffled, his nose twitching while he rubs his burning eyes.

He should have known better, in the eyes of others he was still nothing more than a slave. He was an Omega, the lowest of the breeds and it didn't matter if his mother was the Moah at one point, or the fact both of his apparent brothers are well-respected and known, Wolfram is still nothing more than a filthy, pathetic Omega and it didn't matter that it seemed he was to be the greatest King's mate. The kind and gentle Alpha's chosen one. For a small moment, a little time, Wolfram had forgotten what he was.

The maid had firmly smacked him back into reality; life wasn't a dream. Life was horrible and tough. Wolfram wasn't at the Inn anymore, he was in a much fancier cage now. Alone, without Thorn or Lucas. Hiccupping just a tiny bit, Wolfram rubs his gloved hands together and tilts his head. He felt the un-familiar bubble of emotion grow in his chest, his stomach flipped and his throat twitched, burning while he felt the itchiness nibble in the pit of his stomach.

Wolfram bites his bottom lip a little and breathes in deeply. He licks his top lip and shuddered from the sting-like sensation which ran across the sensitive skin, "Wolfram?" a gentle, kind and familiar voice spoke warmly.

Wolfram blinked and spun around, stumbling backward a few steps. He arches his back and looks up at Conrad. The taller male smiles lovingly, unfazed by Wolfram's nervous action. His oozy gentle chocolate warm eyes gazed down at the blonde, they twitched just a little bit as Conrad noticed the way Wolfram quivered, sniffling as if he was about to cry. Conrad's lips presses together in a stained smile, brotherly worry filled him and leant forward, carefully placing his hand onto Wolfram's shoulder.

"Wolfram? Are you all right?" he asked softly, watching as Wolfram clocks his head to the side thoughtfully.

Conrad narrows his eyes, noticing Wolfram glance down one of the hallways, the one connected to this corridor through the left doorway. It was almost like the shorter male was searching for somebody down the curved corridor. Conrad frowns briefly, for a mere second, had somebody said something to Wolfram? Conrad knew his baby brother was still fragile, but he had not considered people within the castle to lash their tongue towards Wolfram. Especially the ones on this boat, the guards and the maids, all had been around since Conrad himself was a child.

He trusted them, and even Gwendal trusted them, and the man had many trust issues. Apparently, somebody on the boat was not to be trusted. Conrad sighed to himself, it seemed somebody on the boat was being judgemental and back-lashing. Perhaps Yozak could find out who? After all the spy was brilliant at gathering information. Conrad was more than certain Yozak will have a name by the end of this trip.

"Ah. Don't worry Wolfram," Conrad soothed, retreating his hand and stepping away from Wolfram. Said blonde twirled his head around, tilting his head back to look innocently up at the brunette.

"Some people just don't trust what they don't understand. I hate to say it, but things such as that, makes them weak-minded," the taller male smiled warmly once more, reaching his hand out and gently ruffling Wolfram's soft golden locks, "It'll be fine. Nobody will hurt you," he smoothly said, shifting his body weight onto his left foot and placing his hand onto his hip. Wolfram makes a soundless hum and smiles weakly up at the man.

Conrad made him feel safe, his words had a soothing effect on him, an effect that made Wolfram believe the words Conrad uttered. Conrad returns the smile, "Lets head up. We're most likely beginning to dock now."

Wolfram swallows a lump in his throat, walking after Conrad. He hiccups as he nervously walks out from the warmth, moving into the bitter coldness. Automatically, Wolfram's eyes widened and he shuddered, the crackling coldness wrapping its ghostly arms around him, gently stroking along his arms and giving him icy kisses on his cheeks.

The tiny Omega could feel the isolated dreariness seeping through his thick blue sleeves and humming along his skin. Wolfram's nose became red as he moved onto the deck, his cheeks flushing pink. He shuddered painfully and sneezed, rubbing his nose against his blue gloves, sighing from the softness against his face. The howling winds made his skin prickle, Wolfram let out a small bubble of steam. His breath hitching as he followed Conrad out on the deck, and he shifts near a pillar.

"Conrad," Yuuri's gentle voice split through the air. Wolfram felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he slowly turned his head to find the double black. Yuuri's eyes sparkled, seeing the small Omega walking along with Conrad. He smiles warmly at the blonde, his own face flushed as he remembered the events from earlier, and he felt smug when he saw Wolfram return his smile with a shy and timid smile.

"Heika," Conrad happily spoke, coming to stand next to the young King. He bowed his head to the King who pouted at the title, but didn't say anything. Conrad's eyes flickers as he moves closer to a wooden pillar. His eyes turns and searches the other people coming, he knew his mother would be up on deck soon enough. He sighed to himself as he mentally prepared himself for his mother's excited actions. He silently wondered what would happen once on the Land of Snow, just how Lady Elixus has changed. She used to be an odd child, from what Conrad remembered. The brunette sighed to himself, pushing his hair out of his eyes and glancing around himself. Searching for the orange-haired spy, surely Yozak would be one of the first up here?

"Great Sage," he greeted the other double black.

Murata smiles smoothly, his deep eyes looked to Yuuri from the corner of his eyes, watching as the young Alpha smiles secretively to the Omega. Wolfram flushed red but didn't turn away immediately. Small looks, Murata noted to himself but his eyebrows twitched thoughtfully. It was obvious, to only him it would seem. Something happened between them, and the several generations' genes in him, few female in fact, wants the gossip. Especially since it was his best friend.

"Lord Weller," he hums prideful, shifting on the spot. He perked up even more as he noticed the way Conrad smiled at Yozak. The spy finally making himself known by loudly introducing his arrival and leaning coolly against Conrad's side. Seeing love many times, seeing people want to mate over and over, Murata was no fool to the red string. He could see it has awoken in three people, soon to be four. He quickly added to himself, peeking over at Wolfram. It would normally go un-detected to anybody, but Murata, the Great Sage.

_"How interesting,"_ he thought, pushing his round glasses up his nose.

Wolfram inhaled deeply, wincing as he felt the cool bitter winter air rush down his throat. He tilts his head to the side and watches the snow fall. He had gained a lot of weight during the little time he had been down below, what with all his clothes. At least he wasn't freezing, still very cold, but not turning blue. Wolfram creaked a tiny amused smile at the thought, imagine himself, turning blue. He found that a little funny. Fluffy snow came melting down, running its fingertips along his curved cheeks and along his nose bridge.

The cold snow dapped at his skin, making his soft skin turn darker, his little nose becoming a cherry. His gentle emerald eyes flickered, blowing up as the boat shifted and jolted, coming to a stop by the wooden dock. A loud growling thud erupted around him, Wolfram sniffled and clocks his head to the side, watching as the wooden walkway was placed between the boat and the docks. People ran around, skittering about and gathering things up, attaching small ropes tightly to other wooden planks, nailing the wood together and moving small nobs about.

"_Oh! __**Oh!"**_ Lady Cecilie squealed, bouncing on the spot and spinning towards the shorter blonde. Cecilie latched her arms tightly around Wolfram's shoulders, pulling him in tightly. Brushing him into her large bust.

"_Oh Wolfe_! We're here! We're really back!" she laughed joyfully, her lips glittering as they pulled into a wide smile. A joyful and exciting smile that just enchanted Wolfram, made the blonde staring soft eyed at his mother, feeling her own bubble of happiness fill his veins.

"_Mother_," Conrad sighed, carefully stepping up to the blondes and gently pulling Wolfram free from the woman's flaring clutches.

"You'll suffocate Wolfram," the tall brunette chuckled, watching as the woman gasped dramatically. Conrad lets out a breath of air and looks down at Wolfram. Said Omega looked a tiny bit shaken, but he seemed more nervous about entering this strange land. The brunette gently stroked Wolfram's shoulder in comfort. Wolfram twirled his head up to look at the brunette and returned the gentle smile with a strain one of his own.

Yuuri shyly smiles to himself, his cheeks dark as he catches the look Murata sent him. He cranks his head forward and awkwardly looks to the wood underneath him, running his fingertips gently along the back of his neck. He tilts his head, his deep onyx eyes peering up through the black hairs he possessed.

Lady Elixus is supposed to be waiting for them, Yuuri noted as he looked over the rails. His eyes took in the wooden planks lined up beautiful, white oaks seemed to glow from below the boat and Yuuri hiccups lightly as a snow flake kissed his button up nose. A gorgeous hut stood to the side, caked in glittering white frozen snow. Yuuri had a feeling that was where Lady Elixus is waiting for them.

Yuuri blinks once and twice when he heard his name called, glancing to the owner, Yuuri smiles kindly at Conrad, "Heika, we're beginning to dock."

"Call me _'Yuuri'_, you named me after all," Yuuri says, quickly following after Conrad. Being placed in the front of their small group, he gulps and inhales deeply, his hands shook from his own nerves.

Yuuri had been to many places, met many people and yet, he was still able to become nervous and anxious whenever he would meet another person. His throat was so dry that when his breath hitched, it caused his throat to burn. The double black shook his head and briefly closed his eyes. He was ready, or at least, as ready as he could ever be.

Arching his back, Yuuri peeked back over his shoulder and he automatically felt relaxed when his eyes locked with gentle emerald eyes. Yuuri could see the pure nervousness and anxiousness prickling along Wolfram's face. It was at that moment, Yuuri realized, that he had to be strong for the Omega. He wanted to go back and hold Wolfram, soothe his worry away but Yuuri could not. He returned his attention to the front, biting his bottom lip as he stepped off the boat. It was almost as if the world's shifted around him.

Yuuri felt as if the air had suddenly become heavier and stale. It was like hands were digging into his shoulders, pushing him downward at fullforce. The air felt dead even, it unnerved Yuuri. He felt the Moah within him stir at the sudden shift in nature. Yuuri peeked over his shoulder and watched as, one-by-one, his beloved ones stepped from the boat. His onyx eyes stared deeply at their faces, searching for any signs of them feeling what he felt, only he saw none. Nobody seemed as if they felt what he had.

Wolfram hiccups lowly, rubbing his gloved hands together. Even thought he was bundled up in thick clothing, he was cold. His curious eyes slowly shifts to the side, looking off to the side and then turned to the right. His eyes rolls across the little land he was exposed to. It was gorgeous, Wolfram realized, stunned. Large, snow caked bushy trees scattered around with lushes of untouched snow spread out below it. Little white flowers bloomed in places, curling around the trees and even the dock planks. What looked like pure white fruit seemed to grow from the tree branches, berries even bloomed up from the snow.

Pooling out around the plants. Wolfram gazed down at the berries, before he noticed the small and adorable animal prints within the snow. Wolfram wanted to crouch down and gently run his fingertips along the snow prints but fought against it. Nervously following the others, he nibbled his bottom lip from the cold gush of wind which blew along his skin. Goose bumps bursts across his skin and Wolfram shuddered, clenching his hands tightly around one another. When Wolfram licked his bottom lip, it stung from the way warmth touched the coldness, making Wolfram wince and puff out his cheeks. He'd do anything to be able to control fire, or at least do something to make himself warm.

_"Conrart!"_

* * *

**Ah. And that is the end of chapter 11. Do you like it? It isn't bad is it? **

**Ohhhhhhhh~ They're finally boarded the Land Of Snow! What will happen? So MUCH! Hahaha. Wolfram is starting to warm up to Yuuri, understanding the double black King won't let him get away. Hehe~ But I do have a...event that will fully push Wolfram over the edge. And to the people who keep asking when will Wolfram use his fire? Oh, he will. He will...lets just say...it's very bloody. Bwhahaha. I'm not too evil...am I?**

**OH! Wolfe! You're so simple minded.**

**Please review~ I'd like more reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the late update. My timing is completely off. This chapter was supposed to be the week before Halloween and then the next chapter on Halloween. I hope you all can forgive me?**

_A thank you to, Nickesha, Fuuka95, Daygon Yuuki, Sachesan, Guest, Love Love Love KXZ, Zafira, Guest, Maya, Guest, Mia, Guest, Lemonturtle and Guest. . I thank everyone who had reviewed. _

**This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**

**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! Heartlessly Awesome! **

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**New-born Snow Moon**_

"Conrad!"

She was captivating. Her narrow and glowing blue eyes stood out from her milky white skin. Long lush curls of red swirled down on either sides of her thin face. She was rather tall, with a tiny waste and a reasonable bust that would make anybody tremble. Lady Elixus was every bit what an Omega was supposed to be. She stood with a gentle but prideful structure, while her pale pink lips pressed into a wistful smile.

"Conrad." she repeated, her voice silk as honey. She walked closer to the taller brunette and smiled even wider, her hands hidden within the ball of fur which concealed her petite hands. She clocked her head to the side thoughtfully, her blue eyes taking in her dear friend. Her eyes rolled firmly over his lean body, taking in all the muscles that Conrad had not had the last time she saw him. She hums under her breath, remembering how small and lanky Conrad had used to be. It was amazing how the boy had turned into this handsome man.

Hearing the voice, Conrad turns his attention onto the woman. His eyes widened and his lips spread just a little, "Elixus? Lady Elixus?" he questioned unwarily and allowed the familiar warm smile spread across his face when Lady Elixus nodded her head somewhat excitedly.

He stepped up to her, meeting her halfway and bowing with his arm looped in front of his stomach, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, after all these years." he spoke charmingly. Lady Elixus blushed and tilted her head, still smiling, and laughs. Her laugh was like blooming cherry blossoms, licking along the air and lightly kissing Conrad on the cheeks. Said brunette blinks once and twice, as his ears rang with the familiar laugh.

"Conrad. You do not need to be so formal." Lady Elixus spoke gently, and as she shifted on the spot, the long dress she wore, shimmered around her long legs as she moved within the snow. Her blue eyes twinkled as she spoke the words, her eyes hiding such untold secrets, "We're friends."

Conrad closes his eyes briefly, and nodded his head, "Of course. Elixus." he says, pausing slightly before speaking the lady's name. He still couldn't help but bow his head in respect to his childhood friend. The woman had been through a lot – being born an Omega of course, "May I introduce our Heika." he says calmly, his warm chocolate eyes oozing with proudness. He holds his hand gently in the air, rolling it over to the young Alpha King.

Yuuri blinks, jolting on the spot. He had been so drawn into the scene, the scene of two old friends re-meeting that he had not noticed Conrad had gestured to him. That was until Murata gave him an amused nudge on the side, "A-Ah! M-My Lady!" he wheezed out, bowing himself before flushing and groaning to himself. He made fool out of himself again! This is what happens when he gets distracted! Yuuri almost didn't look up at Lady Elixus, dreading the expression on her face.

"Oh! Heika!" Lady Elixus gushed out, squealing loudly. So loudly that it made Yuuri wince, he lifted his head to look at her and was relieved to find she wasn't fazed by his embarrassing action. Yuuri smiled that familiar goofy smile which only made Lady Elixus flush from the natural charm Yuuri possessed. She gulps a little and curtsies, "Heika! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much!" she winks her sparkling blue eye at the young male, who, in-turn, glowed pink and rubbed the back of his neck. Yuuri goofily smiled at her, his stomach coil with nervous. Lady Elixus was certainly pretty in Yuuri's eyes.

Lady Cecilie squealed, drawing everyone's attention to her. The gorgeous woman pushed her long golden curls off her shoulders and smiles at the younger woman, "Oh! Elixus-chan!" she gasped out, her emerald eyes piled wide and glittering from the cold sun above them. Lady Elixus gracefully looked to the woman and gasped in awe, if it was even possible, Lady Cecile had become even more beautiful, "Look at you! You've grown so much!" Cecilie hummed warmly, running forward and grasping the lady's hands tightly and grinning. Her eyes rolls over the other woman and chuckles, "You've turned into a beautiful woman!"

Turning red from embarrassment, Lady Elixus meekly smiles. She ducks her head, allowing the crimson hairs to fall across her face, "M-My lady…" she whined out, biting her bottom lip as she bows her head in greeting to the woman. Elixus breathed in deeply as she looked at the woman she considered her other mother. Whenever Lady Cecilie would come and visit, well more like stay months on end, she spent most of her time with the woman. Lady Cecilie was the one who taught her many things; many important things, womanly things as well as social things. Lady Elixus definitely adored the woman and missed her so much, "Welcome back." she spoke, her voice hitching as she spoke the words. She hiccuped as Lady Cecilie pulled her into a familiar bone crushing hug, said rose flinched as her face was smothered into the blonde's bust. She missed Cecilie very much, but she did not miss her hugs! Elixus felt the very familiar and somewhat welcome feeling of her lungs struggling to breath and when Lady Cecilie grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back, the young woman's face matched her hair.

"Oh please!" Lady Cecile laughed gleefully, waving her hand up and down, "Don't be so formal, my dear!" she grinned even wider. Her long hair pushed back off her face and swirling over her round shoulders. Cecilie tilted her head up, sticking her nose in the air while her eyes fluttered a little, "May I introduce you to-" she began joyfully, her voice sickly sweet as normally. A wide and loving smile on her cherry red lips. Lady Cecile began to speak, excitedly pushing the words through her lips only to be interrupted by a playful voice which only made the young woman snicker, while her minty eyes shimmered.

Murata gracefully flow towards Lady Elixus, a sly smile on his lips with his eyes wide and some would believe innocently if they didn't know any better, "Hello, my sweetheart! My name is Murata Ken. It's such an honour to be graced with your beauty." he says with a shrilly voice, playfully speaking to the woman, flirting openly while he grabbed ahold of a single hand and gently rolled his fingers across the pale skin, making Lady Elixus blink blankly with her lips slightly parted, a single 'Oh' escaped her mouth while her face flushed pink.

Wolfram blinks behind Murata, he clocks his head to the side with interest, watching the way the young Sage acted to the other Omega. Wolfram's eyes flickers a little, especially as Yuuri lets out a loud groan and walks towards Murata. The young King grabs a tight hold of his friend's arm and gives him a harsh tug, yanking him away from the Lady Elixus with a quiet bark of the Sage's name. Murata could only give the woman a wide, cheeky smile and chuckled to himself.

Lady Elixus blinks furiously, her wide celeste eyes growing wide for a split second and finally, she laughed. She clocks her head to the side while her lips pressed tightly together. They had only been on her land no more than twenty minutes and already she can understand the rumours. It would seem the words what had been said about the Moah and his group was true, they truly are a lively bunch. She chuckles to herself, watching as Murata very lightly and playfully spoke to the young Alpha King to which Yuuri returned with somewhat annoyed words.

It seemed the Great Sage tended to flirt with women a lot, she noted, humming to herself in amusement. Alpha King Yuuri was certainly every bit what was said about him, kind, gentle, wise and had a natural charm that would make any woman's knees go weak. If she was a few years younger, then maybe, just maybe she would fall for him. Not saying it was impossible for her to grow feelings for the young Alpha now, but it would difficult, especially when her heart already belonged to another. Somebody she cared about greatly, was close to her heart, he was special to her and precious. Before, she had let her chance drip between her fingers, this time however, she would not allow it to go so easily. With that thought in mind, she by chance tilted her head to the side and finally locked with the famous Omega that had overtaken Shin Mazoku with a storm. Lady Elixus had heard so much about the young male, she wondered if some of rumours was true or not? She had heard so much, surely some of it couldn't be true! Still, Wolfram was really cute, she noted and found herself smiling down at the other Omega. Wolfram blinks slowly, staring back up at Lady Elixus.

Lady Elixus arched her back, her long red curls shuddering from her shoulders. She curtsies to the group kindly, her soft eyes sparkling while she bowed to the double black King and his followers, "I am very pleased to welcome you to the Land of Snow." she breezed out, her voice gentle and kindly, "Please follow me this way, there are sledges waiting for us."

Wolfram blinked thoughtfully, he hiccups silently under his breath. He reaches up and pushes his blonde hair out of his face, shuddering as freezing cold gush of air blow passed him. His skin stings from how cold it was, his little nose turned bright red and he sneezed, cupping snow gloved hands together and covering his burning nose. He was not built for the cold weather, he realized and rubbed hunched over just a little. He swallows a lump in his throat and feels his throat burn, almost like it is closing in. Wolfram sighs just a tiny bit and trails after the others, eyes fluttering while he walked. Every step he made, he felt his stomach drop and his knees shake.

It was odd, there was something in the air that made the young Omega frown. Was something bad about to happen? He wondered to himself, slowly trailing behind everyone. The blonde chewed his bottom lip before he jumped, startled when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Wolfram snapped his head around and blinked widely at the taller and much stronger figure standing by him.

"You feel it too, huh? Wolfram?" Yozak bit out and Wolfram blinked in confusion. Unlike the other, Wolfram noted Yozak didn't look to happy to be on the Land of Snow. The small blonde tilted his head thoughtfully, what did Yozak mean by him feeling it too? Does he feel the same thing too then? Yozak bites the inside of his cheek, pushing the tight orange curls off his forehead and frowns, "Something isn't right here…" he muttered, his hands clenching and unclenching. Wolfram blinks once more, his soft lips spread into a tiny surprised 'O' shape before he notices an odd glint within those dark eyes.

Wolfram's lips twitched downward, his chest tightened as he looked at Yozak. Something was wrong but Wolfram wasn't sure what. Yozak sighed to himself, his eyes shut and his lids shifted. Eventually, he glanced down at Wolfram and noticed the concern within his forest green eyes, "Ah. I'm sorry for worrying you." he chuckled, petting the Omega on the head and playfully winking, "If we don't hurry, we'll be left behind."

Wolfram's eyes circled in a worried thought. It was odd to see Yozak like this. He could only wonder why for a split second before he shook the thought away. He swallows a lump in his throat and forces a weak smile. He tilts his head around to face the direction where the rest had gone. Wolfram's eyes fluttered as he sees the re-treating back of a certain Alpha. His chest tightens and his shoulders sags slowly, Wolfram suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe while he took in Yuuri's walking away from him. He bites his bottom lip as Yozak's words filled his head. He didn't want to be left behind! Especially by Yuuri.

A tingle ran through the back of his head, Yuuri frowned deeply to himself and pushed his raven hair off his forehead, gently smoothing it from his eyes. Something shivered across the pit of his stomach and Yuuri pouts to himself, feeling his Alpha stir within him. Yuuri's dark raven brows pulled together and his lips settled into a line; something wasn't right. Clocking his head to the side, Yuuri peered over his shoulder and as soon as he does, his eyes rounds and widens, "Oh…" he mumbled, eyes switching between the Omega and the spy. Wolfram's head was ducked and he looked troubled. Just what had Yozak said to his Omega? His hands twitched and they clenched, his fingers just about to dig into his soft skin. His stomach twisted painfully, coiling in an odd way which only made for some reason annoyed. Huffing under his breath, Yuuri found himself wondering with spitefulness what the mauled spy had, that Yuuri, himself, the Moah, did not?

With a stubborn grumble, Yuuri scuffles, "Hey! Wolfram, Yozak hurry up, or we'll leave you behind." he called out, his voice coming out a bit too harsh than expected. Immediately Wolfram's eyes brightened which sent a swirling warmth through Yuuri's stomach, the double black rubbed the back of his head as he realized he had been over reacting. The expression on the blonde's face was a great example, it made that famous boyish smile to spread across Yuuri's face. Maybe it wasn't what he thought, but still, what was that he felt just a moment ago?

Wolfram's lips twitches, spreading into a tiny smile. He shifted on the spot, moving his weight from one foot to the other. He nervously rubbed his fingertips against the softness of his blue gloves. He nips his bottom lip shyly before breathing in deeply and jogged slowly up to the double black Alpha. Catching easily, Yuuri couldn't help but smile even wider as Wolfram came to stop before him, his dark onyx eys flickering as Wolfram's nose twitched and suddenly the blonde sneezed cutely once more. Yuuri hums, his eyes narrowing as he noticed even Wolfram's ears turning into the shade of his nose.

He chuckled to himself and slid his hand into his left pocket, pulling out the hard object he had noticed was still in his pocket on the boat. Carefully he untangled the object while Wolfram watched with large curious eyes, "Here. This will help to keep you warm." Yuuri commented, spreading the object out wide and gently playing it onto Wolfram's head. Said Omega winced and eyed the object, noticing how warm and furry it was as it covered his ears, "They're my earmuffs. The cold doesn't bother me much, so I'll let you borrow them." Yuuri says happily, giving the short male an eye smile.

Yuuri grinned goofily, his black eyes shining gently, "They suit you." he chuckled, watching as a sun-coloured curl twirled up over the brace of the earmuffs. The dark material pressed into Wolfram's soft curls, contrasting with the warm locks. Yuuri hums under his breath, noticing the way Wolfram's skin flush pink, bowing his head and gently rolling his gloved fingertips along the black fur. The young Alpha smiles at the smaller male with warm onyx eyes.

A shaky breath escapes Wolfram's slightly chilled lips. He finds himself smiling a little from the furriness pressing into his ears, immediately warming up his head. It was odd. Wolfram noticed his body come up reasonably warm. He wasn't used to it, but he wouldn't say he didn't like it. When the small Omega finally lifted his head, trailing behind the others, he found his stomach drop. His eyes erupted wide and his mouth gapped, his fingers trembled as warm air fluttered into his face. Turning his pale cheek pinkish, the colour spilling across the top of his cheeks.

A creature. A creature that was much bigger then himself, standing at least a foot above him, with a body that reminded Wolfram of a horse, but he wasn't sure. The creatures back was thick and firm, with a dip in the middle. Crisp white feather-like texture covered the animal's body, spreading like a flower petals across the soft skin that stretched across its large pulsing macules. The feather dancing along the creatures stomach was a darker shade that the ones on top, with a pinkish dusting to the ends. Long, sturdy racehorse legs stood out, keeping the creature up perfectly. Supporting all the weight it possessed. Two perks of feathers spread out on neither sides of it head, sticking up gorgeously along where a horses ears would have been. Pure whiteness surround a pair of wide blue eyes, bubbling with gentle white shades. Its large white snout snorted directly into Wolfram's face, and stumped its hoofs against the ground stubbornly.

Wolfram felt a chill roll up his spin, his eyes grow even wider and his mouth slip open. He stumbled backward in shock, just starring point blankly at the creature. His shoulders trembled and his legs became jelly.

"What the?" Yuuri yelped as he too walked into the creature, he swallowed a thick lump in his throat and peered at it. His wide black eyes gazing at firmly at the odd looking horse. Could it even be called a horse? Yuuri wasn't sure. He sure as hell wasn't expecting to see something like this. Yuuri knew he was a bit clumsy, but come on! Almost walking straight into the poor thing? Seriously? Yuuri almost let himself flop forward with a tired sigh escaping his lips. He was truly hopeless, wasn't he?

"Heika!" Lady Elixus gasped out, rushing forth and smiling sweetly. She looped her petit arms along the creature's feathers, her fingers gently spreading out along the neck, "Heika. This is one my snowses. Born from the horse family." She hummed, resting her head against the feather-leathery neck, "We use them to pull our sledges along. They're one of the few strongest animals on our island. Hey have the strength to crush somebodies chest in one stomp."

Wolfram winced as he listened to the woman's words. Noticing the way her eyes sparkles in glee as she speaks. He slowly shovels to the side, noticing silk white leather straps crisscrossing over the snowses back, leading up to a sledge. Made from glowing metal and crisp white leather stitched across it with a comfortable look set of chairs imprinted into the sledge. Beautiful moon like patens were craved into the leather and Wolfram found his fingers twitching to touch to the paten. It was so pretty, he found himself noting to himself. Noticing the way it seemed to enchant him. It was at that moment she noticed one by one, everyone began to climb onto the sledge. His breath got stuck in his throat as he stared. He had never seen a sledge, let aone been on a sledge.

The young Omega tilted his head when he felt hands take his shoulders, he blinks blankly at the taller blonde. "Wolfe," Lady Cecilie spoke gently, her own wide emerald flickering as they looked down at him. "You can sit with me. Okay?" she says warmly, leading the smaller male towards the sledge and helping him.

Wolfram's legs buckled as he slowly climbed onto the master peace, feeling his legs shake and his heart pound within his chest from excitement. His minty eyes peered down at the leather and nervously brushed his fingers across it, he couldn't feel the texture as he still wore his mittens. But as soon as he placed himself down in the space next to her, she heard her breath hitch as she turned her to him.

"Wolfe?" Lady Cecilie breathed out gently, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her arm around his tiny shoulders. She reached a finger out and gently pocked the fluffiness that protected his ears from the cold. "Wolfe. They look good on you." She teased into his ear, her eyes flickering to the certain King sitting in front of them, Wolfram followed her line of direction and flushed upon seeing Yuuri. The young Alpha was completely oblivious to the two blondes, as he smiles and chuckles at something Murata had said. "You know," The blonde beauty began, nudging her shoulder against Wolfram and smiling brightly. "The colour black means royal, and since Heika gifted those to you. It means he most definitely is serious."

Serious? Wolfram frowned, about what? A golden eyebrow lifted thoughtfully before he let out a soundless gasp. She isn't talking about what he thinks she is, is she? Immediately his face turned dark red, a shade that could rival a tomato. His shoulders hunches while his head ducked, his hands gripped tightly at his knees, his finger digging into the shell of his knees. Wolfram's lips curled tightly together, pressing upward into a sharp like point. "S-Serious? So…when s-somebody who isn't royal, is g-given the colour black means…oh…" Wolfram thought, feeling a deep embarrassing sharp knife ripped through his body. Anxiousness easily licked at his insides. "Does…w-wearing black mean I'm connected to Y-Yuuri?"

Wolfram chewed his bottom lip, feeling incredibly confused and nervous. His stomach twisted painfully and shyly peeked around the sledge, feeling the white wood and metal sledge jerk underneath him. With a mighty and surprisingly gentle roar, Lady Elixus cracked the rains on the snowses, said creatures eyes widen and it kicked himself onto his back legs, kicking his front legs and launching into a run. Seeing that nobody other than supposed mother, who had spun her head around to look at the swirling area around them, Wolfram reached up slow and shaky fingers. The rather thick and fuzzy mittens pushed the warm sunshine locks off his neck as he carefully pushed the midnight earmuffs off his ears.

Nervously, his viridian flickers up to the midnight coloured Alpha. His heart raging in his chest while he curled them back up and then carefully pocketed them. Sliding the dark coloured objected into the pocket of his oversized, white hoodie and breathed out deeply when he found nobody had turned to see what he was doing.

Wolfram licked his top cherry red lip and twirled his head to the side. His breath hitched in his throat as the sledge picked up speed and yanked him harshly through the snow. Wolfram shivered as the cold, frozen water splashed up around him. Kissing him on the face, and just as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes springing wide in shock. In the distant, hanging almost darkly over the tree tops was a building. A building with large windows and high walls, a single chimney stuck out from the very top. A cloud of dark smoke emerging from the tip, filling the air briefly before being swept away by the bitter crisp air.

"Avilly–chan sure has great taste!" Lady Cecile giggled, pushing a golden curl off his shoulder. The hairs twirling around a single finger. The mansion looked gorgeous, surround in white snow that glittered and glowed as they approached the mansion. It looked like something right out of a fairy-tale book.

Lady Elixus peered back with a wide cherry smile. "Mother insists we have the latest fashionables. Which includes our home. She updated it twice over," she explained happily, chuckling as she spoke the words but yet, Wolfram noticed an odd flicker within her blue eyes.

Murata hummed to himself, rubbing his chin as the sledge came to a stop. He looked firmly at the rose haired woman and had to admit to himself. She most certainly was beautiful, like a rose but if Murata had learnt anything, roses had thrones. She was hiding something, Murata realized. His black eyes switching the tall brunette moving to climb out of the sledge first. His lips pulled into a frown. Lady Elixus was hiding something, thought he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with what he was looking for, but it had more to do with a certain Sir Weller. An amused sigh slide from his lips and he rubbed the back of his head, glancing at Yozak from the corner of his eye. Noticing how tight his expression is. "Well. This is interesting."

Swallowing a thick lump in his throat, Wolfram wiggled in his spot. He shifted closer to the edge and finally climbed down. His buckled under his weight as he breathed out shakily, noticing a small cloud escape his lip. His shoulders rolled upward. Automatically, he bites his bottom lip and snaps his head around when he felt something go over him. Throwing a single hand up to touch the top of his head, he looked off to the side. His eyes flickered upon seeing a creature in the trees, sitting humbly on a branch. It looked monkey-like, but Wolfram wasn't sure.

He had only ever seen one monkey before, and that was in those text books Yuuri had given him. It was small with a slim body but massive ears that curved into two leave like shapes that stretched out on either sides. Pure white fur seemed to cover his whole body with dark blue tips for his ears. Long strips went across his back. The creature had a small cotton-ball tail with very think arms that looked like something could erupt from the bottom of his arms. Maybe something like wings? Maybe? Wolfram felt a chill roll down his spin when the little creature lifted his head and look over at him with large round eyes.

Wolfram blinked up at the creature, feeling his lips twitched and slowly formed into a small smile. His small hands shook and he slowly waves up at the creature, finally turning away from the odd looking monkey and running to catch up to the ground. He skids within the snow, the frozen water flushing up around his feet as he reached forward and grabbed ahold of Conrad's left arm. The taller brunette flickers his warm amber eyes briefly, he smiles warmly down at the small blonde. Wolfram stared blankly ahead, his head hunching with his shoulders up. His lips curls together and presses firmly together. His knees buckles underneath as he looks ahead, staring at the back of the others heads. Glancing at everyone walking along, and every movement, his eyes flickered to look into the dark snowy forest like he was expecting to see something jump out from between those trees. Puffing his cheeks out, Wolfram furiously shook his head and leant against Conrad.

Conrad smiles warmly down at his baby brother and reaches his free hand out, brushing Wolfram's locks around in brotherly-love before walking further up the snow trail. Suddenly, the snow around the creaked and Wolfram shifted on his feet. Conrad blinks his warm amber eyes and looks down at Wolfram, feeling the golden haired Omega pause in step. "It's alright Wolfram," he said comforting, tilting his head up and peered up at the building over casting a shadow over them. The dim sun was held in the sky behind the building, hidden behind the blanket of darkish clouds. Conrad smiled warmly, while looking at his childhood home. The place he had been to, lived at more than half his life. It held such a special and blessing place in his heart. Humming under his breath, Conrad pushes his hair out of his face and carefully stepped forth, guiding Wolfram up the house.

It looked homely, was the first thing Wolfram noted as he stepped through those doors. Just like what he seen outside, the inside of the mansion was beautiful. A strong smell of blueberry filled his nose and it made his nose twitch. It was certainly blueberry, he had worked with the berries in the Inn. It was an odd smell to inapt such a house. Warm oak seemed to stretch out everywhere, looping in and out of every small space he could seem. The carpet underneath him was pure white, it looked just as soft as ever, as if it was made from pure fur. Wolfram had the urge to bend down and touch the fur, but held back as his ears picked up a row of footsteps fast approaching them from all sides.

"Feels weird being back, hm?" Lady Elixus giggled very girlishly, winking her blue eye at Conrad as she came to stand next to him. Conrad smiled in return and went to speak, while Wolfram arched his head forward and peered at the woman. His eyes shifted as they took in her large sweet smile and sparkling eyes, listening eagerly to Conrad. For some reason, Wolfram didn't like it. He didn't like it at all, if felt wrong to him. That something about what he was seeing was tasteless. Almost as if Lady Elixus could hear his thoughts, she turned her dark aura eyes onto Wolfram. Immediately her red lips pulled into a wide smile, her crystal eyes sending a gentle like message to him.

Wolfram found himself turn crimson from the look, his stomach flipped. His hands twitched within his mittens and he quickly hide behind Conrad's hip. His lips pulled into a small pout, he really didn't like her. His round nose flickered and he reaches up to rub it, his minty eyes moving to look at Yozak standing a good distant away from them. Wolfram didn't like that either. That was wrong. Wolfram sighed deeply to himself and shook his head, he assumed it was maybe because he was used to seeing Yozak and Conrad together and not apart. In fact, Wolfram's pretty sure it was one of the good things he had seen since he was taken out of the dark and gloomy Inn's basement. Gulping, Wolfram lowered his head and sighed deeply to himself. He carefully moves from the pair, awkwardly walking around the small area.

The young Omega's eyes lifted to look at the beautiful masterpieces that littered to walls. Oddly, the paintings made his stomach coil with warmth and his fingers twitches. They were beautiful, gorgeous. They all held wonderful pain brush strokes that seemed to stretch out in every direction, making wonderful sceneries of places he hadn't ever seen.

"You like the paintings?" Yuuri questioned, stepping up to Wolfram and noting the expression on the shorter male. The onyx Alpha's eyes swirled with warmth, Wolfram face glowed from pale pink. His cheery lips pulled into a tiny smile, and when the young King spoke, Wolfram couldn't help but nod. Yuuri smiles goofily, watching as Wolfram wearily reaches out, his fingertips brushing against the dips and bumps of the paintings. They felt amazing, Wolfram noted. His fingertips tingled as he redrawn his hand and Wolfram sniffled with a tiny smile. "Maybe when we go home. I can get you some paints? You could paint yourself."

Hearing Yuuri's words, Wolfram let out a soundless gasp. His emerald eyes widen briefly and turns his head to the young Alpha King. His heart pounded in his chest, making his stomach vibrate with an odd, moving warmth. Something that almost reminded him of butterflies or birds, which was odd, why would there be something like that in his stomach? He couldn't believe Yuuri would do something like that for him. Would he really get him paints? Nobody had ever said they'd get him something like that. Thorn had tried, once when she caught Wolfram painting in the mud when he was younger. His face flushed, and his lips twitched opening and shutting as if he was about to speak.

Yuuri could only smile widely at the shy Omega.

"Heika! Welcome!"

A shrilly voice filled the void and Yuuri turns from the paintings on the walls to look up the twirling staircase in time to see a figure coming gracefully walking down the steps. The voice vibrated through the massive and oddly empty mansion. Wolfram winced from the tone of the voice, and made his ears ring with slight pain.

"Mother…" Lady Elixus murmured softly, tilting her head to the side. Her long blood red hair handing over her shoulder, rolling through the air beautifully.

Madam Avilly, she came to stand in front of the ground. Her lips pulled into a sided smirk as she gazed across their faces. Like her young Omega daughter, she had long curls of crimson that fell down her shapely hips like a waterfall. Only she had blood red eyes that seemed to flash in the light as she stepped along her white carpet. Wearing a long sleeved dress which circled around her legs, puling behind her as she walked. She had flawless skin with high cheek bones and sharp smile that was ready to pounces any moment. Just above her lip, on her right side of her face was a small beauty mark that her daughter had not inherited.

She held her head up high, her sharp chin making her face look hard. "Cecilie!" she called out brightly, her eyes twinkled as she turned her slivery blood red eyes onto her dear angel like friend.

"Avilly! Avilly!" Lady Cecilie squealed out, cooing loudly and leaping amazingly forward. Easily closing the small distant between them. Looping her arms tightly around Avilly's shoulders, squeezing her tightly. "Avilly! Look at you! You don't look any different!" Cecilie said loudly, laughing her words out and fanning her face.

Avilly chuckled, her small pointed nose flared as she pushes a long red curl off her shoulder. "Hmmm. Never have you, Cecilie," she said simply, her voice held a firm tone that made Wolfram wince.

"Oh Avilly~" Cecilie winked, turning her body.

"Ah. Conrad?" Avilly hummed, stepping up to the young man. Her eyes flickered, liking what she was seeing. Her deep red eyes moved to look at her daughter, giving her a firm and pointed look which made the young woman lower her head, bowing her head in submit to her mother. Nobody noticed however. "Conrad. That's really you? Well Cecilie. You sure knows how to raise them," she teased playfully, making the other young blonde chuckle and make a witty sentence.

"Yes. He catches all the ladies at every ball. Right Connie."

"Mother," Conrad sighed after hearing the words and shook his head. His warm amber eyes oozes with gentleness before he bows low to the Mistress of the house. Looping his arm in front of him. "Madam Avilly. You look as lovely as the day I first met you." He spoke formally, his shoulders lifting and lowering as he spoke.

Avilly winked suggestively at him before playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "Conrad. Conrad. Don't be so formal," she murmured, her eyes glowing with a hidden meaning. She licked her red lips. "You've grown so handsome. I wonder if Gwendal had grown handsome as well," she spoke thoughtfully, tapping her chin slowly while her eyelids fluttered. Her long eyelashes framed her red eyes, casting dark shadows across his pale cheeks.

Conrad just smiled, his eyes flickered in amusement. He shifts on the spot, bows his head slightly to the woman kindly while his mother cheerily about Gwendal. Conrad inhaled deeply and bites his bottom, his warm eyes moves to look at Yozak standing still at the door frame. The orange haired male was avoiding looking at Conrad and it hurt. Conrad sighed to himself, he knew both woman would flirt with him, they flirted with everyone. Both were a lot like his mother, he supposed he should have warned Yozak. He had to have talk with him later on, after all, the two will be sharing a room. Well, he hopes anyway.

Wolfram stared at the woman, feeling a little out of place. His eyebrows pulled together in quiet thought, peaking at Lady Elixus who had gone oddly quiet, right now, Wolfram noticed she was hiding her face behind a curtain of red hair. Wolfram shook his head and felt a chill murmur down is the dip of his back when Madam Avilly suddenly turned her head. Wolfram automatically felt like he was staring at a snake, like all those years ago when he was a young child. Just barely over toddler years, when Wolfram was with Lucas in the garden. He had stumbled across a snake with slit red eyes, it had terrified him, especially when the snake lunched for him. Thankfully, Lucas had saved him when he grabbed a hold of the snake's neck. Still wearing those thick gardening gloves.

"So you're Cecilie's Omega?" Avilly breathed out, approaching the small blonde and casting a shadow over him as she came to a stop directly in front of Wolfram. She tilted her body, crossing her arms underneath her bust. Her blood snake-likes eyes taking in Wolfram's tiny form, staring firmly down at the blonde. The poor, small blonde Omega shifted. Moving his weight from one foot to the other, slowly wiggling his feet around eachother before stepping back and hiding behind his Alpha. Oddly, she reminded Wolfram of his Ex-Mistress, it scared him senselessly.

Avilly blinked a few times before smiling widely, her lips pulling back to reveal her white teeth. "Heika. Welcome," she breathed out sensitively to the King and bowed her head in greeting. She taps her fingers along her arm while watching the young King with dark eyes.

"Oh, err," Yuuri blinks owlishly, glancing back at Wolfram. He stares at the small boy through his eyelashes and then again at the older woman. His lips parted and formed into something similar to a smile but not quite. "Oh, um. Hello, er, it's nice to meet you. Madam Avilly," he says after a few second and bows in respect to the woman. Eyeing the way she shifted her body. Surprisingly his Alpha was very quiet, normally he was sneering at everyone who stepped within feet of Wolfram.

"Hmmm," Avilly hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She sighed deeply, her head tilting to the side and she chuckled almost darkly. "Well, supper is ready. So come on," she murmured loudly, twisting on the balls of her feet and began to walk down a corridor.

The wise old, and yet young Sage stared after the tall woman. His eyes flashes, hiding behind his round glasses. He pushes them up his thin nose and his lips twitches. Behind his shield of glass, Murata peered at the young Omega with his eyebrows pulled together. "That was…I want to say odd, but I've got to say…" he thought to himself, rubbing his chin and leaning against the wall behind him briefly. He noted to himself that nobody else had notice how high maintenance she was, how she was able to back her own daughter into a corner, and not to mention the look she had given Wolfram.

"Hmm. How interesting. She is definitely a woman more than cable of stealing Wolfram when he was a baby," Murata thought, pushing himself forward with a low groan, stretching his back out. He sends a dazzling, large smile at Lady Elixus when she happened to look in his direction. He chuckled when said woman flushed and looked away. Something was definitely up. "But what would she gain from it? It doesn't make sense. Her own child is an Omega…" Murata sighed mentally to himself, his eyes flickering as he stepped forward and glanced at the young blonde Omega. Noticing he was awkwardly fidgeting on the spot with his head down. "Unless…could Avilly resent her own daughter?" he wondered, his lips twitching as the thought past his mind. He had a lot of work to do, he realised. He'd have to poke around the mansion, oh.

Wolfram's throat felt dry and he breathed in deeply. His large forest eyes looked meekly down the corridor, staring after the woman with a shy hiccup. He turns his head to Lady Elixus as she let out a deep sigh, and began to follow her mother. Walking side by side with Conrad, Yozak frowned deeply with his arms crossed.

Yuuri sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, his black eyes swirled as he watched the others begin to walk to what he assumed was the dining room. He frowns deeply and rolls his eyes when Murata sent him a smile as he past him, Yuuri snorted and shook his head at his friend. He sighs deeply and turns to follow when suddenly he felt a small tug on the back of his black sweater. Yuuri jolts in surprise and tilts his head around, blinking owlishly. "Wolfram?" he murmurs out, clocking his head to the side and stared down at the blonde. Wolfram stood across from him with his head ducked, avoiding looking up at the King. Yuuri frowns even deeper. "Wolfram? What's the matter?" he asked softly, stepping closer to the blonde and pouting when Wolfram stepped back from the midnight coloured male.

The small Omega's face heated up, his heart twisted in his chest and his stomach coiled. His throat felt dry, and his lips stung a little. His fingers twitches uncontrollably and clenches together, a sharp breath fills his nose and finally he digs his hand into his pocket, pulling out the pitch black earmuffs that Yuuri had lent him.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri yelped, stumbling backward when the boy thrusted the muffs into his chest. For such a small person, Wolfram sure had strength, Yuuri noted. He pulls his hands from his chest and looked at the earmuffs, the onyx fur spreading it in an oval shape. "Wolfram, it's gift," he said, lifting his attention from the muffs to his Omega, his eyes rounds cutely and he pouts when Wolfram shook his head furiously, spinning on the balls of his feet and running down the corridor. Yuuri sighed deeply, his shoulders lifting and falling. He thought they were getting closer, why'd Wolfram return his gift? Yuuri pouted and puffed out his cheek, moving slowly after the group. He felt a little sad that was left behind, disappointed in himself. He had done something to scare Wolfram, again.

"I'm so stupid…"

Yuuri wailed under his breath, shovelling along the small walkway. His fingers runs over the earmuffs, carefully pushing them back into his pocket. His eyes lifts and he looks at the walls, they had turned an odd brown colour, it was strange, Yuuri thought. His black eyebrows pulling tightly together, it was an odd colour that doesn't exactly go with the white walls, but then again, that could just be him. Ever since Yuuri had come to Shin Mazoku, the colour black was all he really was allowed to see. Sometimes, he hated that black was the Moah's colour. It was pretty boring. It's nice to see other colours, his castle was black in every way. The musky brown walls was lined with white lines and moon like shapes, it showed the whole cycle of the full moon. Yuuri stopped directly in front of the only thing hanging up. A large, and long mirror that was framed with silver and white that looped around purls with what looked like white roses in each corner. The petals spreading out in one direct, reaching into the middle of the mirror. It was beautiful, no doubt but yet it gave him an odd, ire feeling that nipped down his spin.

He wasn't sure how long, but Yuuri stared at himself through the glass. He sighs to himself and pushes his thick black hair out of his face, his eyes large and round as always. He inherited such eyes from his mother, granted she had brown eyes but they shared the same size and shape. She had large, round and innocent eyes. She would always call him such a beautiful boy with his Mama's eyes. Pushing his hair back and stared at his roots, which was an even darker shade then the rest of his hair. He had, at one point before becoming a King, Yuuri had the stupid idea to see what he'd like look with a different hair colour. His mother had freaked out when she came home, he had somehow messed up and turned his hair a gut-clenching green colour.

Yuuri had to chuckle to himself as he recalled it all, he wasn't allow to shop by himself for months after that. He was young, he had turned 14 a few months before when he tried to test hair die. Greta was becoming of age where she wanted to try another hair colour, Yuuri refused. It took months for his hair to fade back to black. He regretted it ever since. It never quite regained that dark shine it once had. He was a pretty stupid kid. The longer he stared at his reflexion, the more he swore he was seeing things. He swore that for a brief second, his round eyes had slits and his hair had gotten longer. His ears buzzed as his Alpha hissed, like it was trying to warn him of something, but what? Yuuri had no idea.

Eventually, Yuuri turned away from himself. He rubbed his eyes with a small groan, he need to rest. It's been such a long day. He sighs and walks towards the only archway, leading into a wide and space room. As he entered the room, he felt a bitter cold chill run up is neck and Yuuri tilted his head to the side. Seeing the woman of the house standing near the door. Yuuri automatically didn't like the look she was giving him, her eyes narrowed and almost looked like something out of a horror movie. Her lips was perched, tapping her chin slowly as her head turned with thought. Yuuri nervously and awkwardly smiled, lowering his head and advoiding looking in her direction. Why was she staring at him like that?

"Careful," a deep voice whispered from the back of his head. Yuuri know the voice all too well, and he wondered if what he was seeing in the mirror was his other self. His Alpha. He hadn't really ever seen his other self before. Yuuri could only nod to himself, turning to look around the room. The Moah was right, he noted to himself. He could feel it, just as he had when he stepped onto the land. Something wasn't right here. He could feel it, oozing from the walls.

Yuuri shook his head, his eyes flashing as he catches his friend sitting at the long table. "Murata," he breathes out walking towards the Sage, he sharply breathes in as he glances up at the walls. His eyes flickers to Wolfram and touches his hip, his palm pressing into the earmuffs within his pockets. Wolfram stood to the side with Lady Cecilie, the woman was gushing something to poor Wolfram who looked more than uncomfortable with what the woman was saying.

"Shibuya," Murata grinned widely at the King. He bows his head as he looks across to Madam Avilly. Murata turned his attention from a maid that had quickly skittered from the hall, holding her frilly white dress down as she runs. The red beauty stood by herself oddly, Lady Cecilie had tried to speak to her, but the Madam had quickly excused herself. Murata found it very odd, at first he thought she was waiting for Yuuri. To suck up to the Moah, but she had just gave looked at him before turning away from Yuuri when he entered. She was strange. Murata hums playfully under his breath, turning his head to look at Yuuri with an eyebrow raised. "Shibuya?"

The King swallows a painful lump in his throat and fidgets on the spot. "Umm…Murata…do you feel anything…err…" he sighed deeply, breathe hitching while he spoke. Trying to form the words, he felt sick here. Like the walls were falling in on all sides. "Do you feel anything…strange?"

"Strange?" Murata repeated without a heartbeat. He blinks his eyes and pulls his glasses off and cleans them while staring at the King. "What kind of strangeness? What are you feeling?" he murmurs out quietly, pushing his hair out of his face.

Yuuri sighs, his lips parted as he was about to speak but decided against it and shook his head. "Ah. Never mind." He goofily smiled. If Murata didn't sense anything then maybe it really was just him. Yuuri realized he must be very tried, and in need of a good warm bath. He probably was more than effect by the boat ride. It's a big possibility that he was feeling the effects of some form of seasickness. "I think I'm catching a cold."

Murata blinks once and then twice, he makes a sound from the back of his throat. He was the Great Sage, lived many lives and remembered everything like it had happen just the day before. He knew Yuuri, he knew him very well and could tell Yuuri was upset about something. He wasn't catching a cold, Murata could tell, his nose had not turned pink or red. Yuuri was, as he liked to be called, right as rain. "You sure?" he breathes out smoothly, tilting his head and smiling a little.

"It's nothing," Yuuri sighed, rubbing his temples and falling none too gracefully into the chair next to him. Yuuri groans to himself and leant forward, holding his head in his hands and let out a loud sigh. "I'm probably over thinking things. I just…get a bad feeling from this place…"

"A feeling?" Murata muttered thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. His eyes swirled around the walls, glancing at Madam Avilly who had eventually moved to stand with her daughter, and Conrad. She once again, had made Lady Elixus stand with her head down. It was a troubling sight. "You should always listen your instants," he spoke, glancing at Yuuri from the corner of his eye. "But you most likely are exhausted. Remember what you did yesterday? You used a lot of your power. You're probably feeling the after effects is all. Don't worry about it too much."

Yuuri let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He smiles and sits back in the harden chair. "Yeah…you're probably right…you always are." He laughed, shaking his head slowly and tiredly rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room quietly. Murata couldn't help but smile at Yuuri, he was always right.

Madam Avilly tilts her head to the side, her ruby eyes staring at all the faces in the large room. She hums under her breathe quietly before finally moving to sit near the head of the table. Yuuri ducked his head as she lowered into the chair next to him and he couldn't help but wonder why a King always has to sit at the head of the table. Avilly shifts on the chair, sitting with back straight and arched. Her eyes flickered and surround by long black eyelashes. She pushes a thick red curl behind her ear, and watches everyone slowly took their places around her large, long and oval shaped table. She turns her head and looks down had Lady Elixus as she sits down on the spot next to her, shovelling on the spot with her hands in her lap and back arched. Lady Cecilie had quickly and excitedly moved to sit across from Madam Avilly, bring Wolfram down next to her. Sitting across from Lady Elixus. Murata stretched his arms out, pushing his glasses more up his nose as he eyed Yuuri, having to move to the head of the table. He chuckled at the expression on his face and turned Yozak who had sat down next to him. Conrad moved to sit next Lady Elixus of course. Yozak tried to keep a straight face and turned away from the happy pair in slight annoyance. Murata smiled in amusement, a knowing glint within those orbs of his.

Wolfram trembled in his spot, he eyed the food on his plate. It smelt odd, he had worked in a kitchen, so he knows more than a hundred of different vegetables. He hadn't seen any of the things on the glowing white china. Odd colours seemed to merge together, and ever so slowly, he spooned something orange and mushy to his lips. His round minty eyes peeked around the table, nobody seemed to be fazed by the foot. Even the Great Sage was eating the mushiness without so much of a flinch on his face. Inhaling sharply, he spooned it into his mouth and winced from the sour flavour that filled his mouth. Automatically his knees pressed together and he let out a low whine from the back of his throat. Beginning to avoid the orange mush on his plate, and began to try the other foods, little by little. There was even some kind of meat that looked funny, with a harden skin. Wolfram spent a good few minutes poking it to see how it'll react when his fork touched the side.

"What kind of meat is this?" Wolfram wondered to himself, not cutting into it and after a few seconds, he decided not to eat it and stuck to the odd looking vegetables.

Even Yuuri spent a while scanning the meat, making it wasn't unicorn or dragon. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he wondered what kind of animals do they breed here to eat? Hopefully nothing like those magically creatures.

"Avilly!" Lady Cecilie suddenly squealed, clapping her hands together and lifts her head to look at her dear friend with glowing eyes. Her long curls of golden pulled off her face, her strawberry lips twirls into a wide smile. "We made it in time for the moon dance? Yes?"

Madam Avilly chuckled, vanning herself slowly. Her narrowed eyes shining. "Yes, Cecilie. You made it just in time," she said sensitively, winking as she spoke. Lady Elixus tilts her head up slowly while she smiled a little at the mention of the dance. Her hands moves gently around her plate, her eyes flickering to Conrad briefly. Conrad tilts his head and returns her smile.

"Moon Dance?" Yuuri murmured out confusingly, his large eyes widen with curiosity and his fingers tapped repeatingly on the table. He leant forward to look at Madam Avilly.

Madam Avilly smiles sweetly at the King, her eyes closing in a somewhat eye smile. "The moon dance happens once a year. A yearly celebration. We dance in the moon light for one night. People tend to dress up as any kind of creatures. To celebrate the birth of snows moon. It's a very magical night. The dance had been passed down from our folks and before then."

"It's called the moon dance, because in the land of snow, the sky is always covered in clouds. Once a year, during the night, the clouds part and reveals the moon," Murata spoke up next, turning to Yuuri as explained carefully. He clocks his head to the side as his eyes lowers thoughtfully, replaying a long since passed memory. "We dress in creatures outfits as on this night, the animals of this land will mate and begin the first month of child bare. It's also considered very lucky to become child bare that night."

Yuuri hums deeply and leant back, tilting his head back in thought. "So, it's like Halloween," he said brightly, lips pulling into a wide smile as he thought back to his time on Earth. Halloween was such a special time for him when he was growing up, he fully intended to have his own children experience it. He thought about bringing Halloween to Shin Mazoku.

"Back on Earth, we celebrate All Hallows Eve, once a year. At the end of October. Little kids dresses up in costumes and go trick or treating. Sometimes, older people like us, would throw a party. Oh, a ball I meant." Yuuri spoken one breath from excitement. One time, when he was a child, he had dressed up as a Werewolf. He remembered the long tail that he kept stepping on, and the main of hair with ears. His other had called hi adorable, but Yuuri liked to think he was scary. While his brother had dressed up as a vampire, both is parents had dressed as matching ghosts. It was a pretty fun night.

"Typical contemporary festive Halloween activities include trick-or-treating, attending costume parties, decorating, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing and divination games, playing pranks, visiting haunted attractions, telling scary stories and watching horror films." Conrad cut in gently. Speaking the words with a thoughtful tone. Turning to Lady Elixus as he spoke. The young woman stared with wide eyes, filled with a great wonder. "In many parts of the world, the Christian religious observances of All Hallows' Eve, including attending church services and lighting candles on the graves of the dead, remain popular, although in other locations, these solemn customs are less pronounced in favour of a more commercial and secular celebration." He explained calmly, making a small shrug as he spoke. His warm eyes glowing.

"Oh! That sounds so exciting!" Lady Elixus cooed clapping her hands. "Do you remember our Moon dance? When we were barely over 25 years old? We did something like jack-o-lanterns," she spoke slowly, struggling to say the words right. She had a fade idea of what jack-o-lantern was or what she assumed was it. Conrad chuckled and nodded his head. Thought it was exactly like jack-lanterns, but similar. The two had spent hours carving funny faces in little apples to use as decoration.

Wolfram frowns slowly. He doesn't understand it. Why would they dress up as creatures? That sounded stupid to him. The small Omega sighed deeply and hunched his shoulder. Why does he have the feeling they were going to have to join in the dance tomorrow night? Not just that, he had a funny feeling his supposed mother was going to dress him up in a ridiculous outfit. His mind turned with images of all the possible costumes, he could be forced into. He hoped it would be too embarrassing. He wondered briefly maybe, he could see Thorn and Lucas after this. Oh. Maybe next time, if they ever have another ball for Hallo-ween, they could come. Wolfram tilts his head thoughtfully, trying to picture what they'd wear.

Yuuri smiles widely. A Halloween party! Maye he could even throw one when they get back to the castle. He could invite all the nobles! Have everyone dress up. He's certain Greta would look cute as a little witch. Even have his parents come. He tilts his head thoughtfully. Greta with her chocolate curls, dancing around her face with the black pointed hat, wearing a black dress with purple ribbons. Yuuri knows black is the colour of the King, but Greta's his daughter and the princess. It's only for one night, so he could somehow get around that. He could almost see what kind of costumes everyone would adapt to. He's certain Lady Cecilie would wear something with little clothing. Slowly, his large swirling eyes glanced at his Omega and smiled to himself. He wondered what Wolfram would wear, what costume he would wear. Yuuri could almost picture the small Omega, making a cat? Or a dog? Either way, Wolfram would look adorable with ears and a tail. Maybe they could wear a matching costume? By accident of course, nobody needed to know it was on purpose. Yuuri had always wanted to dress as a vampire, even if people didn't know what a vampire was. Yuuri made a note to bring a few horror books and movies from Earth to show everyone. Yes. He'll throw his own Halloween party one day, as well as a Christmas part.

Maybe he could dance with Wolfram? He didn't get to last time, this time he'll make sure.

Yuuri will hold him close and dance with him all night.

Under the new born snow moon.

* * *

**Ah. So, what do you all think? **

**Like I mentioned, the next chapter was-is supposed be my special Halloween chapter. Ha. Look how that turned out. Sigh. Anyway, two big things will be going down next chapter that hopefully will make you all excited, worried and sad! I do hope you'll like the twist that is coming up next chapter! I have hinted a little at the two. Maybe you guys have already figured out one of them? Hehe~ **

**Oh Yes! When Wolfram uses his fire, it will be bloody. Very bloody...**

**Please review~ I'd like more reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Oh My God! I almost deleted this when I selected download! I wanted to look at my prevous notes. Thank god I clicked No! Instead of Yes!**

**Whoa! 200 reviews! Thanks guys. You're the best! Remember, to review and this will make me update quicker. I normally wait until I've got a good number of new reviews. So, if you don't review then I won't update! Bwhahaha!**

_A thank you to, Fuuka95, Love Love Love KXZ, Daygon Yuuki, Sachesan, Mia, Lemonturtle, Westkitsune, Guest (1), Guest (2), Rini, Sam, YuuRam-chan, Guest (3), Jay, Guest (4) and Miss Ai Naz. I thank everyone who had reviewed. _

**This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**

**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! Heartlessly Awesome! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Screams of Rain**_

The day was cold and before the young, adorable Omega knew it, the Newborn Snow Moon Ball was in sight. Wolfram snuffled a little, standing within the chamber of soft white and purple. His stomach churned uneasily, nervously fidgeting on the spot and playing with the softness stuck to his thin body.

A low hiccup escaped his soft crimson lips while he lifted his head to peek shyly at the door. He was really questioning his 'mother's' decisions now. Her and Yozak, who had helped her with his – what was it called again? Oh yes, costume.

_"I look… s-strange…"_ Wolfram thought to himself, his soft pear eyes looking at his reflection in the full body mirror. Does he really have to wear this to the party? Couldn't Wolfram just stay in his room or something? Turning around to get a better look at himself, Wolfram sighed softly and pouts. He looked kind of cute, in some twisted away. Lady Cecilie sure had strange taste in his opinion. At first, Wolfram was kind of excited to dress up; he had never been allowed to wear themed clothing before, so he was eager to wear something fantastic.

Wolfram could still remember the times back at the inn where his Master would lock him away in the basement. He would throw the loudest and colorful parties where all the guests would wear masks. Wolfram would also sneak out somehow and spy on them, enchanted by the beautiful patterns of the masks.

His heart dropped when this was presented to him and all Wolfram could do was stare owlishly at it. Turning to look between Lady Cecilie and Yozak, wondering if this was some kind of joke or something. His stomach flipped when he realized they were not.

Back at Blood Pledge Castle, the chiffon would stick out like a sore thumb. Soft, but thick curls of white surrounded him, spreading along his arms and legs. Soft tuff rolled down his spine and spread along his backside, pulling together in an adorable small, round sweep that obviously was a tail. The costume was in a form of a onesie that covered his whole body, with a matching hood pulled up and over his head. His lush honey locks framed his face, pressing against his forehead and cheeks, fluffy and spread out in all directions with a single curl poking out from the front of the hood. An emerald ribbon stood snuggling around his neck, tied into one of the biggest bows he had ever seen. Two semi-sized pearl curls of ears stood on either side of his head, much like floppy rabbit ears, but in a different style. Two tiny, almost black, horns poked out of the top of his head and when Wolfram looked at his face, he sighed to himself when he saw the wine feather dusting Lady Cecile had placed upon his cheeks.

_"A… A lamb? Really…"_ he thought to himself depressingly, lowering his head and pouting, the small ears on his head bounced as he moved his head. He licks his lips and swallows a lump. He looked like a marshmallow. A fluffy marshmallow, that is.

"Wolfe! Wolfe-chan!"

Wolfram sniffled and glanced at the doors again, pouting a little as he listened to Lady Cecilie who was eagerly waiting for him to step out of the room and show off how cute he was. He could almost hear the grin in the tone of her voice. His heart pounded painfully and he groaned loudly to himself. On his hands and feet were something that reminded him of hooves, the soft brownness covered his small hands and feet. With every step he makes, Wolfram could hear a gentle clap from them touching the ground.

What felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds, Wolfram inhaled sharply and finally turned to the door. Moving across the small room and shyly opening the door, stepping out into the open and straight away his ears flushed blood red as Lady Cecilie let out a loud squeal upon seeing him.

"Wolfe! You're so cute!" she cried out loudly, her shrill voice filling young Wolfram's ears and making his face turn even redder – berry red that spread down his neck and to his toes.

Yozak let out a low whistle, his azure eyes shimmered from the light above them and his lips pulled into a smile. "Yup. It definitely suits him." He grinned widely, chuckling somewhat loudly and giving the small Omega a teasing wink which only made Wolfram that much more embarrassed.

Wolfram bites his bottom lip and hunches his shoulders a little. Pressing the hoof hands together, allowing his sparkling emerald eyes to circle up to look at his '_apparent'_ mother and noted what she was wearing. Why was he being forced to wear this when his mother got to wear something more along the lines of normal? Kind of, at least his mother was wrapped up in cotton candy.

A daisy colored strapless dress was painted upon Cecile's body with lavender net-like sleeves. Her long curls of sunshine was done up in shining curls that licked at the back of her neck with a pair of matching purple soft ears sitting on either sides of her head, with a long purple tail poking out from the bottom of her dress and somehow was dancing as if it truly was a part of her body. Wolfram tried to control his mind from wondering just where the tail connects to. Along with a gorgeously pointed face, Lady Cecilie had soft brown lines sticking out from her cheeks, somehow looking like real whiskers.

_"She's a cat…"_ Wolfram realized to himself, pressing his lips into a small frown and puffed out of his cheeks. He would be more than happy to wear a normal shirt and shorts, with fake ears and a tail but nope, he had to wear this childish onesie. Wolfram was sure Greta would love this, perhaps he should see if he could get one in her size or something like this – maybe another animal?

Lady Cecilie made an amusing clicking sound with her tone and her lips pulling into a strawberry smile. "Now, now, Wolfe. Don't look at me like that. You're adorable; the perfect costume." She smiled widely and reached over, grabbing ahold of his round rosy cheeks and gave them a good playful squeeze.

Letting out a breathless sigh, Wolfram pressed the hoof hands against his cheeks and noticed that prickled with small specks of pain. His frown widens and he makes a soft sigh, allowing his eyes to look up through thick eyelashes, glancing over to Yozak.

"Whoa. Don't look at me. I can't help you. You're adorable." Yozak grinned amusingly the small Omega and chuckled when Wolfram scrawled, snapping his head around to look back at his feet. Yozak laughs and shook his head, tilting his body back and arching himself.

Wolfram had to admit that Yozak had one of the coolest costumes he had ever seen. Wolfram had overheard once that Yozak liked to dress up in feminine clothing, and Wolfram was kind of expecting to see him wearing something in that direction, but nope. Yozak wore a male costume. Something similar to a lion, in fact. He wore something similar to a suit, and yet not, it was a pure white color with a mix of marmalade and butterscotch fur around his body. A ringlet of it around his knees and short to his feet, as well from his elbows to his hands with finally, a ring sitting quite snugly around his neck. Wolfram couldn't but smile to himself, he doesn't really know why, but he always favored lions above other animals. They were just so lazy and snuggly, and just plain cool!

Wolfram shook his head furiously and huffed as he glanced back down at himself. The white curls seemed to ruffle with every step he made, and it annoyed him to no end. It clung to him on all sides, making the poor blonde grumble to himself. It clung to him way too tight and rode up at the back as he walked, rubbing him in a way that will leave a rash behind. It was annoying him, and somehow there was something pitching in the back of his right knee. With a deep sigh, Wolfram ducked his head and trailed behind Lady Cecilie.

Eventually, they came across a rather large oak door that was made from a beautiful smelling wood that just made the young Omega smile. His lips pulled into a nice smile, and finally the small blonde lowered himself and quickly followed after the others into the room. Immediately, his breath stuck in his throat and his shoulders raised in awe. Astonishment filled his veins, and Wolfram's jaw felt slack. The hall wasn't large or as grand as Blood Pledge Castle's ball room, but it was just as beautiful and gorgeous with banners of whiteness and pale blue. The wood floor had a strange subset with the color of coconut and when Wolfram moves his hoofed foot along it, noting the way it rolled around his foot.

_"Snow?"_ he realized, crouching down to eye it and sniffed. Gaining the familiar smell that he got outside and quickly reeled back, his eyes blowing wide. It was snow, but yet not. What is it? Lifting his head backward, Wolfram's lush eyes rolled around the hall, noticing the soft teal colored snow clung to parts of the room in pretty patterns. With wide windows that was ghosted pale azure that shined in the right light, casting a divine patterns across the hall.

Oddly, the hall was filled with people. Wolfram's crimson lips tipped down into a tiny frown, his long and thick eyelashes framed his eyes and gently flittered around his eyes while staring at the people he had never seen before. The people that melted around him, the loud sound and music feathered in and out from his small ears.

_"How…H-How…"_ his head felt heavy and buzzed a little from confusion. He swallows painfully and tilts his head to the side, eyes searching the crowd for anybody he knew but it was difficult. Everyone in his sight wore costumes, bright and colorful costumes that blended within his eyes.

"Guess word got out that our Heika is here." Hearing the words, Wolfram snapped his head up to look at Yozak standing next to him. He blinked owlishly and clumsily moves towards the tall apricot haired male and gave a small tug to get his attention.

Yozak turns his attention onto the small blonde and smirked widely at the expression on his face. Yozak sighs deeply, his shoulders lifting before falling. "You know, Heika is a very popular guy. He is loved by everyone. It's really no surprise so many people returned to the Land of Snow…" he murmurers, his tone becoming low and crossed his arms over his chest. Yozak tilted his body forward, while crossing his arms and breathing in sharply.

Wolfram blinks once more, his head rocks to the side and looks back at the party. He pouts and chews his bottom lip thoughtfully. _"S-So all these people…turned up because of Yuuri?"_ he thought to himself, making a tiny soundless clicking sound with in his tongue.

"A bit shallow, isn't it?" a new voice spoke from his right and Wolfram quickly spun around in surprise. He hadn't even heard him or felt his presence, which was strange as Wolfram tended to always sense people's presents coming his way. Just who is this Sage?

Murata grinned widely upon seeing the familiar guarded glint within those large shamrock eyes. He chuckles and nods his head in greeting to Yozak who looked on in amusement. Murata had honestly lost count how many times he had snuck up on the adorable blonde. It sure was fun to do. "I wonder if this was Madam Avilly's plot all along?" he says thoughtfully, pushing his silk raven locks from his hair.

Pouting even more, Wolfram's honey eyebrows pulled together in even more confusion. What kind of plot would Avilly have? What would this bring? His innocent mind couldn't fill in the blank, couldn't make sense out of what the Great Sage was saying.

"Ah! It doesn't matter!" Murata grins cheekily at the blonde, the light catching his wide glasses and hiding his beautiful black eyes from the young Omega. He almost let out a soft whine at the fact. For some reason, he liked the Sage's wise and wisdom filled eyes.

Murata hums under his breath, returning his attention to the party and tilting his head to the side, _"The Land of Snow lost a lot of popularity. Hardly anybody would come to the island now that Madam Avilly had produced an Omega. Using Shibuya to regain a little reparation…"_ he thought deeply to himself, his shoulder rising and his lips pulls into a secret smile._ "Very smart. Hearing that Shibuya had stepped onto the island will bring a lot of eyes…It could also be a very clever cover up for Wolfram's kidnapping."_

Looking at the small Omega from the corner of his eye, Murata wondered very briefly what life Wolfram had lived. He knew the life Wolfram would have lived if he wasn't kidnapped. His eyes lowers to Wolfram's fur covered chest, briefly seeing the flicker of Wolfram's soul. Murata could see he had been through a lot and yet it was still beautiful and bright. Still, Murata was a little confused as to why Wolfram couldn't call upon his fire that Shinou had placed upon him. Speaking of Shinou, the damn god had been very quiet since they had left for the Land of Snow. Murata had been trying to talk to him, but the blood ghost ignored him, boosted him out and locked him out. It was so frustrating and bloody annoying. The nosy god would normalky follow him everywhere.

Shaking the thought off, Murata spun around and with a way to cheery smile, reaching his claws towards the little lamb. "Oh my! Aren't you adorable! Just to die for!" he purrs out, almost giggling at the wide eye boy. He grabbed ahold of Wolfram's painted cheeks and squeezed them.

"I could just eat you whole. You know, foxes eat lambs." Murata chuckled sensitively, rubbing those red cheeks of Wolfram's. Said honey-haired boy lets out a soundless yelp as something ginger and dandelion haired tail brush against his nose. Murata grins even wider at Wolfram's spineless reaction, and licking his lip teasingly, making a rather loud _'Hm-Mh'._

Gasping for breath, Wolfram stumbled backward in shock. Had he-Had…Had he just been hit on? He wondered to himself, feeling his stomach flush with warmth and yet uneasiness licks at his shoulders. Wolfram moves backward into the lion behind him, who lets out a howl of laughter and shook his head. "I think that's a bit much, Great Sage." He says, placing a large hand onto Wolfram's head.

"Hmmm? But look at his little face. It's just delicious." Murata moans, making Wolfram turn scarlet and his shoulders trembled from Murata's tail that reaches out to him and brushes along the side of his neck. Murata almost leers in amusement before he sighs and closes his eyes, his lips softens into a simple smile and he nods his head. "I suppose you're right. He's taken anyway." He clipped out happily, winking up at Yozak who stared back in slight confusion. His blue eyes dropping to Wolfram.

Wolfram ducks his head and stares at his hoofed feet. He inhales a sharp breath, his large green eyes rising to look up at Murata though his thick eyelashes. He inwardly groaned to himself, even Murata had a better costume then himself. It was definitely a suit, made from thick material, but he didn't wear the suit's normal jacket, instead he had worn a white blouse with a garnet colored vest. The vest cut off just above his waist, and a soft wine color with gently white fox like tails spilling up Murata's stomach and curling along his shoulders. An even darker shade of scarlet colored tie hanged around his neck, untied and hung across his chest. Murata's soft white color was unbuttoned and stretched out, revealing his collarbone. A pair of mahogany stiff-looking pants clung nicely to his long legs, outlining his hips and backside just perfectly. Red tuffs stuck out from the top of his head, spilling out of either sides of his head with a soft, white shading at the very tip and a matching wide, fluffy tail spilling out between his legs that swished suggestively to him. The tiny hairs had a mix of cherry and orange, all of which glowed beautifully under the soft light above them.

Wolfram let out a dreamy sigh to himself, his soft eyes glowed, awestruck. He didn't know Murata very well, but the fox certainly suited him. Especially with that familiar grin on his face, which quickly spread across the Sage's face as his charcoal eyes followed after a very beautiful and young woman that moves across the hall. His eyes seeming to watch the way her body moved, almost like predatory glint appeared in his orbs and he quickly swung his attention back to the young Omega.

"Well then, Wolfe-chan." He teased, smiling suggestively at the lamb who flushed at the way he spoke his name. Murata quickly bowed lowly, his long lush fox tail that somehow moved on its own, swished along behind him. "I'll bid you farewell." Wolfram could only nod numbly at him.

"Oh. I hope you'll save a dance for me?" Murata grinned, rolling the words over his tongue and wiggling an eyebrow at the Omega and before Wolfram could utter a word, Murata strolled away. His head held high and quickly swinging himself after the gorgeous woman.

Breathing sharply, Wolfram nibbles his bottom lip and let out a hum of relief. There was always something about Murata that made him shy around him. He felt like Murata could see straight through him – see everything he had hidden within in him and it kind of scared him. According to Conrad, Murata was like that to everyone.

Slowly, Wolfram shook his head and sniffled, rubbing the hoofed hands against his face. He makes a low whine from the back of his throat. It held no sound but sent the familiar vibration up the back of his throat. He presses his cherry lips together and turns his head slowly. Automatically, he felt a sharp shudder run through his body and his eyes blow out wide, his lips curled tightly and he spun his head side-to-side. Where had they gone? Lady Cecilie and even Yozak had both disappeared! Wolfram felt a shot of fear run through his chest as he turned his head timidly to the raging party. Obviously, the two had ventured out into the crowd and left him on his own. Strangely, Wolfram felt annoyance flare up at that. Quite cruel of them. He let out a breathless chuckle at the sudden thought and shook his head, pushing it away with a tiny sweet smile on his lips.

_"Maybe I could find Connie…"_ he wondered to himself. Conrad really was the only person he had ever danced with. He couldn't move his feet well; it was like he had two left feet and recently, he had been having dance lesson with his older brother. Wolfram hadn't even noticed he had dubbed the brunette in his mind as his orbs searched for the familiar brunette. Conrad was the person he felt most safe with, of course Yuuri doesn't count, but he assumed that might be because Conrad spent the most time with him. He felt a little uneasy right here, he could feel the many curious eyes glancing at him and the whispering of 'Cecilie's third son, the Omega'.

His warm eyes widened and he smiles brighter as he sees the brunette, finally. Conrad, like everyone else was dressed in an animal-like costume. A bear? Wolfram wondered briefly, he wasn't sure but it looked like it. Wolfram felt a little more relaxed upon seeing the outfit, Conrad wore something similar to himself. A onesie that had lush brown and white fur. _"Yes. A bear. It suits him."_ Wolfram thinks, his eyes brows bouncing before he pouts. Even in a childish onesie, Conrad still looked as strong and noble as any other bodyguard. How come he got to wear a onesie like that, when Wolfram, himself, had a onesie like this? All cute and sweet.

Wolfram peered down at him and puffed out cheeks in annoyance. _"I'm a man, and yet this looks like something for a woman! How annoying!"_ he thinks and shakes his head a little, huffing soundlessly to himself and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Wolfram quickly returns his eyes to the brunette, his eyes flickering before narrowing upon seeing the familiar flame-haired woman standing with him, cornily hunching forward with her arms out in front of her. Wolfram's eyes glanced at the gorgeously colored wings sticking out her back, forming much like a pair of butterfly wings. Wolfram tried not to be resentful about that.

Shaking his head furiously, Wolfram frowned deeply and huffed silently once more. He wasn't sure why he disliked Lady Elixus so much, perhaps it was because he was an Omega and he could see when there was a rope between a two people? Wolfram blinked a little at the thought, arching his head backward thoughtfully, running through his brand new memories from the last couple of months. His eyes widens and his mouth drops in relaxation. Thorn had once told him it was in his nature that he could sense when somebody was in love with another person that rope was forming between the pair, moving them towards the 'mated' category. That was it! He could feel it, and see it.

_"He loves him!"_ Wolfram thought, becoming stiff and arching himself._ "Yozak's in love with Conrad."_

Wolfram's body shook in understanding, finally. That's why he was against Lady Elixus, he sees that she wants Conrad as a mate. Anybody who wasn't blind could, though Wolfram had a feeling a certain King probably couldn't see it. No surprise there. He rolled his eyes and shook the thought away. Yozak had saved him, along with a perverted Sage of course and Wolfram could see how much the Lion adored Conrad. Clenching his hands, Wolfram growled lowly and found himself glaring at the other Omega, noticing the way she began to fidget. She could feel somebody was glaring at her.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld?" a soft voice spoke up and Wolfram blinked a little. He almost ignored it, he had never heard his full name before but when it clicked in his head that it was really his name being called, Wolfram glanced to the side where he was being called by.

Madam Avilly stood to the side, her head held high with her pointed scarlet eyes staring down at him in amusement. Wolfram flushed from shame, Lady Elixus's mother had caught him glaring at her. Wolfram didn't notice that the red-haired beauty was actually very amused with the young lamb. Madam Avilly made a soft snort like sound, her eyes sparkled and she clocks her head to the side. Her long soft yellow dress hang down her body, much like Lady Cecilie's with spider-like wings hangs out from her lower back with a fur ring around her shoulders. _"Queen Bee…"_ Wolfram thought, nervously lifting his eyes to look at her woman. He felt so small once more, like the servant he truly was brought up to be.

"It's very nice… to have the castle filled like this again." Madam Avilly hummed lowly, her eyes looking to the many people. Her pointed nose stuck up in the air. Yes. This is how it's supposed to be. Madam Avilly tapped her dimpled chin with her fan thoughtfully and Wolfram could only wonder what kind dark thoughts was filling her little head.

Wolfram pouted, his breath hitching as he listened to the tone of voice the woman used. He could tell, she did not approve of him for some reason. Wolfram thought she was best friends with his supposed mother. It was then that Wolfram caught the form of Yozak behind Madam Avilly, standing in the fair corner by himself with his back leaning against the wall. He immediately felt his heart clench for the marmalade haired man and Wolfram didn't need to turn his head to know what he was looking at.

"Ah. Unrequited love." Madam Avilly hummed, almost joyfully and gaining the young male's attention. Wolfram turned his head to look up at her with a tiny frown on his face. His soft green eyes blazed wide in surprise from the way she spoke.

He couldn't help but become defensive towards her._ "How would she know what love is, or if it is unrequited love?"_ he thought, finding himself feel angry at the woman for even saying the words. She wouldn't know anything.

"Hmmm. You don't actually believe something would happen between the two? Do you?" Madam Avilly chuckled, narrowing her red eyes down at Wolfram. Her lips pulling into a twisted smile and she clocked her head to the side. Her lips pulled back, baring her teeth to the young Omega. She let out a soft shrill of a laugh at the look on his face and shook her head. "No matter. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Wolfram's eyebrows pulled together. What does she mean by that? Wolfram felt numb with thought and looked back at Yozak, quickly tilting his head to Conrad. Watching blankly as Conrart moved with Lady Elixus on the dance floor, dancing with the woman before gasping soundless. He snaps his head back to the woman in realization. She wanted Conrad with Lady Elixus. She was pushing it to happen and Wolfram wondered if that was why she invited Yuuri up here? Something wasn't right here, Wolfram noted. He felt like he just got a small piece of the puzzle, but he was missing something.

_"I won't let that happen."_ He thought to himself in determination. He knew who his brother was supposed to be with and it isn't that red-haired bimbo.

Madam Avilly's face went white as she stared back at Wolfram, noting the challenging expression on her face. Her face ripped into a smirk, her head lifting and chuckling. "I see. You're going to be a problem now, are you?" she clicked out, her voice hitching as if she was speaking to a young child. Her long nailed fingers clicked together and she reached out, pressing the sharp edges against Wolfram's cheeks and huffed deeply. "It's so hard to take you seriously in that costume. _Honey-chan_."

Wolfram felt his body drop, he felt numb and an odd feeling filled his stomach. What did she just call him? That nickname sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure. Like somebody had called him that before. Shaking his head, Wolfram pushed it down and bravely reached up, slapping her hand from his face and glared as heatedly back up at her.

Madam Avilly blinked a little, her eyes narrowing down at the blonde. She briefly looked around the hall, seeing nobody was paying much attention to them, she reached down and grasped Wolfram's arm tightly. Her long nails pressing into his arm. It was painful for the small blonde and he was shocked that he could feel them through the thick lamb-like costume. "Now listen here, you little disgusting Omega. If you mess this up for me, I will make your life a living hell. You have no idea how hard I've worked for this." She hissed and Wolfram blinked, looking back at Madam Avilly.

_"Worked hard for what? What would Elixus mating with Conrad bring her?"_ Wolfram wondered, gazing back at the hideous expression on Madam Avilly. His stomach clenched painfully, twisting painfully and hissing soundlessly through clenched teeth.

Within a blink of an eye, Wolfram noticed the way Madam Avilly's form changed from the scary darkness that seemed to cast over one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The red beauty blinked and smiled sweetly. "Understand?" she says with her famous eyes smile and Wolfram could only nod weakly. "Good boy." She said, pressing a chaste kiss to Wolfram's cheek.

"Oh! Cecilie!" Madam Avilly called out, arching her back as her eyes shimmered. She waves to the blonde female across the hall and quickly rushed towards her. Not before giving Wolfram a pretty rude shove to the side.

Wolfram gulps a little, whimpering softly and reaches up to hold the spot where the Madam Avilly had gripped him. It stung a little but other than that, it was fine. His lips twitches as he stares after the woman, his heart pounding from the great fear he had when the woman had grabbed ahold of him. _"She's like my mistress…"_ He noted, allowing his head to lower in sadness. Remembering the woman who had hurt him in almost every way, but he didn't want to believe anybody could be as cruel as that woman, but Madam Avilly. She was… she was terrifying. Wolfram whimpered once more and ducks his head. Whatever she was planning, Wolfram could only hope Conrad wouldn't fall for it. _"Conrad has to know how Yozak feels, right?"_

"Wolfram."

Feeling his body tremble from the familiar voice. Wolfram turns his head and felt his himself become numb. His heart picked up for another reason, and his stomach melted with heart. Wolfram shyly and shriveled on the spot, his shoulders hunched while timidly looking at the other. Yuuri gave a wolfish grin at the lamb, winking playfully at the other who pouted, making Yuuri laugh. His own midnight tail wagging behind him. He leaned forward and chuckled, his eyes ranking sensitively along Wolfram's body, watching the way the snow curls stuck to his body.

Wolfram burned redder from embarrassment, turning his head away and looked down, unsure of what to do. Yuuri looked great – no he looked handsome and he felt an odd pitch within his stomach. Blazing heat ripped through his stomach and he nervously pressed his hoofed hands together. Yuuri wore a costume similar to Murata, only a soft black blouse with an even dark midnight colored vest that ran down his back and split into two flats, allowing a long fluffy jade tail curl up behind him.

His vest looked as if it was made from the finest silk Wolfram had ever seen and his fingers twitched with the urge to touch the material but held back. He wore a pair of snug soot colored pants that hugged his hips and Wolfram was embarrassed to admit that he wanted to see if they outlined Yuuri's backside. His emerald eyes peeked up to look back up at Yuuri. Unlike Murata, his black collar was done up probably with a single button undone and a black ribbon tied around his neck in a perfect tie. His silk locks was messy and ruffled like always with a pair of black ears poking out of his head, and they twitched when Wolfram looked at them. The Omega wanted nothing more to touch them, to see if they were as warm and soft as they looked like.

_"What kind of magic could do this?"_ Wolfram wondered in awe, eyes quickly jumping to the slowly waving tail. He tilts his thoughtfully, and wonders what animal Yuuri is. He couldn't quite pin point any black animal that the King could dress up as, other than a cat, but it seemed his supposed mother had claimed that.

Yuuri's grin widens as he noticed the way Wolfram shyly looked at his animal like assets. He chuckles and shakes his head, glancing off to the floor. The last ball, he didn't get the chance to dance with the blonde, this time, he will make certain he will. "Wolfram… I want you to dance with me." He said, turning his attention back to the lamb who arched his back in and blinked bewildered at him. Wolfram chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his breath get stuck in his throat. He couldn't dance, he'd only end up stepping on his feet and making a fool out of the pair.

Noticing the conflict on Wolfram's face, Yuuri smiles kindly and steps up to him. His eyes glowed and he placed an arm around Wolfram's furry waist. "That's an order." He playfully says, making Wolfram's eyes widen in surprise and pouts. Yuuri could only hum and gently guide Wolfram to the white dance floor. The guests parted as Yuuri and the Omega stepped onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance,_ Sheep-chan_."

Wolfram wondered briefly how the orchestra knew that Yuuri preferred slow dances to the faster ones. He was pretty sure that the orchestra was Madam Avilly's personal orchestra. He could only nip at his bottom lip as he realized he was going to dance with Yuuri. He had been avoiding the double black since he had returned the earmuffs, so he favored to look at his feet and focus on not stepping on the King's feet. The arm around his waist tightens a little, becoming the arm to the young Omega.

"Don't worry, you won't step on my feet. Trust me, I used to be terrible at dancing; I'd step on so many people's feet." Yuuri spoke sweetly and quietly, making Wolfram's head snap up at the words. Seriously? Wolfram wasn't sure if that was true, Yuuri is the King but then again, Yuuri is from another world. And with that, Wolfram found himself being spun slowly and gently along the floor.

Yuuri eyes Wolfram's costume once more and chuckles. "I suppose Lady Cecilie got to you." He smiles and turns Wolfram. Holding him tightly and gently, he only smiles when Wolfram stumbles over his own feet and nods his head as he moves him backward and forward. "You do look cute." Wolfram turned red as Yuuri whispered to him in his ear, making the blonde avoid his eyes and nibbled his bottom lip. "Don't worry, Wolfram. Lady Cecilie used to dress me up too. She used to make we wear such feminine dresses."

Eyes sparkled when Wolfram quickly lifted his eyes in disbelief to him. Yuuri nodded his head with a small hum. "Yeah, I know. Even Yozak would join in on the fun. It has to be one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to me. They even made me wear this soft blue one with white tuffs for a week straight. They even put fake black curls into my hair…." He groaned softly and shook his head.

Wolfram couldn't help but smile cutely. The image of Yuuri in a dress appeared in his mind's eye, making Wolfram let out a breathless giggle. "Oh. You find that funny? Well get this: my mom back on Earth was so disappointed that I wasn't a girl that she always made me wear girl clothes. She has thousands of photos of me as a girl! That is, until I 'began to roll in mud', as she says."

Wolfram laughed. It's soundless as always but he couldn't help it. His warm eyes sparkled at the thought, and he turns pink as Yuuri smiles widely at him. Quite enjoying the way Wolfram's face lit up. Yuuri quickly noticed his eyes kept looking at his tail, his honey eyebrows pulling together. Humming softly, Yuuri made Wolfram jump as he spun him around in a quite fast and suddenly turn. "_Still can't put it together, huh_?" he whispers into Wolfram's ear. Wolfram turned a lovely new shade of red.

"I'm the animal that _devours cute sheep_."

Growing hot, Wolfram blinking owlishly and makes a soft sound from the back of his throat. His body lifts from pure embarrassment that fills his body. _He…H-He is…He's a wolf…isn't he…_ the thought slams through his head, almost making the small Omega dizzy. His legs buckled underneath him and suckles his bottom lip, and if it was even possible, steam flittered from his ears.

After a few more seconds of Yuuri staring at Wolfram, he pouts to himself, noticing the way Wolfram's shoulders was hunched and his head ducked. He cursed himself. Perhaps this wasn't right? Maybe he was pushing Wolfram too much. He thought he was making progress, but Wolfram's way too tense. He's supposed to be relaxed. "Wolfram? Why are you so tense? I'm teasing you, you know? …I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry." He rambled, fearing he had upset his Omega somehow.

Wolfram shook his head slowly and nods to the side. Yuuri's eyebrows arched in thought and he tilts his head to the side. Quickly, his midnight eyes blew wide upon seeing everyone staring at them, unblinking eyes watch their movement and he makes a sheepishly laugh. "R-Right…S-Sorry Wolf. I didn't think…"

Wolfram could only gulp and nod his head swiftly. The dance was cut short and Yuuri frowned. He wanted it to be longer, much longer. He didn't see why he couldn't just enjoy spending time with the Omega. He was beginning to become annoyed with it all. Wolfram's his; his Omega, why was it so hard? With a small sigh, and forcing a smile, he stepped away from the small lamb.

"Oh Wolfe! That was so cute!" Lady Cecilie cried out, and in blur of yellow and purple was across the hall in a blink of an eye. She smiled widely and grabbed ahold of her baby Omega, pulling him close to her and giggling at his face. "Wolfe! You're so adorable! My little lamb."

Yuuri chuckled upon seeing the look on Wolfram's face. Especially when Lady Cecilie smothered him into her large bust and blurred out even more words about her little sheep. He shook his head, but smiled lovingly at the blonde as his mother cupped his face and smothered kisses along his face before pulling him to the dance floor, demanding it was her turn to have a dance with her little lamb. Of course, Wolfram nervously went with his head down and a helpless expression on his face.

_"Sorry."_ Yuuri mouthed to the blonde when he looked desperately at him, in hopes Yuuri would rescue him from the hyperactive woman. As soon as Yuuri mouthed the word, Wolfram frowned and glared a little at him. Yuuri grinned widely in amusement when Wolfram stuck his tongue at him and finally allowed his mother to cast him away into the music.

_"Wolfram's so cute."_ He thought to himself, humming softly under his breath, rocking on the balls of his feet as the music began to play. It had been a few months since Wolfram walked into his life and he couldn't help but feel relieved. He had been looking for the blonde, his mate, his Omega and was astatic when he realized he had a bond with the small honey haired boy. Still, he wished he could become closer to the Omega, it was so hard and so difficult. Wolfram had walls around him and Yuuri was doing everything he could to pull them down. Why couldn't Wolfram just open the gate for him? It would be so much easier.

"Your Majesty." A familiar voice called to him, making the tiny black hairs stand up on end.

Yuuri turns on the balls of his feet, his long lush tail swing behind him. His black ears stood up on end before relaxing a little. Yuuri turns a bit pink and bows his head to the woman. "A-Ah. Madam Avilly." He breathes out, had not been expecting for the rose female to come up to him. "Um. M-may I help you?"

"No-no." Madam Avilly said kindly, shaking her head a little while making a kind sound that vibrated up her throat and sang along her lips. Her eyes sparkles and she lowers herself a little. "I was wondering if you'd like some wine?" she questioned, gesturing to the drinking table.

Blinking at the table, Yuuri clocks his head to the side and hiccups softly. "Oh no. I, um don't drink. But thank you anyway." He says as kindly as he could, bowing his head a little to her once more. He awkwardly shifts his body weight and inhales sharply through his nose, forcing a small smile upon his lips.

Madam Avilly pushes her scarlet curls over her shoulders, humming to herself and thoughtfully. She taps her fan against her chin a little. "That's fine, Your Majesty. I've also got fruit punch, on the table, if you'd like it." She says in a sugar filled tone, her blood red eyes sparkles and she lowers her pointed face near Yuuri's. She gestures her head to the table, and winks teasingly down at him.

Feeling uneasy with the woman, Yuuri gulps and glances off to the side, looking at the apparent drink table. His eyes roll across the table, noting there were two rather large bowls with many wine glasses, all of which glowed under the soft dim light above them. "Umm…" Yuuri sniffles a little, gaping his candy floss lips together softly. He was unsure what to say and mindlessly nods his head to the woman, and allowing her to guide him to the table.

Stepping weakly up to the table, his eyes sweep across the many glasses before taking interest into the bowls and noting one was a rather dark color while the other had a sweet color with a mouthwatering smell that makes his eyelids drop a little and tiredness fell through his veins. A yawn rolls up his throat, and Yuuri tried to bit back the yawn, but found it pushed past his lips anyway and echoed through the air. He flushed from embarrassment and somewhat timidly looked to the Mistress of the island with an apologizing smile.

"Would you like some?" Madam Avilly interrupted Yuuri, and smiled warmly at him. Her eyes swirled in amusement, watching the way the young Alpha's body switched from awkward, nervous and guarded, to sleepy, slouchy and a little confused. Her eyes switched between the young King and the bowl before reaching down and plucking her fingers delicately around the glass filled with the same liquid and lifted to the young King.

"It's really good. Made from our_ special snow fruit_. Sweet like honey, with an edge of bitterness."

Yuuri only blinked innocently, his eyes rounds and they turn to the glass. He numbly clocks his head to the side and looks at the glasses thoughtfully, allowing Madam Avilly to place the glass into his soot-gloved hands. He swishes the liquid around in the glass, watching the odd white liquid slaps against the glass edge briefly. It was a pure peal color with a pink hint. Bringing the glass closer to his face, he gave a small sniff and blinks once more from the luring smell that nudges him, running its fingertips against his soft skin.

_"It smells good."_ He thought to himself, his lips twitching with the desire to taste the good-looking fruit drink. Snow fruit? Yuuri could only wonder what the fruit looks like and how popular it was around here. And when he glanced about himself, he noted quietly to himself that everyone who had suddenly turned up during the night had a glass of it. _"Very popular, huh?"_

Yuuri never really thought about how fast the people of his Kingdom had come piling into the island. Within a few hours of his arrival being carried on the winds, coming to celebrate the New Birth Snow moon, which Yuuri was hoping to celebrate with Wolfram, and work on becoming closer to the blonde. They had shared a few kisses and Yuuri could see that the blonde was becoming more comfortable with him around which just made him feel so warm inside. Wolfram even allowed Yuuri to hold him close. Sure it was for a few minutes, but still! It was so much better than having the blonde run from him every chance he had!

Not just himself becoming closer to Wolfram, but Yuuri was pleased to see how quickly Greta had taken to Wolfram and how Wolfram had taken to Greta. Yuuri wondered briefly if Wolfram would be a good mother… he'll most definitely be a cute mother. Suddenly the image of Wolfram with a slight grown stomach popped into his head, the honey-haired boy gently rubbing the stomach with a very heart-tugging smile on face. Yuuri let out a dreamy sigh with a dreamy smile appearing across his face, bring his glass to his lips to taste the fruit punch.

"Oh. It tastes good." Yuuri murmured out in surprise before turning red from embarrassment and looking up at Madam Avilly with a nervous laugh. The taste was just as she said it was, sweet like honey with acid on the edge. Just delicious, it's great and Yuuri couldn't help but take another sip, a much bigger sip then before and letting out a low moan from the taste.

"It's a special brand of my favorite fruit." Madam Avilly explains, and with soft finger tips, takes another glass and fills it with the punch. "It's just to die for."

Yuuri blinks up at her and smiles widely, tipping the edge of the glass making his eyes to swirl as the liquid filled his mouth. _"I bet Wolfram would love this."_ He noted to himself, turning his eyes onto the dance floor and searched the dancing couples before his orbs lit up as if a fire was placed behind them. Wolfram smiles sweetly and cutely, the white curls of his costume frames his adorable plush face and he makes a soft soundless laugh as he allowed his mother to swirl him around. Yuuri had to admit, both definitely looked like mother and son at that moment with loving eyes and bright smiles upon their face.

It warmed him up from the core of his soul. Even though the pair danced in a very motherly dance, unlike the others around them, like one would dance with a very young child. Yuuri knew Lady Cecilie; He knew she didn't give a damn what everyone else thought and in that moment, she could only see her baby that she had never got to raise.

_"Oh! That's right! This is his first real dance. Isn't it?"_ Yuuri realized, smiling in amusement. Wolfram truly looked like he was enjoying the dance with his mother. Yuuri felt the quick sadness as the thought of Wolfram having never got to experience the feeling of dancing on an older sibling's or their mothers feet as a child, or being held and swung around, or even the small childish dancing. All of which Yuuri himself had since he could walk, his mother, father and damn elder brother always made sure he got everything. Yuuri couldn't help but feel cold at the thought. How cruel it was for the young Alpha to realize, that while he had everything somebody could possibly ask for, loving family, great memories and people who had always loved him. Wolfram had none of that until a mere few months ago.

Lady Cecilie was trying to make up for lost time. She was bonding with her baby Omega. Yuuri wouldn't be surprised to even see Conrad taking Wolfram onto his feet and dancing like how Yuuri and his own brother used to dance a long time ago. Yuuri hums softly as the image of Gwendal dancing like that with the honey-syrup haired Omega and couldn't help but sigh to himself. It was somewhat a cute thought, even if Gwendal was a very scary and stoic guy and Yuuri has noticed that ever since Wolfram had returned to their life, he had seen the soft side of the man. Gwendal finally looked like he could relax a little, even a few wrinkles on his forehead had faded away.

"Your Majesty?" Madam Avilly called out, regaining the young King's attention. He turns his head to look at her and noticed she was staring a little harshly at the mother and son on the floor. Yuuri blinks owlishly up at her in confusion, his eyes glances back to the mother and son and pouted.

Shaking her head, the young wine haired curled hair closes her eyes briefly and looks down at the double black Alpha. She smiles a very prey-like smile that stretches across her face. "May I ask a question?" she asked with a firm tone that makes Yuuri shudder a little and gulps.

"Um. O-okay…" Yuuri swallowed a painful lump in his throat, feeling his stomach flip and made his head ache oddly. He clenches his glass and forces a small smile. A flattering like feeling circled through his chest and spread to his fingertips.

Madam Avilly pushes a lock crimson behind her ear. "What's your relationship with young Wolfram?" she questioned, her voice soft and gentle but oddly, Yuuri heard a strange edge to her voice making his black eyebrows to his hairline.

"My…relationship?" Yuuri repeated slowly, pressing his pale lips tightly together and avoided looking at the woman. He felt funny all of suddenly, like his head was being squished. Pressure circling on all sides of his head, making the young Alpha almost stumble on the spot. His mind turned with nothingness and he makes a soft sigh to himself, lowering his head. It took him awhile to remember what Madam Avilly had asked before bravely turning his eyes onto the woman.

Madam Avilly was staring back at him with narrowed scarlet eyes that pierces through Yuuri's being. Making the Alpha shudder on the spot, he had never felt as if somebody was looking into his soul before. Only one – no; two people he knew could do that, and they were pretty close to him, and both were very powerful people. The Great Sage and the first King. He had never felt such eyes on him before, like his answer would decide something important that he is missing. Like a small puzzle was in front of him and whatever he had next would fit it together.

After a few soundless seconds ticked on by, Yuuri gathered his courage and looked deadly up at the woman. Finally deciding the best thing he could do, was to tell the truth. After all Madam Avilly was the mother to an Omega, she would understand him. Right? "I wish to court him as my destined mate. In time, of course."

Ruby eyes narrows even more, she stares harshly at Yuuri with a dark thought appearing within those red orbs of her. She perches her lips together and her eyes moves like spiders across the ball room, looking at the young Omega still in her Cecilie's arms and clenched her teeth. That vile Omega was messing things up even more. Why couldn't he learn to stay out of the way?

"I…see." She breathes out sharply, like cutting through the silence.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Yuuri questioned after a little while. He narrows his own dark eyes, almost challenging the woman. Yuuri didn't even realize how his Alpha, normally loud and demanding, let out a small petty growl as both of them felt like the woman was threating their Omega. He didn't notice how his body had become hot and that his veins clenched softly as something very wrong had begun to spread through his arms and legs.

"Oh no, Your Majesty." Madam Avilly clipped out sharply, bowing her head to the Alpha. Her hair falling into her face and arching her body. Her lips presses into a hard line. "You do know that Omega's aren't favored in the world, yes? This could damage you a lot; in ways you'll never imagine."

_"I know."_

Yuuri clenches his teeth. What was she getting out? Why was it so important to her to know how he felt towards Wolfram? He felt so threated strangely, like this woman wanted something from him but he didn't know what. Twisting himself, he places his glass onto the table and narrows his eyes even further.

"I'm going to change it. I'm going to make Omegas loved again." He says firmly, his voice as deep and strong as every King should have.

_"…"_ Madam Avilly stared back at the King., her eyes looking straight into Yuuri's strong eyes and smirked, she clocks her head to the side and makes her eyebrows bounce a little. "I highly doubt that my King." She says and pulls at her dress as she bows to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, my guests need my attention."

Yuuri frowns and gives a sharp-nod to her. He watches as she gracefully walks across the floor her head held high as if nothing had happen between the two. He felt annoyed as his mind quickly places the pieces together. "She doesn't favor Omegas!" he grumbles to himself. He doesn't understand it, what was her problem? Lady Elixus, her own daughter, was an Omega but Yuuri was getting impression that Madam Avilly disliked Omegas for some reason.

_"Unless…she blames Elixus for what happened to her company…."_ Yuuri realized, eyes widening at the thought and lips parting in shock. That had to be it. It made sense to him and made him feel weak at the knees at the thought. She wouldn't hurt Wolfram, would she? She wouldn't hurt her own daughter? What the hell is happening?

"Shibuya." The familiar voice called to him, and Yuuri turned to look at the fox sage coming his way with a cunning smile on his face. Yuuri couldn't trust his own voice and nods to him, as Murata comes to a standpoint near the double black Alpha and clocks his head to the side in thought. "You all right there, Shibuya?"

Yuuri sharply groans and shakes his head. "I'm fine. I just…had a weird conversation with Madam Avilly." He explained softly, slowly walking to the fair back of the hall, to lean against the wall. As soon as his back touched the wall, his legs throbbed with an odd sensation that made him sigh and gently rub his thighs. Why were his legs aching so much? They stung when he placed his weight onto them. It was weird, he thought he no longer got growing pains. Haven't had the pain since he turned eighteen years old, that and the fact Gisela had done something to his legs so he would gain such pain anymore.

"Shibuya, what did she say?" Murata grunted out, and when Yuuri looks at him, he blinks in confusion upon seeing the serious expression upon his face. Murata's face was harden and firmed, eyes narrowing through his glasses while looking at Yuuri. "Look. Shibuya, this is important. Did she say anything to do with Wolfram, or anything like that?"

"Um… yeah, kind of." Yuuri frowned and jolted at the pointed look his best friend sent him. He swallowed a lump and arched himself. "She just asked about my… relationship with Wolfram." He nervously murmured the words out and rubbed the back of his neck.

Murata blinks furiously, before his lips pulls into a grin that suited his fox costume very well. "Oh!" he began, his voice pitching rather loudly and making his lush ruby tail flicker behind him. "And what is your relationship with our Wolf?" he purred, leering at the King with a smug grin, leaning further into Yuuri's personal space.

Yuuri's eyes widen and he blushed, stepping away from the Sage and grumbled when said Sage followed after him. Murata wiggled his eyebrow at Yuuri and nudged him in the side. "All right! All right!" Yuuri sighed, pushing his friend a little before rubbing his tingling side and pouted widely. "I'm not talking about this with you anymore." He grumbled out, pressing his hand firmly against Murata's face and giving him a good push backward.

Murata yelped a little but still grinned, chuckling. "_Right~ Right~_ so what did Madam Avilly say once you admitted your undying love for Wolfe-chan?" he snickered at the expression on Yuuri's face and grinned at the glare the King sent him.

"It didn't go like that." Yuuri hissed under his breath and crossed his arms tightly. His black orbs closed a little and he sighs to himself. "I'm not sure what she meant. But she didn't seem to impressed when she found out I wanted…Wolfram that way." He murmured shyly and nervously, his cheeks flushing pink and he rubs the back of his head.

"I'd say she was kind of against it. She made it sound like because of Wolfram being an Omega, my Kingdom would crumble." Yuuri clicked his tongue in distaste. His brain quickly discarded the mere thought of it and pressed his lips tightly together, frowning a little. "I got the picture she didn't favor Omegas at all – that she blamed Lady Elixus, her own daughter, for everyone that happened to her."

Murata made a rather loud snort at the words, his eyes narrowing and looks off to the side, searching blurring crowd of dancing people. "This is very interesting." He muttered, crossing his arms and tilting his head downward in thought.

Yes, this is very interesting and twists a little of his original plan. If Madam Avilly really was the one behind Wolfram's kidnapping, of course she wouldn't like the fact the King found his mate in the blonde Omega. That and the fact Lady Elixus is much older than Wolfram, the anger she apparently held would still be inside her sweet body when Wolfram was born. Being Lady Cecilie's dear friend would give her great access to Wolfram as a baby. Nobody would expect the rose haired female, as she had her own baby Omega too; a perfect cover. And Madam Avilly was certainly smart enough to pull it off. It would be way too easy to sell the child off much later. Sell the toddler off into slavery, which would explain how Wolfram ended up in the Inn in the first place. But how did he end back in their Kingdom? Surely Madam Avilly would sell him off to another country far from them as possible?

Quickly, Murata let out a sharp breath and his eyebrows pulled together into a black arrow. His glasses captures the light coming from the lightbulbs above them. "Unless, it isn't that at all." Murata spoke loudly, his very high IQ brain turning with the many thoughts and facts, the puzzle becoming whole in his mind. "It could very well be a distraction from something else."

"Murata?" Yuuri called out in confusion, watching the emotions flicker across Murata's face. He bites his bottom lip as he stared across at his Sage and best friend. Now that he thought about it, ever since Murata had stepped onto the boat, Yuuri had felt as if he was hiding something from him.

Clenching his teeth, Yuuri narrowed his eyes and grumbles. "Murata." He began, his voice biting out like the very great King he truly was, making Murata shudder and snap his head up to look at the Alpha. He nervously laughs at the Alpha slits that merged through Yuuri's jade orbs. "Murata what are you hiding from me?"

"Umm, well…." Murata began, looking off to the side before sighing. There really was no point in hiding it and finally, he shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like Gwendal was here to scold him for letting the King out of the shadows.

"Gwendal, Gunther, and I believe the Nagi Clan was behind the _kidnapping of Wolfram_."

The words hanged between the two friends, and Yuuri felt like his energy drained through his feet into the ground underneath him. His eyebrows pulled together and makes a soft whimper as he turned the words upside down in his head.

"What?" he breathed out finally, scratching the back of his head and looking off to ball room floor? Looking for Wolfram and sighed in relief upon seeing him resting with Lady Cecile, both seemed so happy and relaxed after the dance they just had. Yuuri's eyes softens as he looks on the Omega, noting Lady Cecile had given him a glass of the snow fruit punch. Yuuri almost smiles at the way Wolfram's face brightens up as he sips the punch and smiles widely his mother, showing her liked it which made her ecstatic.

"Murata. What are you talking about?" he growled, returning his eyes to his sage and snorting a little at the Sage. Holding his head high and demanding the information that held the danger that seemed to want to follow his mate across seas.

Murata tugs on his collar and sighs. His eyes closes briefly. "When Gwendal interviewed the prisoners to find out about Wolfram and how they got him, the woman, Wolfram calls _'Mistress'_ – whose true name is Madam Morgan, by the way – was given Wolfram by a mystery woman. Apparently, her face was hidden when she gave Morgan Wolfram, I could only imagine the confusion and fear Wolfram must have felt at the time, being barely a few-years-old, a toddler, really. Morgan had said that Wolfram was in great health when he came to them, making us believe that whoever had him before held a little care for Wolfram." Murata began to explain, choosing his words carefully and flinching when he spoke _'Mistress'_ noticing the way Yuuri's face harden when he spoke the word. _Wolfram shouldn't have had a Mistress at all._

"Sir Gracesen received a letter that told them to meet them on the great bridge. The one that was named after you later." Murata added as an afterthought. Remembering how the bridge was built to celebrate their very first Great King before being renamed 'Yuuri' after said King cleared up the skies and brought the very much needed rain. "He told Morgan to go to the bridge to see this mystery woman, who gave her Wolfram, saying he would come in handy someday. I never quite put that together, to understand what that meant, but I'm still working on it."

Yuuri frowned and ran his hand through his silk black hair, sighing deeply. "And you think the mystery woman is Avilly? How can you be so sure? What exactly connects them to Wolfram's…kidnapping?"

"Ah well, Gracesen was able to sketch a rough copy of the clan seal on the note. It was the Nagi clan, which leads us to believe Avilly might have been involved. As she was around during the time before Wolfram went missing." Murata shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Yuuri eyed his friend and clocks his head. "But you're having second thoughts now?"

Murata nods his head, and lets out frustrated grown. "It's all too perfect." He spoke, making Yuuri frown in confusion and making a sound from the back of his throat. "Look, Yuuri, It's all good, and perfect; all lined up just perfectly and easy to uncover. If Avilly is the real culprit, I highly doubt she would be so clumsy enough to leave a trail behind her. And it isn't just that, Lady Morgan said the woman smelled of mint and neither Avilly nor Elixus smells of mint. I honestly believe we're following a trail that had been placed for us, for when the time comes, just in in case Wolfram was ever found."

"Wait, so this was all set up in case Wolfram was found?" Yuuri questioned, eyes glowing with understanding, keeping up with his friend. Yuuri was surprised himself that he understood everything leaving the Sage's lips. He wets his dry lips and frowns deeply. "It's a cover up. They're being framed, aren't they? Just like those corny shows Mum watches."

Murata chuckles and nods his head, his lips pulling into a tiny smile. "Hmm. Well done, Shibuya. You kept up." He teased and hummed loudly, stretching his arms and listening to the popping that erupted up his arms. "Even if she is innocent of that certain crime, I'm not saying we haven't stumbled across something else."

"You think she's up to something?" Yuuri added, pushing his silk jade locks from his forehead. It was then he noticed how sweaty he was. When had he began to sweat? He never really sweats anymore, not since he started jogging with Conrad and not just that either, his head felt heavy and he was beginning to get dizzy. His throat burned suddenly and his stomach launched forward, making him want to throw up everything in stomach. He even began to pant a little, like his breath was being ripped from his throat every second.

Clueless to what was happening to his friend, Murata hums, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks. "Yeah. I think she's hiding something, or is after something but I don't think she is responsible for Wolfram's kidnapping." He said calmly, pushing his glasses up his nose and when he didn't get a reply, he turned his attention to Yuuri.

Murata's eyes widens a little, and his lips parted. "Shibuya? Yuuri?" he called out, reaching out to the young King and taking his shoulder. Feeling Yuuri tremble on the spot and almost fell straight into Murata, who quickly grabbed ahold of Yuuri fully. "How much wine have you drunk, Yuuri?"

"I haven't." Yuuri wheezed out, sniffling a little with his head dipping tiredly. His eyelids dropping and he hiccupped a little. "I'm just…suddenly really tried. I should retire…or something…" he yawned, his shoulders hunching as he clocked his head back a groans tiredly.

"I can walk you to your bedroom if you would like?" Murata offered in concern, eyeing the way Yuuri's demeanor change completely. How did he get so tired so quickly? It didn't make sense to him. Murata glanced at the large white flowers placed around the hall and wondered briefly if Yuuri was having a reaction to them? Likely, he supposed.

Yuuri slushily shook his head and rubbed his eyes like a cat would. He grumbled a deeply and tiredly runs his fingers across his face, his fingertips caressing his soft skin as he sighed. "N-No…N-No. I'll go by myself, the chamber I have isn't very fair from the ball room. I can find it by myself." He muttered, smiling weakly to the sage and giving him a small nod.

"You sure?" Murata eyed the raven and stepped back when Yuuri nods his head once more. "Alright then…" Murata trailed off quietly and curiously, watching the way his King stepped forward.

Yuuri waved the sage off with a sigh, turning towards the double doors and slowly moving himself towards the doors. He grumbled to himself, feeling as if with every step there were chains holding him down. Locking him to the ground. He sighed deeply and pushed his sweaty hair from his face, forcing himself to walk faster as the music was beginning to make his ears burn with heat. Shaking his head a little, pushes the doors open and steps out. Sighing in relief as the music faded away behind the doors, unaware of the savage pair of eyes following him out.

Gasping for breath, Yuuri struggled to move. Why did it feel like his muscles were falling apart in his legs? The feeling in them was slowly draining away. He felt as if he was being pulled to the ground, his legs began to shake uncontrollable. His view blurred and was starting to become watery, making Yuuri realize tears was starting to build up at the corners of eyes. "What's wrong with me?" he thought out loud, feeling his heart pounded within his chest and echoing through his head.

"Don't worry Heika, it'll wear off soon." A familiar voice chuckled from behind him and when Yuuri turned around in confusion. His head feeling as if it was about to fall straight off his shoulders, sending a horrible and painful buzz, and ring like sound pulse through the back of his head He tried to peek up at whoever was talking to him, the voice was deep and echoed through his head, like he was suddenly dropped underwater, making his head feeling even heavier than before.

Yuuri carefully tilts his head back, his eyes slowly closes and he whimpers quietly as darkness crawled along his sight. Large white spot casted through his view, making his body shake. "W-What?" he wheezed out, hiccupping once more right before his body crumbled.

"The second dose will be much worse." The voice breathed through the air as Yuuri fell unconscious and the last sound Yuuri heard before everything went dark around him was a shrill laughter that followed after him. The laughter ripped into his being and Yuuri cried out himself, his shoulders aching a little.

Yuuri felt his throat tighten, as if a red string was tied around his throat. _"W-Wolfram…"_ he murmured quietly, the thought of the young Omega in his mind eye before form tingled with nothingness.

Meanwhile back in the ballroom, Wolfram shifted on the chair he sat upon and whimpered soundlessly to himself. His back arched and he felt his skin tingle all over with worry. A small frown appeared across his cherry lips and blinks slowly, his long eyelashes framing his sweet green eyes and casting soft shadows across his cheeks. He gulps and feels his throat clench, as if a hand was gripping his throat. He felt as though something was wrong, that something bad happened. "Does that even make any sense?" Wolfram wondered, rubbing his eyes a little and hiccupping even more, and tilting his head to the side.

Clenching his lips together, Wolfram rolled his eyes across the room, searching for anything out of place that could make him feel this way. Gulping, Wolfram lightly taps his hoof-hands together. Pouting in astonishment, and trying to scratch the side of his head. Of course, wearing this onesie didn't allow him to do so, which annoyed him a little. Shaking it off, his shoulders bouncing, he slowly gets off the chair and scans the room once more.

His large round emerald eyes takes in the scene of moving couples, swaying to the music happily and twisting and turning before he finds his breath freezing in his throat upon seeing a certain pair of humans dancing still. Wolfram felt the angry and annoyance fill his veins, making him frown so deeply that it hurts his cheeks.

"Wolf?" Lady Cecile called out, cooing out to her adorable son. The adorable lamb-onesie Omega links a few times and peers back at the woman, who tilts her head thoughtfully before following her baby's eye line to the pair still dancing within the middle of the ballroom. "Oh! Aren't they adorable! Connie!" she squealed, swaying on her feet with her hands to her cheeks.

Wolfram blinks once and twice at his apparently mother in disbelief. Did she really just say that?_ "Does she not know? At all?"_ he wondered to himself, frowning in disappointment at the woman and shook his head with a sigh. He rubs the back of the white curls spreading across the back of his head, making the beautiful sparkling green ribbon around his neck shift and tighten a little, making him whine under his breath. Finally, his warm green eyes flickers about, searching for the familiar apricot haired and lapis eyed male who most likely was still hiding somewhere in the hall in the shadows.

_"It must hurt."_ Wolfram thinks to himself, his eyelids flickering and he puffs out his cheeks a little. Wolfram clicks his head to the side, scanning the bubbling shadows that fills the areas around them. _"To watch the person you love dance with somebody else…"_ it was then, that Wolfram finally spots the lion near by the drinking table. He tilts his head and glances down at his glass of fruit punch and taking a quick sip of it.

_SMACH!_

Just as Wolfram was about to step towards Yozak when a sound echoed through the ball room. As soon as the sound swished through the air, it cut off the music and made everyone freeze like an old movie that just been pause. Everyone blinks to one another, looking at eachother quietly.

Wolfram slowly blinks once more, his eyes blow wide as sauces as he turned to stare at the couple where the sound had just echoed around. He frowns a little in even deeper confusion._ "What's going on?"_ he wondered and tried to stretch to the side to see through many trees of people. His eyes narrowed sharply in hopes to see what is going on.

_"What is it? What is it?"_ he gasped to himself, noticing the expression that spread across everyone's face. Shock and amazement, he felt a chill run up his spin and making his hands twitch. Why was everyone acting so weird now? He could even taste the odd tension in the air that seemed to vibrate through everyone forms and Wolfram pouts in pure frustration that he couldn't understand what was happening. Nobody was even paying attention to him. Nobody was explain anything to him at all. Why was everyone so tense? He curled his lips tightly together and arched them, trying to get onto his tiptoes to peer over the tall heads, but he couldn't. It was times like this Wolfram cursed his height.

"Oh Connie!" Lady Cecile squealed above the thickening silence that leaked out in every direction. Wolfram blinks furiously, snapping his head around to look the woman in hopes she could explain what in the world was happening but all Lady Cecile squealed in excitement. She clapped her hands furiously and smiled widely, bouncing on the balls her feet eagerly.

Wolfram shook his head and carefully shoveled on his hoofed feet. Quietly listening to all the words that suddenly erupted through the hall, he tried to listen to what was being said, but the voices all merged into one and began to make his head ach. His hands felt clammy and sweaty, he frowned and nipped at his bottom lip a little. Wolfram clocks his head to the side, peeking quietly through the bodies before walking forward and began to sliver between them, in hopes to come to what the center of everything is.

"Wolfram?" Tilting his head to the side, Wolfram stumbled out from the crowd ad blinked blankly. He lifts his head to look up at the person in front of him. Yozak stared down at him with unmoving sky eyes. The man tilts his head and after a few second makes a soft snort, holding his hand out for the small Omega.

Yozak easily heaved him up to his feet. "I thought Omegas were supposed be delicate on their feet. Like cats." He chuckled, grinning widely to the blonde.

Frowning even deeper, his cheeks puffing out somewhat painfully and Wolfram glared at Yozak. He rolled his eyes at Yozak's playful teasing. He sighed to himself, his shoulders hunching while glancing back at the crowd thoughtfully. Yozak clocks his head to the side and follows Wolfram's view, and swallows, scratching the side of his head. "I suppose… the Captain's going to choose Lady Elixus, Huh?" he mumbled quietly, lowering his head and licking his lips a bit.

Wolfram gazes up at him quietly, he frowns and circles his eyes towards the crowd. He swallows a small gulp, while chewing the inside of his mouth and stared through the people parting and revealing the brunette with the red haired beauty. Conrad shifted his weight with the expression of pure shock on his face, his body was arched to the side while cradling his garnet shaded cheek. His nose flares softly and Conrad chews his bottom lip, unsure of what to say or do. He could only stare at the woman in front of him, this had never happened to him before, he had seen it happen to other people but not to himself. He was a half Mazoku and a normal breed, no breed really. Awkwardly, Conrad shifts once more and scans his surrounding, eyes sweeping across the ball room before finding just what he was looking for.

Yozak stared back with a nervous expression on his face. He quickly turned his eyes from the brown haired male, looking down at his feet while Wolfram looked between the two. And there it was, Wolfram noted with his eyes sliding half-lidded and a tiny smile appearing upon his face. The rope that held the two together, the redness seeping between the two. They're mates, Wolfram knew that for a matter of fact. Turning his wide minty eyes onto the young woman who had caused this rift between the two and glared.

_"Stupid 'Lady Elixus'."_ He thought to himself, snorting to himself and shaking his head. How stupid it all were. To try and get between something like that. The mating bond between the two were so strong and smelling. It was the first time Wolfram had ever seen it, Thorn had explained it to him so many times before and he never truly believed it until he had seen it between the two tall men. He bites his bottom lip harshly and puffs out his cheeks in annoyance.

Wolfram jumped in surprise when he noticed Conrad had suddenly began to strive in his direction. Snapping out of his swirling thoughts, Wolfram allows his head to fall to the side and he peeks off to the side where he thought Yozak had been standing. Wolfram felt the butterscotch hairs stand up on end when he noticed everyone's eyes following the stalky brunette.

"Yozak. I-" Conrad began to speak, his lips parting and his voice coming out in gritty and slightly broken. Wheezing the words as feel through his soft lips, his syrup eyes glows as they stare at the tangerine-haired-male. Wolfram glances between the two, nervously allowing his eyes to switch between the two and watches as Yozak moves his mouth to speak, only to shake his head and turns to stalk off.

Wolfram stared after him, watching the taller man and slowly rolled his eyes onto Conrad and gave a soundless sigh. He bounces on his feet and quickly followed after the brunette, eyeing the way he moved through the doors. Wolfram expected him to go after Yozak but blinked and frowned when he took a sharp turn. Wolfram glanced back over his shoulders and found that Lady Elixus had moved to follow, only to stop when she met his eyes. His glowing, sparkling, green eyes narrowing harshly at her in displeasure. Wolfram huffed and blew a silk golden lock out of his face and spins on the balls of his feet, and tailed after his older brother, quietly walking after him until the two enter the mansion's yard. Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat at how beautiful it was. The snow slicking at everything in front of him.

"Yozak…" Conrad muttered lowly, lowering his head and allowing his arms to fall at his sides loosely. His eyes shut briefly before finally he peeks at down at Wolfram. "Wolfram… look, I…" he began before making a choked sound from the back of his throat from the way Wolfram stared up at him. Wolfram presses his lips into a line and tilts his body, crossing his arms and allowing a very 'brat' like expression to appear across his face.

Conrad sighs and rubs the back of his head. "He doesn't want to see me, Wolfram. Not after I allowed Lady Elixus to slap me." He muttered lowering his head and shifting on the mansion step. Conrad makes a rather loud sigh, muttering words Wolfram didn't understand under his breath. He lightly pulled at his umber locks.

Wolfram flutters his eyes and curls his lips in an odd direction. _"Just what's the big deal of being slapped?"_ Wolfram wondered to himself, tilting his head to the side and clicking his tongue a little. He hadn't ever seen anything about couples, only his master and mistress. Thought he had heard stories, Lucas had told him a few stories about slapping.

Wolfram's eyes widens and he whimpers. _"Wait…does a slap really mean a marriage proposal…"_ he thought in awe. Lucas had told him about it once, but Wolfram thought he was just joking. With that in thought, he reached up to his brother and gave Conrad a small light slap to the cheek in curiosity.

Conrad blinks a few times and arches his head down to look at Wolfram. He chuckled at the look on his face and shook his head. "No, Wolfram. That does not count." He hummed making the small Omega blink with a tiny frown.

"A marriage proposal has to be a strong smack. That and the fact you're my little brother, so you know, it's against the law." He smirked ruffling Wolfram's white hooded head. "Sorry. I'm rejecting you."

Wolfram huffs and rolls his head, reaching up and finally yanking the annoying hood from his head. His blonde hair bounced around his head, all the tiny hairs of sunshine rolls beautifully along his pale skin. He inhales a bitter breath of the cool air, feeling his throat tingle all over. He glances at Conrad once more and nudges him with the elbow of his arm, rolling it firmly against the side of Conrart. When the brunette looked down at him, Wolfram gestured back to the mansion with the side of his head, giving a sharp nod.

"Wolfram, Yozak doesn't want to see me. I'm sure he hates me now." Conrad sighed even deeper to himself, allowing his head to drop back into his hand and sigh. "I really messed up." With a low hum, Wolfram leant back against the step he sat upon. Kicking his legs a little. He slaps his lips together a little, and peers at his brother. Unsure of what to do or to say…? Wolfram shrugged to himself.

_"So apparently Conrad was proposed to and now Yozak's angry."_ Wolfram thought, sniffling in the cold air and lifting his eyes to watch the sky. Smiling in awe as the clouds began to part, revealing the rather large and glorious moon that just sparkles in the right way. _"Whoa…"_

After what felt like hours, but were really a few minutes, Wolfram let out a bubble of soundless yawns. He stretched his arms out and wonders to himself how long the two had been sitting there before he shook his head and pushes himself onto his feet. His legs shakes underneath him and peeks at Conrad, noticing he was deeply in thought. "Ah. You don't need to wait with me anymore. You can go to bed now." Conrad says warmly, and smiled up at the Omega kindly. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

Wolfram shook his head and gave a small wave, re-entering the incredibly warm house. He hums under his breath and stretches his arms out. For the first time in a long time, he actually couldn't wait for the beds. His body trembled from the coldness that followed after him. He turned to walk down another corridor before he felt something slam into the back of his head.

Wolfram stumbled forward, coming to a stop. His legs trembled underneath him and his body swayed from the painful throb that ripped through his body and his eyes twitched, his view blurring and everything began to spin around him. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he felt a hand grab the back of his lamb-hood and gave him a sharp yank backward. His feet swirled and he yelped as his body ducked backward. Everything burst with color around his form, making his eyes tear up and he couldn't even think straight as pain began to rip apart his skull from the inside out. With that, everything went black.

His mind felt heavy, a ring split through his head making him whimper. He felt tired and his body ached all over, his muscles witched within his arms and legs. His eyes slide open very briefly for a split of second, having a very quick look around himself. He found himself laying numbly across a cold stone floor with chains hanging around him. Bars were lined up in front of him, but it was what was behind the bars that made his head burst with emotions.

Yuuri was forced to stand by something thick holding his arms above his head.

_"Y-Yuuri?"_

Before everything around him faded away into hush blackness once more.

* * *

**And that's chapter 14! YAY! We are officially halfway through Arc 2 of Tear Stain Moon! I'm so excited, looking forward to Arc 3! I'm sure everyone will like it. Small spoiler...there will be a year time-skip. So if anybody would like something to happen in that time-skip, let me know now and I'll add it into my timetable! Ohhhh! I'm so excited. Damnit! I just want to skip the rest of Arc 2. Sigh. But I can't. **

**Anyway! I told you a lot of big things were to happen in this chapter. Was it worth it? Please, I want to know. I'm so nervous. Tear Stain Moon is my baby. My very first original story I've wrote using just my imagination. I've heard that some people go around rating stories! Who does that? Seriously? How rude and demeaning can you get...but I can't help but worry for my baby. Oh no. **

**P.S! _There is two miss-spelled words in here. I've tried to find them, but I've lost them twice over. So please, overlook them if you come across them. Thank you...Hehe~_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola guys! How are you all? Haha!**_

_**I have a few things I'd like to say. Thank you so much liking it so much! I never thought I would get this many readers or reviews, I'm trying really hard to keep it interesting and exciting but I have one thing I'd like to say. My chapters does take awhile to update. I'm sorry about that, but please remember I am a University student that is learning English as well as my main subject. If there is something I want to place in the story, I have to research it to find the English words for said thing. Also, this is an original story, and for people like myself - it is difficult to get my thoughts out onto the paper. I do get writer block, and most of all I do have events mistakes - when I write something out that I think will be five or so pages, but it turns out to be two - I have to figure out something else to make the chapter longer and more interesting. **_

_**Okay! Onto more nicer things! WHOA! 219 reviews! Damn guys, thank you so much! I just love getting reviews and reading what people think. It makes me happy and encourages me to write more! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

_Daygon Yuuki, Sachesan, Nickesha, Fuuka95, Guest (1), Darleneartist, Kaitou Tantei, Rini, Lala, Guest (2), Jay, Bielefeld-san, Coopt95, Mirahmalahiei, Kina Stellar and Queen Peachz.** I see some new readers and some familiar readers! Haha. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu~ Cha! Thank you so much for reviewing! **_

_**Sachesan-san, your comment made me laugh quite a bit. Poor Yuuri, he is tied up and no. Not in the kinky way . Hmmm? I wonder if Yuuri would mind that? Being tied up by Wolfe. Hahaha! Ohhh. **_

_**Oh! I'm sorry guys, I don't think it would have...smut in this. Um. N-No lemons. I...I just can't write it without going bright red. I've read, um, lemons. But I don't think I would be able to write it. However, there will me - in the future - a lot of kissing, and other close things. They may have, um, that kind of thing off screen. Get it?**_

**_Hehehe~ _**

_**This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**_

_**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! Heartlessly Awesome! You're the best and your little comment when sending it back - just whoa gal! Haha! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Roots of the journal **_

Ken Murata was restless.

His body was twitching and his muscles kept shifting underneath his padding of skin. He hardly had any sleep last night, his brain was too overwhelmed with information. Trying to make sense of anything and really, was beginning to annoy him. Like seriously, what the hell could Madam Avilly be up to? So far, he had gathered that Avilly obviously held some kind of twisted grudge towards Omegas – for whatever reason was beyond him as Murata's opinions of Omegas haven't changed at all. He adored all kinds of Omegas and could truly see the heart of pure light they held - no matter if they've done something unforgiveable to others. Murata will always forgive them.

Was it her daughter? Murata wisely knew that when the beautiful rosy-haired Beta gave birth to the young Omega, she had lost a great deal of respect – she hardly had anybody living on the island anymore. Only herself and her child.

Lady Elixus is her _daughter._ Her own flesh and blood. Murata had seen that humans and Mazoku alike would use their children to gain anything and everything. He wouldn't put it past her to even hurt her daughter, as most Omegas were rejected by their own family, but Murata at first thought she cared for her daughter but now, he wasn't so sure. It seemed as if Madam Avilly held a cold pierce for her.

It was obvious – Murata could see it and he understood it. He had seen enough pain, suffering and anger to easily pinpoint somebody who was hoping to course pain – who held bad intentions. Madam Avilly, Murata wasn't even sure if she loved Lady Elixus. She treated the young Omega like gum on her shoe, that she didn't love her and that it almost pained her to see the small Omega's face. It made his stomach flip and his chest tighten. It was bluntly obvious Madam Avilly was using Lady Elixus for something, but what?

And the slap. Lady Elixus had slapped Conrad Weller. Lady Cecile's middle child. Conrad wasn't next-in-line for the throne, so Madam Avilly wouldn't be able to touch the royal intentions that most other people would be after. Murata let out a low groan, and ran the palm of his hand down his face, making a small groan. The only thing he could think of, is maybe, just maybe, Lady Elixus really did love Conrad and she wanted to be with him? And if that is the case, Murata won't stand in her way and will be willing to step to the side but he doesn't feel that that is the full story. He could see the Omega held feelings, but whether she is being pushed by her overbearing mother or not, is something that was highly possible.

Shaking his head furiously, fully annoyed with himself, the young Sage shifts down the corridor. His black swirling orbs glances around himself, his wide glasses sitting snuggly on the tip of his pointed white nose. He was the Great Sage, the Wise Sage – he should be able to easily understand this. To easily read between the lines but for some twisted and overbearing reason, he couldn't bloody see it! He had seen many things, lived many lives and Murata knew it was most likely right in front of his face. He'd most likely be kicking himself when he does realize it – it was even starting to piss him off.

And so, the young double black found himself sneaking down the familiar corridor. His head low, and ducking out of any kind of white maid that came skipping around the corner or even a grey butler. Murata made sure to stay out of sight as he made his way to his destination.

Murata was going to get answers. He needed them or he was afraid he'd lose his hair and to be honest, Murata's sure he'll lose he'll lose the many eyes if he was bold and he couldn't have that. He likes being the center of a lustful gaze. It always made him glow with pride – sort of.

Shaking his head once more, the Great Sage peers down another hallway with his hand clenching around the glassy door-handle. With one last look around himself, he merged himself through the door and carefully closed it behind himself. Almost automatically, he was coated in darkness. He stood almost numbly, leaning against the door of the office before leaning for the small light switch. It was quiet. Dead silent within the room.

_'A study'_, Murata quietly thought to himself. The newly small, dim light from the lamp on a nearby deck was the only source illuminating the room – it was connected up to the light switch he had just flickered on.

The study wasn't very big, much smaller then what Murata had thought it would have been. It did have four walls, four light blue walls with a single window behind the rather small desk. Small shelves of books lined up on either sides of the room and when Murata looked, he felt his curiosity peek as he noticed there were many books on many different creatures and plants of all different kinds. One or two caught his eye, and Murata was reminded how much dangerous Shin Makaou is compared to Earth. Murata is beyond glad that those kinds of creatures and plants did not exist on that side of the coin. _Thank Shinou. _

Snorting lightly to himself, he pushes his silk black hair off his face and zeros down onto his mark. His eyes turning to the only place that would hold any kind of document that could help him. He saw the desk within the room and he easily advanced towards it. His hands twitching as he took in the soft white wood of the desk. It smelt funny, he noted to himself and ran his eyes across the messy papers left across the top with a few blue-inked feathers placed about.

_'Looks like Avilly didn't get to finish her paper work.'_ Murata thought in amusement, lifting one of the papers and briefly reading the blue inked words.

Something about plants he had never heard about. His lips twists together and his eyebrows draws together as he read the words. A small twitch flickered along the back of his head. It sounded familiar but whatever flower or root this was, he had never heard of that name before. Eventually Murata shrugged to himself.

It was most likely a medical plant or a healer root. The island of snow had many of those kinds around the place – they were known for growing and experimenting in making new kinds of herbs that could help heal somebody. That was where Madam Avilly received most of her money from. In fact, it is pretty much the only thing keeping the island on float. People really only still keep in contact with the Nagi Clan for such herbs. That and the rarer clothes Madam Avilly still develops every now and then.

Placing the scattered papers back on the desk, he turned his attention to the small bundle of papers and quickly looked through them. A small frown settled across his fingers and puffed out his cheeks. His eyes drop to the drawers of the desk, and he quickly crouches down. His fingers shake a little as he checked the drawers, tugging on the small handles. The first opened with ease, sliding out without any effort and Murata could only find a small pack of plain, untouched paper. He moved onto the next. Like the first drawerm it opened effortlessly with hardly anything in it.

Eventually, Murata closed the last drawer and let out a deep groan. His head lowered a little, and he rubbed his throbbing temples and bites at his bottom lip, when he noticed he was clenching his hands – from the sting that spread across his palm – Murata made a frustrated sound from the back of his throat. He didn't want to rip the study apart to find anything that could help him. No, scratch that, he wanted to rip everything down and search everything furiously but he couldn't. If he did, he would be caught. Murata is sure that Avilly would be able to notice if he really did move something, Avilly would notice. Most likely. If his memory was correct, Avilly was a neat-freak.

Threading his fingers through his silky black locks, Murata let out a frustrated grumble and tilts his head to the side. His round glasses catches the light from the small lamp, as he silently took in the neatly kept office. Murata's mind turns, while he eyes everything in sight. He remembered, from his previous life when Avilly and Lady Cecilie were quite young. Much younger than what the pair are now, Murata remembered himself being old and fragile, watching on with a soft eye as the two ran about with their hips locked together. He remembered Avilly used to carry a crimson diary around and he wondered if she still had it or even other dairies.

With that thought in mind, Murata took a beeline towards the large book shelves. His dark orbs quickly snapping to each and every book lined up. Once again, he briefly muttered the titles to himself – plants, berries, roots, animals and small creatures but nothing that leaped out at him as odd in comparison to the other books around. His fingertips barely even touched the firm hardcover of the books as he reads them.

"Shinou." Murata frowns, tilting his head to look expecting around the study. He stand numbly still in the middle, waiting and watching. His eyes narrows as he waits for the great – but yet incredibly annoying – blonde to appear.

Only he never did. It was strange and it made him feel uneasy. His stomach dropped with each second that passed. He sniffles once and pushes his round glasses up his pointed nose. Murata shifts once more and looks around him. Shinou had never, well, stood him up before. He had always came running whenever the double black called to him, just to annoy him, to poke him. Not once has the frustrating Great King outright ignored him, not since Yuuri had purified him that is. It was like Shinou lived to bug Murata now.

"Shinou? _Where is he?_" Murata muttered under his breath, his black eyebrows together and his lips pressed tightly together. His pointed nose twitches and in pure stress, pushed the black tuffs off his forehead.

It was in that moment, Murata had realized how quiet the normally active and always there King had become. He had not really seen him since three weeks ago, around the time Wolfram had just began to settle into life. Now that Murata thought about it, Shinou had been around when Wolfram was found and brought to the castle, but he did not make much sound. At the time, Murata just thought Shinou had decided to watch over Wolfram for a while as Wolfram not being around had really placed a dent into his plans. Amazingly, Yuuri had shown himself to be more then what anybody had expected and worked more than expected to save his Kingdom.

_'What's going on? Shinou?'_ Murata thought, feeling the painful concern, worry, and stress begin to build up in the pit of his stomach. He bites at his bottom lip, and steps backward, only to trip over his feet and stumbles. He lets out a small yelp as his back hits against the book shelves. The blood in his veins froze, he straightens himself up and pauses. The sound of the thud of a few books falling off the shelves echoed through the study, and most likely up the hallway.

Murata turns to stare at the door with his narrowed eyes, waiting and expecting for the door to be thrown open. He only let out a deep sigh of relief as ten minutes went by and no one came rushing through the door. Slowly, he relaxes against the bookshelf and carefully tilts his head down to look at the few books resting near his feet. One of which had opened on its journey to the ground, revealing a much smaller raven leather colored book inside.

Murata stares down at the book quietly for a few minutes before finally crouching down and delicately taking the plant book. He quickly removes the small leather book from inside, and turns it over his hands. The small journal was bound by a small grey ribbon, holding it all together. His heart jumps a little in his chest, as he realized just what it is, he began to quickly pack all the books back onto the shelves. His dark orbs kept flickering back down to the journal in his hand and awkwardly slide out from the study. Murata pauses in step and glances around himself, there were no one else standing in the corridor which relieved him.

"Yozak. Yozak, wait."

A familiar voice called out, just as Murata steps down the staircase. He held the journal tightly in his hands, hiding it within his robes as he moved. He lifts his head in time to see a tangerine blur slam a door and leaving behind the brunette male who looked even guiltier as the time passes. As soon as Murata steps into the hallway, his black eyebrows raises and he couldn't help but grin in wonder. He had never seen this pair fight before, sure they would have small silent spells if they disagreed with anything but never out right fought – Yozak completely ignoring the gentle brunette. Especially with Conrad calling out to him in that tone of voice. A tone that Murata had learnt was always saved for the carrot haired spy.

"Lord Weller." Murata greeted, stepping up to him with his arms tucked into his sides. Even though he was so stressed, worried and slightly frustrated – Murata can always find something to amuse himself with.

Conrad jumps, slightly startled with the shorter male. He twirls around to look at Murata, his warm syrup eyes sprinkled with sadness and guilt. He forces a strain and more stressed then anything the shorter male had seen, smile. "Great Sage." He says, his voice creaking a little.

"Trouble in paradise?" Murata asks smoothly, gesturing his head to the side towards the door.

As soon as Murata's words filled his ears, Conrad returns his troubled gaze to the wooden door. It was pathetic, a piece of wood between himself and the most important person to him. His eyes lowered and he closed his hands at his sides. "Yes. Something like that." He sighs softly, shaking his head a little.

"The manliest of men, admits when the clouds become black." Murata uttered out, his eyes becoming glassy as he stares up at the worried captain. Admittingly, he had been in the same positon as the brunette – once upon a time. Something he tries to think about, but finds his dear friend, Yuuri pulling the unwanted memories to the surface.

_'Oh, Rufus.'_

Conrad's shoulders lifts and falls, letting out a small dramatic whine that amazed Murata as it came from such a lean man. "What is the right decision? If I do take Elixus' hand it would help the Land of snow greatly. I'm sure it would make Elixus' life better as well as become a great benefit to Shin Makoku…" he murmured out, trailing over and making another surprising whimper.

"But on the other hand…Yozak… he is…" Conrad began, trailing off and allowing his head to lower in quiet shame. Him taking Elixus's hand would also help with Yuuri's decision on bringing Omegas back into light as Elixus is an Omega. If she was to become his mate, she would become the King's bodyguard's mate and would be up in the ranks. The mere thought of it made his stomach twist so painfully, that he was worried that tears would seep out from his short eyelashes.

Murata tilts his head and leans forward, peer up at Conrad's face. His black orbs glowing brightly and taking in Conrad's dazed face. His mind was obviously running back to a few pleasant memories which courses Conrad to even sniffle. Most likely some kind of childhood memory.

"Yozak is?" Murata pressed.

Conrad gulps, swallowing a small lump in his throat as he recalled all the times and special moments he had shared with the other.

Yozak had been his first and only friend for a very long time. As a child, Conrad had been a late presenter and being a Beta that wasn't noticed as soon as he entered this world hadn't placed him in high favors as a child. Yozak had been the only child who had willingly come up to play with him and to practice sword fighting with. Sure, he wasn't treated as bad as young Omegas and considering what was happening with Wolfram suddenly going missing, he was ignored by Lady Cecilie as well. Not on purpose though.

Yozak had been the only one to pay any attention to him and Conrad clung to him for it. Never in a million years has he expected to be placed in this positon before. Conrad's eyes flickered as he recalled the night, all those years ago when the two of them had been very young.

Roughly fifteen-years-old by human standards. Yozak had just recently crashed out in Conrad's bed – something that the pair had done many times over. It was the week after Conrad had been given the mating ceremony to and it was still present in his mind. Playing upon his doubts and fears. As soon as his brown eyes fell upon the slumbering orange-haired boy.

As soon as his eyes fell upon Yozak's form, his silky orange curls feathering around his face – highlighting his soft skin. His long eyelashes casting soft patches of shadows across his rounded cheeks. As soon as young Conrad gazed upon the other Beta, he felt his worries and fears melt away and before Conrad knew what he was doing, he found himself crawling up the bed until he was hovering above the sleeping ginger. It was those cherry red plush lips that made Conrad shudder, especially when Yozak makes a deep sleepy groan and rolls onto his back. His head thrown across the pillow underneath him.

Pressing his hands on either sides of Yozak's sleeping head, and Conrad lowers himself towards him. His eyes gazing upon those crimson lips. His heart jumped when he found himself inches away from the other, shuddering as he felt Yozak's minty breath brush against his own lips. Conrad's nose twitches and his eyes slides shut.

It was slow and gentle, carefully pressing his lips to Yozak's soft plush ones. He feels a chill run down his spine as he held his lips to Yozak's for several seconds. As he finally pulls away, Conrad stays hovering above the orange-haired Beta, gazing down at his face. His mind was blank and he felt tingles run up his fingertips.

Yozak makes a grumble in his sleep, his mouth opens wide and he lets out a loud yawn. As soon as Yozak does this, Conrad's mind snaps back into action and makes a loud yelp, throwing himself backward. He holds the back of his wrist to his quivering mouth, his cheeks becoming flush and growing redder and redder with every moment that passes. He moves just in time for Yozak's eyes to open sleepily, he makes a cute mumble and turns his eyes to the still blushing brunette. Yozak slowly pushes himself and yawns again, before suddenly rubbing his lips as he notices a sweet taste upon his lips.

He brushes it off for toothpaste and looks back at his dear friend. _'Conrad, you're becoming so red. You aren't sick, are you?'_

Even to this day, Conrad could still hear that worried hitch in Yozak's voice and it still makes his stomach bubbles with warmth. It was a precious memory to him, one he held dear to him. Of course, for a whole month after, Conrad had felt so shy and almost guilty around the other as Yozak had no idea what the small brunette had done at the time. And it wasn't the last time he had found himself doing it either. Conrad couldn't bear the thought of not being around Yozak anymore – not having him by his side no longer.

"Yozak _is everything_ to me…"

His voice came out in a gentle whisper. His eyes slide shut as his shoulders shook. He felt overwhelmed. Conrad didn't want to lose Yozak, in any way – any shape or form. Yozak was his number one, the only one he had and he couldn't afford to lose him. He had almost lost him once, many years ago.

"I think you're lying." Murata said, his face blank with no emotion shown.

He turns his head away from the solider, and allowing the light to grab ahold of his glasses and shielding his eyes from Conrad's troubled gaze. His lips twitches and he arches his back.

Hearing the wise Sage's words, Conrad feels the many small tawny hairs stood up on end across his skin. He felt as if his breathe had been gripped and ripped from his throat. He couldn't even speak his confusion, his mouth opened but nothing came out.

He was lying? No! He wasn't. Yozak is the best thing to happen to him, his special and precious person. He isn't lying, Conrad knows he isn't – whenever he thinks of his friend, his heart would skip a beat.

"If he really is, then you wouldn't be doubting yourself, asking yourself this." Murata says, lightly rocking on his feet before turning to move down the corridor. Just as he was beginning to walk away, he pauses and looks back over his shoulder to gaze back at the frozen brunette. His lips twitched, and he smirked widely, baring his fangs to the sudden bunny.

"You shouldn't be making the same mistakes twice. Don't follow the _misleading peacock_ once again."

With that said, Murata turns his attention back to the hall. He felt slightly guilty about bringing up Suzanna Julia von Wincott, as after all, she was just a kind and gentle person but Murata had to. Hopefully Conrad could see the mistakes he made then, and hopefully not make them again. Yozak had almost requested Lady Cecilie – the queen at the time – to send him on a long-term spy mission, where he would hardly have to come into the castle. Murata, in his previous life, had seen how hurt and confused Yozak had been. He felt that Yozak had no idea about his attachment towards the Cecilie's middle child. He probably didn't realize he had grown feelings for the brunette and it had hurt him so much to see Conrad wander after Lady Wincott – unaware of his own feeling at the time.

It was like both refused to accept how they felt. Maybe this time, Murata hoped, it would go the way it is supposed to go. It was obvious they had a red string between them – which had grown so much stronger since Lady Wincott had been around.

Making a low groan, he shoves the black tuffs and all Murata could do really for the pair was hope for them. He had given Conrad advice. _'Let's hope he follows it.'_ He thought, turning and leaving Conrad behind to his thoughts.

Glancing down, Murata shifts his hand as he looks at the small journal still in his hand. He was eager to see what was inside. Anything that could help him clear his mind and figure out just what was Avilly up to. His hands twitched with the urge to rip the book open and read whatever was on the pages, but he held off as he noticed a certain chamber door he was coming up to. He pauses outside the door and felt his eyebrows raise to his hairline as he realized he hadn't seen a certain King at all this morning.

_'Strange…'_ Murata thought, frowning deeply and turning fully to the door.

Yuuri was an early riser, thanks to his personal trainer – Conrad who would always get him up for morning jogs. Even when the two would not be going on a run that morning, Yuuri would find himself waking up and having to get up – he just couldn't stay in bed late anymore. Normally, Murata would have ran into him by now – teasing him and then poking him until he lets out a frustrated cry.

Pulling his eyebrows together, Murata reaches his hand up and knocks his knuckles against the wood. He waits quietly, briefly wondering if he truly caught some kind bug last night. When he heard nothing from the other side, Murata puffed out his cheeks and knocked even harsher on the door. Feeling the wood vibrate.

"Shibuya? Oi, Shibuya? You still asleep?" he called out, pushing the door open and stepping in.

As soon as he entered the room, he felt his words die in his throat as he looked around the room. The chamber had the royal color – black. Murata wondered briefly if Yuuri ever got sick of that color. It was all Yuuri was allowed to wear, with a little crimson or crystal though – mostly black.

The chamber, if it wasn't for the massive window that was thrown open allowing a stream of sunlight to fill the room – was scary. Black was everywhere, at least with Murata, he got to weary a mix of blue and black – not just black. In his own chamber which was just a few doors down, it was a mix of light black and blue.

A midnight rug covered the white floor, with a queen size bed that had been covered in pitch black. It would give anybody headaches honestly, Yuuri's bedroom back at home – in the castle was nowhere near this black. It had blue and even a little of green, recently. _'Wonder why! Ha.'_

The bed was made. Murata found himself walking towards it and running his hand along the blankets, his eyebrows pulled together upon feeling the freezing coldness of the bed. Had nobody laid in it? Murata felt confused, he saw Yuuri leave last night. Making his way to his chamber. Murata was sure he had seen the double black King wonder off in this direction. Perhaps he had got up even earlier?

Murata suddenly smirked. _'Shibuya is probably chasing a certain sweet honey Omega.'_ The Sage thought in pure amusement and chuckled under his breath.

Lifting his hand, looked down at the small journal and made a soft hum-like sound. A thoughtful expression appeared across his face and his eyes scans around the room. Nobody would think to check in here for him, if they do come looking for him. Smirking even wider, his eyebrows bouncing, Murata moved to get comfortable across the bed. He snorted as he imagined Yuuri's face if he happened to come through that door. Murata shook his head and rolled his eyes, he could almost hear that naive, slightly innocent voice squeal out at him in annoyance.

Shrugging, he wiggled before holding the book close to his face. He unraveled the small string and watched as the pages came undone, revealing neat and swirly blue-inked writing. The book didn't look old, making Murata believe that Avilly had only just began to write in it for the past few months – give or take. The pages were as pure as snow, like everything else in this mansion.

At first, Avilly spoke of small business deals she had amazingly held together. Clothes, and medical supplies. Nothing Murata wasn't expecting. It was quite boring really and Murata found himself slightly annoyed. He hoped he hadn't stolen this for no reason.

Just as Murata was beginning to wonder if this journal was a business keeper – he came across a neatly written page of a strange plant he had never heard of before - only to find himself stiffen as he realized it was just renamed.

Oh! He knew of this plant. He knew of it very well.

There were many medical mysteries of the world, many different types and just as many cures has been made for them – yet at the same time, a few cures and sources have yet to be identified. It seemed one medical doctor from the sixteenth century had compared a certain mystery illness, this sudden disease to a soul and heartless thief. Some believed it to be true.

The last time somebody had come down this – drug, had been years ago before Shinou had banned it from the lands. At first, people believed it to be an everlasting illness, only to later find out it really was a drug. A very deadly and sickly drug. It effects both humans and demons. It doesn't affect the Demon King much, but if given more and more each hour – it will begin to affect him good. An example was when Shinou's first maid had begun to sneak it into his meals and drinks. The King didn't realize it until he could barely move his body –the Omega, Rufus, was the one to discover the drug.

As Murata read he felt a cool chill run down his body. His eyes grow wider and wider, his body becoming stiff with each blue word he read. "How… how could she know this? Why would she want this information?" he thought out loud, springing up from the blankets with his hands shaking. Shock filled his body. After his dear Rufus had discovered the drug, it had been quickly traced back to a deadly orange flower. It no longer grows – nobody had the seeds to it since Shinou had burnt every single one.

Back then, there were fields of the flower. Flowers that could be used to stun anybody and shockingly, even the Demon King. Of course, it doesn't affect them straight away like the others, but if they receive the drug repeatingly, it will begin to shut them down.

After months of work and research, they had finally figured out how to create the flower and produce just as strong drug as back then. Thanks to Lady Cecile, who had taught Avilly how to make flowers? If the beauty had not shared her secrets on flower gardening, Avilly would not have been able to achieve her goal.

The journal slid from his fingers, Murata's eyes grows even wider that it was beginning to make his eyes burn. His mouth gapped, and Murata shuddered. He couldn't believe what he had read. Why the hell would Avilly want that? Why that flower? Why would she want to make that drug. Murata growled deeply under his breath, and his eyes narrowed as his mind reeled and he inhaled sharply.

Swiftly his mind clicked as he recalled how Yuuri had suddenly flared up with a fever last night. How he couldn't walk straight – how he seemed almost drunk, like he was going to be sick. He had, just mere minutes before, been fine. Laughing, and dancing before he suddenly became sick.

"Shit!"

Murata wanted to ram his head into a wall as he throw himself off the bed. Why didn't he realize it before? Yuuri was acting just as Shinou had, slowly becoming worse and worse with each minute that passed. Why does Avilly want Yuuri? Why drug him? Murata shook his head furiously and slammed the door behind him. He had to find the double black, it was deadly if he wasn't treated probably straight away. Especially if he kept receiving the drug.

"Shibuya!" he called out in pure concern, eyes switching side-to-side and trying to spot his Demon King friend. Just as he sprung around the corner, Murata felt his body shudder as he almost collided into somebody. His cheeks flushed a little, as he panted for breath while tilting his head up to look at the beautiful woman.

Lady Cecilie panted herself. Standing across from him with wide worried emerald eyes and she sniffed, her nose twitching. Her arms was held between her massive bust, with her head clocked to the side. She looked like she was on the edge of bursting into tears. Her strawberry lips shook, quivering as she stares back at the just as stressed and worried Sage.

"L-Lady Cecilie." Murata greeted, sharply inhaling and feeling his chest shudder. He panted deeply and pushed his dark tuffs out of his eyes.

Lady Cecilie sniffles once more. "_Wolfe has gone missing!_ I need to find Connie." She says loudly, her voice echoing around Murata who blinked blankly up at her in shock.

"What do you mean he has gone _missing?_" he gasped out, his mouth gapping – his jaw dropping in his pure shock. He was so worried about Yuuri that he completely forgot what the King had said last night, straight after talking with the Mistress of the island. Could this be because Yuuri had admitted to her that he wanted to mate, court with Wolfram.

What the hell is this lady after! Not only is it possible she had broken Shinou's final word – his own personal law that Murata had advised Yuuri not to break.

"I've looked _everywhere._ I can't find him! There's no way Wolfe would go off on his own! _Not after being locked up most of his life!_" Lady Cecilie shirked out, her shoulders rising sharply and curling in on herself. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She was losing her baby again – he had suddenly gone missing, again!

No! Her baby _can't_ be missing again! Wolfe, no, Honey-chan can't be gone! He just can't.

Murata shifts on his feet. His eyes grows darker and his lips twists together, he crosses his arms tightly over his chest. Murata stares at Lady Cecilie and his mind clicks in thought. If anybody could understand, somehow just what was happening – what was going through that woman's head would have to be her closest friend.

"Lady Cecilie. I think we need to have a talk."

* * *

_**Chapter 14/15, done. Yes! It's short, I know, but it is a stepping stone for chapter 15/16. The next chapter, which will be so much longer and will be updated next week. Haha! Whaaa, Wolfram! You're my special little Honey-chan! Whaaaaa! Love it! **_

_**I know a few of you guys are trying to figure out who is the woman that kidnapped Wolfram and was a little bewailed when it was shown Avilly isn't the one. Bwhahaha! Don't worry, I haven't pushed it out. In fact, she is central and I love her evil character. I'm excited to show her. Hehe~ Don't worry, everything will be tied together in the end. Haha**_

_**MORE REVIEWS! I love reading them ^-^ They're just brilliant, and I adore reading what people have to say. **_

_**I am so excited for the next chapter! **_

_**Oh! I have a question. Would any of you like to read from Yuuri's view maybe? Something like this one - which is from Murata's. I was just thinking. Hmmm. Dunno when, but maybe the next arc? I haven't quite decided. **_

_**Anything at all you guys would like to see happen - please let me know. Ah. Somebody asked for more love for Conrad/Yozak. I hope you enjoyed their puppy love. I enjoyed writing it and am hoping to write more parts like that for the two of them. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello everyone! I hope you like the new chapter! It's finally the climax of the second arc! Yay! Whoa...I was so overwhelmed while writing this. I didn't want to scary people...**_**_Hehehe~ _**

**_A big thank you to _**_Daygon Yuki, Guest(1), Love Love Love KXZ, Nichesha, Rini, Sawyer Fan, Guest(2),Jay, Coopt98, Ai and Lilly. **For reading and reviewing. I'm so happy you're still reading and reviewing! The best thing about writing a story like this, is to read what you think about it. Please guys, keep reviewing!**_

_**Oh! My story has been added onto a favourite story form! Thank you so much guys!**_

_**This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**_

_**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! Heartlessly Awesome! You're the best and your little comment when sending it back - just whoa gal! Haha! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Blood Stained Heart**_

The side door to the room burst open with a swift kick from Conrad's boot.

It swiftly collapsed inwardly and hung weakly off one rusty hinge. He shook his head and coughed as fiery smoke came spreading out from the space and filled the air. He coughed louder and waved his hand in front of his face. His eyes narrowed and he moved into the room worriedly. Light with particles of floating around him, and he shuddered from the burning hot flames spreading around him like waves. What he saw – his memory, in his memory, it was etched into it forever. Stitched firmly. He shook and gasped, feeling weak to the touch. His eyes were burning with fury and he was breathing hard. How could he let this happen? Happen to the both of them. It was too much, too overwhelming. How could he be too careless? Quickly he took charge of the guards following after him. He could hear his mother being held outside by Yozak. He shared a look with Murata before they all leaped into action.

* * *

His body throbbed. It wasn't as painful as it seemed, considering from how tender his body was. With a low grumble, Yuuri shifted and tilted his head back. His body was suspended by rope, he noted, rope that dug into his already raw and blood-red wrists. His feet shifts, his bare toes lightly touching the freezing cold stone underneath him. He trembled a little, noticing that where ever he had been brought to, it wasn't kept very well as he could see the outside weather had entered and even frost had begun to seep across the ground. Yuuri let out a pathetic sneeze, feeling the winter in every part of his body.

Even though his body felt as if it had went to hell and back, Yuuri noticed his strength very slowly but surely returning, but he was still weak. He couldn't stand up straight, his knees were buckled and he was slouching within the bitter air. The rope being the only thing to prevent him from crashing to the ground, it was like his legs had no will to stand straight.

"What happened?" he wondered to himself, his eyes sliding shut briefly. Why was he so tired? His head felt heavy and he tried to throw his mind back to remember what had happened. You'd think he would freak out, about being tired up and hanging from pretty rope, right? Well, this isn't the first time Yuuri had been captured. Granted, he had never been tied up like this before – normally he was able to talk it out before anything real bad happened.

_'Don't worry Heika, it'll wear off soon. The second dose will be much worse.'_

Jade orbs snapped open. He was drugged. He was drugged. Yuuri felt his face pale, he had never been drugged before, and it had affected him so. How? Why? Hardly nothing affected him, half because he had human blood running through his veins and half because he was the bloody King!

"That's why my body feels so tender…" Yuuri realized, and winced upon noticing how dry and raw his throat felt. He tried to make a sound, but couldn't. His throat burned a little. He tried to move his legs, forcing them to stand but his legs shook too much – it was like he had spent hours full out running with all his strength. It was nothing like how he would feel after running with Conrad in the morning.

Swiftly, he noticed something laying to the side of him. Yuuri tries to move his head around to look over at the much smaller figure shivering and laying weakly. Imminently, Yuuri gasped and felt his heart drop and his body prickled all over.

_"Wolfram."_

Yuuri frowned so deeply that his face burned. It really was Wolfram, his Omega. The blonde didn't even react to him calling and that worried Yuuri as Wolfram always would react to him. Even if it was just a little shy glance, Wolfram never truly out right ignored him. Something was wrong, very wrong. Yuuri growled to himself, twisting his hands and shuddering.

It was cold. Wolfram was laying on his side, eyes slightly open, though they remained unfocused. Looking but not really seeing. His muscles clenched and unclenched – his body screaming at him something was wrong. Of course something was wrong, when wasn't it? His life was wrong. He had brought shame to his family, had caused so many problems. Maybe it was a good thing he had been kidnapped as a baby. Perhaps he didn't deserve to live.

Wolfram wheezed softly, feeling blood trick from his mouth. His head throbbed as he slowly shifted and let out a low whimper from the pain that seemed to follow his every movement. His hands laid numbly against the cold, prickling ground that duck into his skin. He felt as though his skin was burning worse than usual. He wanted to scratch at himself, to dig his fingers into the soft flesh and rip it off but he couldn't move his arms. He didn't have the strength to, or he just didn't care anymore.

He was just so tired. Like he had never slept before – his body was screaming to sleep.

"Wolfram. You have to fight it. It's the drug."

Yuuri could almost sense Wolfram's fear, sadness and most of all Wolfram's energy fading away and that terrified him. Yuuri let out a deep whine, his throat still felt dry and his voice was weak, but he forced it to go higher and louder as possible. This drug, was obviously affecting Wolfram more than himself – Yuuri had a hunch it might be because of his magic and his Alpha – the Moah swirling inside.

Yuuri shook his head furiously, and twists his fingers a little around the thick rope. He closed his eyes, his long eyelashes throwing shadows across his white cheeks and pressed his lips tightly together. Inhaling sharply, Yuuri began to try and summon up the Alpha inside, the Moah spirit from the pit of his stomach. He could feel his skin twitch and prickle all over, flashes of the familiar blueness zipped around him. Just as Yuuri felt the familiar ball of power began to surface, scratching at the surface it stopped. Like the door inside his mind swung shut and was locked up.

His body swiftly throbbed, and Yuuri gasped. His eyes sprung open and he stared at nothing, his fingers twitches and he panted. Why did it feel as if his lungs were beginning crushed? His stomach flopped and his knees buckled further. "W-What?" Yuuri wondered out loud, feeling as if the small spare of magic, power and strength being drained from him. The sinking feeling he felt since he awake, he was being drained slowly but surely!

Quickly, his mind clicked and his head swung backward to look up the ropes. Of course! He gapped out, mouth curling into a tight line as his eyes narrowed at the crystals imbedded into the rope. Normally, they don't affect him at all – he hardly felt the effects of them. Houseki. The stone that can increase a person's houryoku or drain it away, the humans that still hold grudges against Mazoku, tended to use them against Mazoku. Against his Kingdom.

A midnight eyebrow raised, they looked like Houseki but they weren't really ruby. It was strange, Yuuri had only ever saw the reddish stones, but these Houseki he hadn't ever seen before. They're an odd blue and green color that didn't even shine. They looked kind of ordinary, nothing special. The Houseki stones Yuuri remembered seeing were beautiful and glowed with such brightness. These didn't even have that soft shine.

Yuuri wasn't sure what was going on, why he had been strung up or the deal with the stones. All he could think about was the Omega Mazoku laying a mere few feet away.

"Wolfram?" he called out once more, his voice slightly creaking coursing Yuuri to grumble lowly and bit at his bottom lip.

Letting out a low groan, Wolfram blinks once and then twice at the voice. He didn't want to move, but his chest twisted so much at the voice that he felt as if he couldn't ignore it. Licking at his dry and chipped lips, Wolfram struggled to move his arms and slowly pushes himself up. His body burned. It was like acid had been poured over his full body, and almost as if hands were underneath his skin ripping anything apart, the pain flared up more and more. It was like all his bones were being snapped all at once.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri smiles, as Wolfram turned his attention to Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed, as he noticed the small trickle of red that dripped from the corner of Wolfram's mouth. "Wolfram? Are you okay? You're bleeding." He called out worriedly, pulling at the stupid ropes above him and sighed when they didn't give out. In fact, he felt himself grow with slight frustration.

Wolfram blinks slowly, but tiredly. His mind still felt fuzzy but he was able to hear Yuuri. It wasn't bad, really. Almost like Yuuri was underwater and he could understand what was being said. He tried to focus on the double black Alpha, his eyes burning as he looked upon Yuuri. He slowly and weakly reaches up, whipping the reddish liquid from his mouth.

Obviously the drug was still affecting Wolfram, but it seemed to almost be out of Yuuri's system. The young King inhales sharply, running his dark eyes along the thick metal cage like door locking Wolfram into a small space. His chest tightens and his stomach twists, he couldn't even call upon the Moah inside him. Hell, he couldn't quite feel him either. Ever since he had entered Shin Mazoku, he had never been so alone before now. Even when he was separated from Conrad and the others, the Moah – his Alpha was always there with him.

"The drug has begun to wear off earlier than expected."

Yuuri felt all the hairs upon his body stand up on end, and his eyes widens briefly. He turns his head and gasped lightly. She entered the room as if she owned it, and in ways, she did. Her dress wasn't as glamourize as it once was, a dusty navy color with the first few rows of ribbon of her top loosened revealing a little too much for his liking. Her sleeves were rolled up to her forearms, showing her milky white skin with her fiery red hair pulled off her face and held into a messy bun. It was as if the freezing coldness in the air from the snow outside didn't bother her at all, and Yuuri kind of expected it not to since she lived here most of her life.

_"Avilly."_ Yuuri grunted out.

His instincts told him something wasn't right, that something was off about her and his Alpha – the Moah had been wary about her from the very beginning. And Yuuri, being him, had ignored the spirt within him and tried to see the best in everyone – including the Madam. She didn't seem as mean or cruel as the Moah was making her out to be.

"Heika! I didn't expect you to have fought the drug off so soon. Apparently, it took Shinou a day to fight off." Avilly spoke with a red smile. Her dusty eyes narrowing down on the King. She struts around the strung up King.

Avilly clocks her head to the side, her eyes glowing darkly as she looked to the Omega and chuckled. "Just as the books says. It lasts much longer in a normal Omega." She purred out, walking towards Wolfram and crouching down. She reaches through the barred cage and lightly grasps Wolfram's chin.

"Not so pretty now, huh?" She murmured out, turning Wolfram side to side and observing the patches that began to appear upon Wolfram's soft skin. He looked weak and was becoming sicker and sicker with every passing minute. Avilly wondered how much longer the Omega would last. She couldn't help but laugh at his tired face.

"Stop it." Yuuri breathed out, clenching the rope that gnawed more into his skin. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't as strong or violent as it once had been. Obviously, the stones were still draining him but not as much – most likely because Yuuri wasn't using his magic anymore.

Yuuri trembled, he shivered from the cold air – normally he liked the cold weather. Preferring a rainy day to a hot sunny day, most likely because he was a water Mazoku but this was ridiculous. His skin felt as if it was being frozen, like a thick layer of frost was being laid upon his body and becoming stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

"_I said stop it!_ What exactly do you want?" Yuuri growled out, panting and wheezing while staring at the woman.

Avilly let out sigh, and moved her hand away from Wolfram. She snorts as she notices small darkish bruises appearing where her fingers had just been. Of course, the stupid Omega would have such weak and delicate skin! Of course he would. Rolling her eyes at the pathetic blonde, she stood and dusted her long navy skirt.

"I have to say Heika. Everything I heard about you is _wrong._" Avilly uttered out in a harsh and firm tone. She tilts her head back and sticks her nose up in the air, staring at the surprised King through the thickness of her eyelashes. "I find you unbelievable annoying. How somebody like you became the King is beyond me. I'm surprised you haven't ran the Kingdom into the _ground_ _yet_ – but I guess it's those advisers of yours that keeps an eye on what you do. I'm guessing more than once they had to save your sorry ass?"

Yuuri clenches his teeth, but tries not to let her words get to him. It was true, he had done a few things he maybe shouldn't have done. A few stupid things, but he had always tried to do his best for his Kingdom and besides, Murata had told him he was doing very well. He felt more to trust Murata's word over Avilly's – she seemed like she was unstable to him. Why was she doing this?

Avilly straightens herself up fully, and lightly curls a loos red hair around her finger. "Isn't it_ obvious_?" she laughed, her voice shrill as she laughed. It echoed through the air and made Yuuri wince from the ear-throbbing pitch.

Yuuri frowned, and his eyebrows raised to her line. "What's obvious?" he panted out tiredly, eyelids flickering every now and then.

Humming lowly, Avilly rubs her chin a little and clocks her head to the side further. "You know, my mother was an_ Omega_. She was so pathetic. Always crying and screaming. She used to spend nights just screaming at the top of her lungs down here. It was so annoying. The only relief we ever got was the night she finally took her last breathe. I don't know why father even kept her around. She was such a disgrace to our clan." She sighed, rolling her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Wait! You mean you locked your_ mother down_ here? Because she was an Omega? That's crazy!" Yuuri gasped out in shock. His eyes running around the tiny air, and his feet curled together. He couldn't even imagine hurting his beloved mother, sure she is a little headstrong - having dressed him up as a girl as a child - but Yuuri _loves_ her. Adores her, there is no way he could ever _hurt_ her.

Avilly burst into laughter. "That's _crazy!_ Heika you really are _deranged_ but what else could you expect from an Alpha that is smitten and _seduced_ by an Omega?" she hums, ignoring the dozy – sleepy glare the King sent her.

"Mother would have brought shame to the Nagi clan. And father decided to keep her out of the spot light. Nobody knew that about her. We couldn't throw her away, though. As much as we wanted too. It would cause attention, and we knew Mother would go rambling about our clan. We couldn't afford that. So we locked her down here. Strung her up at night, and sometimes I was allowed to play. Hot pokers are fun to handle. Mother squealed like a _pig_." Avilly grinned, slowly rocking on her feet as she thought back to her childhood and smiles even wider – revealing her sharp white teeth.

Yuuri was shocked, surprised. He couldn't stop staring at the woman. She was the one who was deranged. Who does that to their own mother? He felt sick and wanted to throw up, but he had nothing in his stomach to throw up. How could she have hidden such a twisted persona?

Avilly's shoulders raised and fell in a deep sigh. "Eventually, Mother wore out. Like everything else in this world – nothing lasted forever and Father was so pleased. I was too. Mother didn't even deserve a burial, so we simply grounded up her bones and threw them out across the ocean. Then Father simply announced that Mother had been lost at sea." She chuckles, slowly rocking her head back and forth. She looked so happy, so damn happy to recall the memories. Yuuri just kept his mouth shut, and shook his head slowly in disbelief. He wondered if Lady Cecilie knew how broken this woman was?

"I wasn't so lonely. I didn't care that Mother had finally left. I was happy, and I no longer had to deal with her deranged screams for forgiveness. As if she deserved forgiveness for what she had done. Ha. How_ pathetic_ is she? Right, Heika?" Avilly rolled her eyes, and snorted loudly.

Suddenly Avilly let out a deep sigh, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Pushing her reasonably size bust up. "Then Father took me to Shin Mazoku, to visit my dear friend. After all Cecilie had just been crowned the next Queen. And I was so pleased and happy. My love for her grew every day. We spent so much time together. Our time together was so precious to me."

Yuuri felt his jaw drop. _'Is she… is she in love with Lady Cecilie?'_ he wondered in surprise.

"Everything was so perfect. And Cecilie truly looked beautiful as the Queen but then she met that man. Lord Voltaire. I was so angry. How could Cecilie leave me for him? Did she know he was up to no good? He wanted one thing from her and she was more than willing to give it up._ Disgraceful!_" she hissed out, baring her teeth and clenching her hands. She dug her fingers into the marital of her dress. Her face becoming hideous in pure anger.

Avilly breathed out, calming herself and smiling brightly. "But I was patient and just as I expected, he was up to no good and Cecilie finally came to her senses. She left him and came back to me. You know. She always came back to me. Always came crawling back, no matter what. We truly can't be apart. We're one and will always be one. Haha." She laughs gleefully, and eyes swirling. "Of cause she came back with a parasite. It wasn't too bad, I suppose. The parasite became a Beta. So it wasn't too bad, and besides, as he grows, he wouldn't want to be around Cecilie, which meant she was mine again."

Yuuri narrows his eyes. He didn't like how she was speaking as if she owned Cecilie, like the beautiful and kind woman was a toy of Avilly's. And he really didn't like how she was calling Gwendal a parasite. She didn't care that Cecilie loved her son, she didn't care – he was a parasite in the way of things to her.

"Sir Weller was just a pathetic human that, despite my warnings, continued to get in the way of things. He never listened to me. It isn't my fault. It was his. He should have listened to me, but he wouldn't. He kept challenging me, so he had to be punished." Avilly shrugged carelessly and giggled. Her eyes flickering to the side and curling a crimson hair around her finger once more. She looked to the side with a wide smile.

Yuuri stared with wide eyes at the woman, horrified. Was she indicating, what he thought she was?

Avilly smiles sweetly. "It was too easy. Nobody expected me. Just a small shove and down the steps he went. Just a human. Nothing more nothing less. A pathetic thing really. He was like a little doll at the bottom of the stairs. It was the best show I've seen, after Mother of course." She shrugged and laughed.

"That half breed wasn't much of a bother either. When Cecilie brought that one into the world, she was much easier to control. She trust people far too much. Too easily. The boy, another Beta, so I guess it was good." She muttered lowly, rubbing her chin a little and smirked.

"No. The real trouble began when Cecilie found that pathetic man. He was so sickly, and just not worth my precious Cecilie's time." She huffed, rolling her eyes and grumbling under her breathe. Making less than kind or colorful words. She runs her hand through her red mane. "He was always there. And so damn kind all the time – it was like he had no morals. He bared so much crap and it was pathetic. My Cecilie liked it for some reason. I guess she liked being in control – being the dominating one for the first time. I was surprised to find out he wasn't an Omega. He seemed like one, sounds like one and even acted like one but he didn't smell like one. I didn't understand it, but he kept saying he was a Beta…"

Avilly shrugged and snorted loudly, crossing her arms over her bust and rolled her eyes. "I had _some_ suspicions. But I really couldn't prove anything. Even to this day, I have no idea how he did it. I knew he was an Omega, but he wasn't presented as one." She snorted, shaking her head and huffing.

"Because of him. My Cecilie had that thing." Avilly spat out, glaring over at Wolfram who was sitting quietly.

Wolfram quietly stared back at her. His emerald eyes boring into her own ones. His body tingled a little, he could still feel the drug within his blood, rushing back and forth through his body. He wheezed a little and shook his head very slowly. Even though he felt so weak, he was listening to everything the woman was saying. He was surprised with what she was saying.

_'So then… she did all this because she was in love with Cecilie. My mother…'_ Wolfram thought to himself, sniffling and softly rubbing his arms.

He glanced at himself, and noticed weakly that most of his onesie that Cecilie had forced him into was cut up and barely hanging on him. Wolfram couldn't help but feel a little relieved about it. Glancing over at Yuuri, Wolfram swallowed a thick lump upon seeing how tightly he was tied up with his arms above his head. The wolf ears and tail he wore to the party was gone, as well as his boots. The collar of his shirt had been ripped open, and Wolfram could just about see the two small puncture marks of needles. Wolfram sniffled and whimpered to himself, curling up on himself. What was going on? Why has Avilly done this?

"My wonderful, beautiful Cecilie had to give birth to that thing. It screwed everything up! All Cecilie could talking about, or even think about was the parasite." Avilly growled, shaking her head disapprovingly and lightly tapping her foot against the ground. "As soon as you were born, Cecilie no longer had time for me! It was all Honey-chan! Why? Because he looked like her, because Honey-chan was her little pathetic Omega!"

Yuuri's eyes widens and his jaw felt slack. Is she seriously, doing this because she became jealous over Wolfram? Seriously? His head slowly shook side to side in pure disbelief. _'How crazy is she?'_

"It was such a relief when he went missing. I was so happy! Cecilie was so sad though, that stupid little Omega made her cry so much! Wasted tears on somebody who didn't deserve it! Ha! I bet you want our forgiveness too? Hm? Shame you won't get it. You don't deserve it!" Avilly said, a thick red grin directed down at Wolfram. Watching in pure satisfaction as he waved side to side – perhaps it was during close to another dose?

Humming, Avilly twisted and held her hands out. "The only regret I had, was that I didn't get the chance to get rid of the stupid Omega myself! I wish I could have done it – but I'd like to thank whoever took you away but at the same time, I'd like to smack them. They should've drowned him when they had the chance! Now look! He's back, and already screwing up everyone's lives. Just like all the other Omegas that came before him."

Avilly suddenly smiles sweetly, turning to face the double King and chuckled. "But I have a chance now. A chance to fix their mistakes. Nobody can trace it back to me, after all I have my own Omega. _My pathetic Omega_, Elixus. My father wanted me to marry that stupid man. So he set up an arranged marriage for me, and that's how I got stuck with Elixus. _That stupid Omega_, she ruined so much. Father was so disappointed with me for baring such a child. I wanted to case her out, but that ignorant husband of mine _wouldn't_ allow it. He begged me not to get rid of the child, and instead, allowed me to lock her down here."

"You locked your _daughter_ in here?" Yuuri wheezed out, eyes widening and jaw dropping. His heart skipped a beat at the thought and hopped Avilly did hurt Elixus like she did with her mother.

"Of course, Heika. She chose to be an _Omega_. So she had to be punished. But my husband refused to harm her, so we agreed on just locking her down here." Avilly shrugged uncaringly. She played with another lock of her and began to hum. "In fact, the only use she can really do for me is to bridge me back with my beautiful Cecilie. Once she mates with that Conrad, I can have Cecilie again. We will be together forever. I just have last thing to tie up, before everything falls into place and I get what _I want_."

_'She's obsessive, and needs help…She chose? It isn't a chose...doesn't she understand that?'_ Yuuri thought, biting his bottom lip and looking over Wolfram worriedly. He sighed in relief to see the blonde sitting calmly, he no longer was waving side to side and was sitting straight.

Shaking his head, Yuuri glared at Avilly. "Look. You really think Lady Cecilie will be _happy_ if you hurt Wolfram? She wouldn't be! You can't hurt Wolfram, Lady Cecilie will _never forgive_ _you!_ I won't let you hurt him either!" Yuuri gasped out, struggling against the bounds holding him.

Avilly just laughed. A bubble travelled up her throat and burst, laughter falling from her lips and she smiled cruelly. Swiftly, she turns and takes something from her pocket. It was long, and small with a sharp end that glows a little from the dim light of the candle. She holds up to eyes view and flicks the tip with her fingers. She giggled and grinned widely, stepping up to Yuuri. "I believe it's time for your second dose, Heika – after all you need to be punished too. We don't need a King who wants to mate with a stupid Omega, do we?"

Yuuri's midnight eyes grew wider and he growled, clenching teeth together. He shuddered and whined lowly as he felt the need rip into the soft skin across his throat. His hand shook and he immediately felt as if his body was set on fire, and he felt pressure quickly began to build upon his chest. His legs shook and buckled, he hissed through clenched teeth and his head slowly ducked, panting as sweat began to build upon the surface of his skin.

Laughing even louder, Avilly turned and walked towards one of the small chest near the door. She crouched and quickly withdrawn a long coil or some kind. It was long and thick, a dark musty color and Avilly gripped the handle of it tightly. She twisted her hand and squealed when flickered out, and hit the wall in a loud snapping sound. Her eyes glows and she spins around on the balls of feet in excitement.

"It's time to play, Heika!" she laughed, and held out the long curled whip. It had was thin and ran down into a sharp like tip. It had what looked like a side of a blade imbedded into the side of the thick whip.

Wolfram gasped, feeling his breathe get caught in his throat as he stared at the familiar object. He had seen a whip and been hit by a whip before, but never one like that. It was sharp and most definitely designed to draw blood. He gulped and shivered, wiggling a little on the spot and ripping his teeth into the bottom of his lip. He sniffled and slowly wiggled forward. He shook his head, silently begging her not to do what he expected her to do.

_'Please. Not Yuuri… please…'_ Wolfram thought in panic, his fingers digging into his knees as he stared through the small opening.

With the handle of the whip, Avilly struck Yuuri across his torso. Yuuri bites his bottom lip, holding in the cry of pain as he felt his body throb from the whip striking him again and again. He crushed his lips together and clenched his eyes shut, and inhaled sharply. His body shook and trembled from the pain that kept coming in waves.

Avilly burst into a fit of laughter, it echoed around them and she grinned. She brought the whip high above her, and then brought it back down upon the Alpha King. She could tell the drug had begun to take control once again, rendering him as weak as a mere Omega and that excited her.

The whip smacked against the side of Yuuri's head, slapping against his temple and coursing his body to convulsed and groaned. Immediately, blood ran down in a rill, caressed the curve of his cheek, and collected on his chin in droplets. Yuuri gasped out, feeling pain to flare across his face, split his bottom lip and creating horrifying cuts to slash across his skin – beginning to swell too.

Wolfram trembled, he ducked his head and clenched his eyes shut. His shoulders shook and his body jerked with every snap of the whip that echoed through the air. He inhaled sharply and cried out breathless. He couldn't look, and he sniffled to himself.

Yuuri panted, just staring down the frost ground. His eyes closing and opening. His head felt heavy and he could hardly understand what was happening. He could feel the whip hitting him, sending twisting pain through him. The first sensation is numbness in the struck area, followed by a slow growing itch and before he knew it, the itch grews to a burn as if he had touched a hot stove and then he can feel the expansion of the skin. This is sometimes caused by the skin actually splitting. Swiftly an intense itchy tingling, followed by cramping of the muscles overcame him, and an uncontrolled shudder or urge to writhe. A dull throbbing ache sets automatically after, it now doesn't itch or sting, but rather aches. It's closer to a punch than a cut. Both way it burns and Yuuri whimpers from it, feeling another whip come down upon him.

_'S-Stop…'_

Wolfram lifts his head and breathed out, he moves towards the gate that held him back and with wide teary eyes he had to watch as Avilly hurt the one he loved. He trembled and bites his bottom lip, he let out a low hiccup. Whimpering to himself, he felt the tears begin rolling down his round cheeks as he suddenly heard Yuuri cry out when another whip lashed at him.

_ 'P-Please stop…'_

Avilly smirks widely, she eventually steps away and hums. She perches her hips in thought, her eyes glowing and she turned around, glancing briefly at Wolfram and laughed at his face. "Maybe it's time to move onto another one of my favorite toys? Mother loved this one." She laughed, carelessly through it to the side and reaching back into the small box and pulled out a reasonable size nagger. It was about the size of her forearm. She held it up and laughed, gleefully as it caught Yuuri's attention. She grins even wider, upon seeing the blacken skin around his right eye. She found herself so pleased that she had given him a black eyes.

Avilly brought the dagger down. At first there is no pain at all, as Yuuri's body goes into pure shock right away. Yuuri wasn't sure what had happened, as his head felt dizzy before he noticed blood begin pool out from his shoulder where Avilly had dug her dagger in. Yuuri shook in realize that Avilly had stabbed him.

Soon a dull throbbing begins at the wound site, this grows in intensity until the pain begins to overtake the double black senses and panic begins to set in. The pain began to circle around his head, and he gasped for breathe, feeling even more dizzy than before. He wasn't sure if he could keep consciousness at this rate, now a different level of shock begins to overtake him and Yuuri couldn't stop himself from tremble. He tilts his head around to look at the wound ripped across his shoulder and gasped, feeling his chest tremble.

Avilly grinned in gleefulness, eyeing the red liquid beginning to dripple down and staining Yuuri's black clothes. She giggled and swung her dagger once again. The metal sliced through Yuuri's skin with little effort and dug straight in. Instantly, Yuuri cried out in pain and felt the effect of the knife. A searing burn flared up his side, consuming him in agony and making his mind go blank further. Besides pain, nerves were starting to rise in him. Avilly grins, watching the blood come rushing down along his black clothed hip. She jerked the knife in a bit further before yanking it out suddenly. Yuuri's vision blurred as tears lined his jade eyes especially when Avilly twisted the nagger.

Blood was slowly but surely beginning to pool down between Yuuri's legs. Wolfram was horrified, his face eyes burned and let out a deep hiccup. Shaking on the on the spot, he bites at his bottom lip and feels his stomach tightens further. "N-No, stop. Ple-ase." He tried to say, but only came out in an odd creaking sound. His hands reached up and he grabbed onto the metal bars of the caged, his fingers pressing into the bars and slicing into the softness of the palms of his hands.

Yuuri shook and gasped, his body throbbed all over and he couldn't see right. He felt faint, and he wanted to sleep. Avilly twisted the dagger and ripped across the side of Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri's teeth chattered as it pierces his skin. It is a cold pain, it's quite a shock pain, associable with an electric shock, and it's very sudden. Then as the knife continues to enter, Yuuri lets out another cry and shook, feeling the coldness blade enter him further. Just the knife is removed, the pain increases. It is a sharp shooting pain throughout Yuuri's entire body. The pain grow and grow and Yuuri felt light headed.

Wolfram felt panic set in, watching Yuuri's face. Noticing the way Yuuri's face was becoming whiter and whiter. He felt his heart shudder, and he couldn't breathe at all. His eyes grow so wide that the skin around them burned, and stung. He bites his bottom, eyes running over Yuuri's body. Crimson staining him, splashing along his male skin and his body hung loosely.

His heart drops as he notices Yuuri was hardly moving. Wolfram shook his head furiously, not wanting to believe this. He was going to lose Yuuri, but on his own again! At mere thought of it, Wolfram gasped loudly and felt his body shook all over. His fingers tightening around the icy cool metal bar and sobbed. He slowly rocked his head side to side. No. No, no, no, no, no!

Wolfram's hands started to sweat, clamming up as they tightened around the metal. His heart pounded loudly, sending a rushing like wave through his head. He hiccupped, feeling as if his throat was being closed up, as if a thick rope was tied around his throat and something was pulling on both ends of the rope. His finger trembled, and his head flopped forward – Wolfram just stared down at his lap.

_'Why… why can't I do anything? I'm a Mazoku too! I should have be able to do something! Why… why?'_ Wolfram thought, his view becoming fuzzy and blurry as more tears builds on the edges of his eyes. Dripping off his long eyelashes, and completely blinding him as they fell from his face. He sobbed, his throat felt as if it was twisted. His dirty blonde hair falling into his face and cried. No. He couldn't be alone anymore, he didn't want to lose Yuuri – his Alpha. Not when he had just got him. It wasn't fair. And he felt trapped, alone and chained down by nothing but his uselessness.

_Please. No. No. Stop._

His hands clenches further, and he leans forward more. He cries, struggling to breath. Wolfram's shoulders were hunched and he felt like he was crushed by nothing but his own despair. Wolfram's throat twitched and burned, and an itchy like sensation curled up his throat. He hiccupped louder, ad felt his face heating up further. His ears rung from the laughter that kept spinning around him, making his head throb. He whined and whimpered, lightly tugging on the bars. Willing them to move but nothing happened.

_'Please-Please… please move…'_ he thought to himself, beginning the metal but they ignored him. Wolfram wasn't sure what he wanted to do, even if the he did get through the metal cage. He just wanted them to move, he just wanted to get out. He wanted to help. Wolfram wanted to save Yuuri. His Yuuri. He couldn't bear the thought of not being with his Alpha no longer. He didn't even get to be with Yuuri as a mate.

All Wolfram could think off was Yuuri. The double black filled his mind. His gentle midnight orbs that would stare at him kindly. The goofy smile that would make his stomach flip and his chest warm. His toes would curl and his fingers would twitch. The warm and gentle words that would make Wolfram smile. Most all, the gentle touches and soft kisses that made Wolfram warm all over. His chest would heat up and his stomach would flutter.

Wolfram felt his complete being shake. His teary and blurry emerald eyes widens. Wolfram's cherry lips parts, and he gasps out shakily. Slowly he lift his head to look over at the Alpha. No, his Alpha. Wolfram felt numb at the realization. He let out a low sound from the back of his throat. Was he… had he…how, when had he? He wasn't sure, but as he realized it felt as if something had been removed from his shoulders and his lips twitched.

_'I am…'_ Wolfram thought, more fat and hot tears running over his cheeks. His eyes already bright red and swollen, completely swore. His nose twitched, and he could feel the snot lightly dripping. _'I really am…aren't I…'_

Wolfram nips at his bottom lip, snapping his head back to Yuuri when he heard his Alpha cry out once more. His chest shuddered and he felt his heart skip a beat. His bottom lip trembled, and he whimpered, letting out another sob. He won't get to tell him. Wolfram be able to tell Yuuri either, will he. He felt pressure build up his shoulders and his nose twitched.

Wolfram's eyes burns into Avilly. He could feel the anger, and annoyance building quickly. Standing upon him while he eyed the woman. How could she do this? Why would she do this? No, he already did know, but he couldn't help it. He felt the anger and annoyance building. His Alpha. His Yuuri. No-No! NO!

_"Avilly! Stop!"_

Wolfram felt himself freeze at the sound of his own voice echoing around him, but it wasn't that caused him to freeze. His hands shook and withered. Wolfram ripped his hands away in time to see the mix of tangerine, scarlet and honey. All of which danced around one another, merging together and dancing together. Holding each color close, seducing one another.

_**Fire!**_

Smoldering, fire licked the bottom of the metal posts like a hungry kitten with a saucer of milk, the metal quickly melting from how hot the flames were. Incredibly hot, from the frustration Wolfram was feeling. Wolfram's heart beat harshly and he stumbled backward as the flames grow more heavily. Crackling, playful and gentle at first, fire flickered and flared, leaping and spatting showers of sparks like a fountain. The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the cool swirling air before cascading to earth like gleeful fire fiends, metaling the metal completely and spatting much smaller balls of fire out. The fire reaching its fingers out and gripping onto any dry wood it could possibly touch.

Wolfram shielded his face as suddenly a plume of fire exploded into the blackness, the flame rolling outwards like the smoke of a mushroom cloud. The heat of the hungry fire quickly filled the room, spreading quickly as it began to crawl across the ceiling. Plumes of black grey smoke, wound itself around the post like a great hungry serpent, devoured everything in its path, choking clouds of noxious smoke, inferno, blazing, out of control, ash floating to the ground like great dirty flakes of snow, showering onto everything, sprinkling onto the ground.

Quickly, Wolfram got to his feet. His legs felt raw and shook in disagreement with him, but he forced himself on. His heart pounded harshly in fear. He didn't have time to consider the sickening happy flames that eagerly took over the old, dusty and dinky torture room, gleefully bring it down to its needs, and was caused by himself. Wolfram coughed as white burning smoke began to fill his view, but his wide eyes only looked at his Alpha who could barely stay awake.

Wolfram shook his head and quickly rushed up to him. He trembled a little and winced as his smaller body knocked into Yuuri. He tilts his head and whines while gazing into the bloody, and dirty face of the King. Yuuri, still barely awake, could only see soft golden and green. Very familiar color, and couldn't help but smile lovingly. Wolfram, seeing said smile, whimpered and shook his head. His eyes quickly leaped to the coil tightly wrapped around Yuuri's wrist, the green and blue stones looked completely dull in comparison to the fire spreading around them. Shaking his head, Wolfram reached up and tugged on the rope desperately.

His heart pounded horribly in his chest. His fingers digging into the rope until they were creaked and bleeding. He pulled and scratched but couldn't get the rope off Yuuri's wrists. He needed something to cut them with. Something sharp to set his Alpha free. But what?

Avilly let out scream of shock. Seeing the fire spread like butterflies, consuming everything. She spun her head around to look at the young blonde and hissed. It was him, again! Ruining everything. She should have prepared more. Of cause there was a possibility of him summoning fire like her beloved Cecilie can do but from what she had learnt that Wolfram couldn't summon fire. So how in the world had this happened?

Wolfram whimpered and turns his head around to look around himself in a hurry. There hand to be something. He felt his chest tightened as his reddish eyes cached Avilly's and automatically he felt fear swirl around his chest. Especially from the way she glared at him with angry eyes, coughing from the smoke around them. Wolfram's eyes dropped briefly and he gasped, seeing the dagger she was clenching tightly.

"You! You! I'm going to gut you! Gut you like a damn fish! Like the _pathetic_ thing you truly are!" Avilly shrieked and charged forward.

Wolfram trembled backward, and silently his hands swung upward with his eyes stretched out wide. The fire played amid the kindling like a child with a new toy, its flames leaping in excitement, it's quiet crackling like so much giggling in the room. Wolfram felt his breathe leap into his throat as the nascent fire nipped at Avilly's skirt, crawling up her skirt like little children tugging on the martial. Avilly shrieked, and stumbled backward, the dagger dropping to the ground as she struggled to put out the fire. Only to trip backwards.

Seeing the dagger bounce against the ground, Wolfram snatched up and moved back to the young King. With shaky and weak arms, pressing the edge of the dagger into the rope and began to snip at the thick rope. He panted weakly, gashing and slashing at the rope, until Yuuri fell. Wolfram dropped the dagger and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri's waist, and moved backward, dragging Yuuri with him.

Wolfram fell back down, holding Yuuri close to him. He could feel the hot liquid between his fingers, and trembled as he realized it was Yuuri's blood. Wolfram shook his head furiously, and held the double black close to him. He hissed through clenched teeth, and gently ran his quivering fingers through the damp midnight locks. His heart was pounding, and Wolfram had no idea what do to. His forest eyes ran to the wounds littering the King. His Yuuri, the boy laid still in his arms and Wolfram felt more tears build up and stream down his cheeks. A vibration spread from his chest. He wasn't sure what do to, Yuuri was still bleeding and he tried to stop them, by pressing his hands against the wounds but there was too many.

Wolfram sniffled even more, tear running down his face and dripping onto Yuuri's face.

Yuuri began to stir. Eyes slowly fluttering open, unfocused. "Hmmm?" he gasped out softly, in a low tone. He winced and looked up, he blinks once and then twice, a watery and reddish smile appeared across his face.

"Wolfram." He breathed out before hissing as he moved.

Wolfram shook his head furiously. No. Don't move. More blood seemed to pour out of the King as he moved, and Wolfram's shaky, blood-stained hands pressed everywhere he could to stop the bleeding the best he could. Wolfram felt his heart break, and his stomach clench as blood began to build up and seep between his fingers, filling above the back of his hands. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, he gasped for breathe but couldn't.

"W-Wolfram…" Yuuri breathed out, and smiles more warmly when Wolfram's weary and shaky eyes turned to look at him. Yuuri slowly, weakly and quivering hand up to his face and gently brushed the blonde hairs from his face. Whipping tears away.

"It's…o-kay…"

Wolfram felt as if his whole being had been ripped apart and he shook his head furiously. And he cried. And cried. His fingers digging into nothingness and sobs louder than before. The fire began to circle around them, almost shielding them from the horrors of the world outside. Just allowing the pair die together.

"N-No. I-It n-not ok-ay…" Wolfram forced out, more tear rolling down his face. Sniffling, and wailing more and leant down, pressing his forehead against Yuuri's. He could feel Yuuri, his energy slowly draining and it felt painful.

Yuuri's eyes widens briefly, but he couldn't help but smile wider. Was that Wolfram's voice. It made his body warm all over before he found himself becoming more and more tired. He stiffen shifts, and he hardly felt the pain anymore. His jade eyes slowly slid shut tiredly.

Wolfram hiccupped, feeling tired himself. His head throbbed a little and he felt himself swaying. He held Yuuri tightly against his body, trembling so much as he laid his head against the King's chest. His hands gently stroking the raven locks with more sobs spilling through his lips. He let the darkness finally come running in, wrapping its arms around him as the darkness soothed him. This time, unlike the many times before, he wasn't afraid of the darkness. Not afraid at all, instead he felt more at ease than ever before as the darkness reminded him of the most important person to him. Unware of a certain door being thrown open and feet come charging into the room. Familiar voices calling out to himself and his own Alpha.

_'Yuuri….I love you…'_

* * *

_**I...I'm so sorry Yuuri! Gha. This chapter has to the hardest one for me! Whaaa. Poor Yu-chan! **_

_**I like how Wolfram was suddenly able to summon his fire - but! Will he be able to do it again! And will he be able to talk? Hmm? Hehe~**_

_**What do you guys think? Did anybody expect Avilly to be in love with Cecilie? That's the reason for everything? About one more chapter or so before the end of arc 2, and we move onto arc 3! Hahaha~ I love this so much! More Conrad/Yozak next chapter!**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Nya~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi~ Hello everyone! I'm so happy to see you all again! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story~ Not much to say about this chapter~ **

**Just enjoy it! I worked hard on it. Haha~**

_A thank you to, Lemonturtle, Nichesha, Fukka95, Macherry, Guest, Aleris1000, XZanayu, Daygon Yuuki, Jay, Reader, Love Love Love KXY, Coopt98, Rini, TooLazyToLogin, Mai and Leona!. I thank everyone who had reviewed. Thank you to everyone who have favourite, followed and alerted. I'm so grateful! _

**This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**

**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! Heartlessly Awesome!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Breathless Containment **_

The smell was so unusually familiar that Wolfram found himself breathing more deeply than ever before. He had been around many things in his life, many things but nothing like this. He blinks slowly, his eyes burning from the sun above him.

_'Where am I?_' he wondered to himself. Slowly walking forward, and almost stumbling over his feet. He felt weak, and his legs felt heavy, like something had chained him to the ground. It made them burn, and he whimpered to himself.

Wolfram looked down, and found his heart skip a painful beat. His pale legs were riddled with cuts and bruises; familiar wounds. When he lifted his trembling hands, all the wounds that had healed and faded were back, bright red and angrier than ever. He trembled, his eyes beginning to build up with salty tears. His nails were split, and cracked – caked with dried blood.

His body shook. Feeling cold, freezing cold and his he found he was dressed in the familiar ripped and stitched back rags.

"I'm… I-I am a…a _slave_…."

Wolfram didn't even realize the words had passed his lips. His chest tightened, which caused him to sob. Had it been a dream? A nice dream? He wondered to himself. Wolfram clocked his head back to find wooden panels above him, shaking from many people rushing back and forth above him.

His skin burned, reminding him of a whip being slapped over and over against him. He was in the basement. The strong salty smell filled the dusty air, and Wolfram hiccupped. His throat burning, and itching. Slowly, he lowers himself onto the familiar cold floor and shivered. Remembering how could it was down there.

_'H-Had I hit my head? Is that why I had that lovely dream?'_ he wondered to himself, reaching up with a trembling hand. Gently pressing his fingers against his head, he played with the filthy blonde locks. Searching for any wound he would have from banging his head against the ground as he was thrown down the steps.

The bitter cold stones of the basement floor bit harshly at his skin. It upset his inflamed wounds that littered his weak skin. His heart skips his a beat, as he lays himself down carefully. His knees curling together and pulling them up to his chest. His nose twitched, and his lips trembled. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. It just hurt so much.

_'It h-hurts…'_ Wolfram sniffled, hot tears building more and more. He struggled to keep them back, and laying numbly, shivering from the unbelievable coldness that fills his veins. His back throbbed, pressing against the floor awkwardly. His body just burns all over, he knew, he must have undertaken whips from his master.

Wolfram stares with unfrozen eyes, staring across from himself quietly. _'It must have been a dream… just a dream. A lovely dream – A dream that I w-wanted, s-something I've wanted forever. A family…'_ he thought, feeling his lips pull into a smile as he thought of his dream.

His emerald eyes became more watery. They weren't real? Was any of it real? Wolfram doubted it. He struggled to breathe as he tried to think. He wouldn't be seeing them ever again, would he? Only from a distance. He was a slave, a servant, nothing but someone to push around. He wasn't important; he wasn't needed; He didn't have a loving mother, a protective brother, or a sweet brother. He didn't have anybody who would be by his side. He was forever trapped – Trapped in this basement, and chained up.

_'T-The only good t-thing is that I get to see T-Thorn and Lucas…'_ Wolfram sighs softly to himself. Finally, the hot tears began to spill over his cheeks. His hands presses into his throbbing knees, almost digging into the wounds to remind himself that he truly was alive. That he truly was back in the bitter cold basement.

Lady Cecilie. The beautiful woman that had been the Queen once. The woman with long sunshine curls and glowing, glittering green eyes. She was so kind, so happy, and bouncy. She had been there for him, as soon as she could get her hands on him, she had trapped him in a bone-crushing hug, trying to fill him up with enough motherly love as possible to remind him of how much she loved him. She would smile and kiss him on the cheek. Sometimes it was embarrassing, but he was glad to have met her, to find out who she was.

_'M-My H-H-Hahaue… my mother.'_ Wolfram thought with another so escaping his lips. Thinking of the woman. Where had he seen her? Why had he made her his mother? For his dream? His mind must have made it up because it makes sense. Had looked somewhat similar to her, he supposed and he was desperate to have a mother. A beautiful, and kind mother like Lady Cecilie.

He must have chosen her because she was a Queen. He had always wondered what it would have been like if he was a Prince. He wanted a mother so much, that his mind had latched onto the one who he wished was his mother. It was the only expiration that made sense to him.

Wolfram sniffed, and felt his throat burn. His fingers bleed as they pressed further against the weak skin of his knees, and frowns watery. He even had brothers, in his dream. In his fantasy! Two older brothers. The most respectful knights in the whole of Shin Makaou. Gwendal von Voltaire, and Conrad Weller. The strong, and skilful soldiers.

_'M-My brothers…'_

Gwendal, the eldest son. He is a skilled tactician and is known for having amazing earth magic. Something Wolfram hasn't seen before, but knows that he is more than able to control the ground everyone walked upon. In fact, the castle shook when he was angry. Amusingly, Wolfram found him to have a fear of Anissina. A beautiful young woman with lush ruby hair. Wolfram doesn't recall really spending much time with the woman, but he wished he had in his fantasy. He would have liked to have made another beloved connection. She scared him, for some reason. Wolfram didn't know why, but he had seen Gwendal freeze up and sweat in panic at the mere name. While he does not outwardly show much affection towards his brothers, he shows in times of great stress that he does care.

_'My big brother…I would have liked to know him better before waking up…'_

Conrad, the second son and the one who spent most time with small Wolfram. He was gentle and kind. He had amazing skill with the sword. Wolfram remember watching him practice. The blade was like another arm to him, and he was able to handle it like he was standing in air. It was something truly beautiful, amazing, and yet gracefully. Unlike his mother and brother, Conrad was a half-breed. He was half human, and didn't have any magic. It scared Wolfram. Doesn't that mean he could lose his brother? He could easily be killed, and he wouldn't live as long as anyone else. It terrified him, and Wolfram struggled to express his fear to his beloved brother.

Or, he thought so. It was cruel. The dream, the fantasy he had made. Taking people, taking wonderful and breath taking people, and forcing them into the places he needed. He needed them, but found them out of reach. He wanted to see them, but knew he couldn't. It was a dream, just a stupid fantasy that burns him. That sets acid across his pale skin. He was alone. So very alone.

With that thought in mind, his chest tightened so much that he found it was difficult to breathe. Even the people he hardly saw, he wished to see right now. To be able to smile to them, to even try and talk to them. He wanted to say so much, but it was too late. Reality is mean. The world is a cruel place, and it would always remind him.

_'I wish I could have spent more time with Greta. She truly is a child of the sun. So kind and sweet. She didn't hold being… being an Omega against me… like-l-like I thought she would…'_ Wolfram sobbed out, and withdrawn into himself. Pulling his knees further up and crushing his eyes shut in a loud cry. _'I wanted to talk to them more. To Anissina, t-to Yozak, to G-Gunther a-and especially M-Murata…they all had tried to help me…'_

_'Just a fantasy…I-I need to let it g-go…'_

More sob escaped his lip. Large, hot tears streams down his cheeks. Finally biting into the painful cuts across his cheeks, making his body throb with powerful waves of pain. He clenched at the rags that barely covered his body, and wished. He wished he could go back. Go back asleep. Back into his dream. He wants to close his eyes and never open them again, but the pain was too great. It was too much for him

He had everything he could ever want. A mother, brothers, kind people, sweet people who had been there and even – even an A-Alpha. His chest tightens further, and his heart shudders. His stomach flips, and tightens powerful. He dreamt of having an Alpha for a mate. An Alpha.

King Yuuri, the 27th King of Shin Makoku. The double black demon that everyone wanted, that everyone chased after and tried to grab a hold of. Wolfram hadn't ever thought about mating, of wanting to share that part of himself with and who would he really? Who would want somebody like himself? Such an ugly, and useless Omega?

Yuuri. Why would Yuuri want him? There was nothing special about himself. Maybe Wolfram wanted to be special, to just show everyone that he was worth something. To dream of the King being in love with himself, the King wanting him, the King wanting to mate with him – wanting the small Omega for himself. It felt good to know that, and yes, it scared him. But it was something that Wolfram realized he wanted. He wanted to mate, to be in love and nervously combine his red string with.

Wolfram wanted to be with the double black Alpha. He supposed it made sense. As a child, he had grown up being nothing and doing what was told. He had heard so much about the king, and Wolfram liked it.

_'I fell in love with him before even seeing him…'_ Wolfram realized, and it hurt even more to realize that. His heart felt horrible, twisting in his chest. He had never realized how much he loved hearing about Yuuri, hearing about his stories, about the amazing adventures he went on. The wonderful and exciting things he had done.

Wolfram remembered hearing about all the people Yuuri had saved, the sweet and goofy smile he had, his gentle eyes… He now recalled everything. He remembers a time when he was young and moving down the streets of Shin Makoku, Thorn holding his tiny, slightly beaten up hand as they rushed through the street filled with so many people. It was difficult to move between the backed tightly crowd, excitedly talking to one another.

It had been a month since Yuuri had come and took his throne. Wolfram, at the time, hardly cared as he struggled to keep up with the new work. Working until he could barely move. To be completely honest, Wolfram held a little resentment towards the double black Alpha King.

Thorn had been in a rush. She was worried about losing out on the fresh vegetables, and had accidently tugged on Wolfram's arm a bit harshly. Pulling him along behind her as the two pushed and shoved their way through the crowd. Hoping that the stalls would still be open, and Thorn knew what kind of punishment that would be waiting if they didn't bring the basket back.

This had also been the first time Wolfram had ran into Victoria. The beautiful black haired Omega had found them when Thorn ended up pulling Wolfram's arm too hard that he tripped over his feet. The tip of his nose stabbing against one of the stones, and with a voiceless cry, fell to the ground. He whimpered, and his large eyes had watered, his heart skipping a beat in his chest.

Wolfram falling, had caused Thorn to jolt and spin around. She gasped and tried her best to tend to Wolfram's battered nose, just as the beautiful Omega emerged from the shadows. Her eyes glowing, and her long skintight blue dress stuck to her body. She had gasped, and tried to help Wolfram too. Wolfram would never forget that voice and accent. It was thick, and had made him stare in awe at the woman. She was gentle and kind, trying to help him the best as she could.

He felt a powerful wave overcome him as he found out Victoria was an Omega, much like himself and he had grown towards her immediately. Thorn had never liked the red haired Omega, and she had said that the moment Wolfram had reached for Victoria's hands rather than hers.

The sound of cheers and laughter filled his ears. Wolfram blinks a little, and glances around himself. He looks at the two beautiful females, and noticed for some odd reason they had a strange twist in their voices. Speaking to one another strangely, but Wolfram shook it off and looked towards the crowd in front of them. All of them seemed excited, no beyond excited. They were clapping their hands, laughing and bouncing around.

Horses. They came in rows. He wanted nothing more than to run out to see the horses. He hardly got to tend to the horses, and when he did, he would always be punished for spending too much time with them, but he did it over and over again. They were just beautiful and sweet animals. And Wolfram loved them. He felt more at peace with them than people.

Wolfram watched with wide eyes, as the horses came with many soldiers riding them or walking at their sides. Beautiful and graceful people. People that looked too good to be true, too wonderful and really should be in some kind of fairy tale. Victoria's eyes sparkled, her pale and slightly chipped lips spread into a wide smile. "Oh~ Look a't the Ki'ng. Isn't just so delight'ful." She said, her eyes swirling with cunningness. An expression appeared on her face, an expression that everyone will come to know very well.

Thorn's eyes grew wide when she saw the look within the blue eyes. Puffing out her cheeks, she leant over and bopped the woman on the head. "Don't you dare? Whatever you're thinking, you can shove off. Don't be stupid. That's the King."

"Owie!" Victoria whimpered out, holding her head and sniffling much like a child.

She looks up with playful glare and huffed, throwing the hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose up in the air. "Alright. Alright."

Wolfram felt numb. He felt it. It was strong, and his chest tightens so much. Like there was a hand within his chest. His lush green orbs widens, his mouth parted. His body shook as if a fire had been lit within his stomach. Wolfram's spine tingled and his bottom lip trembled. His body grew hot, and he sniffled. His heart stopped in his chest, his face grew a bright red, a feather-lite blush appearing across Wolfram's face as he lifted his head to meet a pair of deep midnight black eyes gazing down from a jade beautiful horse.

_'T-That's the K-King? That's Y-Yuuri?'_

He presses his lips together. Wolfram trembled, watching as the dark horse slowly began to move in the middle of the horse. And the young double midnight haired Alpha sat upon, his large beautiful jade eyes glowing as he looked across his people and smiled brightly. A smile that Wolfram had never seen before, and made him curl his hands together. An attractive smile that was so alluring. His green eyes grow wide, so wide that they felt like they'd pop out of his eye-sockets. They stung harshly and his mouth kept gapping. Wolfram's hands had twirled together, wrapping their fingers tightly around eachother and pressed it against his raging heart, it hurt to even breathe! His legs shock, his knees buckling together.

Could the King really save them? Save everyone? Wolfram wondered, as he remembered what everyone was saying. He felt as if his body had suddenly something wrapped around his shoulders tightly. There was something inside him, something that hadn't noticed before and something that had just suddenly appeared. It grows and ebbs like a tide. It felt there was a sudden fiery warm storm, which rushes through his veins and hugs him tightly. He felt as if something was knocking inside him and trying to gain his attention. Wolfram found himself liking that smile, and even days after seeing it, he doesn't forget the smile. Not ever.

Yuuri suddenly blinks, and turns his attention to the brunette soldier riding next to him. He said something to him which caused the Alpha King flush pink from embarrassment and Wolfram's heart beat even more in his chest. The King finally smiled shyly and nods, taking something from the man and sat up straight. Straightening himself and looking on either side of himself, he smiled widely at his people and waves with a timid hand.

Conrad says something again, and Yuuri nods before he nervously began to carefully throw something out to the ground. The crowd went wild, and Wolfram's eyes grow wide. Unaware his own face was red, and he stumbled backward as all the people around began to laugh, and reach for the things the kind King was throwing out.

Wolfram swiftly noticed something, almost hovering, through the air. His wide emerald orbs turns up to look at the small object, it was shining and glowing. Catching the sun as it moved, gliding through the air and Wolfram moved forward. His shaking hand reached out, his fingers spreading out wide and catching the finger. He blinks a little down at it. It was beautiful, and small. Delicate. One of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And he wondered why he hadn't seen on before, and thought about taking it to Lucas.

A flower. It was beautiful, a tulip or at least he thought it was tulip. They were a soft golden color with a sweet green dusting at the top. It had large leaves, with small thorns but they don't dig into his fingers like the roses back at the Inn does. The tulip's petals were spread out, and curling towards the sun, and it smelt heavenly. A scent that he hadn't smelt before, and it made him smile. His cheeks darkened further. Heart skipping a beat, Wolfram nervously and shyly turned his attention up to look at the King once more. He watched silently as Yuuri was finally lead further down the road, moving towards the castle.

He had never realized, ever noticed. Wolfram had been told many stories about this, but he never thought of it true. It was strange to him, even now, laying across the cool stone ground. Wolfram couldn't believe it, but he supposed it made sense to him. Why he felt so strongly when he saw Yuuri again.

_'L-Love at f-first sight…'_ Wolfram remembered. Thorn had told him about. At night, after their mistress and master had sent them for the night. He would sit with her, and she would tell him all about love and mating. At first, he adored listening to her. Hearing how about much elastic she was about it. How happy she is when speaking about.

Thorn would tell him how gorgeous is it, how glamorous and divine falling in love is. Being in love is many things. Many different but sweet things. Love is a type of feeling your heart actually bounce faster, nervous, excited to meet someone whom you love and enwrapped around your lover. It is very hard to explain, but it's an amazing feeling. Wanting to be with that person all the time. And when you're not and you're going on with your life, sometimes they just pop into your head and it makes you smile like you have this awesome secret. Things that would usually annoy you about people, when he/she does them you don't mind at all. To you they are amazing either way.

It's not a feeling you can describe. It is totally different for everyone. For me, it is trusting someone with your life and being faithful, honest and true to them. It is doing anything and everything to make that person happy and making sacrifices of yourself. It is believing in that person, compromise and conversation. It is a force that takes over you where you feel completely happy and fulfilled. It is the greatest feeling that you can have!

_'She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way. First best is falling in love. Second best is being in love. Least best is falling out of love. But any of it is better than never having been in love.'_

Thorn would even tell him stories. Stories about the princess that needed her prince, who would come to her and save her, and they would fall in love, and then get married. Wolfram loved to hear about them, for a while at least. He eventually became scared of the stories. Of falling in love and giving your heart to somebody. Wolfram saw everything. He saw how apparently people in love acted around one another, how much pain your loved ones will bring and Wolfram was scared of it. He didn't want to go through with it. He didn't want to feel it. He was fine being alone. He guessed.

Wolfram had fallen in love at first sight. He had reacted to the Alpha immediately. Yuuri isn't his Alpha; Wolfram understood that. He wasn't supposed to have the Alpha, this just proves he is just an Omega. A dirty, ugly Omega that wanted an Alpha that isn't his. He sees that know, that is why he had just a dream. Just a fantasy that made him happy, made him feel so warm, and sniffled to himself.

He sobbed. More tears made rivers down his cheeks and cried to himself. It was mean, and cruel of himself to do that. He sobbed, and curled up even more. It hurt, hurt so much. He wanted it to stop. Please. Please. He didn't want to live this anymore. His head throbbed, and his body burned all over.

"Y-Yuuri, it-it… h-hurts…" he whimpered out, his voice so raw and broken. He shivered, and felt his toes curl. He was in love with him. He loved the King, more than anything and he wished his dream was real. He wished the fantasy was real, so he could see Yuuri every day. Hear that voice, and see that smile. Have Yuuri come to him, and try to make him as comfortable as possible.

Wolfram felt so alone. "…it hurts…"

"Wolfe, how can I make it better?"

A sudden soft voice questioned. Wolfram blinked, his eyes prickled, and stung. A strange tingle throbbed from the back of his eyes, and he sniffled. His eyes opened, and he nibbles at his bottom lip. Lifting his head, and looking around the basement. It was freezing cold just as it always was, and he couldn't breathe probably. His eyes felt stiff, and tears still streamed down his cheeks.

What? He wondered in confusion. Scanning the room, he swore he had heard another voice but he couldn't see anybody else. Only the normal supplies the Inn had, and needed. Hiccupping, his throat vibrating with pain and he nose was dripping embarrassingly. He reached up and whipped the back of his hand across his face, his shoulders hunched and head slightly flopped forward.

It was then he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Lying near his battered and bleeding knees was a flower. He blinks once then twice, before reaching out and as if it was the most precious thing in the world, lifted it. Almost like it was glass, he held it between his hands and felt his eyes water even more. He couldn't even tell what the flower was. It was stained, almost black. Looking as if it was about wither up, with slightly split petals. In fact, the flower was almost weeping for the death that was sure to come.

Drips from the sky slowly fell upon the flower, as it reminded him of himself. He gasped for breathe, as more drops gently kissed the all but dead plant. His shoulders shook and everything looked as if the color was draining.

"Wolfe. Please don't cry._ If you cry, I'll cry too_."

Wolfram jumped, startled when a small pudgy finger brushed against his cheeks. Trying to brush the tears away, and with a broken gasp, Wolfram snapped his head. He felt his heart move harshly within his chest, beginning to be heard as he locked eyes with a pair of large, round midnight orbs that sparkled with beauty.

"Wolfe?"

Wolfram blinked once more, lips parting in surprise and unsure of what was going on. More salty tears ran along his cheeks, staining the rosy cheeks. His hands trembled, as he held the flower and his hand lowered to rest against his lap. His skin twitched and ached. His stomach flipped as he found himself gazing at a child, he thinks. Wolfram isn't sure, but pure innocent sat across from him with a warm smile on their face.

"Here, Wolfe."

A handkerchief was gently dapped against his face, brushing the tears away. Wolfram felt confused, as he looked over the small adorable child. It was female, or at least Wolfram thinks so, but at the same time, a soft voice was telling him the child was in fact male not female. He gulps, and tilts his head to the side to gaze at the child, feeling even more confused than before.

Dark, lush jade locks curled around a round face with matching kind orbs. His hair was short, and pulled into a pair of matching ponytails by blue ribbons. The ribbons were tied into cute matching blue bows. A puffy, bumblebee dress with a frilly snowy white apron tied around her waist. A massive snow bow could be seen sitting on her lower back, two parts of the ribbons of the bow hanged, and reached just below his knees and fanned out.

The boy smiles brightly, a very familiar smile that makes Wolframs breathe hitch at how familiar it is. His fern eyes glows brightly at him, and Wolfram shuddered. His lips opened and shut, much like a fish which coursed the child to giggle in amusement at him.

"Can you really_ not_ recognize_ me_, Wolfe? You called for me after all."

He was so innocent and cute. Very much like a certain young syrup haired Princess. He smiles widely and sweetly, clocking his head to the side and stepping towards Wolfram. He dusts off his skirt and then drops in front of him. Quite clumsily, and uncaring of the skirt, especially as it fanned out around him. Wolfram wondered what the point was of dusting it off if he was just going to dirt it up.

Eyebrows raising to hair line, and Wolfram gasped out in surprise. "Y-Yuuri?" he wheezed, out biting at his bottom lip while staring at the young boy. What? What? He was Yuuri, but how? How was that possible? He is so confused. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and gently stroked the dying flower in his hands.

"Wolfe? You called to me, and here I am." Small Yuuri said innocently, and wiggled his hands around himself before glancing about the basement and frowns deeply. "I don't like this place. It's not nice at all."

Wolfram stared blankly. He faintly remembered Yuuri mentioning his mother used to dress him up as a girl as a child. He wondered if this was, one of the many outfits his mother dressed him up. The problem with this was that Wolfram had never, never seen a photo of Yuuri as a child before. Not in his dream either. How was he hallucinating? Wolfram made a soft sound, and rubbed his eyes harshly.

"W-What? Y-Yuuri? How… I-I'm seeing t-things…" Wolfram muttered to himself softly, and sniffled. Shuddering and rubbing his arms. He had to be seeing things. He crushed his eyes shut, so tightly until he could see stars before opening them again.

"Wolfe! Don't do that!" Small Yuuri gasped out, and leant forward to touch Wolfram's face with a disappointed frown. He shook his head stubbornly. "What do you mean, seeing things? I'm right here."

He found himself leaning away, and moving away so there was at least a small gap between himself and the strange child. Small Yuuri could only sigh at the blonde, he reached up and scratched the side of his head before his large eyes looked down at Wolfram's lap and a loud gasp erupted from his lips. "Wolfe. Can I have your flower?" he questioned softly, and smiled kindly. He held his hand out, pressing them together and stretching his pudgy fingers out expectedly.

"Pretty please?"

Wolfram made a small gapping sound from the back of his throat. His green eyes lowered to the stained flower, the stained tulip. It laid, weeping in his hands. Most of his petals gone, and becoming blackish with each second that passed. Wolfram breathed softly, and glanced back at small Yuuri again.

"M-My f-flower?" he repeated slowly, and glanced back at the flower thoughtfully. His flower? What does Yuuri mean by that?

Small Yuuri tilts his head, another frown on his settling upon his lips. He doesn't say anything as he seems to be in thought, his jade eyes glowing adorably before he smiles brightly. "Yes. It's your flower. Can I have it? I won't hurt it, I promise. You trust me, right?" he finally said, somewhat proud of himself. His boyish voice echoing through the basement.

Wolfram stares. He felt as if he was missing something. "But it will hurt…" it fluttered off his tongue, and Wolfram felt his cheeks darkened at the words he made. It will hurt? Why did he say that? Why would it hurt? It's just a flower right? Right?

Little Yuuri continued to smile, his warm onyx orbs glimmers. "Mama says that everything that's worthwhile will cause you pain, but what matters is how happy it makes you feel in the end." he supplied with warm grin.

Wolfram began to tear up; this is truly Yuuri. Yuuri hadn't changed at all since he was a child. He still had the same confidence in love and doing what was right, even if it involved sacrifices because the greater good was worth it.

Wolfram felt as if he couldn't say no to small Yuuri and with trembling hands, he held the flower out. Yuuri's eyes were wide and brightly. He smiles even wider if it was possible, and as gently as he could, cupped his own smaller hands over Wolframs.

Small Yuuri hums sweetly, and takes the flower. His eyes runs over the nasty thing, and Wolfram felt pretty embarrassed that he had given the flower to him. The child grinned as he felt it something flutter against his fingertips and Wolfram at first, thought the flower had somehow beat like a heart.

"It's warm," Small Yuuri whispered excitedly. Small Yuuri smiles sweetly, and holds the flower to his chest before climbing to his feet. "Don't worry Wolfe. I'll take good care of it. I promise."

"It's just as beautiful as you are. Remember?" Small Yuuri said, and hums softly. Eyes closing as the flower swiftly began to gain a beautiful, white like shine that curls around it. Making a white outline, before the flower began to softly turn around in Yuuri's hands and finally, it hovered above his hands. The black stains slowly beginning to fade away with every passing second, pressing close to Yuuri's chest.

Almost lovingly, Small Yuuri stares down at the glowing flower and watches quietly as the flower began to re-gain its former beauty. "I remember loving this flower. Back then, I didn't know why but I understand now. I'm glad it's yours. It matches you." Small Yuuri whispered with such innocent and purpose in his voice. Sounding as if he understood exactly what he was saying, and for some reason, Wolfram felt nervous and anxious.

The flower regained it colour, and Wolfram finally recognized the plant. It was still as beautiful, as the first time he had ever seen it, and now he understood why it felt so important to him. The very same flower he caught the first time he saw Yuuri, the first time he fell in love.

"Remember now, Wolfe? Beautiful Wolframs were the first flower I learnt about. It's so pretty." Small Yuuri breathed out, and smiles even more. He brings the flower as close to his chest as possible, before it glows brightly and finally fades away into his chest. Wolfram stared in shock, and worry as the glowing whiteness disappeared into Yuuri.

Seeing the worry and distress upon Wolfram's face, small Yuuri giggles sweetly and pulls on his skirt. "Everything is alright, Wolfe. See." He says while stretching his arms out, and waving his arms up and down, almost to show he was fine. Small Yuuri didn't seem like he liked his dress that much, but he quickly shook his head and looked back at Wolfram with a serious expression that made him seem much older then what he was.

"It's precious to me. Very special. I'll protect it always. Wolfe…"

"Wolfe, will accept my flower?" Small Yuuri questioned, eyes sparkling in a way which made all fear and worry melt away. Yuuri clocks his head to the side, and finally reaches out his hands once more. His fingers stretches out wide, and a glowing ball of light appeared. It sparkled a beautiful blackish light color. It made Wolfram's breath hitch.

The dark light did not hold any fear, or evilness. In fact it was beautiful, and coursed warmth to spread through his body. It surrounded a familiar flower that Wolfram had only seen once before. Only once before. A tiger lily-like flower. It was midnight with blue and white speckles, it looked absolutely beautiful.

"Y-Yuuri's N-Naivete…?" Wolfram found himself uttering out as he gazed upon the beautiful flower. It was sweet, and just as pretty as either.

Small Yuuri grins widely, and nods his head. He leant forward, and holds the flower out more. "Well? Do you accept me for me?" he said cutely, his short silk black curls bouncing as he moved closer to Wolfram. The sparkling black flower floating between his hands glowing.

"Y-Your flower…" Wolfram mumbled, and slowly reaches his hands out. With trembling hands, he cups the hovering flower and withdraws it to himself. He looks nervously at small Yuuri who smiles brightly, and nods his head encouraging. Gulping, he pulls the flower close and like what Yuuri did, he held it to his chest.

"Wolfe? You love me, don't you?" Small Yuuri suddenly spoke up quietly. Almost afraid to hear the Omega's answer.

Wolfram blinks a little, and tilts his head to look at the small boy. It was weird, to look at Yuuri like this but he really did love Yuuri. And he wanted to see his Yuuri. His own Yuuri as soon as possible. The question was important, and Wolfram his body shiver. His heart skips a beat, and forces a smile across his lips. "I-I…I l-love Y-Yuuri…" he mumbled shyly, and lowering his head. He gasps loudly when the glowing black flower sparkles brighter before disappearing into his own chest, much like his flower had with Yuuri.

"I have your flower now and you have mine. Which means we're bonded now, Wolfe. I'm so happy." He says happy, and smiles even more if it is possible. He rocked on the balls of his feet. Crossing his arms behind him and leaning forward to look closer at Wolfram's face.

"Thank you, Wolfram…." and with that he stood up on his tiptoes and presses a modest kiss to the cute Omega's cheek. Small Yuuri beams as he withdraws from him, and clocked his head to the side with innocent eyes.

"Bye-Bye~"

"Wolfe? Don't worry, there's no way I could lose it now."

When Wolfram lifts his head to hopefully look across at small Yuuri, in hopes to find out what is going on exactly. He felt a flare of worry and fear burst through his body upon finding nobody else in the basement with him. Small Yuuri was gone, and nothing was left in his wait.

Wolfram blinked, and gasped out. He shook his head furiously, and searched himself in confusion. "Yuuri? Y-Yuuri?" he called out worriedly. He didn't want to be alone again. Fear short up his body, and he whimpered loudly. His ears rang, and he let out a loud sound from the back of his throat. He didn't want Yuuri to leave him, not alone. Not here, down here in the place what he fears the most. Eyes stung as he felt as if more tears were building up with every passing second.

"Y-Yuuri. D-Don't leave me a-alone… d-don't you l-love me?" He mumbled out in a broken voice. His shoulders sagging, and he let out another sob.

"Wolfram. _I do love you_." Suddenly a voice said.

_"Don't you get it?"_

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height. My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day's. Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with a passion put to use. In my old grieves, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose. With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life."

"I shall but love thee better after death."

It is the last thing, Wolfram heard before everything went dark, and everything around him faded away. Warmth seemed to crawl across him, and the painful wounds he possessed faded away. He swore, for a split second he saw a flash of something crimson.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Meanwhile, Conrad could hear them laughing. The winds chuckling like a bell upon the unfortunate events. He could almost feel the pain that lingered in the air, and taste the tears on his tongue. It was vile, and made him sick to his stomach. The smell of forgot smell was still in the air, and it had easily overpowered Conrad's senses.

He exhaled deeply that lungs burned. He stood in the crisp air, and gazed down the stairway leading to the basement. His eyes shut, and when he opened them, he felt another wave of sickness overcome him. Just thinking of the pain and torture his dears ones had gone through down there made him want to throw up. He could taste the itchy sickness at the back of his throat.

Conrad still remembered. He could remember the fire, the dancing flames that squealed and meowed like newborn kittens. He remembered rushing out into the mansion grounds with everyone else and quickly moving towards the two wooden doors that lead down to the basement, at the rear of the mansion. It was well hid, and perfect. It could easily be overlooked.

His honey warm eyes widened when he caught sight of the wood flaring bright red. Like angry eyes staring up at him, and he knew something was wrong. 'My brother is dying' erupted through his body, and without thought, he booted the doors open. Watching with satisfaction as the two flimsy wood doors swung open and a trail of burning smoke filled the air. It was eerie, as there is no sound at all. Only the crackling of the hissing dragons that overwhelmed the cellar, destroying everything in its path.

He knew. As soon as he saw the fire. He knew. His eyes wild with fear, and his mouth hanged open. Conrad didn't have time to be impressed, or happy as he looked upon the fire. He knew his mother would be proud when she hears.

_'Wolfram did this…'_ Conrad says quietly to himself, stepping into the burnet out basement. The heavy smell of death in the air, and makes him cover his face. Pressing his hand against his mouth and nose. It was too, and made his head feel heavy.

Wolfram had summoned his fire. It should have been a beautiful thing, a wonderful thing, something that everyone could take pride in and be happy for. But instead it was sickening time. Something that Conrad wished he could take back. Wolfram was forced into using his fire. It had only happened once in their history.

Mentally broken and tutored. Inhuman, pain and fear that bares its fangs and fills their veins. Blood rushes up to their brain, and makes their very skin crawl. Losing color. Losing life. Losing everything. To prevent any more pain, the brain would shut off the outside and the last resort force the magic out of the body.

Wolfram had painfully forced his magic to flare, and by Shinou, it did. His magic erupted much like a ticking time bomb. It had snapped and hissed, and the hottest flames Conrad had ever seen filled the air. Feeding on the fear, pain and despair. Growing and growing with every passing second. Crawling across anything and everything it could get its claws on. So much suffering. Wolfram had to have been in state of complete agony to have shouted blazing inferno upon the place.

Running his fingers through his syrup hair, pushing it back off his face, Conrad frowned deeply. Feeling so stressed, and worried. He couldn't even imagine what his little brother, or godson had gone through. He just hoped that The Great Sage can save them, him being the one with healing magic, but for now…

Right now, he had a job to do. And with that thought, his stomach dropping and flipping, he slowly made his way down the brunet stairway. Being extra careful with his steps, moving slowly and as delicately as possible. Hoping to Shinou, that the stairs wouldn't give out under him but it would be just his luck for it to happen. Conrad didn't have the best luck, and one certain event came to mind as he thought of his terrible luck. On that involved him without an arm.

Gisela was able to re-attach said arm, but still. Conrad remembered the time he had lost the damn limb.

He had to see if Madam Avilly really burned up in the fire. As the Great Sage expects. He wanted to go and see his baby brother, and godson, but he was told to scoop out the basement instead. He was worried about his mother too. Lady Cecilie wasn't fairing to well. She hadn't left Wolfram and Yuuri's side since. She sat between the two, holding their hands and helping the Great Sage the best she could with her teary form.

He frowns to himself, and shook his head. He couldn't understand, no, he wouldn't understand. How could somebody he had known since he was a child, really be this twisted? So deranged, and just pure cruel. He felt sick, his stomach boiled further and he felt as if he was going to throw up which was something considering how much pain, and despair he had seen. He was a warrior, a solider, and he had been to war, seen so much blood and horror but this, this made him feel just wrong.

How could Madam Avilly, do this? Hurt so many people. Her own mother? Conrad couldn't bear the thought of hurting his mother, even if she was more than enough to handle. He loved her, and she had paid so much attention to him and Gwendal than ever, because of Wolfram suddenly disappearing.

Avilly. Conrad still couldn't believe it, even when the Great Sage had come to him and set pure fear into his heart. Both Wolfram and Yuuri had gone missing? It was like his soul had departed from his body, and he was just staring down at himself. He never noticed it before, but he had been told over and over, that he was too much of a settled man. A calm kind of man.

Conrad had never thought about it. It wouldn't cross his mind much, and yes, many people always brought it up to him. He was just tranquil to everything, nothing really got to him, nothing undisturbed his state mind. Now, that doesn't mean he didn't care. He cared a hell a lot more than most people. He loved many people, adored the ones who he held close to him. Conrad could just see everything in black and white, nothing rarely surprised him.

This did. Now, he didn't break or creak like many others have. Like his mother had, she had shattered like glass. Conrad could almost see the glass marks appearing across her skin with every word. Somebody they trusted had betrayed them, had done so many bad and horrific things.

He felt indisposed.

Conrad can only hope. Only hope that everything will be alright in the end. That Wolfram and Yuuri would be alright. Swallowing, he steps into the basement and finds his stomach clench and he struggled to keep his insides from running up his throat. The walls of the basement had long since crumbled and in their place stood thick beams of wood, blackened and charred from where the flames had licked at them. The ruins were still smoking and he could see the faintest glow of embers as he maneuvered around the creaking threshold. Black dust hung in the air and invaded his lungs as he walked around room. It was much bigger than he had originally thought. Nothing had escaped the fire, glass littered the floor where the windows had broken and the metal base of the grand chandelier lay blackened and twisted on the ground.

Conrad touched one of the many charred pillars and winced as it shuddered. He wondered just how those small pillars were keeping the second landing up, but then again, it was going to fall soon. It was good everyone had vacated this morning. The fire had been no accident, Conrad knew that, and they hadn't even bothered to put it out. Just allowed the flames consume the horrors of the torture cellar. Conrad could still smell the choky scent which clung to everything.

Both walked through the door, the building was slowly falling apart. The mansion was had been burning, and the fire had spread quickly, like wildflowers. It had moved further through the wooden slacks, staining white to black. Soot appearing in every creak, and crank. The fire had moved fearfully, stomping its large paws and sneering. Conrad could still remember what the snow mansion looked like when he stumbled out into the open, the porcelain body. He held him close, feeling his body tremble within his hands. Mouth was dripping with blood, and a shattered expression upon his face. Both of them were unmoving. Laying numb, lifeless and quiet, but yet attached to one another. The pain both were feeling most have been beyond memorable.

It was overwhelming, and he pushes his syrup hair out of his face. Ever foot step he makes, something creaks underneath his boot, and a chill ran along his spin. He gulps a bit, and he shook his head. Quietly walking along what remains of the place.

He scratches at the back of his neck, and glanced around quietly. His lips crushed together, and he inhaled sharply, only to almost choke from the vile smell. He could taste it. Shoulders hunching, he lightly booted black plank out of his way and peered along the ground.

_'If Avilly really is in here. I would find her corpse. Or at least something from her body.'_ He thought to himself. He crouches down, and holds his breath as he pulled another a rather large blackish box, throwing it to the side with a frown. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Everything was just so black, so pitch black, obsidian black. The fire had really did a number on the place, and Conrad wasn't sure if he wanted to be proud of Wolfram or not.

Somebody who had never used his fire before, even if his soul had activated it as a last resort, shouldn't have been able to summon so much fire at once. Amazing, but yet still worrying. With another troubled sigh, Conrad moved further into the basement.

"I think she burned up in here." Conrad muttered to himself, honey eyes closing briefly and groaned softly under his breathe. He rubs his eyes tiredly, with that thought, he turned and made his way back. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach; he glances back over his shoulder with just another worried look. He hopped he is right about this, that she is really dead. He couldn't bear the thought of her surviving and coming back.

Madam Avilly met a lot, too many people. Especially his mother, and she was already broken as it is. Conrad didn't want her seeing Avilly any time soon. So perhaps it was god that she had burned up completely. Conrad could only imagine what kind of pain his mother would feel if she could see the wounds Avilly possessed. Even if she did deserve it.

Climbing back up the wooden steps, his breath hitching when one of the step gave away and almost set him to the brunet ground. After a few seconds, he began to climb back up and let out a deep breath of relief as he stumbled back out into the bitter cold mansion grounds. He felt his hands twitch and shake as he slams the black planked double doors shut with an angry grunt. Conrad dusts his hands and grimes. He shook his head to himself, and turned back around to face everyone else.

"Wolf-ram… Yu-uri…" Lady Cecilie's voice is hollow, and her eyes were welled up with tears. She struggled to keep them back, as she looked between the two worriedly. She knew, the King had tried with all his might to protect her baby, and she was so grateful. But worried. Conrad glances at her, watching as she sat between them across from him. Both boys were laid across mats with the Great Sage, healing. Moving between the two, moving his magic from one to the other repeatedly.

Conrad went to step towards them, when he felt a hand suddenly grab his wrist and tug on him back. His name was being muttered again and again. Conrad turned towards the owner, eyes burning with fury and worry. He didn't even notice he was breathing hard. He had never felt so much hatred towards one person before. The longer he stared at the two of them, seeing how much pain they must have felt only built the anger. He had never felt so, so much hatred toward one person before. Most of all, somebody he cared for greatly. The woman he trusted like another mother had done this.

"…Yozak." He finally spoke, finding himself staring back at the orange haired Spy. The man that had been avoiding him. Conrad breathed out softly, and blinks his dark eyes once and then twice. His lips opens and shut.

The man stares quietly at Conrad, his bright blue eyes flickering as he glanced back at the basement. Conrad got the unspoken question, and shook his head. Yozak nods in return, before glancing downward in time to see Conrad's hands clench. His fingers digging into the palms of his hands, and Yozak frowned to himself. Yozak makes a deep grunt like sound from the back of his throat, and shook his head. "Let's go home, Captain." He spoke curtly. Griming to himself as he glanced back at the two kids. Everything looked wrong to him, twisted and just disgusting. It made his stomach turn, he just wanted to go home and return to Blood Plague Castle.

This trip was killing him, with every second. The worst kind, Yozak couldn't help but wish to return to his spy jobs. It was safer than this. He doesn't feel like he was being beaten down with every glance. He wants to go home now. He needed a rest, a good and long one.

Conrad simply nodded, and trailed behind the tangerine haired male. He kept his head down, and just walked quietly. He still couldn't wrap his head around it, and from what had been told, Avilly had locked Elixus down in that basement. That cellar, and had burned her over and over, cutting her and stabbing her. Time and time over. How could he have not seen it? Avilly had hurt her own mother.

All because both were Omegas. Why is it so bad that they're Omegas? Why?

"Don't…" Conrad began, his lips twitching into a frown and he grabbed ahold of Yozak's wrist. Pulling the man back with wide eyes.

Yozak yelped, having not expecting his Captain to do such a thing. Conrad had never done something like that before. With confused, wide blue eyes, he turned his head to face the brunette with a troubled frown appearing across his face. "Captain?" he repeated slowly, eyebrows raising to his carrot hair line.

Conrad inhaled sharply, and shook his head. "Don't call me that, Yozak. We've known eachother long enough." He said, and frowned even deeper than before. Yozak would always call him by his given name. He would only really call him 'Captain' as a teasing thing. A game really, and it felt wrong for Yozak to address him such away without that amusing smile he always had. He knows Yozak is upset with him, after what happened. But honestly, Conrad couldn't lose the Beta. His Beta.

Yozak was everything to him.

Said Beta stared back him with a blank expression. Yozak made Conrad feel uneasy, and he awkwardly shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Only to flush when Yozak let out a low chuckle and a familiar smile graced his lips. It wasn't as big, or wide as his normal smiles but it was a smile none the less. "That is ironic. Don't you think? How many times have the kid asked you to call him Yuuri?" he snorted in amusement.

Conrad breathes out, and blinks a little. A sad smile spreads across his face, and he nods a little. "Yes. But you're different." He tried to explain, his voice soft and low.

"Different? Different how?" Yozak asked without missing a beat. He leant forward in hopes of hearing the other man better, as he knows how shy Conrad can be or become when he is backed into an emotion corner. Conrad's voice would always get so quiet when he talked about his feeling. Yozak couldn't help but feel anxious to hear what his childhood and closest friend was about to say.

Conrad swallows, and nervously looked to the side. Sure, he is normally quiet, clam and collective. But even something like this would render a man scared. He could prevent his anxious to swirl along his body. His heart beat skipped a beat, his body became hot and his stomach flipped. It was strong, and his chest tightens so much. Like there was a hand within his chest. His warm honey eyes slide half-lidded, and his lips parted. His body shook as if a fire had been lit within his stomach. Conrad's spine tingled and he shifts on his feet once again. His body grew hot, and he sniffled. His heart beats harshly in his chest, his face becoming a soft pink, as he lifted his head to meet a pair of sweet crystal blue eyes staring back him just as nervous and anxious as he is.

The first time he really felt this way was back when he was just a young child himself. Before he even had the ceremony of mating which promoted him into stealing Yozak's first kiss. Which still embarrassed him to this day, not that Yozak knows how many times Conrad had stolen kisses from him in their childhood. He will find out eventually thought, just not today.

In human years, he would have been barely over ten years old. Honestly, he was rather short for his age. He remembered it being a hot day. One of the hottest days of the year, and it wasn't one of those nice hot days either. After having a long day of practicing sword fighting, him and Yozak wasn't nearly as good as they are now, and really practiced with wooden swords. Conrad was out of breath, and his silk chocolate locks stuck to his forehead. His cheeks flushed red.

Smiling, and tugging on the collar of his shirt, he turned to face his friend. Only to find Yozak laying against one of the trees. His orange curls messy and spread around his face. He was as hot, and sweaty as himself. With sweat glittering across his skin. He was panting softly, with his lips parted and eyes shut. His long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks.

Conrad had called out to him in a gentle voice. Slowly moving towards his friend. He blinks a little, before smiling widely and coming to crouch down in front of Yozak. He had chuckled to himself as he found Yozak dozing off once more. He tended to that a lot, especially considering how lazy his friend is. It was no surprise.

With a slow hand, he reached out and pushed the silk orange curls off his face. Conrad wondered if he should awake him up or not. He clocked his head to the side thoughtfully, and hums softly. It was then that the young brunette began to notice small things he didn't notice before. Like the way his orange curls fell across his forehead, or that his lips were chipped mostly from Yozak's habit of biting, or how soft and pretty looking his skin is. The longer Conrad stared, the more he found his face becoming hotter and hotter, and it wasn't from the summer heat.

His heart skipped a beat, and Conrad glanced down as the memory filled his head momentarily. Conrad finally lifts his head to look at Yozak, his lips twitching as he prepared himself to speak. "Yozak, I-"he began, only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Conrad?" A soft and sweet voice called out. One that made both males to stiffen. Conrad felt a cool chill run up his spin, and a familiar short girl moves towards them. Her head slightly bowed, with a river of red curls falling down her shoulders.

She smiles meekly, and glances between the two worried. "Conrad?" she repeats, hoping to gain his attention.

"Lady Elixus…" Conrad mumbled out, turning to face her fully. He almost hit himself in the head for forgetting. He had to talk to the lady. Especially about the slap she had given him. She had proposed to him, and he knew he couldn't ignore it. Especially if he was going too finally let Yozak know the truth. It was important.

Yozak shifts, and frowns. Peeking between the pair, and sighing softly. He rubs the back of his neck, and nods his head a little. "I'll…Um, I'll see you later. Conrad." He finally said, and smiled a little when Conrad turns to him. He patted him on the shoulder, and bowed to the beautiful, sweet Omega. She, in return, bows her head in respect.

Conrad stared after Yozak, watching as he walked towards the Great Sage. Most likely to help with anything. After a few more seconds of just staring, he finally turned to the Omega and forced a strain smile. "Lady Elixus. Um, how are you holding up…" he mumbled as softly as possible. He felt bad for his dear friend. After all, Madam Avilly hated her own child. How cruel can somebody become to hurt their own child?

"O-Oh. I'm… honestly. I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel. I-I mean, mother was always strict… but I n-never thought she hated me so…" Lady Elixus said. Her voice trailing off and she lowered her head in thought. She held her arms in front of herself, and pressed her fingers together. Playing with them nervously.

With a shuddered gasp, Lady Elixus's head snaps up and looks at Conrad with wide eyes. "Honestly, C-Conrad. I had no idea mother w-would hurt the King, or-or W-Wolfram. Please. You've got to believe me!" She gasped out worriedly, her eyes so wide that they began to burn and sting. Tears began to build at the corners of her eyes, and she let out a broken sob.

"I know, Lady Elixus." Conrad finally said after a few moments of silence. He smiles down at her and places a large hand onto her head, and gently pets her on the head. "Madam Avilly…"

"Madam Avilly was unwell. I'm sorry, Elixus, for what had happened. But…" Conrad said firmly. He lowered his head, himself, feeling ashamed from having to say it, but he had too. She had hurt two people held dear to him. He didn't want her to hurt anybody else and honestly, he'll admit it, he is relieved again.

Lady Elixus frowned deeply and arched her back. Standing much like the noble woman she truly is. Her long crimson curls fell back from her face, revealing her narrowed orbs. She stared up at him with a hard expression and clenched her hands together. Lady Elixus breathed in deeply, her shoulders rising. "She's still my mother, Conrad. No matter what she had done, I still love her."

Guilt quickly eat at him, and Conrad turned away. He glared at his feet, and sighs deeply. "I understand, Lady Elixus." He truly did. After all, no matter how crazy or twisted the woman is. She is still Lady Elixus' mother. Conrad couldn't really imagine what she is feeling, but knows that he wouldn't turn his back on his own mother if she had done something similar.

A pregnant silence filled between the two. Conrad shivered from the coldness, and turned his gaze onto where Yuuri and Wolfram laid a sleep. He watches quietly as the Great Sage worked hard on trying to heal Yuuri the best he could. It must be a difficult task, considering that the Great Sage isn't a healer but it was still impressive.

"…Elixus…" Conrad began. He bites at the inside of his mouth, and looked off to the side. He swallows a little, and sighed to himself. It was not or never. He had to break the proposal now. He didn't want to hurt Lady Elixus. Right after she lost her insane mother, but it had to be done. The boat was being prepared as he spoke. The group was returning back to Blood Plague Castle, as quickly as possible.

"About the, um, proposal…I…" Conrad trailed off, and looked to the side.

Lady Elixus ducks her head. Her eyes shuts, and she puffs out her cheeks. Feeling tears building up, but held them down. She felt her lips twitch, and she breathes out as deeply as possible. "I know ,Conrad. I'm an Omega remember. I can just tell….I can….j-just feel it."

"I'm sorry."

"Hm-hm." Lady Elixus shook her head, with a soft broken chuckle. She turns fully around to face Conrad. A weak smile appearing across her cherry shaped face. She reaches a hand up, and gently cups Conrad's right cheek. Brushing her thumb along the soft skin, gently brushing the curve of his cheek. "If you r-really love him, then you should go for it. You never know when somebody else might come along… b-but I'm sure you t-two are destined mates. I can feel your red string."

"Nee?" She said sweetly, and tilted her head. Her large orbs looked watery, and she swallows a lump in her throat.

Conrad felt his stomach twist so painfully, that he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He bows his head to her. He felt so horrible, he had hurt her. His childhood friend, but it was true. He didn't love her like she loved him. She wasn't his mate and he felt so guilty for it. With a sad smile of his own, Conrad reaches his hand up and cups hers.

"Thank you…" he breathes out, and Lady Elixus smiled more. She nods her head and steps away, bowing her head to him in respect. Conrad mimicked the action, and felt as if the heavy weight on his shoulders had finally been removed.

Finally, he turned around and moved towards where everyone else was standing around. He came to a stop next to Yozak, and glanced at him. He turns his orbs to Yuuri and Wolfram. For the first time, he noticed how pale the two were. While Wolfram was laying on his back, with his arms laying across his stomach – Yuuri was on his back, and looked much worse. He had bandages wrapped around him, and the black clothes he wore to the party, hardly covered him now – it wasn't too bad considering how much of him was wrapped in bandages. Wolfram had a single bandage wrapped around his head, with a larger plaster pressed across his cheek.

"I tried my best. The quicker we get back to the castle the better." Murata finally spoke. He pulled away from Yuuri, and shook his head. He whips sweat from his forehead and swallowed a small lump. He chews at his bottom lip, and rubbed the side of his head.

Murata frowned even deeper, and shook his head. "Yuuri is worse than Wolfram. I assume, Avilly attacked Shibuya more. He is in a worse state then anything I've seen. So many wounds, cuts and such. But they weren't as bad as I expected." He said, and his lips twitched into a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Lady Cecile asked, clocking her head to the side. Her long curls falling back over her shoulders, and she reached out to Wolfram. Gently brushing a sweet curl out of his face, before turning to Yuuri and stroking the back of his head lovingly. She loved both her boys, and could only hope they make it back in time.

Almost impressed, Murata stepped back and crossed his arms. "Shibuya is still in bad shape. I was able to stop the bleeding. I fear he is still bleeding internally, but I think I've stabled him enough for the journey. But we should hurry." He explained, and pushed his hair back. His round glasses were slightly creaked, and he felt a little annoyed that he had replace them.

"I think, Wolfram was subconsciously healing him. He must have gone into shock, and forced his magic into Shibuya. Who in return, used the extra magic to heal himself and fight against the effects of drug?" Murata explained, lips pulling into mystically smile. His rocked downward, and his glasses caught his the light, shielding his eyes. "Pretty impressive if you ask me. I think that is why Wolfram blacked out. He wearied himself out by sending elephantine amounts of magic to Shibuya."

Lady Cecilie gasped, her large teary eyes sparkles and she gently stroked Wolfram's cheeks. "Oh Wolfe. You really tried to help Yuuri… didn't you…" she hums sweetly, and smiles weekly down at his sleeping face.

"Speaking of...Did you take all of Avilly's flowers? The ones growing in the cellar?" Murata asked. Turning his dark eyes up to Yozak. He spoke with a serious tone of voice, and squared his shoulders.

Yozak nodded only once to him. "Yeah. We also took all her research. We've burnt half of it already. What do you want to do with the rest?" he said. Frowning deeply, and firmly running his fingers through the tight curls across his forehead.

"Good. We can't allow it to fall into anybody's hands again. We'll take the rest to Shinou's temple. He'll decide what to do with the rest." Murata muttered with a deep voice. He nods his head in agreement with his words.

"For now, let's get them to the boat. And quickly. Shibuya needs to be seen by Gisela."

* * *

_**Hello! So what do you all think? I'm really curious to see if anybody can figure out Wolfram's 'dream'? I'm very curious. Hehe~ **_

_**One more chapter until we officially start the third arc! I'm so excited~ I know you all will like it. Anyway, I've got a few PM's asking about the nature of this story. I thought you guys would have figured it out. Tear Stained Moon is basically a tragic love story. Nothing will go smoothly, and there will be many twists and turns. **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Nya~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi~ Hello everyone! I'm so happy to see you all again! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story~ **

**Gha! So sorry about the late update! I am away studying at university until the end of March! Hopefully, you'll get one or two chapters before then but after that you'll get LOTS of chapters! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN MY BABY! This is my baby~ **

**Just enjoy it! I worked hard on it. Haha~**

_A thank you to, Lemonturtle, XZanayu, Fuuka95, Love Love Love KXZ, Coopt98, Nickesha, Jay, Aleris1000, Miss Ai Naz, Sachesan, Mai, Seeker of the Stars, Jo, Solereader, Rini, Guest, Ladymatsuura, Riddletharalts and Sway 25!. I thank everyone who had reviewed. Thank you to everyone who have favourite, followed and alerted. I'm so grateful! _

**This story is pure YuuRam - Yuuri/Wolfram  
Other couples include - YozRad - Yozak/Conrad and Gweter - Gwendal/Gunter  
Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gruesome, Blood-Spill, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Suggested Sexual Themes and MPreg!  
Yaoi/Slash/Shounen ai**

**A special thank you to my hardworking beta! **_**Bookmysterr!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Presenting Inner-Hearts**

The weather was impervious to the pleading of the farmers, the prayers of the congregation and the pitiful sight of the crops withering before they could be harvested. The sun had ideas of its own and relished scorching the land, there was no room for the heavenly relief of rain any time soon. Everything was hot to the touch and the woods were tinder-dry, ready to burn from any careless spark.

The initial joy at the start of summer had been replaced with constant worry in everyone capable of comprehending the predicament and just listlessness from the young and the fragile elderly. The rationing had begun, the hunger pangs were ever-present, even game was hard to find. All the same, the citizens of Shin Makoku were overjoyed.

Never have they been blessed with such beautiful weather. The streets were once again teeming with life, vivacious with movement and spirited in jollity. Flowers of the season tilted their smiling faces towards the sun while the sunlit clouds drifted across the clear blue sky. Ponds were bathed in a golden hue by the gentle sunlight, the water in it as clear as crystal.

It was a nice day.

Pure beauty reigned in Shin Makoku. There was nothing the 27th King loved more than those hot summer evenings, when everyone he treasured and loved would sit around his long polished oak table and simply talk with such love in their tones. They would just let the sun beat down on their skin, shining through the open windows.

Everyone could feel the tropic, sticky air with each inhalation; the air so thick that a simple knife could cut through it. He liked the way that, as small gusts of wind blew past him, his skin would softly shiver before returning to its still, warmed state. It made him sleepy, like a silent lullaby of the sun was discreetly blowing his mind out of consciousness.

All in all, he would miss those days together. If he ever had to leave them that is.

The muggy heat pressed in on them, even sweating was no good. It trickled down their necks and backs like warm soup. Hair clung to their heads like thermal blankets, locking in the heat, frying their brains. The sidewalk was hot enough to fry an English breakfast. It was high noon and the sun beat down with unrestrained brutality, a few withering trees cast patches of pathetic shade onto the baked tarmac.

The sun poured out its brilliant hot oranges and reds into the horizon like a pot of molten lava. The sun hangs so impossibly in the smoky sky- a perfect circle without strings or supports. Sometimes he imagine it to be a cut-out, that it is in reality a wall of fire behind the heavens.

Though, he knows it isn't, he paid enough attention in science class to know that it is a fiery sphere, a yellow dwarf star, in the center of our solar system. But from this grassy hill just outside his kingdom, it looks two dimensional and no further away than the mountains.

"Daddy."

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku blinked his large and round jade orbs. Yuuri snaps out of his thoughts, and turns his attention to the young brunette wiggling in the chair next to him. Sitting at his right hand side. Yuuri's eyes flicker as he stares down at her round, cherry shaped face. He wasn't sure, but something wasn't right – something was out of place. The longer he stared at her, the longer Yuuri felt something inside him telling him there was something strange about his beloved daughter.

None the less, Yuuri smiled and shrugged it off. Simply labeling it as a 'woman' thing.

"Ah. Sorry Greta." He said sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. The young King fidgeted, sitting at the head of the table with his legs tucked tightly together.

"Daddy. I've been calling you for the past five minutes." Greta pouted.

Her large, innocent chocolate eyes shimmering and narrowing at her beloved Daddy. Her pale lips pressing together, and her bottom lip quivering. She sat with her back straightened, and her hands laying on her lap. She wore a simple white cotton dress that flared at her knees and hung around the chair she sat upon.

Conrad, Yuuri's loyal godfather, frowned worriedly. His eyebrows pulling together. "Heika? Is everything alright? You look pretty pale." He questioned, concern clearly laced in his tone.

Yuuri chuckled, and scratched at the back of his head. "Call me Yuuri! You're the one who named me, after all." He stubbornly retorted, but smiled reassuringly at the older brown haired man.

"Of course. Yuuri." Conrad bowed his head a little.

Yuuri hummed softly, and glanced down at the meal waiting across from him. His stomach felt oddly full. He really didn't want to eat anymore, and the mere thought of it made him feel a little queasy. Shaking his head, Yuuri lifted his eyes to look around the table. Everyone was sitting at the table but everything looked strange to him. His lips twitched. He wasn't sure why, but everything – everyone – looked truly out of place. And it confused him.

"Daddy?" Greta called out to him once again which caused the young King to snap his head back around to look at her.

She was as adorable as ever. Yuuri frowned to himself, and lightly tapped his fingers against the wooden table. Greta looked slightly smaller than normal, the realization of such a thing made his stomach churn with worry.

"Greta. When did you cut your hair?" Yuuri finally asked, reaching forward and lightly touched one of silky syrup curls.

He swore her curls were longer than this. Since the time he had adopted Greta, she had gotten taller and her curls had grown out slightly. Still short, but not this short. If he remembered correctly, her curls were just about to reach her shoulders.

Greta frowned deeply, so deeply that she looked much older then she really was or seemed to be. Her eyes crinkled at the edges, making her long eyelashes flick with her lips twitching into an arrow like arch.

"What? Daddy, my hair has always been this short…remember? Lady Cäcilie always cuts it to the same length." She muttered out lowly, but slowly.

Yuuri blinked once and then twice. His head ached a little and he licked his lips. "O-Oh…right. Of course. I'm sorry Greta, I must be still half asleep." He said after a few seconds of silence. His cheeks grew hot as the whole table had become remarkably quiet and everyone turned to their King, eyes burning with worry.

"Oh…I see." Greta said softly. She slowly turned and lowered her head. Her curls seeming to bounce as she casts her head downward. She chewed on her bottom lip, and seemed like she had fallen into deep thought before her eyebrows raised to her hairline.

Yuuri felt a rush of burning worry and fear flood him. He didn't want to see Greta upset, or lonely, or even sad. Greta had become his daughter, his little girl and he always wanted her happy. Bright and smiling. Her face glowing with happiness.

Yuuri knows she had lived a harsh life, a painful life and he wanted her to have a good life from here onward. Greta is a princess, and the most loved princess so far. She was very precious to the people of Shin Makoku. An adorable and cute little princess, and everyone was eagerly waiting for her to present her breed – as humans weren't like Mazoku and would not present as early as Mazoku would.

Greta rounded her head back to Yuuri, right before he could take her shoulder. Her cocoa colored eyes becoming wide and round, looking much like she is truly Yuuri's daughter.

"Daddy! Will you read me one of your Earth books tonight? Please?" she requested with a bright smile.

Yuuri blinked a little. "Really? You haven't wanted me to read you one of those books in a long time. Don't you want to read it to me this time?" he asked with a gentle tone. It had been a long time.

Yes. Anissina had been entertaining her, reading her stories from Shin Makoku and even making her own stories. But when it was nightfall, Greta had always requested that he read her one of the special books that his mother, Grandma, would buy her.

Recently he, and when on Earth his brother, mother and father too, would teach Greta how to read Japanese. Something that she took great pride in, and sometimes the two would have very small, short and choppy Japanese conversations.

Greta really loved Japanese and was always eager to learn. Learning Japanese, reading and even writing it, had made Greta truly happy. Recently bedtime – story time – had changed from Yuuri reading the book to Greta, to Greta reading the book to him.

It was beyond cute.

"But Daddy…"

Greta bit her bottom lip, and her eyebrows pulled together. She puffed her cheeks out so much that small dimples poked out from the soft olive skin.

"Um. Daddy. I can't read Japanese yet. Grandma has only taught me a little so far…" she trailed off softly. Her small nose wiggled.

Yuuri's dark eyes widened in shock and lips parted.

"What?" he murmured slowly.

No that wasn't right. It couldn't be right, at all. Greta had been learning for almost a year now, she had begun with small lessons with his mum whenever Yuuri took her to Earth – which was a lot considering Greta always wanted to come with him. Once or twice, she had stayed on Earth with his parents by herself. After him sending her through – at first, he had gone with her and then came back after a few hours. Until she was happy to go by herself. He would always return for her in a week, seven days which was seven weeks for them.

It took Greta awhile for her to get her head around the time differences. But she had quickly adapted, which was amazing for the young Princess.

"Daddy? Are you sure you're alright?" Greta asked, leaning forward to look at his face.

Yuuri glanced down at the sun-shined princess. His eyes warm and gentle. He hated worrying his daughter. Very much. "I'm alright. Don't worry." He said lovingly, and gently runs his fingers through her silky chocolate curls.

Greta blinked a little, before she finally accepted his answer and grinned. Her grin spread across her face, and made her cheek puff out. Her wide eyes shimmered, and she bowed her head to him. Immediately, she spun her head around and spooned a big mouth full of food.

Brushing the jade hairs out of his face, Yuuri sighed pleasantly and rested himself back against his chair. Resting his back against the hard chair he sat upon. It was strange, he felt odd. Tired, so very tried, that he had resorted to slumping in the chair.

He drifted out of consciousness, only to fall back into it. And then back out again. The world around him was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane.

Yuuri's sigh was softly deflating; it was as if a tension had lifted yet left him with a melancholy instead of relief. The sigh that came was a signal, not of his resolve leaving but of the level his tension had reached. He was more like an old fashioned kettle - still full even when some steam forced its way out. The sigh that escaped the King's dry lips was slow, as if his brain needed that time to process what had happened. His eyes remained fixed on nothing in particular.

Uncannily, his body felt sore. His skin felt sensitive and if he breathed just a little, he would feel an odd prickle spread across his body. It wasn't painful or anything. Just making him tired. Like he wanted to go back to bed, but yet he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Somebody he needed wasn't here.

Yuuri lowered his head, and found himself staring at his reflection that beamed up at him from the cup in his hands. He found himself staring at himself quietly. His body melted away. And his head suddenly ached, once again, it wasn't a painful ache but more like a dull ache which was about to fade away.

Finally, Yuuri lifted his head and returned his attention to his table. Everyone was muttering to one another. Soft and low voices mixing together with bright smiles, and echoing laughter. Finally, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Um. Hey, where's Wolfram?" spilled from his lips, and something deep in his head clicked. His sweet, and shy omega appeared within his mind's eye. He felt his lips twitch with an urge to smile as he thought him. Wolfram with his golden curls, and wide green eyes.

Lady Cäcilie let out a sharp breath. Her large emerald eyes sparkling, and Yuuri felt his insides twist as he couldn't spot any weariness or sadness in those orbs.

"Heika? Who's Wolfram? Is he a special person of yours? Hmmm? Oh-Lalala~" she sang out, giggling loudly with glowing cheeks and a bright cherry smile.

"Um. What?" Yuuri muttered after a few seconds of silence. His shoulder became hunched, and he tensed within his chair. His eyes harden.

"What do you mean? You know Wolfram? Your son, your omega!" he said, finding his voice becoming louder as he spoke.

Lady Cäcilie made a low sound. Her eyes glow with worry. "H-Heika?" she slowly said.

"Heika. We have no other brother…" Conrad added softly, and wearily. Looking at Yuuri with soft eyes. He reached out slowly. "I don't believe we know a, um, Wolfram."

Yuuri flinched away from his Godfather. His heart pounds, and pure coldness rips into his body. He shakes his head furiously. "We do know Wolfram! We saved Wolfram. Where is he? He is here! He needs me!" he bellowed out with a broken like voice, his tone hitching and creaking.

Gwendal's eyes narrow, and he sits with a stiff back. "Heika. Listen. We do not know any Wolfram. Wolfram, who you think you know, does not exist." He said in deep and firm voice. A tone of voice that claws into Yuuri's gentle voice.

"You're lying!" Yuuri bellowed out in retort.

Throwing himself to his feet, and slamming his hands against the table, the sheer force of his hands hitting the oak table made it shake. Painful, and angry vibrations ripped along the wood, and his eyes were so wide that the skin around them began to burn and itch.

"You're lying! You're lying! Wolfram does exist! I know he does! You're lying to me!" he all but screamed at the top of his lungs. The back of his legs smack against the chair, which caused the chair to shake and flip over in a powerful crash.

"Heika. Look-"

Yuuri's chest tightened, it was like there was a fist in his chest and his stomach acid felt like it was boiling. His nose twitched, and his lips pulled into a near sneer.

"Wolfram. Wolfram needs me. He exists. Stop lying." He growled out, and interrupting the stoic male. Hissing his words out in a tone of voice that made everyone breathe in deeply, and darkly while looking at him with wide eyes. Shocked that their King was reacting like this. Especially for somebody they swore didn't exist.

"Heika, please…" Conrad began with a soft and gentle voice.

He slowly stood up, hopping to take the young distressed King's shoulder. His normally gentle and sweet chocolate syrup eyes were narrowed, and glowing with pure worry. Perhaps the King was sick? And making things up in his head?

Shaking his head, Yuuri made a loud grumble and bites at his bottom lip. "No. No. I'm not sick! I'm not making Wolfram up!" he cried, feeling his eyes sting. Salt tears were nipping at his eyelashes. His hands shook a little, and he felt like his throat was beginning to close up.

Yuuri's head flopped forward, and let out a loud curse under his breathe. "I'll go look for him. I'll find Wolfram, and-and – I don't know! But I'll find him!" he bellowed out, and spun on the balls of his feet, and forced his feet to move.

One step at a time. One foot in front of the other, and then repeating. Over and over. Loosely walking out of the dining room. His throat itched, and burned, like acid had been poured down his throat. He ignored the voices calling out to him worriedly, he kept walking. Running up to the double doors and practically kicking them open.

Yuuri's mouth opened and shut, no sound escaped his throat. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. A silk burning sensation ran up and down his legs as he went. His stomach flopped over and over, as his feet carried him down the familiar hallway.

"Wolfram!" he panted, his heart jumping into his throat and he came to a door.

A door that he knew Wolfram normally resided behind. His bedroom, the room where Wolfram was supposed to be staying. The room that was given to the small golden Omega.

Yuuri, himself, had never been to Wolfram's room but he did know where it was. For, um, practical reasons. As soon as he laid his eyes upon the door, Yuuri threw it open with shaky hands. Bursting into the room, and almost tripping over his feet as he entered into the room.

Fear is shackles, fear is a knife in the gut slowly twisted, and fear is a constant hammer on the head. Yet fear also evaporates like water under an early summer sun. Fear walks with confidence, because like the ghosts of children's nightmares, fear is an illusion.

Time passed slowly. Yuuri stayed hidden within the darkness, feeling every beat of his heart pounding on the cold stone he lay upon.

Wolfram's room was as quiet as it was dark, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of his own pulse throbbing in his ears. Suddenly, the serenity of silence surrendered to the deathly scream of hinges, as the door opposite him was slowly pried open. A narrow stream of light gracefully meandered through the room, and a shadow quickly followed.

Yuuri was scared.

Yuuri held his breathe, daring not to make a sound. Each second seemed to last an eternity as he lay perfectly still listening to the footsteps of the intruder, which had muted the pounding of his pulse. Feeling like his breathe was about to burst, and made his stomach clench upon what he saw.

The room was empty. There was nothing, only boxes. Yuuri's midnight eyes widen, and his jaw hung open. His hands shook. Waves of heat coursed through his blood, a cold sweat glistened on his gaunt features. His eyes sunken and his skin sallow, everything ached, everything sagged.

His nose twitched, and the nostrils flared a bit. His hands shook, and laid at his sides numbly. His eyes unmoving, as if staring at nothing. Something deep inside his stomach twisted, and a flare of denial ran through his veins. Of course where were Wolfram? He had saved him, or Wolfram had saved him. Either way the pair had been together! How could he lose Wolfram?

Wolfram was his Omega! How could this be possible? It couldn't be. Not at all.

"Something isn't right here…Wolfram…" Yuuri muttered under his breathe.

Keeping his head down as he walked. His eyes half-lidded. His arms hanged at his sides. He honestly couldn't explain what he was feeling, all he knew was that everything felt wrong. So out of place, and it made him feel sick. It is all wrong, erroneous and simply incorrect.

The people, the atmosphere, the pain, the crying, the despair, the smiles and laughter. Just so very wrong. The only good thing was that his stomach had stopped lurching, unfortunately he felt bruised inside. With a deep whine spilling out from his throat, Yuuri turned and leaned the palms of his hands against the rails of the mattress-less bedframe. His head bowing. How was this possible? Wolfram doesn't exist? How could that be?

'He is Lady Cäcilie's son! Gwendal's beloved little brother! Conrad follows Wolfram around! Even Greta loves him! _How can…can he be all made up in my mind?_ Yuuri wondered in pure fear.

His bottom lip shakes, and his throat burns. Closing up, like a thick rope was tied firmly around his throat and was being pulled on. Harder and harder.

Feeling like his stomach was dropping, Yuuri suddenly heard a soft echo-like sound. Footsteps that seemed to fill the air, and made the marble ground underneath him shake with each footstep. Yuuri's head bowed, and his lips pressed together. He could hear the steps coming up behind him, and entering the room behind him. It made Yuuri feel a flare of annoyance, and anger burned through him. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want anyone but Wolfram. He didn't want to be comforted by anyone.

Could…Could he truly have made Wolfram up?

"I want to be alone." Yuuri forced out, his voice shakes but he felt the annoyance flush even harsher when he the other didn't leave. With narrowed eyes, Yuuri straightened himself out and spun around, preparing to sneer at whoever had come in after him. His mind scattered and all over the place.

As soon as his eyes landed on the person behind him. The words that he wished to say, faded on his tongue and a broken like whine escaped his lips.

"Y-You….you're….you are…oh…" he trailed off in a soft voice. Coming out barely above a whisper.

"Thy other self? That I am."

Yuuri froze. Just staring at the other person, or his other self. He honestly had no idea. _It's weird…_ he thought, feeling so small in comparison to the other. He had never seen the Maoh, like the others who had apparently seen him many times. Yuuri had never truly seen his other self, the Demon King up front and it felt, well, he really couldn't describe it.

The Maoh stared down at Yuuri. He was much taller than Yuuri, with a broader body. He had a narrow face, with narrow jade eyes that had enchanting slits within them. They glowed widely, and brightly at Yuuri, with mysteries hidden within them.

He stood, with his weight resting on his right foot with his shoulders slack and hands hidden into his pockets. He wore similar clothes to Yuuri. Pitch black pants, with a matching black jacket that, unlike Yuuri's who had his done up neatly, was undone.

His pitch black jacket was thrown around him, hanging out behind him. His collar was pushed up, and framed his neck. Long, dark black hairs ran down his shoulders and framed his face. The purest of white dress-shirts covered his torso, with a few buttons undone revealing his collar bone to the other.

Yuuri will never admit it out loud, but he can certainly see what was so appealing about him. The Maoh definitely looked handsome, and Yuuri felt pretty self-conscious as he stared at the mighty spirit. All he could do was blink his large, round eyes at him. Feeing much like a child staring up at his father, after being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Sensing Yuuri's discomfort, the Maoh smirked widely.

"Greetings. Foolish young sire." He breathed out, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Leaning himself backward, and making a deep hum-like sound from the back of his throat. He blinked slowly.

Yuuri gulped, and his throat became dry. He glanced around himself awkwardly, as if he was expecting, well, he wasn't sure what, but something.

"Oh. I'm dreaming." He finally announced to anything listening. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head somewhat meekly.

"Thou art not wrong. Vision howev're is the bett're w'rd.." The Maoh said, and nodded his head a bit.

His eyes flickered, and looked as though he was enjoying this some kind of dream, or vision, or whatever this was. He made a low hum, and cocks his head to the side.

Yuuri frowns to himself. "A vision…?" he repeated slowly, and scratched at the back of his head.

He felt awkward, and nervously. He tried not to stare at the Maoh, but found himself doing so anyway. Yuuri couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with that smug, amused expression on his face. Especially, when the Great Spirit made a low chuckle.

"Why-Why do you look so calm? Isn't this strange for you? Like, um, at all?" Yuuri finally questioned.

Why would his other self, the Maoh appear in this vision for? This dream? What was so important? He had more important things to worry about. Like Wolfram. Yuuri wanted to get back, and be with the Omega. Badly. Wolfram needed him.

The Maoh made a low clicking sound. "Thou mistaketh mine own halcyon f'r a readiness to taketh on mo're, to dealeth with mo're. P'rhaps once t'was. Not anym're. No t'is only exhaustion, quiet and subdued, at each moment hoping f'r a respite from thy st'rms." He spoke in a riddle, and it only made Yuuri feel even further confused. Annoyed, and even slightly embarrassed. Of course, his face made the Maoh smirk and shake his head.

"Thou art h're for a reason." The Maoh added after a second thought. His lips pulling into a smug smile. His eyes narrowed, and dark. Almost teasing his other self and it annoyed Yuuri. Made him feel further frustration.

Yuuri's hands shook at his sides, and he inhaled sharply. "Oh! And what reason might that be? Thou!" he asked, only for his cheeks to flush from embarrassment, and his head bowed shyly. Avoiding looking at the spirit and gulping once again. Swallowing a painful lump in his throat.

The Maoh chuckled. His chuckle was deep, and easily rolled through the air. Taking pure amusement in the other.

"Thou shalt not knoweth unless, thou behold with thy sight and not thy intelligence." He said with a somewhat soft but firm voice.

Yuuri continued to blink blankly at the spirit. He quietly ran the words through his mind, before his black eyebrows raised to his hair line. His mouth opened wide, as if to inject his confusion, when he swiftly became aware of timid movement behind the spirit. Yuuri's round eyes flickered as he stared down near the Maoh's legs, watching as a small figure seemed to fidget about.

The figure was much too small, and seemingly moved like an anxious young child. Meekly hiding from him, and seeming to cling to the Maoh's hip.

"W-What?" Yuuri breathed out.

His nose twitched, and nostrils flared. His hands were clammy, and seemed to twitch at his sides. Lips opening and shutting much like a fish, Yuuri steps forward but quickly took two steps away. "Um. Greta?" he calls out in a soft voice. She really was only child he knew, and he felt guilty for how horrible he had been – even if it was a dream.

The familiar rumble ran up the Great Spirit's throat.

"Thy c're screams. His essence responds. Thou'll seeth with thy root." The Maoh explained, but like so much of his wise words it went over Yuuri's head who struggled to understand the great ones' words.

He had never been very good with old language, Japanese or not. And the Maoh seemed to know this, and seemed to speak in such a way, purely to mock the other for his intelligence.

The Maoh shifted once again, almost gesturing for the young child to bravely step forth but a soft low, terrified whine made him smile softly – which made Yuuri's eyes widen as he hadn't seen the spirit smile so sweetly before.

"They say 'Th're is nothing to feareth but fear itself,' yet in our w'rld yon isn't true. Many things art w'rse than fear. The truth, f'r me, in those w'rds art a warning yon fear can changeth who t'is we art inside, maketh us compromise wh're we shouldst standeth firm. Is our loveth f'r one anoth'r only in our 'anthems'. Wouldst we feedeth the fill'd with pangs of hunger? Wouldst we home the homeless? If't be not true, wherefore not? What we doth feareth yon keeps us from being the angels of our bett'r natures? Who is't that puts yon fear in our hearts and minds?" The Maoh proclaims with meaning and emotion in his voice.

It was strange for Yuuri, but what truly got to the young King was that the child seemed to understand what the spirit was saying with no problem while Yuuri had such struggle when trying to piece together the spirit's words.

The Maoh reaches a hand out, and gently ruffles soft curls. "Doth not be'st afraid young one. That gent is nothing but a blinking idiot, nothing to be'st afeard of."

Yuuri frowned, and puffed his cheeks out.

_Why does that sound like he just insulted me…?_ Yuuri wondered to himself. Looking off to the side, and making a soft tsk from the back of his throat.

Still clinging to Spirit's hip, the child moved. A small boy, his tiny and almost boney fingers clenched at the black marital, and large blinking forest eyes stared up at Yuuri. Nervousness and anxiousness shimmering within those orbs of his, and he bit at his bottom lip. Meekly bowing his head briefly, before hiding his face away from Yuuri by burring his face into the Maoh's hip.

"W-Wolfram? What? He's so young…" Yuuri murmured out confused.

His large eyes became even wider, his lips pressed into a thin line, and he makes a soft sound from the back of his throat. It was definitely Wolfram, and he looked so much cuter than he would have expected as a child. A cherry shaped face, with flushed red cheeks and golden curls that bounced with every breath he made.

"Doth not behold with thy eyes, but with thy heart. It is he, who is't is bef're thee." The spirit grunted out, in a deep firm voice that made Yuuri shrink back.

Even though his voice held such a tone, the spirit gently pated Wolfram on the head. And what got to Yuuri more was that Wolfram seemed to relax with the spirit. Yuuri felt slightly jealous really, and almost as if the Maoh felt the swift flare of jealousy, the spirit smirked somewhat smugly.

Yuuri's lips twitched into a tiny smile.

"So then, you're really Wolfram." He spoke, purposely ignoring the Spirit who made a soft snorting sound at being so foolishly ignored. Yuuri didn't understand what was going on, but he had no choice but to roll with it.

_Look with my heart, huh?_ Yuuri thought to himself, and tried to smile comfortingly at the young Omega.

Especially when Little Wolfram peeked at him from the Maoh's side, his round eyes glowing sweetly as he stared back at the more human boy.

Seeing that Little Wolfram wasn't going to move towards him, or even say anything (not that he could be surprised by that really) Yuuri turned his attention back onto the only thing there that could perhaps cast a little light on his confusion.

"Okay. So, this is really Wolfram. What's going on? What's so special about this vision?" he frowned, and his left eye twitched when the Great Spirit chuckled. Unlike the past chuckles the Spirit had made, this one seemed to echo through the air.

"Thee asketh what is so imp'rtant of this vision? But yet, t'is what thee wisheth f'r. Thee wanteth this, aye? But yet, doth not seeth with thy heart. Perhaps thou art not w'rthy. Hm. Nothing but a foolish child." The Maoh said with a thoughtful clicking sound from the back of his throat.

His dark, slit eyes seemed to search Yuuri's own soul before his lips pulled into a deep smirk. "Haply not."

Yuuri pouts. Obviously, the Maoh had just insulted him. Yuuri wasn't sure what he had said, but he felt insulted and annoyed at whatever it was. Maybe something in the back of his head truly did understand, he did not like what was said.

"That's not true." He found himself blurting out, and his cheeks darkened when the Spirit stared back at him with an expectant expression on his pointed face.

"Prithee pray, doth pardon me then." The Maoh uttered out, and with his other arm, waved it through the air much like a King would.

He clearly was saying 'explain', though at the same time, it seemed as if he already knew what Yuuri was going to say.

Yuuri's eyes seemed to somehow become rounder. His mind turned as he tried to come up with some kind of explanation.

_What did he say? 'T-Thee asketh what is so imp'rtant of this vision?' Right? So, then, you ask why is this vision so important. Which I did…thee is you, then, 't'is what thee wisheath f'r.' It is what you wish for! Apparently I don't see it with my heart! Then he insulted me._' Yuuri realized, and frowned to himself. He shook his head a little, and scratched at the side of his face. Rubbing his fingertips against his cheek thoughtfully.

_I wanted this? This is to do with Wolfram…I love Wolfram, and I want to be with him._ Yuuri frowned more, so much more that his cheeks were beginning to ache.

His round dark eyes swirled in thought, and he pressed his lips together. Yuuri felt oddly anxious, and he shook his head a little, pushing his hair off his sweat soaked forehead.

Yuuri looked at the Maoh dead on, his eyes softened.

"I-I don't know. But I love Wolfram, and I want to be with him. I don't know what else to say, or do. I don't understand this, um, vision and I probably won't be able to do anything to convince you." Yuuri said in a gentle voice, and he quickly finds himself looking away from the Maoh.

His eyes looking at the small Wolfram, and he smiles. "I'm not sure who you are. But you're a part of Wolfram right? So you can tell Wolfram how much I love him, and I want him to be happy…very much."

Little Wolfram stares with large, green eyes. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Wolfe knows." He suddenly meekly spoke.

His soft voice spilled through the air, and Yuuri found himself blinking furiously in return. Slowly, Little Wolfram stepped out from behind the Maoh. He blinked a little, his long eyelashes creating shadows along his cheeks. Wolfram looked more than healthy, with pale pink skin and rosy cheeks. There were no bruises, or cuts, or even scars. He looked somewhat happy, but yet shy. He looks away briefly and nibbles at his bottom lip.

Yuuri knew one thing for sure, young Wolfram looked adorable and he couldn't help but wonder how he would have acted meeting Wolfram at that age? He wondered how Wolfram would have reacted to him. His nose twitched, and Yuuri winced as he recalled that frilly and puffy yellow dress his mother made him wear. He knew it would have made Wolfram laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

"Wolfram really knows?" Yuuri found himself repeating in a low voice.

Young Wolfram's green eyes sparkled with something Yuuri hadn't ever seen before, and it makes his stomach twist with warmth.

"Yes. He really does know." Young Wolfram piped up with a gentle voice. It pitched a little, and cracked. However, it was as cute as anything else.

"He…really knows?" Yuuri repeated slowly.

He blinked his large swirling black eyes, before he smiled thoughtfully to himself. His stomach fluttered with warmth, and he thought of Wolfram. Not the young Wolfram standing shyly in front of him, but the golden haired omega Wolfram. The one he had first laid his eyes on at the festival, during a passing moment.

"Doth thee und'rstand anon?" The Maoh questioned in his silky tone of voice.

He stepped forward, and crouched down near his much meeker self, but on the other side of Young Wolfram. Said little Omega looks at the Maoh with his large forest eyes, and the Great Spirit's lips twitch into a soft smile.

Young Wolfram smiled at the Maoh, and his cheery lips twisted into a meek grin when the Great Spirit reached out and teasingly flicked his nose. Wolfram shuddered a little, and cupped his small nose with a soft giggle.

Yuuri felt a flare of something run through his stomach, and he immediately felt his being sink. His shoulders slouching, and sulking to himself.

_Can't believe I'm jealous of my other self!_ Yuuri thought with a small pout, and shook his head.

"Understand what?" The double black haired, young King questioned softly. He cocked his head to the side, and his dark eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

The Maoh sighed deeply. He seemed tired and even sickening to be sitting there – or crouching near his other self. He rubs his temples softly, and clicks his tongue. The Maoh shook his head a little. "P'rhaps if't be true thee hath paid mo're attention to Gunther von Christ's lessons then thee wouldn't be'st nothing but a fool."

"Stop insulting me!" Yuuri moaned loudly. Glaring over at his other self. He still couldn't get his head around the fact the other side of soul was standing mere feet away from him – the Alpha within in him, the Demon King.

The Maoh looked away in pure amusement.

"Flower."

Yuuri blinked in confusion, especially as small hands cupped his face. The young Omega turned his attention onto the goofy King, and stretched himself onto his toes. He reached up his pudgy arms, and pressed the palms of his hands against Yuuri's cheeks. Successfully gaining the half human and half demon's attention.

"I want the 'Yuuri's Naïveté'." Wolfram sweetly said.

He tilted his head to the side, his golden curls bouncing and making his green eyes stand out. His lips parted, and he made a soft cute sound from the back of his throat. He blinked his eyes – casting long thick shadows across his cheeks from his eyelashes.

Biting at his bottom lip, Yuuri raised an eyebrow and frowned softly.

"Huh? You mean the black roses…?" he mumbled – recalling those beautiful silk midnight colored roses that Lady Cäcilie had created many years ago. Confusion filled his mind – why would Little Wolfram want that rose? In his opinion there were many much prettier and nicer flowers around…and not just that either, now that Yuuri thought about it, he didn't see any Yuuri's Naïvetés around the castle.

Since their creation, the black roses were placed around the castle beautifully. Blooming wonderfully in hand-painted vases about the castle. Yuuri would see them every day, and spent a good few days to take in the beautiful flowers however, he never saw them.

The Great Maoh sighted and snorted loudly – almost like he was reading Yuuri's own thoughts. However, before he could even say a word Yuuri glared warningly at him which caused the Spirit to smirk and roll his eyes amusedly.

"Mine own lips art seal'd."

Yuuri snorted to himself at that. He sighed softly, and smiled comfortingly down at the incredibly small Omega, and gently lifted him up until the young Omega was sitting on his hip. "I think there are a few, um flowers-"

"Yuuri's Naïveté!" Young Wolfram interrupted with a curious pout. His eyes were glowing beautifully and sweetly.

Grinning goofily, Yuuri sheepishly chuckled and his cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment.

"Um, right. Yuuri's Naïveté. I think there are some down the hall." He said, and frowned softly to himself. How strange was it to say his own name like that?

Feeling confusion grow more within in his head, Yuuri arched his back a little as he held the little Wolfram. The Omega shook his head furiously, and his red bottom lip trembled.

"No. No, not those. I want the special one." Wolfram demand, and Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at how head-strong the small Omega was. Completely different to the Wolfram he would see every day.

Still, Yuuri shook his head and his eyes flickered side to side.

"What special one Wolfram? I don't understand." He asked, and his eyes glanced over at the Maoh to see him smirking mockingly at him. An insult at the tip of his tongue but held it in when Yuuri glared over at him briefly.

_My special Naïveté…still a weird name for a flower_. He thought with a gentle grumble.

Yuuri used his free hand, and pushed the silk black curls off his forehead. Yuuri cocks his head to the side in thought, trying to remember if he was given a special midnight rose from Lady Cäcilie? Maybe the very first one she had created, but then again Yuuri recalled Lady Cäcilie had created a whole bed of them and not a single bud on its own beforehand.

Young Wolfram stared up at Yuuri quietly. Mutely thinking things over, before he giggled to himself and shook his head at the King. "You're really weird." He muttered out, and his hands twitched a little as he held them close to his small body.

"Yeah. I tend to get that a lot." Yuuri laughed, and nodded his head.

He smiled widely, and goofily as Young Wolfram giggled more – his cheeks becoming rosy. His green orbs sparkled with happiness and it was beyond adorable. Something Yuuri hadn't seen before. Sure, he had seen Wolfram happy but not as happy as this. It was like Wolfram had never experienced anything remotely bad, and it hurt because Yuuri truly wished the real Wolfram was like this.

Young Wolfram hummed softly to himself, and fidgeted within Yuuri's arms. He nibbled at his bottom lip, and finally lifted his head, he smiled shyly up at the King.

"I-I…I w-want the one…t-the Yuuri's N-Naïveté um, here…" he mumbled softly, hunching his shoulders and his face became redder and redder timidly. Wolfram's hand shook a little, and pressed against Yuuri's chest.

"My…heart? Yuuri's Naïveté…" Yuuri repeated slowly and thoughtfully.

Wolfram nodded his furiously, Yuuri hummed softly before smiling warmly.

"But Wolfram. You already have my heart." He said softly, and Young Wolfram blinked slowly.

"It has always belonged to you since the moment I saw you." Yuuri added sweetly.

Yuuri's cheeks flushed, and he felt slightly frustrated that he wasn't confessing to his Wolfram. To the Wolfram he truly fell for, but this Young child Wolfram seemed to understand and was most likely connected to the other Wolfram. His stomach flipped, and filled with warmth at the thought of telling his Wolfram how he felt.

Large emerald orbs sparkled, and widened further before his lips transformed into a smile. "That's wimpy." He said brightly and Yuuri snorted loudly, his eye twitched. Wolfram simply giggled.

"Wimp, huh?" Yuuri said and sighed softly.

He opened his mouth, before any sound that wished to leave his voice box was shut down and his chest tingled with warmth that spread through his body and kissed at his fingertips. His nose twitched, and Yuuri mutely nodded to Wolfram. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, or what Wolfram had to do? He really didn't, but something within him told him what to do – told him to relax and whatever the ball of cotton warmth within his chest was to just allow Wolfram to have it and Yuuri felt – well happy about it.

A soft lush silk black rose. It glowed wonderfully, and sparkled as it slowly fades in through the air, coming directly from Yuuri's chest. A Yuuri's Naïveté flower. Seeing it, made Yuuri's eyes widen and Wolfram smile sweetly as he slowly brought it closer to him.

He held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. It was beautiful, and gorgeous, and it made Yuuri wonder if he had stones in his head or not from how confused he had become. The rose glowed with a gentle aura around it, and Wolfram gazed at it with half-lidded eyes. Staring at the petals, and gently rubbing the petals that had curled a little at the ends.

"…It's w-warm…" Small Wolfram whispered to himself.

Little Wolfram's soft voice held excitement and his fingers twitched a little. He brough it closer to his chest and hummed softly to himself – his eyes half-lidded.

"Somebody precious to me said that everything that's worthwhile will cause you pain, but what matters is how happy it makes you feel in the end." he supplied with warm grin.

Yuuri stared at the young Wolfram, whether it was his mind suppling him with such an image or if his heart had simply wished to see Wolfram healthy and happy – Yuuri didn't know. However, he felt his whole being shudder at the familiar words.

"_Yuu-chan! Listen closely to what I'm about to say. The truth is that everything which is worthwhile will cause you pain, but what matters is how happy it makes you feel in the end. I know you don't understand it right now, but one day you will Yuu-chan._"

His dear beloved mother filled his mind, and his lips twitched. Yuuri tilts his head, and smiles warmly. "Somebody precious said that to me too…" he said sweetly, his soft voice trailing off as his eyes flickered in thought.

The tall brunette woman with amber eyes, smiling at him. Wearing a large ribbon in her hair, and an apron tied tightly around her waist. He loved his mother, no matter how many times she had embarrassed him with girlish clothes – he made a side note to travel back to earth to see her.

_I wonder what Mum would say…what she would do if she meets Wolfram? I'm sure she would love him! Maybe even more than me…_ he thought.

Yuuri's nose twitched and his lips curled together. His eyebrows knitted together at the thought, as his eyes twitched. He had a feeling his mother would really do that.

Little Wolfram certainly looked like a young wolf pup. He smiled meekly with his shoulders hunched up, and looked down at the black flower. His large emerald eyes that looked so much like the former Queen's glowed brightly from between the thick eyelashes. His cherry red lips twitched, and he let out a gentle hum.

"Do you think people will be happy about it?" Wolfram suddenly questioned in a shy like tone of voice. He peeked up awkwardly up at the goofy king with a strange glint within those orbs.

"Mama would be…but I mean those people…"

Yuuri's lips twitched. He knew who 'those' people were and he felt his hands clench. He had seen those faces, and heard the snorts and grunts. He honestly didn't have any idea how people would react when they found out that their Alpha King had chosen an Omega to gift with his heart.

"I…I don't know. But I won't let anybody hurt you." He said, as if to comfort the young one.

Wolfram lowered his face in thought. He pondered quietly to himself before he looked up at Yuuri with burning bright green eyes and his lips set in a straight line. "Numbing the pain for a while will only make it worse when you finally feel it."

His words hung in the air, and Yuuri blinked once then twice.

"The marks humans leave are too often black hearted scars…" The Maoh suddenly spoke. His deep voice breaking through the air, and reminding Yuuri that his other self was still there.

Yuuri flushed a little, having forgotten that the Great Spirit was standing next to him and watching with snake-like eyes. He turned to the Great Spirit, eyeing him mutely and felt slight envy at how the Great King looked in comparison to himself. Yuuri had to remind himself that he and the spirit were one, they shared the same heart and soul. Especially when Little Wolfram turned his large eyes onto the spirt and stared in awe.

The Maoh smiled and crouched down to small Wolfram's height. "People art afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People speaketh of how most wondrous love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings art disturbing. People did teach yon teen is evil and dang'rous." He said.

Listening to the words made Yuuri's head ache, but he felt the fire bloom in his stomach as Wolfram slowly nods to what the King is saying. _How can he understand? And I can't?_

"How can those gents dealeth with love if't be true they're afraid to feel? Teen is meant to waketh us up. People tryeth to hide their teen. But they're wrong. Teen is something to carryeth, like a radio. Thou feelst thy strength in the exp'rience of teen. It's all in how thee carryeth 't. That's what matt'rs. Teen is a humor." The Maoh continued. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. His lips twitched while he spoke.

"Thy feelings art a part of thee. Thy own reality. If't be true thou feelst asham'd of those folk, and enslave those folk, thou art letting society destroy thy reality. Thou shouldst stand up f'r thy right to feel thy teen."

Wolfram blinks a little. His large round eyes shimmering in pure amazement and awe before he lowered his face as if a puppy had been smacked. "B-But even if I shouldn't hide from them and-and not let them hurt me…to be brave myself…there're always bad people out there who-who will hu-hurt me no matter what…" he murmured softly and hiccupped.

"Ah. Thou art right. Th're art people lacking valor where e're you go, but thou mightst not bow to those folk. Stand tall as the wolf thou art!" The Maoh smirked widely, and ruffled the golden curls gently.

Small Wolfram blinked a little, before he smiled himself. His cheeks darkened and he let out a small laugh.

Yuuri wanted to frown, feeling slight annoyance as he looked down at Wolfram. He hadn't seen such a smile from the Omega before. What burned more was that it was directed at the Maoh, his other self rather than his real self.

_I'm sure I just confused myself…_ Yuuri thought in depression. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, and pushed it back off his forehead. His eyes narrowed, and he looked to the side with a soft sigh. Still, he didn't even understand half of what his other self said.

Small Wolfram hummed before he suddenly stiffened. His large glowing eyes flickered as if he was hearing something the other two didn't. His red lips parted and formed a smile. Wolfram's cheeks turned darker, and he turned around on the balls of his feet.

Little Wolfram stared at the door with such excitement that Yuuri was expecting somebody Wolfram loved very much to appear. Perhaps Lady Cäcilie or even Conrad. He turned to look at the door, expecting to see somebody however he didn't see anything. In fact the doors that had been open just seconds before were closed. Yuuri had the urge to open the doors, just to check if anybody was behind them.

Yuuri took one step before stopping when Little Wolfram made a soft sound from the back of his throat and Yuuri quickly spun his head around to look down at the small Omega. It was as if Small Wolfram could no longer see either himself or the Maoh, and only could look at the door.

Little Wolfram ran forward, and let out a soft laugh as he gripped the door handle with his free hand. Gently cradling the black rose to his chest and gently pushed the door open. As the wood began to open, bright light began to illuminate him from behind.

It was almost like there was a sun behind the wood. Beautiful, and comforting rays of light spilled through every crack and small gap. The light bathed everything in sight, and highlighted the young Omega's body as he eagerly pushed the door open.

Wolfram's name died on the tip of Yuuri's tongue.

"Wolfe!" A familiar voice cut through the silence, and a soft laugh filled the air.

Little Wolfram pushed the door open further, and stepped out. He smiled brightly, and his eyes widened. "Yuu-chan," he squealed happily.

A young version of Yuuri stood happily out in the hallway. His lush black locks pulled back into a pair of familiar pig-tails, with that bright yellow skirt and white blouse. The white apron tied tightly around his tiny waist – definitely his mother's handiwork. The young Yuuri smiled brightly, cradling a white tulip like flower in his right arm with his left hand stretched out to the Omega.

Yuuri stared in shock at seeing another version of himself. The two young boys laughter filled his ears, and just as the door was closing Yuuri was able to see little Wolfram grabbing a hold of little Yuuri's hand. Both turned away from the door and disappeared down the corridor.

"What?" Yuuri breathed out as the door finally clicked closed.

He reached up, and pressed his hand against his forehead, and groaned softly. His nose twitched in even more confusion.

Yuuri spun around to look at the Maoh. He had a feeling that Great Spirit would have all the answers he'd need.

"If you continue down this road, then let me warn you of the impending trouble on said road. There is a great chance that our beloved would be caused great pain." The Maoh warned. "Are you prepared to take responsibility for that?"

Yuuri's eyebrows raised and his lips parted to speak but everything started to become dark. Everything had started had begun to fade away, and darkness began to crawl about. Nipping at the corners at the edges of his view.

_Now you speak normally! _Yuuri thought before everything faded away.

Black, swirling eyes snapped open and Yuuri breathed deeply. His head felt light, and he let out a soft wheeze. He blinked once again finding the familiar wood of his chamber within the Maoh's boat above him. He licked at his lips, finding them stinging a little from how dry they had become.

"A dream?" He wondered out loud. He winced a little, wiggling a little and Yuuri sighed deeply. The familiar black blankets laid across his body, with his head resting upon his favorite pillow – the one he had hidden within his 'suitcase' and hopefully without being caught. Yuuri obviously knew he was caught by his godfather who didn't say anything but kept his silence in amusement.

Yuuri sighed softly to himself, and allowed his eyes to flutter closed. He wondered if he could fall back into a sleep, and hopefully it would be a restful sleep. He could only hope. Yuuri sighed, and hummed. He curled up further, and snuggled against the warmth vibrating against his side.

Suddenly a small twitch of movement shifted closer to him, and Yuuri's eyes flung open once again. He winced from the quick movement and tries to push himself onto his elbows but his body throbbed with pain so he settled for laying numbly on his side.

Sun-shined tufts stuck of the blanket that stretched cross his body. Yuuri slowly pulled the blanket back a little, revealing the slumbering Omega and Yuuri's chest tightened with warmth. He stared quietly at Wolfram, laying somewhat peacefully. His golden curls shone from a recent wash – probably done by the ex-queen Yuuri figured, after all there was no way Conrad would let anybody touch the two of them unless it was the blonde beauty.

Yuuri clenched his teeth, gently tracing the crisp white bandages wrapped around the pale pink skin. The tip of his finger gently brushed against the familiar bandages. It was then that Yuuri became aware of the tightness around his own head, and Yuuri glanced up at the dark curls laying between his eyes. He reaches up and touches the bandage around his head.

Both himself, and the small sweet blonde had been scrubbed clean – probably by Conrad and were dressed with bandages and other things to help them heal faster without the aid of their royal healer. Yuuri's eyebrows raised further, and for the first time, Yuuri noticed he hadn't been put into black pajamas but instead creamy white and soft green. He felt happy when he peeked at the sleeping boy next to him to find Wolfram dressed in the exact same clothing.

Yuuri's eyes raised back to Wolfram's face, noticing the small cuts across Wolfram's cheek, as well as a small bruise on his chin. Yuuri slowly runs his hand across the soft skin, his eyes flickering as he remembered the crimson haired woman's spiteful screams and hisses. He remembered the way she had cackled loudly in pure wicked amusement. How she had whipped Wolfram, and himself.

Dark eyes flickering down to look at his wrists, Yuuri's lips twitched downward into a small frown at the bright red rings around the sensitive skin. The bright redness glowed brightly. It made Yuuri's stomach lurch. He shook his head, feeling his stomach flare with the reminder of the sharp edges ripping into his stomach. Yuuri fought back against the urge to stretch himself out as the wounds across his stomach had been stitched back together.

Softly, Yuuri's attention returned to Wolfram's cherry shaped face. His thumb pressing gently against his bottom lip, and noticed it was slightly swallowed. He could still feel the anxiousness and the worries nipping at his insides. Even as his head had become numb with oddness that he couldn't exactly see straight.

_I thought for sure that time…that-that would be the last time I would see him…_ Yuuri thought. His eyes becoming half-lid and tiredly.

Yuuri moved across the pillow, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He had been so worried, and scared and then so relieved when he awoke to find the Omega safe at his side. Where he should be. Possessiveness tried to bare its fangs, his Alpha tried to come to the surface but Yuuri fought them back down and gently pressed against Wolfram. His lips pressing against Wolframs. He held himself to Wolfram for more than several seconds, just enjoying the smell and warmth of his omega before he finally pulled away with a soft moan.

"Ah. How surprising, you're up already. I was expecting you to sleep in more than Wolfram."

Yuuri's eyes flung wide open and he gapped a little. Immediately, he pulled the sleeping Omega closer and glared up at the figure standing at the foot of his bed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I'm not gonna lie, I was hoping for much more than a virgin kiss, Shibuya." Murata grinned widely, pushing his round glasses further up his nose and making a soft clicking noise with his tongue.

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri gently eased Wolfram onto the pillow and forced himself to sit up. He grunted and winced, but forced himself into a sitting position. His body throbbed all over, especially his stomach and back. Yuuri gently pulled his shirt up to see the thick bandages around his stomach and looping over his shoulders.

Murata let out a low whistle. He lowered himself into the chair nearest Yuuri. "We did our best without Gisela. She'll probably want to look over you and Wolfe over there." He said, chuckling with a grin across his face. He nods to the sleeping blonde.

Yuuri frowned at him. Not liking how 'carefree' Murata was being, as well as the fact he's calling Wolfram 'Wolfe'.

Seeing the look crossing his friend's face. Murata held his hands up in fake surrender. "Wolfram, err, Bielefeld I guess." He chuckled, glancing off to the side and smiling widely. "He sure is impressive. His magic is amazing. Even in a situation like that, he was able to heal. Sure, it was subconsciously, but you were the only thing on his mind. It's something to respect really."

Yuuri turned back to Wolfram, and brushed the bright honey curls off his face. "Wolfram…you really saved me huh?" he whispered sweetly, and smiles meekly down at him.

_My Omega. My Wolfram…_

After a few seconds in silence with Murata quietly observing the King, Yuuri turned to look at the sage. "What happened?" he finally asked in a firm voice. His eyes narrowed further. "And what have you been keeping from me."

Murata flinched at the tone of voice the King used. "Um. Well, Wolfram. Um. He really is Lady Cäcilie's child, huh. I mean, we assume as soon as she – Avilly – struck you for to kill Wolfram just set the place on fire. We assume he set her on fire too." He explained, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Jaw dropping, Yuuri gasped and gapped like a fish.

"Are-Are you serious? Wolfram really did that? Wolfram…he used fire?" he gasped out numbly.

Of course he did! It made a lot of sense considering who his mother was but Yuuri couldn't help but feel proud of the Omega. His lips twitched into a smile before it dropped once more. His Wolfe. His Wolfram had used magic. It must have been terrifying for him - Yuuri could relate very much. Suddenly having an element erupt from the tip of your fingers.

Yes. He knows what that is like

Yuuri swiftly felt that pool of guilt within the pit of his stomach. He hadn't be able to help Wolfram. He had left Wolfram to face that-that...he couldn't even say her name. He couldn't believe just what she had done. To her daughter and mother. Out of all the things in the world, he had hoped to never run into somebody like that ever again.

Yuuri would rather hurt himself then hurt his own mother

_I have to make plans to go see...Mama when I get back..._ Yuuri thought. He glances at Wolfram still slumbering, and hums softly. _Maybe I'll bring Wolfram with me? I'm sure she'd love to meet Wolfram...of course after Wolfram has got used to magic that is..._

Yuuri knew how scared Wolfram was of the world, and could only imagine how scared he would be when it came to magic.

"Yeah. I was amazed too." Murata said.

The Sage cocked his head to the side, and his round glasses flashed as they caught the dim light from the lamp next to the bed.

"You should have seen the flames. Even Lady Cäcilie was shocked from how strong the flames were. They consumed everything in their path. Hardly anything was left un-touched by the fire." Murata said. His face becoming stiff with seriousness.

"…Did…?" Yuuri trailed off.

He hoped to God not – he didn't want anybody to be hurt because of him and most definitely Wolfram. It wasn't in the gentle Omega's blood to hurt somebody. He didn't want to see Wolfram's face if he had really hurt somebody - even if it was by accident.

Murata glanced to the side and rubbed his cheek a little. "Nobody was hurt…I mean…."

"Avilly died." Yuuri said slowly.

It wasn't a question but more like a statement. His dark eyes becoming hard and almost cold. He wasn't one for death and pain, or people losing blood, and causing pain but he couldn't help but feel glad. Happy and relieved. He had never met such a spiteful woman before in his life.

The Maoh stirred, just a little before becoming restful once more.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel guilty about these thoughts. How relieved, and happy he was but she was very cruel and he just couldn't believe somebody could be so evil, and-and... he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"That's what we believe." Murata nodded.

The Great Sage looked at Yuuri, and frowned, his head bowing a little to him in guilt. It was his fault that both his friend and king had been put through so much pain. That Yuuri and Wolfram had been hurt – hurt way too much for anything.

Gwendal was wrong. It wasn't worth them getting hurt. Getting tortured like this.

Taking a deep breath. Murata straightened himself up, and stressfully pushed his own dark curls off his forehead.

"We…We believed that the Nagi clan might have been involved with Wolfram's kidnapping. We remembered you had been invited to the island of snow by Avilly a few weeks after Wolfram had been found. Gwendal, Yozak, Conrad and I thought it could be good cover for us to go and investigate it. To find out if Avilly or Elixus really were involved."

Yuuri shook his head disappointedly and clenched his hand a little. "And? Was she?"

"No. It seemed as if she was used as bread-crumbs. Um. A wild goose hunt laid out for us if Wolfram was ever found. We're nowhere near closer to uncovering what happened and who was behind Wolfram's kidnapping…it almost feels like we've taken two steps back rather than forward." Murata said.

It was a lot for Yuuri to take in, and he had to rub his forehead. Pinching the small bridge of his nose.

"Murata. I'm…you know I hate being left in the dark. You know how many times Conrad and Gwendal did that to me growing up. I'm highly disappointed that you didn't come to me. I am King. Shin Makoku is my Kingdom. I should know what's going on within my kingdom. I do not take it lightly that you went behind my back." He sighed. Speaking with a deep and thick tone of voice.

Murata flinched. The Alpha King is beyond protective of everything, including Wolfram now it seems. Not that Murata should be very surprised by that. Yuuri has chosen Wolfram has mate.

"How much longer until we reach home?" Yuuri asked.

Yuuri's head was slightly hunched down. He would have tried to push that one long, annoying black curl out of his face but the bandage around his head prevented him from doing so.

Murata tilted his head, and slowly relaxed himself back into the chair he sat upon. He shivered a little. Expecting a punishment, not from Yuuri of course, but from that damn annoying spirit that is always looking for reasons to 'punish' him. Normally in the most embarrassing ways too.

"Um. We're on our way home now. We should be back at Blood Pledge Castle within a day." he explained.

Yuuri nodded once, and let out a tired groan. Easing himself back against the plush pillows he hummed softly. His eyes flickered as he was reminded of his dream. It was very strange, and yet made him feel at peace. He couldn't understand why though, but he kinda of enjoyed it in some weird way.

"Something bothering you Shibuya?" Murata questioned. Noticing the conflicted expression upon his King's face.

"Just a dream I had..." Yuuri replied rather quickly. He eased his head upward, and blinked a little. His lips formed into a line, and he sighs softly, clicking with his tongue, and running his tongue across his teeth.

Murata raised an eyebrow. "A dream? Yuuri, as the King – the greatest King – dreams aren't simply dreams. They normally mean something important..." he uttered out in a low voice. He couldn't help but be curious about what kind of dream the young Alpha had had.

Murata peered at Yuuri's face, and noticed he didn't look worried or scared. Yuuri wasn't distressed about the dream, so it couldn't have been bad, right?

"Um. You think it means something? It wasn't...evil or anything. It didn't even have my kingdom in it. Only Wolfram," Yuuri says softly.

"Wolfram, you say?" Murata smirked, he raised an eyebrow and wiggled it at the young alpha.

Yuuri blinked once before his cheeks became bright red. "W-What. No. Not like that Murata!" he squealed out. His voice had never been that high before.

"I've never even had a dream like that before!" Yuuri, honestly, wondered if he was just that innocent. He had, embarrassingly, not had...one of those dreams yet.

Murata snickered. He laughed in pure amusement. "Aww. So innocent, so pure." he chuckled, and Yuuri frowned at him.

_I suddenly have the urge to plant my fist into his face..._ Yuuri thought, and grumbled under his breath. He settled for crossing his arms over his chest instead, and glared at his best friend.

Murata laughed softly, and shook his head. "Alright-Alright. What kind of dream was it then Shibuya?" he asked, and cocked his head to the side.

Yuuri blinks once and then twice. "Um. It was weird, really...It was like nobody knew Wolfram. That he wasn't even born to begin with..." Yuuri mumbled softly. His eyes becoming glassy, and his face paling at the thought of it. His stomach twisted, and clenched.

"It's strange...I...I remember how distressed I was. The pain in my stomach, and I tried to find to him but instead I ran into my other self," he explained, and grumbled under his breath. Sniffling a little, his nose twitching and he frowned as he remembered his other self. The Maoh, and how, well, how different he was.

Yuuri felt the sudden flare of amusement from the pit of his stomach and his frown deepened. Especially as The Maoh sent a wave of amusement through his veins. Annoyingly, Yuuri huffed at the spirit and clenched his hands.

_It's not funny_, Yuuri grumbled to himself, and the Maoh let out a deep laugh that echoed through his head.

Murata stayed silent as he listened to Yuuri's words. Going from the fear of Wolfram not being born, to the Maoh. That surprised Murata, that Yuuri would meet himself in his dream. "The Maoh could be warning you of something coming. Normally, I'd sense if the world was going to change - I'd wait to see it pass. But if the Maoh had come to you, then perhaps it was something bigger."

"He didn't really say...um, well I couldn't really understand him," Yuuri said, flushing from embarrassment and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Yuuri quickly shook his head, and glared at his friend when a familiar smile appeared across Murata's face. "Say anything, and I'll throw you off the boat," he warned and, as if to prove a point, the boat suddenly jerked to the side as a harsh wave of water splashed against the side.

"Okay!" Murata gasped out, and held his hands up in defence.

_I don't want to drown…_ Murata thought nervously.

Yuuri snorted, and quite smugly crossed his arms over his chest once more.

Murata scratched the back of his head. "Um. You said it was about Wolfram? Do you, um see him? Or was it just that he wasn't born?" he asked softly.

Murata's eyes glanced over at the sleeping Omega and noticed the way Wolfram was cuddled up to Yuuri's right hip. Said King's arms had slightly dropped. Low enough for Yuuri to brush his hands through the gold curls. Swiftly, Murata's eyes widened and he felt as if something clicked within his head.

_Wait...did he have..._ Murata thought.

"No! I mean. The Maoh was there, but he was with Wolfram. But it wasn't Wolfram, it was a young Wolfram. Um. A-A, well, Wolfram when he was a kid and I know how strange that sounds. He looked completely healthy! Like he hadn't grown up as a-a slave!" Yuuri suddenly blurted out.

Yuuri spoke in one full breath, and was panting when he was finished. His face slightly red, and he bit at his bottom lip, picturing Wolfram from his dream, and how sweet he was. His mind flipped as he recalled himself, not the Great Spirit but himself from when he was young and how excited he looked to see Wolfram. Those flowers the two were holding. They were connected by a red string, tying them together and both the young versions of himself and Wolfram looked so happy.

Yuuri hadn't seen Wolfram so happy before. Ever.

"I mean. He still wore what I assume belonged to the, er, s-slaves. But he was so healthy and he was smiling, and even talking! Murata, he talked so much and his voice was wonderful!" Yuuri explained, smiling to himself, before pouting. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't quite get Wolfram's gentle voice right in his mind and it was almost frustrating.

Murata nods slowly, and his lips pulled into a small sly smile. "Did Wolfram ask for anything?" he asked, but yet his tone of voice held a knowing tone. It was like he already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah. He did..." Yuuri trailed off, and twisted his lips together.

"He asked...asked for my special Yuuri's Naïveté but not the ones in the castle," Yuuri says quietly more to himself then Murata. As he unravelled his arms, and pressed his left palm into against his chest while his other hand slid into the blankets to hold something. Murata had feeling it was Wolfram's hand.

Murata made a soft clicking sound. "Did you give it to him?"

Yuuri turned his attention onto Murata, and nods mutely.

"Ah. You were presenting to him." Murata suddenly said, and smirks widely.

Murata leaned forward, and gently, playfully pats Yuuri's cheeks. "Aw. Look at you, growing up and becoming a big boy~" he teased.

Yuuri grunted, and slapped Murata's hands away. "Damnit Murata. Stop teasing me," he grumbled out.

"Wait. Presenting? What do you mean?" Yuuri asked. His voice coming out slowly and quietly. His mind turned, and he tried to recall his lessons with Gunther about presenting or something. He recalled something about presenting but he didn't pay much attention. Gunther's lessons were...were so, well, boring.

Murata grinned. "You really don't pay much attention to your lessons, do you?" he laughed, especially when Yuuri rolled his eyes at him.

"Presenting, is a term that we use to explain the spiritual and mental union of two beings becoming one. Normally it happens in visions but some people think they're dreams. Your soul reached for Wolframs and he, in return, reached back," Murata began to explain. He closes his eyes a little, and his own cheeks darkened as he remembered when he presented. His vision was just as sweet and kind as Yuuri's.

Murata noticed the way Yuuri was staring down at Wolfram thoughtfully. Probably trying to peace everything together. "Wolfram being in a child's form is normal. Every presented form is like that. For example, if I was presenting or was presented to, my mate or I would appear in that form. The child form is our soul in its most vulnerable form. Our most innocent, kind and faultless form. We're willing to forgive everything,"

"You said Wolfram asked for Yuuri's Naïveté? Which came from your chest? That's your heart. It takes the form of the thing that your mate relates to you the most. As your heart appeared as a flower, the Yuuri's Naïveté, Wolfram must have somehow seen a Yuuri's Naïveté and immediately symbolized it as you," Murata said happily. His voice filling the air quickly and somewhat kindly.

Yuuri blinked once. His mouth opened and shut as he processed his thoughts. "So...I presented to Wolfram?" he repeated slowly.

Murata nods his head. It was slightly annoying how proud Murata was of it - almost like he wasn't expecting Yuuri 'grow up'. "Wolfram probably had a similar vision. His heart is most likely formed as flower too or something you see as Wolfram when you look at it."

"Beautiful Wolfram," Yuuri said thoughtfully. It was true. Whenever he saw the beautiful tulip he was reminded of the golden Omega and before he met Wolfram, he felt connected to the flower. It had to be the flower.

"If the two of you are connected by red. Then you've accepted one another, it's considered one of the most magical ceremonies an Alpha and their chosen mate could have. It also confirms you're destined mates," Murata grins widely, and chuckled at Yuuri's pink embarrassed face. "I mean, you two still have a long way to go. To bond with one another-"

"You're wrong! I love him, and I'm sure he loves me too!" Yuuri interrupted loudly. His eyes becoming wide at his own words, and his cheeks darkened further. "I-I mean, w-we're already bonding with each other...and-and..."

Murata smiles. "I know Shibuya." he chuckled, and shook his head. "You two are definitely mates. But are you willing to take responsibility?"

Yuuri blinked, and his lips parted. "Take responsibility? That's what the Maoh said too...it's the only thing I understood clearly..." he mumbled, and scratched at his head.

The great sage sighed softly. He closed eyes a little, seeming somewhat troubled before he smiles. "Omegas aren't accepted Shibuya. You know that. Can you imagine how much pain, and trouble Wolfram will be put through?" he explained softly.

"...I won't let anybody hurt him!" Yuuri said loudly.

Yuuri's eyes darkened with determination, but at the same time his stomach twisted painfully and he gulped. He hadn't really been opposed by his own people, and wondered if they would really be angry at him for choosing Wolfram. His sweet golden omega. His Omega. Yuuri knew what he wanted, but he still didn't know what Wolfram wanted. Could he really force Wolfram through it? Through the pain and grief that all those people would bring?

Yuuri had seen just what they do to Omegas, and while he was trying to help the Omegas, he wasn't sure what would happen but would he take responsibility? Would Wolfram even want to do this? Did Wolfram even want to be with him?

Yuuri's dark eyes turned to gaze down at the sleeping boy. Their fingers threaded together, and almost like Wolfram knew he was watching, he sleepily snuggled closer to Yuuri and smiled meekly in his sleep. Yuuri couldn't help but smile in return, and gently stroked Wolfram's curls with his other hand.

"Yes."

The young Alpha King turned to look at Murata. "Yes. I'll take responsibility. I'm going to make Wolfram happy. Either with me or not. I'll make sure he'll never be hurt again."

The smile on Murata's face never looked so real before. "Just the response I was expecting Shibuya," he chuckled before noticing the boat suddenly jerking to a stop. He glances around himself, before getting to his feet. "It seems we're home,"

Yuuri blinks, and grins goofily, watching as Murata quickly walked towards the door. Most likely so he could see if he could peek up the maid's skirts. _My true Sage, huh? Switches from serious to a pervert..._ he thought and shook his head.

It was then that he noticed movement from the lump next to him. Yuuri snaped his head around to see the blanket wiggling, and slowly Wolfram poked his head out from the blanket, blinking and looking around in confusion.

"We're home Wolfram," Yuuri said with a smile.

Immediately, Wolfram turns his head around to look at Yuuri and blinks once. His cheeks flushing pink.

"H-Howme?"

Yuuri's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Wolfram's voice broke and creaked, but it was soft and gentle. Low, and barely heard, but Yuuri was able to hear it. Yuuri's heart beat in his chest, and he smiled widely.

"Yes Wolfram. Home," he said and laughed gleefully at the wide-eyes upon the Omega's face.

His Omega.

Yuuri leaned forward, gaining Wolfram's attention as he slowly and wearily moved closer to Wolfram's face. His dark eyes flickering down too look at Wolfram's cherry red lips. Wolfram seeing Yuuri advancing on him, found himself stretching himself up to meet him. Sitting with his legs slightly folded on either side of him, and hands settled between his legs. His fingers pressing harshly into the dark blankets.

First their foreheads met and rested together. Their hearts beating together, and filling their veins, and kissing at their fingertips.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Yuuri's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch his Omega. It was different to their other kisses. Yuuri savoured Wolfram's shy and trembling lips and the quickening of his breath that matched his own.

A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. An unspoken union of their two souls.

Just as Yuuri was pulling away, leaving Wolfram glassy eyed and with a bright blush upon his cheeks, the sound of the door opening somewhere clicked in the back of his mind.

"Heika!"

Yuuri had never heard Conrad's voice so high before.

* * *

_**The End of Arc three! Yay! **_

_**Conrad knows about Yuuri and Wolfram! Gasp~ How will he react to it? Hmm? Hehe~ **_

_**So for the next arc there will be a year time skip! Anything you guys want to happen in the time skip let me know. Ummm. The plot for Arc three is gonna be fun, interesting and shocking! I hope you all buckle your seatbelts! Hehe~ BIG THINGS will be happening! Lalala! **_

_**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it and see you guys next time!**_


End file.
